Rebirth: A Tale of Two Souls
by Aura
Summary: Inuyasha/Bleach Crossover. Byakuya is injured during the final battle to defend Karakura town and finds himself somehow thrust into the 'real' world as opposed to the spirit one. Kagome happens across him in his tattered state. Finished!
1. Prelude to Conclusion

**Disclaimer:** I will say this just this once: I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha, or the many quotes or characters I'll be using as this story develops…unless I state in the future that I do own something - I don't.

**Summary:**Inuyasha/Bleach Crossover. Byakuya is injured during the final battle to defend Karakura town and finds himself somehow thrust into the 'real' world as opposed to the spirit one. Kagome happens across him in his tattered state. Rating Teen for blood.

**Rebirth - A Tale of Two Souls**

_**Prelude to Conclusion**_

_I asked myself "Was I content?"_

_With the world that I once cherished._

_Did it bring me to this darkened place?_

_To contemplate my perfect future._

_I will not stand nor utter words against_

_this tide of hate_

_Losing sight of what and who I was again._

_**-VNV Nation "Epicentre"**_

_Will it only be a matter of time before it would all catch up to me? …the ages of battle and the destruction of a countless number of hollow armies at my hands. How much blood stains must stain them now? How many decades have my crimson fingers gone unseen (or unconcerned with?) by my junior or senior death gods? I am the perfect bringer of demise so perhaps my occupation with the 13 squads is as justified as my family demanded it._

_There isn't any other logical way to consider it; everything I've ever cared about and reached for has ceased to be. My parents, my wife…what or who else will be lost to me next? Will duty save me on that fateful day when I am finished? Will all of my studious work stand the tests of time?_

Then, it was beginning to get difficult for the injured Kuchiki Byakuya; captain of the sixth squad of the death gods, to tell if today was the fateful day in question. The stormy sky was still raining down on him, his clothes being cleaned of the blood caked over his motionless body.

The battle for Karakura town against Aizen and his Arrancar remained at an unknown victory for the captain, his wounds deep enough that he wasn't certain if he would survive until the sunrise. If the fake version of Karakura town was even capable of forming a sunrise he would have to do what he could to wait until he received aid of some kind.

It was humiliating to him that he'd been dropped into such a poor state but his personal battle against the former third division Captain Ichimaru Gin had at least dropped the almost demon like soul reaper from the field. The imp's zanpakuto had definitely listened to the betrayer's command and if Byakuya wasn't such a master of flash step it would have hit his heart as opposed to piercing the side of his lung.

Such grand wounds weren't uncommon for the battle-hardened members of the thirteen squads but dozens of other lesser battles had worn him down considerably long before his final participation in the war. He considered the cherry petal like pieces of his own blade around him, the fact that they hadn't reverted to their blade form was at least somewhat of a positive sign and created a deceptively peaceful ambiance as his thoughts broke off and his mind welcomed the tumble into the black oblivion of unconsciousness.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The rain seemed to pound harder in response to her emotions, the young girl running as fast as she could as she moved away from her new school. Another argument with the young man attempting to become her boyfriend and the subsequent name-calling that came from the school students had made her run off in desperation to be away from the cruel group for a while. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she continued down another of many unfamiliar streets and allies.

It had only been four months sense the world had changed for her. The well had been closed, she closed it by her own desire and didn't wish to look back. Yet, it was impossible to put such a fresh wound as losing her first love out of her mind. He'd finally chosen her over Kikiyo but her duty was to her family and home…when she returned the magic that had connected her world to Inuyasha's had closed indefinitely.

It was a month later, after many weeks of depressed waiting at the edge of the decrepit old well, that her mother announced they were moving away. They had come into enough money with their mothers raise that they could hire someone to help grandfather with the shrine and she wanted to go somewhere with a better school system.

Or at least that was the excuse, Kagome knew that it had been because of her inability to let go of her half-demon companion. She had nearly failed the school year when they had been finishing off Naraku in that final battle and it was still beyond her what strings her mother had pulled to let this school allow her to repeat the last half of the year.

Most of the students had been nice to her but the upperclassmen apparently had the habit of bothering new students and within her first week (as long as school had been in session during the winter semester thus far) one of them had taken a liking to her.

She hadn't really made any friends yet, she'd never had a lot of close friends at her old school and all of the ones she did she'd had for ages, so far it seemed everyone had their clicks and were indifferent to the new girl coming in half way through the school year.

The thick rain, unfamiliar territory, and the slick street combined with her frenzied sprinting eventually ended up with her turning a corner and slamming face first into an unexpected wall. Bouncing painfully backward and landing squarely on her rump with a splash from the puddle her behind had found on it's sudden impact with the wet ground.

She immediately felt even worse given her already pitiful situation and she pushed herself to her feet tugging a little at her skirt so she could try to get some of the water out. She blinked in surprise when she brought her hands back around, her eyebrows raising when she recognized a telltale red color being washed off by the rain.

Looking back and down she noted the horrifically injured Soul Reaper whose blood now stained her new skirt, at first she backed up, thinking he was dead until he shuddered as he took a breath.

"He's alive?" the shocked comment was aloud, not that anyone could hear her…this seemed like an area that didn't get a lot of traffic. She had a half dry thought that her life was always being controlled by things outside her grasp as she bent down to look at him more closely.

His kensiakan had managed to survive the battle in one piece and his expensive scarf was equally untouched and perhaps more surprisingly unstained by the blood otherwise still heavy in the rest of his captain's uniform.

Kagome reached forward and brushed his black hair from his face with a frown, she hadn't even considered using her priestess powers sense she'd left the feudal era but she doubted she could get an ambulance here in time or even find her way to a phone to try.

She closed her eyes and did her best to concentrate. Though she hadn't been attempting to use her powers at all she had taken up the art of meditation at her mother's suggestion. It had helped her have times to relax during the past few months and now might help her channel her still un-mastered powers better. The rain helped her get as calm a mindset as easily managed with a cut up nearly dead body below her and concentrated on the handsome man below her. Picturing him without the wounds blemishing his otherwise striking body.

She was in that strange position for what felt like hours before she finally managed to tap the holy energy that resided within her, channeling it down into the injured stranger below her for a short time before sitting back on the wet floor from a sudden wave of exhaustion.

She tried to muster a reassuring smile as he started to wake again, glad she was able to help.

_**-To be continued…**_

So, chapter one…I just really like Byakuya but needed a way to toss him into a story I could manage to write. I haven't forgotten about my other fictions (to anyone reading that cares), real life has just been hectic lately. Reviews with **creative criticism** will be acceptable. Everyone else please don't bother to post spam or insults on my fiction. Thanks.

_-Aura_


	2. Worlds of Revelation

**Rebirth: A Tale of Two Souls**

**2: Worlds of Revelation**

_The love that once was born can not die. For it has become part of us, of our life, Woven into the very texture of our being. Each of us would wish to leave some part of ourselves,So here and now we bear witness to the one we knew in life,Who now in death bequeaths a subtle part, precious and beloved,Which will be with us in truth and beauty,In dignity and courage and loveTo the end of our days._

_**-Algernon Black**_

_Was she taken from me in reprisal for the actions I have taken? Did Hisana grow so sick as a punishment for my sins? She could no longer be in pain in a place away from me but I could feeling the suffering of her absence. Will everything I care about be taken from me in return for the lives I've swept away with such ease?_

Byakuya was still very cloudy as he considered the fact the deep wound in his chest was missing, replaced with unblemished flesh, not even a scar remained as proof of the nasty gash that had been there when unconsciousness took him. Senbonzakura had returned to it's place at his side, settled unharmed as he was next to him. He doubted consciousness would keep long and he glanced along the still rain splattered street to note that a lot of his blood still mingled into the water.

He blinked once when he glanced at the fact there was a woman clad in whore garments near him, smiling as if she'd done something to help him. Her dark hair and kind face reminded him so much of his late wife that he held his initial urge to attack her in check. The fact that he was being seen in such a torn state was bad enough, it was nearly insufferable that someone of such lowly station would be taking pity on him for it.

When he first tried to speak he found himself coughing instead, bringing a hand close to his mouth to reveal a few specks of blood…perhaps still in his lungs when his wound closed? Just how long had he been laying here?

"Be careful." The girl was the first to speak, her wide eyes bright with concern as she reached toward him, settling a warm hand on his shoulder.

With a few extra moments to consider the girl he realized she had a strong untapped spiritual power of her own, residue of it's messy use still hung so heavily in the air he was inwardly shocked he hadn't noticed it immediately when he woke. Blaming his grogginess for the sloppy note of his scene at hand he finally managed to get to his voice: though it was far more coarse than he liked.

"Who are you girl?" It seemed more like a demand than a question coming from the arrogant soul-reaper, even when laying in a trash covered ally being rained on he managed to be the image of pride. A bit more harshness reached his tone than he meant, but his usual apathy wasn't exactly an easy thing to break even for a human girl that had probably saved his life.

"I'm Kagome." She said slowly, perhaps taken aback at his apparent attitude. "I just…sort of happened across you. Are you okay?"

She was shivering a little, she'd been out in the rain for a while now and given the nature of how little cover her school uniform offered she was freezing. The poor weather had slowed a little but it seemed to just be a momentarily lull from the thunder that still rumbled through the clouds above, lighting flashing across the sky to illuminate them for a few moments.

"I'll manage." He retorted, his replies had never tended to be long and now wasn't any different. He couldn't feel spiritual battles raging around him. Leaving him to wonder just how long he had been unconscious. "Thank you for your aid."

He started to get up and his body disagreed with his decision making him so busy that he settled to one knee to avoid returning to his back and being lost in the lightheaded feeling. Just what had Ichimaru done to him?

"Oh. Be careful." The girl had a hand settled on one of his shoulders. She didn't look much more stable than she and he realized that her energy was at a temporary low, she'd never learned to control how much to put into something and likely burned herself out almost completely when she healed him. "You can't just get up like that, you just had a hole all the way through your chest. Who are you?"

Even if she was dressed as a whore his honor didn't allow him to leave a women in such a place when she'd saved his life and the way she seemed to be shivering now hinted that she was worse off than him in the matter of health. "I'm Byakuya Kuchiki"

"Well Kuchiki-kun." She smiled a little, though it was tired it remained somehow cheerful. "We should probably get somewhere out of this cold. I think I can help you walk."

He considered her silently and his face gave nothing away but he was slightly impressed by her want to help him so badly, she'd already risked her health and was likely more uneven on her feet than he yet she would still do her best to give him a shoulder.

"Where would you need to go?" He asked her seriously before he moved to accept or decline any help.

"Um…" Her cheeks turned as pink as the cheery blossoms his blade was named for and she looked around uncertainly. "Well, I guess we could go to my home but I'm not completely sure where it is from here. It should be north of this area."

She remembered one of the familiar parks she passed that wasn't too far from her home but she still wasn't familiar enough to know exactly where she was, if she got to a main street she could probably find it.

She didn't have time to think on it very long before she found herself swept up by the bizarrely dressed man she'd saved. He was holding her bridal style close to his chest. "Which way?"

She was blushing so furiously as her mouth fell open heat emanated from her cheeks. She floundered in her frustration, about to protest when she was cut off.

"Just tell me which way." He wasn't in the mood to argue sensibilities with a human sex-seller.

She pointed toward the only way there was, out of the ally.

Eternally glad that it was so cold and stormy for the lack of people Kagome had a chance to find a street-sign and silently point the way home. She was past the initial way he acted, he was trying to protect her in his own way when he'd just been in such bad shape of his own. He was definitely warmer and helped keep the chill winds and growing rain of the weather from her. She wanted to protest but she knew somehow that he wouldn't accept anything she said.

Instead she found herself staring at him, he reminded her vaguely of Sesshomaru. The commanding presence, regal bearing, the cold voice and face, the very strange outfit. Though without the facial marks or claws. He did however have a sword at his belt. The gloves on his hands seemed to have diamonds the size of dimes and the strange piece in his hair as well as the silky soft scarf gave him unique details that were reminiscent of the boa and the odd designed armor Inu-Yasha's brother had. The kimono's weren't marked the same but were strange enough that it still added up to the high-school girl.

It wasn't until he'd asked her a second time with a much less kind tone that she realized she'd been staring so hard and the red in her cheeks that had started to fade returned in earnest. "Um, there. That's our house over there. I'll need to get my key out."

It wasn't until he was settling her down just as soon as she said it that she also added up that they had been moving incredibly fast. She had been so used to riding on or with demons in the feudal era that it had taken her until now to note that he had been moving even faster than many of they had. She fumbled through her bag to get out her key and opened the door for them to lead him inside.

Her family had a nice home, it was similar to the size of the one they had at the shrine but the yard and grounds weren't nearly as big.

"It doesn't seem like anyone else is home yet." She commented as she turned the light on, shivering again. She had been getting more heat from the man than she thought she was. "Probably got stuck at school or work cause of the storm."

"Are you going to manage?" The captain watched the woman waver on her feet and saw her begin to shiver again.

"_It's not my business."_ He reminded himself as he observed her moving across the foreign room, he'd never learned an immense amount about the human world but it was definitely alien. Yet he couldn't convince himself that it was honorable to simply leave her without knowing she would be able to warm herself back up and be safe. Humans were nearly always more frail than soul reapers or even other spirits in soul society.

"I think I'm okay." She said with a strained smile and she coughed a little bit as she started to dig through clothing in a closet. "I think I kept a box of dad's old clothes in…well a case like this. You should probably change before you catch cold."

"I will not." He was looking at her incredulously now as she offered him commoner clothing. He was cold but he wasn't so weak that such weather could effect him more than that. "If you'll be fine I should be on my way."

"You can't just go out into this storm." Kagome blinked at him, not sure why he was offended, it wasn't as if the clothes stank or anything. "You had a -hole- through your -chest-."

She stressed certain words as if it might help him remember what she figured he had put out of his mind. His perhaps slightly more irritated eyebrow raise told her volumes more than most - she did deal with Sesshomaru for a long time after all.

She attempted instead to be a diplomat. "At least let me put your other clothes in the dryer for a while first. I can find you an umbrella as well."

Her energy was fluxing often so it was fairly annoying to read but it was definitely getting steadily weaker. Shouldn't she be worried about herself at this point.

"If I will let you dry my kimono will you change yourself and dry off? You are shivering far more than I." He figured if she wanted to come to reason he could at least remind her to do the same.

"Yes." She nodded furiously and actually pushed the pile of clothing into his hands and pulled him slightly into a circle. He wouldn't have even moved if he wasn't so shocked again by her familiar nature with him, if she hadn't saved his life she wouldn't still have her arms for that transgression.

"Third door on the right up the stairs." She hadn't even realized that he was angry about something else - again. "I'll be down pretty soon."

She dashed off and only years of discipline kept him from yelling at her. She was obviously ignorant of what his name meant or who he was, normally that wouldn't be justification enough but her case was wholly unique to the lord of the Kuchiki clan.

After several minutes of getting into the commoner styled clothing and frowning at it as he left the strangely decorated room she'd sent him too. Why were these people so obsessed with their automobiles to completely dedicate a room to them? He noted the temperature in the house seemed higher, though being out of his wet clothing was definitely nicer, not that he'd admit it - ever.

"Good, good." Kagome smiled at him brightly again, at least she'd chosen more acceptable clothing this time, her pajama's covered far more than her uniform. "I'll dry these for you. I left blankets on the couch and turned the radio on. I'll be right back."

He knew enough to know how the radio work and listened for a time to the man going on about just how poor the weather was going to remain for possibly another full day. Noting that the storm seemed to have come from no where he wondered if the fighting had caused the effect in the real version of the world that they'd created.

"There." Kagome returned and watched him curiously as she crossed the room and then tossed a large piece of colorful linen at him. "Take a blanket silly, you've got to be cold after that."

He caught it easily enough but still was displeased with this easy manner she had toward him, saving him didn't give her the right to treat him so poorly did it? It was hard to tell, no one had ever saved his life before.

"You shouldn't be so familiar with people you don't know." He replied coolly as she sat on the same couch with him and curled up under another blanket. "Why invite me into your home and treat me as such when I'm just a spirit to you."

Kagome just looked at him a little strangely. "Just a spirit? You are as flesh and blood as I am, or otherwise I couldn't touch you, right?"

She really wasn't sure what she was dealing with but her confused question was completely true, and a realization for the captain of the sixth squad that he was in more trouble than initially believed…

_**To be continued…**_

_Hello, first of all I'd like to say I greatly appreciate all the lovely reviews. I've gotten more support than I ever expected for this tiny fiction. I really hadn't planned to work on it again so soon but the mass of reviews I've gotten (14 is amazing for me for a first chapter) I wanted to work a little more on it. I hope that I'll keep up to the standards of the people interested in it. Thanks for reading._

_**-Aura**_

_P.S. I know I normally reply to those that review here in thanks but people have Pmed me recently that they are irritated that I 'cheat' about the length of my chapters by commenting in the chapters. rolls eyes Anyway I wanted to: for this fiction at least, give a pause to that. Only questions people have that I can talk about (without ruining plot) will I mention in my P.S. section)_


	3. Scene of Illness

**Rebirth: A Tale of Two Souls**

**3: Scene of Illness**

_"The persons on whom I have bestowed my dearest love, lie deep in their graves; but, although the happiness and delight of my life lie buried there too, I have not made a coffin of my heart, and sealed it up, forever, on my best affections. Deep affliction has but strengthened and refined them."_

_**-Charles Dickens 'Oliver Twist'**_

_I could have just left her, wandered off and tried to find my own way back to Soul Society. I had returned her to her home and she would have had people coming home to her. It was tempting but duty held me from taking to the roads and finding my path home. It would make me so much less than I am to leave someone to whom I owed such a great debt. The war still raging in the fake version of Karakura town left me without any contacts to figure out just what had left me stranded in the human world regardless._

Byakuya found himself truly shocked by the realization that he was fully in the human world and honestly was unaware of just what a thing could possibly mean. If the need arose would he even be able to use his Zanpakuto? It wasn't as if he could test that where he was now, and the girl was staring at him again.

Kagome was indeed basically gaping at the man in front of her, though her mouth was at least closed. She was pretty in a simple way, dark hair and eyes that reminded him again of his lost Hisana. She was still blushing horribly and when she moved a little closer she was wavering a bit again - as if she'd gotten herself some sort of saki while she was off with the linen.

"You are pretty." She half giggled when she said it, leaning a little too far forward. She would have fallen into his lap but he caught her with his hands and frowned at the goofy look she was giving him. What the hell was wrong with this human anyway? What did she expect in return for helping him?

"Well, I guess I should say you are handsome, it's not really becoming to call a man pretty is it? I think that some men are actually pretty though and usually that they're better looking than the ones that I would otherwise call handsome. What are those thingy's in your hair for anyway?" She rambled on as her eyes seemed to slowly refocus on his face.

She was horribly hot to the touch and while it had taken him a few moments he realized that the girl was feverish. He'd seen such sickness on occasion from the lesser members of his squad but never from something as simple as being cold, though he wasn't familiar enough with the intricate health details of humans to be sure what could have caused it.

He'd seen one person with such a bad infection that they were going on about being someone else entirely, her actions weren't fully her own if her fever was as bad as he could guess from just how warm her arms were.

"Heeeelllllloooo." She drew the word on and giggled again. "What are those thingy's in your hair?"

"They're called kensaiken." He explained as he tried to think of what he could do to help her with her sickness. "They're a symbol of noble ranking."

"Noble? So you are a baron or a lord or something?" She kept the questions coming as she continued to stare. "You remind me of a lord I knew once, he ruled all of the west."

He didn't reply this time, knowing she could spout all manner of nonsense he still noted her words in case he could figure out something important. Then he finally asked her a question. "What would you do if someone had a horrible fever?"

She canted her head a little and offered a curious look. "I'd give them medicine for it."

"Do you have any here?" He figured he could just get the answer out of her while she was being so forward toward him.

"Any what?" She gave him a goofy grin and kissed his chin. "I stole a kiss."

He frowned at that and kept reminding himself that she didn't know what she was doing and knocking her out would not help him figure out where they kept there first aid supplies.

"Kagome. Where do you keep your medicine for fevers?" He asked her seriously, doing his best to ignore her drunk-like antics and held her arms down as she started to touch his hair.

"You have pretty hair…fever medicine? Um." She seemed to pause to think, as if she was a little tired. "We keep it in the first aid kit over there. It's this nasty clear stuff that tastes like vanilla gone bad."

She managed to wrangle her arm free so she could point to the box with the red cross on it on one of the bookshelves in the main room. "You don't seem like you have a fever though. You're nice and cool."

She'd settled her forehead on the chest of his new clothing, nuzzling it a little bit. He pushed her away at that forward of an action and was frowning furiously as he considered her. If it wasn't for the fever he probably would have done worse than shove her. "I am not interested in laying with you…"

He kept his voice frosty as he got up and moved to the box she'd pointed out to him, opening it to try to look through for the medicine she'd mentioned. There were two bottles that had clear liquid so he started to read them for clues as to which one.

"Laying?" She blinked at him with the confused face that was becoming accustomed in her moment of illness. "Whatcha talkin' about?"

He discerned the correct of the two bottles and walked back over to her with the one she was suppose to take. "It says to take a table spoon, what form of measurement is that?"

"It's a big spoon…" she blinked a little at the strange question. "Do you want me to get you one?"

"Please." He replied without expression, refusing to give in to the growing agitation. The girl didn't know what she was doing, it was probably only natural for a woman in her profession to expect to bed the men around her in such a state of mind.

She stumbled a little as she came back and gave him the utensil, sitting down again and sighing softly. "Wow, I'm kind of dizzy. I wonder if all that rain getting in my hair and ears might have given me some kind of infection."

"Here." He poured the amount the bottle prescribed and held it out to her.

"Huh?" She stared at him and then the spoon.

"Take it." He urged, raising a single perfect brow when she leaned forward to eat it while he was still holding the spoon as opposed to picking it out of his hand first. He'd been lowered to feeding a mortal sick girl? No one would have to know about this whole embarrassing scene, and if they heard they didn't have to survive.

"Thank you." She said with more seriousness as she leaned back again, putting a hand to her forehead. "I am really hot…maybe I should open a window."

There was still something about this woman that evoked memories of his Hisana in him, the grateful way she gazed at him after he gave her the medicine was almost enough for him to forget about the insults. At first he believed that her spiritual energy difference was what was off about those brief instants when she brought forward strange feelings that he'd thought he'd lost when his wife passed. Yet, he was starting to think he hadn't yet puzzled out just what was the problem.

He shook his head when he noted she was looking toward him for comments as to her opening a window. "I don't think you'll want to get a chill when you are already feverish. You should probably cover up again so it'll burn itself out faster."

He wanted to sit somewhere else but it there were no other chairs and he would not lower himself to sitting on the floor when she would be seated above him. Instead retaking his previous seat and letting out the long breath he'd taken for a sigh slowly when she moved over and settled her head on his arm.

She had at least pulled the blanket back around herself, though when her flesh touched his he could tell she was still far too hot to be healthy. "You are always nice and cool. Maybe it's cause you always have such a cold attitude."

"_Is she insulting me now?"_ He wondered idly. _"How long will I have to suffer this treatment?"_

She continued to nuzzle his upper arm. Couldn't she have offered him a shirt with sleeves after stealing his away?

"You smell good too." Her words were slurring ever so slightly, though if it was from sleepiness or the fever was hard to tell. "Like the cherry blossoms in the spring. I've never known any man that smelled so nice."

Dark eyes continued to watch the woman, it wasn't as if he had anything better to do. She didn't have the constant guilt that Hisana had carried with her. Despite her strange behavior and sickness she had a confidence to her that was never something his lover had possessed.

Hisana had been far more meek and apologetic.

"Why if you are a man do you smell like flowers though?" She piped up, glancing up at him and starting to stare at his face again.

He much preferred Hisana's attitude.

"It is a sign of my house." He explained shortly.

"Like the thingy's in your hair?"

"Kensaiken are also such a mark."

"So why do you have the gloves? They're a little strange aren't they? Big fake diamonds in the center like that?" She was just as soon playing with them.

"Fake?" A frown twitched at the edge of his lips. "I wear nothing that is…false in nature. My house can afford to make them correctly."

"Wait…they're really diamonds?" She seemed openly shocked with a mix of impressed. Another sign of her commoner station.

He didn't answer, he'd already explained it once and his stoic face should have been enough.

"Oh…you are just screwing with me aren't you?" She giggled a little and kissed his cheek before settling her head on his lap with a yawn. "Silly Kuchiki-kun."

He was frozen in place, somewhere between horrible anger and frustration with a thirst for vengeance and the need to fulfill his duty by failing to act on the former of the two groups of feelings. She'd kissed his face and was starting to fall asleep in his lap but his thoughts were alight with so many words he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it but continue to stare.

Just who was this spiritual healer that had fallen into his life, and lap, headlong and carefree…ripping into his normal expectations with an innocent ferocity. Who was this woman that had saved him and angered him so much in a single day.

His thoughts were still buzzing as she fell into slumber with her head innocently resting in the lap of a captain of the soul society, a man that could have destroyed her in an instant for the insult but that she'd confused so fully she was left to slumber completely, and blissfully, ignorant of just how dangerous her new friend really was.

…_**To be continued.**_

_Whew, this chapter had points that were hard for me to write but that I also laughed at. People can get pretty crazy when they have fever's that are too high so I figured it was a fun excuse to have Kagome be all nutty and to frustrate the hell out of poor Byakuya. Who was like 'I wanna kill her, cut that, destroy her' 'but she saved me' 'dammit'. Except of course in a much more noble styled way. Byakuya is actually pretty hard to write for which is why I keep switching between third person and his actual thoughts. He hasn't gotten to smack her for her many transgressions yet but I had to toss in that last 'Kuchiki-kun' before the end of chapter when she fell asleep. _

_-Aura_

_P.S. I like new words and strange ones. And I am aware I turned off anonymous reviews because some dumb ass was ticked off that I wasn't working on one of my fictions and was sending me 'ur a fat old slob' and other such nonsense and I was sick of going in to delete it every day. Seriously, some people need lives._


	4. Fears and Hesitancy

**Rebirth: A Tale of Two Souls**

**4: Fears and Hesitancy**

_Since you own your life, you are responsible for your life. You do not rent your life from others who demand your obedience. Nor are you a slave to others who demand your sacrifice. You choose your own goals based on your own values. Success and failure are both the necessary incentives to learn and to grow. Your action on behalf of others, or their action on behalf of you, is only virtuous when it is derived from voluntary, mutual consent. For virtue can only exist when there is free choice._

_-Ken Schoolland_

"What do you mean?" Rukia blinked in shock at the man bowing in front of her. The news he'd brought almost too shocking for the woman to bear.

Blood was caked into the left side of her head, sticking her hair to it and her uniform was dirty and dusty from the near constant battles of the last four days. It seemed that the tides were finally being turned but this was enough to make her sit back down on the ground.

"There has to be some sort of mistake." Ishida piped up, he'd ended up near the soul reaver that seemed to often join his high school class early in the battles and just happened to be by her when the news was delivered. "I'm not completely familiar with him but I doubt it'd be that easy."

"My deepest apologies." The messager said without looking up. "It came to a shock to all of us but no search of the area can find him. It is believed that Lord Kuchiki Byakuya has fallen in battle. You are ordered hereby to return from the field and begin preparations for his funeral. Lieutenant Abarai Renji has already been pulled from battle and is in soul society to speak to the members of the sixth squadron."

"I…" She glanced toward the battlefield, they had so few members left that could battle well that losing her would be dangerous for everyone involved. If they lost Renji as well it could be the difference of the life and death of her friends and co-workers. "I won't return right now. There is a war that needs to be finished before we can begin to mourn for those that were causalities."

She didn't believe it. Her brother couldn't have been killed by that demon. She had only seen a few moments of his battle with the impish ex-captain Gin Ichimaru but she knew that even her brother would be stressed by such a battle. He couldn't be dead though.

"You are ordered to return Kuchiki-san." The man repeated, hesitating as to how to proceed with her refusal.

"Get out of her, she said no." Ishida snapped at the man. "Give her what she wants."

He wasn't one to help a soul reaper but at the moment Rukia wasn't a soul reaper. She was just a girl, a destroyed little sister that just lost her older brother, he would be less of a man if he failed to defend her at that moment.

The message bringer glanced toward the Quincy, Ishida's arm alight with the bow that was an extension of his spiritual power. He then nodded a little. "I will return your message that you wish to remain in the battle for now."

Then the man disappeared and left the two in an awkward silence.

"I…Are you all right?" Ishida asked uncomfortably, he didn't know what he could do.

"He's not dead." Rukia replied, denial had never been something he would expect from her but in the circumstances it had to be for the best. "He said they hadn't found a body, he isn't dead then. They just can't find him."

"I can try to search for him if you want…I've felt his energy enough that I should be able to sort through the ones fighting to find him." Ishida offered, he was at a loss as to how else he could offer the girl aid. "They expected one less to be in this battle anyway."

"You wanted to save Orihime anyway didn't you?" Rukia replied, blinking at him in her own surprise at his offer. She didn't know the Quincy at all really, other than the times she'd seen him in battle or the few times he'd shown his extraordinary senses…it was amazing that he would offer such a thing.

His face grew more tight at that comment. "She doesn't want me to be the one to save her. I think that Ichigo will manage without me perfectly fine. I will do what I can to find your brother, don't get distracted and get killed."

"You don't know who you are talking to." She returned hauntily, the strange emotional moment between them fading as she joked around. "Good luck Ishida."

He nodded toward her and headed off on his own search, speeding across the false streets of the mirror version of Karakura town.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

He didn't remember when he'd fallen asleep, though cursed his discipline as the end of the loud rumble echoed through the sky. It was still dark so he couldn't have been unconscious for too long a period, the girl was still slumbering against him but she must have woken at some point and readjusted them. She'd placed the blanket she'd brought for him over him and then had turned over to the other side, her face near his flat stomach as opposed to facing away from it.

He could feel her warm breath and could tell that her fever had dropped considerably from before just by the heat her head was generating through his pants to his hip. Silky black hair scattered across his lap, seeming to softly reflect the light from the streetlights outside.

Whatever light had been on in the room where they were was gone now, replaced only by the silver-ish left over light from beyond the windows. The rain was still pouring heavily outside and the sounds of thunder with the flashes of light was a sign that the storm was far from over.

She was so much more innocent than he ever would expect from a woman in her position of work, strong of personality than he would expect from anyone that would sell themselves. If it were conceivable for a member of the nobility to take such a consort she was someone that…

He paused then and frowned, stopping himself. This girl had made him rethink his whole belief of such women so much that what? If he would ever lay with one she would be acceptable?

He was disgusted with himself for even considering such a possibility…the work of a whore would never be compatible with high society and shouldn't be accepted within society at all. She was gifted enough that perhaps he could convince her to take on another way of life. That would be a good return for her saving his life would it not? Making hers a better place in which to live.

More thunder rumbled and flashes of light illuminated the home and the face of the woman resting so peaceably on his lap.

"_This isn't a befitting position."_ He reminded himself as he stared at her. He didn't want to wake her but it was too thin of an excuse to get him to stay when his noble bearing was at risk. He instead moved her head very gently as he slipped from under her, settling one of the pillows on her couch under her head instead. _"I've overstayed my welcome in this world. Feelings that aren't mine are starting to creep into me."_

Becoming attached to people in the mortal realm was frowned upon because of the problems it tended to cause. Staying too long many soul reapers would grow attached to the beauty of the realm that as surreal as soul society was couldn't measure up to. He knew better than to allow such a thing to continue and went off in search of his clothing…the thought of teaching her not forgotten but pressing on him all the more reason that he needed to leave.

Though, the fact that he couldn't find his clothing was troublesome. If she was drying them why weren't they hung somewhere in the area she kept wandering off toward? He didn't want to delve into the various shelves and boxes within her home, it would be rude of him to search through her things. With a flash of lightning however he noted his insignia inside one of the larger metal boxes with a window. He went over and pulled them out of the dryer, surprised a little by the fact that they were warm to the touch. The real world did have wonders they'd developed in the ages sense he'd visited for more than a few hours on a mission.

He returned to the odd automobile worship room (Souta's room) and changed again, leaving the clothing folded on the bed within as he headed back toward where his savior was sleeping soundly on the couch, hugging the blanket that had been covering him until minutes before.

For a split second he felt he urge to apologize for leaving as such…

He pushed that away, he would find a way to repay her without having to interfere in her life. It was below him to continue such contact with a common woman; more or less one in her seedy profession. He pulled the kensaiken from his hair, the bangs falling into his eyes more but he ignored it, settling them on the table…it was a fitting gesture for the life she'd renewed in him.

Then he turned and left her to her dreams as he opened the door and it closed again, figuring he was leaving the woman behind forever as the rain started to soak through the kimono that had so recently been dried.

**To be continued…**

_Okay, I know people want longer chapters but I end my chapters where I feel they should end. This was a good place as far as I was concerned. I think it's funny that he still has the misconception that Kagome is a whore 4 chapters into the fiction. I'm not sure where I'll fix that but it's become something that makes me giggle when I write it. I hope people don't think I'm playing Byakuya too out of character as he is very conflicted about all the actions he takes and rarely speaks or shows just all the thoughts going through that complicated mind of his. Reviews definitely are an inspiration for me to continue…they're a way for me to know that people are reading the words I put together._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten thus far, I'm honestly shocked to have nearly 30 after three chapters. I'm blushing on my end. As far as any oocness on Kagome's end I apologize but it is because of her feverish issue. In the future; after she gets better, she'll be back to Kagome. Next chapter there will be some Byakuya battle goodness._


	5. Lackluster Aftermath

**Rebirth: A Tale of Two Souls**

_**5: Lackluster Aftermath**_

"_Death must be so beautiful. To lie in the soft brown earth, with the grasses waving above one's head, and listen to silence. To have no yesterday, and no tomorrow. To forget time, to forgive life, to be at peace."_

_**-Oscar Wilde**_

"Kagome?"

The high school girl was about to groan and turn over, it wasn't a school day, then her mother opened the blinds and the evil that was light pushed away the possibility of sleep. "Hey Kagome? Are you all right?"

"Mmm, yeah…" She managed to push herself up as she stifled a yawn, her hair sticking in awkward directions. "I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep down here. Was having the strangest dreams last night."

"Oh cool!" Souta hopped into the room as he exclaimed the niftiness of his attention, picking up the sword that was still settled in the corner. "Awesome Kagome, where'd you get this?"

"Souta, don't play with that." Their mother chided at once, frowning at him before he could draw the blade from it's sheathe.

"Aw, mom…why does Kagome get a sword?" He whined as he instead settled his eyes on the ceramic hairpiece. "…and what's that?"

"It's a…" She blinked a little then, pausing…she wasn't sure what it was. She didn't remember any of the night before after about the time she brought the man she saved back here. Though she did remember that being in his hair clearly. "It's a hairpin…sort of. I helped out someone that was wearing it yesterday, that's his sword too…he had it."

"Who is this?" Her mom considered her a tad skeptically.

Kagome did her best to look innocent. "I saw a man that was injured on my way home from school and I managed to help him but I think I was pretty sick cause I don't remember much after we got here. I guess he left and forgot some of his things."

"You shouldn't just invite people into the house Kagome." Her mom shook her head as if disappointed. "I know you want to help people but what if he would have hurt you?"

"Yeah." Souta jumped in. "Or stolen all of our stuff."

"Homework Souta." Mom interrupted him. "Now."

"Aw mom," he repeated. Walking off sulking as he muttered. "Kagome gets to listen when I'm in trouble."

"I'm sorry mom." Kagome was a little deflated, she hated making her mom worry and suffer. She always took so many things with a smile sometimes the girl forgot and took her for granted. "I think I should try and find him to give him his things back though."

"Did you finish your homework yet?" The mom put her hands on her hips, a dust cloth on one hip where she'd been dusting off the tabletops. "If not, finish your homework, then you can search for this mysterious case."

Kagome knew better than to argue on the matter of homework after she ended up nearly failing and having to be considered an incomplete last year. "Okay."

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The soul reaver was settled on a bench at a street corner, seated only because he'd spent the night lost and in the rain. His hair had mostly dried in the warming morning air though his kimono was still horribly damp yet again. He'd spent the evening lost in various memories and thoughts of family and duty. So trapped in his deliberations that he hadn't even realized his zanpaktou was still at the strange woman's house that had saved him.

He'd visited the disagreeable ex-captain's shop in Karakura town but no one had been there, or they hadn't been answering. It seemed everyone that might notice his missing was still in battle on the other side of the magical barrier they'd created to separate the souls of the city and keep them safe.

In general his day had been going poorly so he was preparing to travel to an estate his family kept on the mortal world in the case of just such an extreme encounter. It wasn't as if he could be returned to the battle until someone from his world realized what had happened to him.

Then he felt a tug at the edge of his consciousness. A moment where something in his mind darkened and focused on an area far from where he was now. A sort of alert went off in his mind in the form of menacing emotions. A hollow was nearby, back toward the area he'd traveled from the night before. Likely going after the spiritual energy the woman had that had saved him.

He didn't hesitate then, his steps were of the flash variety as he traveled back toward where he came and the hollow in question. Such work would normally be below a person of his position but it was still his duty to remove those hollows that would appear when he was here. Likely it was just a weak creature trying to pick off humans while the war waged in the mirror Karakura town.

It was then he realized he was without his sword for the first time, chiding himself for letting the whore get to him so much he would leave behind a part of himself. That couldn't be helped now though, if his senses weren't lying to him the creature was getting closer to the very girl he was dignifying-ly cursing in his mind.

As he jumped over another group of homes, coming to an easy landing in the front yard of the home they'd entered the night before his eyes searched out the wicked looking creature.

It's ivory-colored mask was long at the sides and it's eyes were narrowed and angry as a result of how it was built. A short tongue with barbs on it's end was sticking just an inch from a maw as big as half of the rest of it. The creature itself couldn't have been bigger than four feet tall, though it's rows of teeth shimmering maliciously took up a good two feet of it's width by itself. Overall it looked somewhat like a demonic frog, shadows clinging to it's dark body and helping it to blend into the environment so well the woman it was watching through the second story window hadn't a clue of the ugly creature stalking her on the other side of the glass.

Without his sword Byakuya wasn't limited however and whatever it might have been planning with it's barbs never came to fruition. He pointed at the creature with his palm outward and spoke calmly the name of his kido. "Blue Fire. Crash Down."

A single red balls of fire shot from where his palm faced, shooting unerringly into the hollow and seeming to eat it apart, spiritual power from the spell slaying the low level hollow nearly instantly. It didn't even finish a death cry before it faded away.

In the room Kagome yelped and fell backward out of her chair, staring at where she could have sworn was a strange monster on fire outside of her window…her mouth in the ready to catch flies position as she tried to make sense of what had happened. She couldn't have just been seeing things. She was in that odd seat on the floor with her back still hurting from where she'd rolled over the chair to get to this point for several minutes. When she finally managed to close her mouth she crawled to her feet and edged back over to her almost finished paper wearily to glance out the window.

Only to find herself staring at the street, a bird flying by as if nothing at all was amiss with the world, and making her seriously wonder about her mental status. "Maybe I belong in a funny farm after all."

"Been saying that for years!" Souta put in his two cents with a laugh as he opened her door without knocking. "Mom and I are going to the store, wanna come?"

"I am almost done so I'll just wait here, can you ask her to pick up some more notebook paper." Kagome replied, managing to chill out a little when her little brother started teasing her. "And stop being a little brat."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes at her and headed off again, she heard him mumbling to his mom but not what it was he was saying and she heard the door close a few minutes later. She stared at her paper on the history of the second world war and finished out her last paragraph quickly, signing her name so she could go lay down on her bed.

"What's wrong with me lately? I'm not just seeing things? But why would a demon be burning outside of my window?" She commented to herself aloud, speaking aloud to herself was a bad habit she'd picked up after she left the feudal era. "Maybe that is a sign I am going totally nuts…why should I be seeing something like that here?"

She was wrapping herself in circles when she heard someone knocking on the door downstairs, hopping off the bed and moving over to the door. "You should remember to take your key in case I'm not…" it wasn't Souta as she expected.

"…here." she finished off-handedly as she stared at the still damp Byakuya. There was something about him that was just alluring but she couldn't put her hand on it, she was starting to think she'd dreamed up his handsome countenance and he was the last person she'd expected to see again. "Hello."

"Hello." He returned the customary greeting, his face stone as he watched the girl. "You still have my Zanpaktou."

"Zan-pack-toe?" She blinked blankly when he said it like that, unsure of what he was talking about, is that what he called his barrettes?

"My sword." He explained shortly, noting that the girl at least looked much better than the night before. Her complexion wasn't as flushed and she just seemed healthier in general, though it wasn't too surprising…people with high spiritual energy tended to heal faster than others.

"Oh. Yeah…come in." She opened the door for him and waited until he was inside to close it again. "It's up in my room, you forgot your hairpin too. Are you sure you don't want some dry clothes?"

She didn't make a move to walk to her room yet, those wet clothes had to be horribly uncomfortable and she still wanted to help the now half-drowned (again) man in front of her.

"My kimono will suffice for now, though I do require my zan…sword." He corrected himself after the way she butchered the word earlier, he had no reason to repeat the experience. He didn't even offer a response to her insinuation he wore barrettes like some school-girl or courtesan.

"Sure, well, hold on a moment." She held up a finger and then dashed up the steps two at a time, pausing at her doorway.

There were more of the masked demons again. These ones were smaller and almost imp like, having little barbed tails and tiny wings on their backs, the masks seeming dragon-like in nature. They had the sword she was after in their hands as if they were going to just fly away with it before she made her arrival and they turned empty gazes her way.

Kagome's scream echoed through the halls of her home.

**End Chapter**

_Okay this one is a little shorter than I wanted but I liked the place as somewhere to end it before next time. Poor Kagome, thinking she's crazy and with Byakuya thinking she's a whore still. So I guess a little more battle from Byakuya next time but it's difficult to write battle for him. He's so…'Smack dead' when it comes to such weak stuff._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Thank you for the continued reviews. Life has been hectic as usual but I managed to find myself some free time to write._


	6. Extending Acquaintances

_**6: Extending Acquaintances**_

_"Grace fills empty spaces, but it can only enter where there is a void to receive it We must continually suspend the work of the imagination in filling the void within ourselves."_

_**-Gravity and Grace**_

There was an eternal sigh that would never reach the ears of any of those around the leader of the noble house of Kuchiki as he heard the piercing yell from the landing above. Glad she seemed to live alone he flashed into her room, his quickened steps gave way to a surprised pause when he came into the bedroom of his unwitting savior of the night previous.

Kagome had an arrow aimed at a smaller hollow that looked somewhat like a demented praying mantis, bulbous eyes stuck an inch from the surface of it's white mask and it was regenerating one of it's back legs as it scrambled on the floor, a deceptively gentle sapphire glow curling around her new arrow even as sparks of the same color faded from the last shot.

She narrowed her eyes as the monster jumped toward her, front claw like appendages pointed at her though they never managed to reach the target. She let her second arrow fly and it took off an edge of the hollow's mask…she hadn't practiced in ages and it was showing for certain. The blast of holy energy did knock the creature away from her but she was digging for another arrow as it closed back in, hissing vengefully.

"Crap…" She muttered as she started to move away and then had to do a second take as the creature fell apart in front of her. She hadn't seen anything happen, there was never a chance for her to notice Byakuya when he was at work.

It was a split second when he dashed in and finished the creature with a simple incantation that was nothing but a momentary hum to her ears. She hadn't yet noticed he was still standing in her bedroom door, letting her bow lower a little as she continued to gape at where the creature had disintegrated into nothing.

"You are a Quincy then?" Byakuya's voice made her jump and grab her desk, leaning forward a little after the initial panic of something else jumping out at her.

"What's a Quincy?" She canted her head curiously at the taller man when she stood back up.

He contemplated the girl before him. _"She has no honest idea yet she was able to wield such spiritual power? This girl has a lot more to her than her mortal form would imply…"_

"It's complicated." He didn't feel like being the one to go into a detailed explanation, he'd never cared to learn intimate details of the almost extinct human hollow-hunters. "My zanpaktou?"

"Oh." She nodded a little at that, moving to her closet and opening the door to pull out the simple looking katana. "Here."

He picked it up, glad to have her back he looked her over before nodding once and settling her back in the place at his belt. (Her being his zanpaktou.) "You should be careful. With spiritual energy such as yours likely more hollows will be attracted to you."

"Hollows…that's what you call those monsters?" She glanced to where the creature had fallen apart. "And what do you mean? What is happening here?"

Kagome was doing her best not to sound frantic but after the closing of the well she'd grown more accustomed to her safe and boring little world. The attacks would have set anyone on edge but she was starting to wonder if she hadn't just finally jumped off the edge of sanity and turned into a complete nutter.

He sensed the edge in her voice and while he wanted to pursue an escape from the mortal realm he couldn't just leave her. "I will do what I can to explain if we can sit someplace more appropriate."

"Oh, yeah." She nodded a bit, blushing at having him in her room. She'd replaced her uniform with some simple black pants and a long sleeved blue sweater that she favored from time to time. He raised a brow when she went so far as to push him from her room and then drag him down the steps.

"Sorry about that, I just…with the attack…yeah….um…well the living room is okay…my family will be home soon and then they can tell me they see you and I'm not totally crazy." She rambled on. "But yeah, this should work fine…do you want something? To eat or drink I mean…or some old clothes again…those have to be pretty cold being all wet and such. I could dry them again…or not…I'm just…saying…"

She broke off as he began to stare at her through her tirade, she was nervous and she tended to amble on in situations like this one; it'd gotten her into a fair amount of trouble in the past and she wasn't honestly aware of who he was past a name or what he could really do other than move fast.

After she was silent for a moment he spoke up. "Some clothing would be acceptable if you wish to attend to my kimono again, and a meal does sound superb."

She offered him a brilliant smile at that and dashed off to get him clothing.

"_She reminds me a little of Ruzia…so eager to please…but she smiles so much easier. Almost more sure of herself in a way."_ Byakuya thought to himself before returning to his deliberations of just how he was going to escape the mortal world.

It did bother him that he was stuck in the mortal realm slaying an occasional pesky hollow as opposed to helping the effort in the war but without any sort of contact and his own powers not allowing him re-entry even into soul society. It wasn't a shock that in such a time all passage would be barred but it didn't make him any less irritated by the circumstances he was left with.

"Here." Kagome pulled him from the thoughts and was holding out the same clothing he'd borrowed before. "You can use Souta's room again. I'm going to start making something to eat."

He only nodded lightly to the woman and wandered off, falling right back into attempting to decipher a solution to the labyrinth he was currently trapped in.

"_I could sink to the level of contacting the degenerates that live with and work for Urahara…"_ He pondered distastefully as he dressed in the lesser clothing the mortal had given him. _"It isn't a likable resolution but if I am needed in the war then it is a responsibility."_

He continued his internal monologue as below him Kagome was digging through drawers and cabinets in the kitchen to get all the needed tools and food to make some Tempura for herself, her family, and the strange guest.

Her new experience was still bothering her a little, it was real on a new level. Not that the battle with Naraku was something she failed to remember as anything but genuine but now the monsters and battles weren't a rarity on her world…two of them had attacked in a day already and she was starting to feel strange auras around the city as the days went on. Some of them malicious and others pillars of strength, though it was all as if she were viewing it through a disorienting mist.

All except Kuchiki-kun upstairs, there was a barely discernable strength to him like she'd never witnessed before, something that made her wary of looking it over in more detail…

"You seem busy." Her mother drew her from her thoughts and made her smile uneasily.

"Hey mom…ah…I thought I'd make dinner and invite the guy I helped last night." Kagome said with as cheery a tone as she could manage. "He came back for his sword and was soaked so I let him borrow some of dad's clothes and invited him to stay."

"Kagome needs to have boyfriends more often." Souta commented as he looked at the selection of Tempura. "That looks great."

"Souta." Their mom already warned. "Let me and your sister talk."

"I never get to do anything fun." The boy muttered with a frown as he exited the kitchen again.

"I'm sorry mom." Kagome immediately apologized after her brother left. "I just…"

"It's okay." She had to smile at her daughter. If a kind heart was the worst thing she ever had then the woman could hardly complain. "Let me finish dinner, why don't you keep your guest company?"

"Thanks mom." the high school girl grinned at her mom and headed back out of the kitchen.

Souta shook his head at Kagome as she exited the kitchen and he passed her. "This guy is weird Kagome. I liked Inuyasha better." The boy was carrying the bulges of the wet kimono toward the laundry room.

"Thanks for the help Souta." She had to smile at her brother, he could be a pain in the butt but he was really a good brother too.

She let him get to that and moved back to the living room where Byakuya was settled on the couch exactly where he'd sat the last time.

"Hey I'm back." She smiled as she moved to sit down. "Can I hear about what's happening now?"

He nodded to her silently, he'd already agreed to speak to her about it so regardless of a new plan to escape the mortal realm he wouldn't back down on his word. Starting to speak to her a moment after formulating how to explain the basics of things as best as possible.

He went over the essentials of hollows, what they were, and how to best defeat them in combat. Then he added a rudimentary explanation of soul reapers and their job, aided with a small series of sketches that made Kagome blink in surprise a few times. He was apparently as poor at drawing as his sister. Though they got the message across along with his words that Kagome would gain a better understanding of what she had gotten herself into.

He was about to answer a question as to what she would be considered in the whole stream of things now but was interrupted by a frantic knock on the door. "Um…hold on." She held a finger up and then moved over to the door to open it. "Can I help you?"

The blue haired boy outside her door was wearing some sort of strange robe and she wasn't sure what to make of him with everything that had been happening. Though he wasn't looking at here, his sapphire eyes staring instead at the simply dressed Byakuya settled on the couch. It was a while before he managed to offer Kagome a response. "I um…I need to speak with Captain Kuchiki."

"Oh." She opened the door a little further, glancing between the men curiously as they stared at each other.

"Rukia will be glad you are all right." He started awkwardly, he wasn't suppose to be friendly with soul reapers but he'd agreed to seek out Kuchiki already. He noted the spiritual energy around Kagome immediately but assumed she was some sort of retainer to his noble house when he was in the mortal world. "She was informed that you died in the battle when they couldn't find your body anywhere. They are preparing your funeral."

That got him some slightly wider eyes and Byakuya stood up from his place on the couch. "I need to get going then. Are you aware of a way to return to the field?" Ishida nodded once. "I think so, the gateway should still be open though I'm not certain how long it will remain that way."

"Wait, what's going on?" Kagome was starting to get lost, though the idea of some sort of spiritual war did explain all the befuddled sensations she kept picking up from all over.

"This woman is a possible casualty." Byakuya explained. "If you would take watch over the city for the hollow's leaking in I will return to the battle."

Ishida was a little irked by being more or less ordered around but nodded once, he couldn't argue that the captain would be far more useful than himself, and it would make Rukia feel definitely better. "The gateway is under the Urahara shop if you know where that is."

He nodded, that had been his plan anyway though it was easier to leave when he had someone to pass the responsibility of the cities defense to. "Then I should be on my…"

The sentence broke off mid-way as a tempest of pressurized spiritual energy erupted around the trio.

**End Chapter**

_I can't promise when I will write again. Life is hectic and this site usually irritates me more than offers inspiration…I'm more posting for those that are honestly interested than anything else. I'm still on semi-permanent hiatus unless some flare hits me._

_-Aura_

_P.S. I do greatly thank those that have taken the time even to send me a few words in review. In reply to some of the comments I received after the last chapter I didn't plan to have Kagome not defend herself at all but it's been a while sense she's done any battle and she didn't expect to see some weird praying mantis monster evil spirit thing attacking her._


	7. Lack of Perception

**7: Lack of Perception**

"I'm in trouble because I'm normal and slightly arrogant. A lot of people don't like themselves and I happen to be in love with myself."

**-Unknown**

_There was a static, dizzying nature to the pressure that erupted around the trio. Ishida settled a hand on the doorframe while all Byakuya gave the storm of spiritual energy was a raised eyebrow…Kagome blinked a little as she looked around, something about it seemed sinisterly recognizable._

"_An arrancar..." The captain said quietly. "I'll deal with it…watch her."_

_He was used to giving orders and started to head away._

"_Why would one be coming here?" Ishida frowned a little at the implications. "__Has the barrier to keep them in the mirrored copy of Karakura Town broken? Is that why Byakuya is here now in the mortal world?"_

"What's an Arrancar?" She blinked a couple times, glancing between the two. "Where's he going? Shouldn't we help?"

"Mom!" She called back to the kitchen. "We'll just pick something up to eat, sorry…something came up!"

She took off out the door after the soul reaper captain, though she didn't make it far before Ishida pulled her to a stop.

"Wait." He was blinking a few times at the girl in front of him. "Aren't you one of the new transfers at the school?"

"_How could I have missed spiritual power like this?" _Ishida pondered. _"How does this city draw so many freaks anyway?"_

"Yes, I've seen you in the class across the hall a couple times." That was enough to make her hesitate her pursuit of Byakuya to a fast walk as opposed to a sprint. "You are involved in all of this…spirit ghost stuff?"

"Yes." He frowned a little at that. "Quincy are naturally gifted with spiritual energy."

"You are a Quincy?" She smiled to him and he found it was a little difficult to be cross with her, however the crude way she put things had offended him. "That's what Kuchiki-kun thought I was…but you don't have a bow."

"_I always have a bow."_ He returned. _"Is she serious? My father and I…aren't we the last of the Quincy?"_

"Just what do you think you can accomplish by following him? He's a high ranking soul reaper." Ishida continued to run with her but was getting the feeling she was about as useful in battle as Orihime tended to be. Though if she was believed to be Quincy then perhaps not…

"We can't just let him wander off alone." Kagome shrugged. "When I found him he was horribly injured, he can't be fully healed already."

"_There is no way." _She assured herself, distracted a little by Ishida. _"even Inuyasha and most other demons didn't recovery in a single day. What is with this blue haired guy anyway?"_

"It's an Arrancar…" Ishida blinked a little. "They're exceptionally powerful compared to any other type of hollow…many of the captains fell to them in the war…it'd probably be safer if we didn't get closer. I'm surprised you can stand the level of reiastsu flying around but it'll only get worse when they start to battle. Byakuya won't be able to fully hold in his own spiritual energy…"

"But…" She glanced toward where the pressure only seemed to be emanating. "I…I can help if I have a bow. Can I borrow yours? You said you had one."

Ishida shook his head lightly. "Mine isn't something I can let you borrow. Miss, I appreciate that you want to try to help but I don't think you completely understand the level of powers you are dealing with here."

That made Kagome's lip curl a little on one side, wavering into a sort of amused half-smile. _"This guy probably wouldn't have understood meeting Naraku at all."_

"I understand that you are concerned…but I can't just let him go it alone." She shook her head. "It's not my way…I have to go and do something…even if I'm just stuck watching."

Ishida was having trouble continuing through the force of energy raging around him and Kagome seemed as if she was barely bothered by it, as if she noticed it but it didn't affect her at all. When a second force of reaitsu released itself into the air as Byakuya met whatever force was ahead of them he couldn't move forward anymore.

"_Just what is this girl?"_ He thought as he stopped, leaning on a building as he tried to catch his breath. She still didn't even seem stopped by it so much as his pause.

"If you plan on going then I can't stop you, but I can't keep going from here…I need to return regardless and let Rukia know her brother is still alive and well." He explained between breaths, the air was so thick with energy he was having trouble breathing.

He knew that the captain would be irritated he'd left the woman but she seemed capable of taking care of herself and he wasn't sure how long he could stand to stay even this close to the nearby battle. It was something he hated to admit was beyond his own capabilities. And with that grating thought he swept himself back away from the ongoing fight and toward Urahara's shop…he would have to speak to Kagome later at school if they all survived the weekend.

"Oh…" She blinked at the retreating figure, but didn't have time to do much more. The clashing wills raging around her instead made her dash forward again toward the battle at hand.

**_ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo_**

Byakuya paused his dash to consider his new enemy. The creature had just finished feasting on a plus soul the way a normal hollow might, though as opposed to it turning into a hollow itself as might commonly occur it seemed instead to cease to exist.

"Choosing to take on the weakest of opponents." Byakuya chided the creature he was walking toward in a superior tone. "It seems you are no different from the rest of your brethren."

That got it to turn around, a tall man with a lingering trace of bone over the top of his skull. He had a long black braid tied into a tight tail though didn't seem to have any hair underneath the skullcap and no eyebrows; apparently bald save for the controlled braid that fell about four inches from his chin.

He had a fairly average completion and facial structure and other than the floating piece of bone he would have appeared nearly fully human except for one other attribute; his eyes were a kaleidoscope of colors and activity. He wore colors similar to those of the rest of the arrancar within Aizen's command in the shape of robes that resembled that of a priest of some nature. His whole form had a certain proper straightforwardness to it. He had a gentle smile on his face when he turned around, though it held a glint of menacing mischievousness.

"I was under the impression that everyone of your court of souls was currently preoccupied." It's voice also held a soothing quality even when his words turned mocking. "Are you lost my son? Shall I lead you to a greater place?"

"Is that what you told that poor soul?" Byakuya asked, shaking his head once as he held his sword out in front of him. "I will not be so easily distracted with such lies. You however should feel flattered that I would show you my blade. Shatter, Zenbonzakura."

The sword broke apart, true to it's name it splinted into countless pieces that seemed to reflect like the flower petals of a cherry blossom. Blowing prettily into the wind it only made the calm arrancar stare for a moment.

"It is lovely, I am honored that much." It commented, watching the shards of the blade as they danced in the air. "Though I have heard of your powers Captain Kuchiki and while I can greatly appreciate the beauty inherit within your technique's you'll find them less effective on one such as myself. How about we let each other pass ways? I don't care much for battle and it isn't as if Aizen would really know, you are rumored to be dead after all."

The thousands of miniscule blades cut across the Arrancar at once, or would have but he seemed to have simply vanished and appeared next to them, with a hand extended into the flow of the weapon. As he withdrew the thin appendage it was covered in blood from the hundreds of tiny cuts and scrapes it'd received.

The sudden reappearance made Byakuya raise a brow but he called his sword back to him…it's hilt reforming as he watched yet another bizarre creature show surprising ability. "I am not the wisest man to so ridicule."

"Am I being ridiculing?" He seemed more to be questioning himself before he let out a light sigh. "I am serious captain…I would hate to see such an artful warrior as you fall in battle. And what is this? A human woman that can see us? Just whom are you?"

Kagome approached more carefully once she'd come into view, they didn't seem to be openly fighting but as Byakuya still had his sword drawn and she'd felt the two's energies colliding she knew she had to be wary. "Are you all right?"

"You shouldn't be here." Byakuya replied coldly, this human woman was proving to be more trouble than her saving his life might be worth…and where did that Quincy go? "Get back, you'll only put yourself in danger here."

"But…" Kagome backed away a little, staring at him with a frown. "I was just worried…"

"That is adorable." The priestly arrancar commented with his same smile. "I wasn't aware the captains of soul society were allowed to have mortal fans. I do believe she likes you Captain."

"What?" Kagome blinked at the older seeming man-monster, she didn't totally understand what was happening but seriously, that was the best he could offer? "Are you stupid?"

That gained her a small glare, though it filtered back into a calmer face after a moment. "The captain is right, you shouldn't be here, if he falls it's your soul I'll be absorbing next."

He turned from her then, the mortal girl could wait until his current issue was finished. "How polite of you Captain, you waited for me to be ready when you could have attacked me."

"Do you think I need to exploit such an opening?" Byakuya asked, disappearing from sight and appearing behind the creature, his blade sticking through it's shoulder. "For the likes of vermin such as yourself? You do put yourself on quite the pedestal."

It flickered much as Byakuya had and appeared a distance away, examining the hole in it's shoulder only a moment before each of them sped toward each other again. Though the offensive was more on Byakuya's side, the priestly creature continued mostly to block or dodge. "I really would prefer not to fight you but if you insist we can do this."

The world flickered and Byakuya faltered a moment, his eyes suddenly blurry as his vision began to leave him. He was then forced to reverse rolls, defending away strikes of a long-dagger the arrancar had drawn and began to use. It's own eyes had turned a blacker coloring and it was gaining small strikes here and there on the suddenly blinded soul reaper.

He was about to exploit a further opening when it was struck on the head by a small rock. It didn't do any damage to the monster but it did get him to turn and regard Kagome. _"Did she just throw a rock at me?"_

"If you wish to be absorbed before I kill your friend here then I can…" His words broke off as he heard Byakuya behind him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura…" His blade broke apart for the second time into the thousands of miniature blades and he held some of them near him but set them after the arrancar with such fervor that he was forced to ignore Kagome and concentrate on the captain. Blinded or not he was a horrific foe. "Girl, escape from here before you are injured."

Kagome started to reply but then blinked and dropped to her knees and her hands, gasping for breath, a third creature with massive reaitsu was nearby and the combination of all three of them had gotten to her as suddenly as if she'd been dropped into a pool in the heart of winter.

"_No Kagome, you need to help…he can't see…there's no way he could fight a second one."_ She yelled at herself, still staring at the dirt of the ground between her hands. Yet it seemed to be taking everything she had to not lay down and let herself sleep right there. She was exhausted and dizzy and it was so disorienting she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep the contents of her stomach even if she did manage to stand. _"Just what is happening to me now?"_

She did manage to raise her head so she could watch what was happening. _"He is amazing…how can he possibly continue to defend and attack when he can't even see and his opponent can?"_

Part of her was reminded of when Inuyasha fell blind to Sesshomaru's poison. _"Is it like that then? Does he perceive his enemy with senses other than sight as it's been taken from him? That easily…?"_

She should have had some wood to knock on, she wouldn't be able to do much to help him at all…though she had managed to distract the creature once even if she was standing another rock wouldn't do more than a mosquito might. They were talking, though she couldn't hear them, whatever else was approaching was coming fast and it was too much for her to keep holding her head up to watch, she felt so horribly tired and dizzy…

**End Chapter**

_Thanks for all the reviews sense my last post, they're why I actually sucked up some of my time to finish this chapter much sooner than I'd originally planned to. Hope you continue to enjoy my strange story and remember, there are reasons for stuffs that are happening you just gotta wait._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Ls-girl; who is Emo-kid? Just sorta curious._


	8. Aristocratic Assassin

**_8: Aristocratic Assassin_**

"_It is for us to pray not for tasks equal to our powers, but for powers equal to our tasks, to go forward with a great desire forever beating at the door of our hearts as we travel toward our distant goal."_

_**-Helen Keller**_

As the pressure pulled her closer to the earth Kagome blinked in a dreadful recognition of the energy raging around her, it was something she never thought she would come across again and also something she feared to feel present in the modern day.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered as she forced her gaze back up from where she was spiritually trapped to the ground.

The years had changed the proud demon lord. His hair was shorter than it had once been and drawn back in a ponytail that would still be a tad radical but acceptable in the business world. The marks that were a permanent tattoo of his heritage were still there, the cobalt blue quarter moon and the less contrasting salmon claw marks on his cheeks and wrists. It was bizarre to see him without his kimono or the fluffy boa thing that may have been a tail. He instead was in a fine white suit with a tie holding the sakura blossom symbol of his house.

He was looking at her she realized, though his lack of expression hadn't changed in the last few hundred years. He glanced at the fight nearby as if it was a commonplace bother, like one might consider a housefly or noisy neighbors, then walked toward her.

She wasn't sure if she should be afraid, but she certainly couldn't run away. She couldn't quite make out the battle, she'd found her eyes drawn to her past ally/enemy and he wasn't approaching from the side of the combatants.

"You were my brothers companion all those years ago." He stated as he bent down to her and set a hand on her. The moment he touched her she gasped for breath; she hadn't even noticed that she'd slowly been suffocating and there was a sudden burning in her lungs as they sucked in air hungrily, leaving her unable to respond. "Perhaps a bad time to ask how you are here now."

She shook her head, trying to form words for several seconds before managing. "Help him…the black hair…please…" She had to gasp more and her voice was so soft and strained she wasn't even sure he could make her out but he canted his head at the request just a bit and glanced over to the battle again.

"He's fighting a spirit? I cannot see it." Sesshomaru replied, his hand was still lightly on her shoulder, somehow the slight touch removing the ill effects of her closeness to all the reaitsu. He certainly had grown in power in their years apart. He'd seemed to have only aged a year or two, but he had to have lived the many decades between when she left the feudal era and now…it made her wonder if Inuyasha had survived?

"Please…what…out…Tensai…" She barely managed that time too and while her breathing was starting to even out, it was still hard to speak.

"Tensaiga?" He raised a silver brow at her. "I see you are the woman I remember from the times of Naraku. I imagine I can spare a moment, your friend doesn't seem to be faring well. It will hurt when I move away so brace yourself."

She didn't remember him being so generous but she could hardly complain at the moment. Maybe the centuries had made him a little kinder, years raising Rin probably softened him a lot toward mortals…especially if he has to live in the world of mortals now.

Then her brain shattered it's thoughts as she felt the energy curl around her mercilessly again, he wasn't trying to hide his power and hadn't been sense his approach, it was so difficult to move she found her vision blurring even as she tried to watch.

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

The storm of reaitsu was some of the most condensed form of energy Byakuya had ever sensed, it was on par with that of his grandfather and some of the other noble family members he'd seen in battle. His own aura was close when he went all out but in his current situation he had to be wary. The pest had blinded him and whatever it was it had called in for back up was definitely going to be more of a threat.

"Here I thought the soul reaver's fought their own battles." The arrancar in front of him commented as he continued to block and parry.

"_So it's on my side?" _He wondered. _"Or is that just a trick of some kind? A farce to keep my defenses down?"_

His blind fighting skills were not that bad but it was a different story when you fought one that could see you even if you couldn't see it or had trouble sensing it. With the new arrival, he didn't recognize the energy as any of the captains or other people who's power he was familiar with and it was so loud he was having steadily more difficultly tracking this damn pest.

Though it seemed his opponent was missing several openings where he could have scored several shallow blows but it still blows, a sign they were equally distracted by this new possible threat.

"Meidou Zangetsuha." Sesshomaru intoned, almost weary seeming.

Kagome blinked at how easily the creature faded away through the portal that Sesshomaru had created, though a horrific scream erupted from the portal, cut off after a short squeal by it then closing. Then the whole surreal scene came down a few levels from absurdly bizarre to just weird as fuck.

She was able to breath again as Sesshomaru suppressed the power that seemed to be flowing from him seconds before, though Byakuya could see again he seemed unsure as to where he stood with the abnormal human in front of him.

Sesshomaru just considered him and then moved back for Kagome. "Care to offer me a few moments to explain to me what I was just banishing to hell?"

That got Byakuya to put his sword away at least but he approached as well, it seemed everyone would be wanting explanations from Kagome and she was just about confused as the two of them.

"Well um…he called it an are-ran-car." She intoned carefully. "some sort of really powerful but evil spirit demon thing…"

"I'm not sure demon would be the best choice of word." Sesshomaru answered, perhaps a little insulted. "Though it is odd…I've felt such battles around me before, but I've never seen either of the opponents, nor felt it as I did with this man."

That got a frown from Byakuya, if he had gotten more serious then the mortal world around him would have gotten torn to shreds, he could still see marks all over the concrete and deeper in the grass and earth where his blades had been blocking or tearing through to attack his unseen opponent. He was concerned that his abilities were affecting the real world but to be somehow truly transferred into it there was precious little he could do against an enemy without destroying everything else around it. Buildings had cracked and windows shattered from where his reiatsu had torn into the physical plane.

There were a few times he'd considered using his bankai and it was very good he hadn't done so, and more fortunate still that this strange ally of this girl had come along. She was proving to be more of a surprise all the time.

"I'm not sure." Kagome answered when Byakuya seemed to get lost in thought. "I figured you might know more about it than me, but I'm apparently just as much in the dark."

"I never delved too deeply into the power of spirits beyond this life." Sesshomaru admitted. "I've got many ages before I need to concern myself with such. I only came over because I caught your scent, Inuyasha and your other companions always spoke of you in the highest degree. How are you still alive? You are mortal."

"I…used to travel back in time…" She commented, no point hiding it from him now, the well was closed off anyway. "…is Inuyasha still alive?"

Of course she was hopeful, how couldn't she be? Even if he'd ended up with Kikyo, he was still and would always be considered a friend.

"He is not I'm sorry." the demon lord answered. "He died approximately a century ago, Kikyo died before him of course but they lived together for many years. I never did like her. She couldn't offer him an heir either so he never did end up having one. I believe there are still various bloodlines of your monk and demon slayer friends about."

That at least made her smile. It was good to know that those two had finally gotten together. "What about Rin?'

"Rin died not too many years after Kikyo, though she met a very fine young man and I still look in on her descendants, though I can no longer tell them my true nature. You are the first person I've been able to speak so freely toward in at least seven decades. It is refreshing."

"Kagome." Byakuya spoke to her as opposed to the odd semi-human near her. "May we speak somewhere privately?"

"Still keeping company with manners befitting my brother I see." Sesshomaru commented and Kagome couldn't help but smile a little, that observation was so off. She'd already compared Byakuya to Sesshomaru and it was sorta funny that he would instead make that connection. "If you wouldn't mind, I would like to see you again to speak of the old times."

"I would love that." Kagome immediately agreed, she wanted to grasp onto her more familiar reminder of the past. Blinking in shock when he handed her a business card with his cell-phone number. _"Sesshomaru has a cell-phone? I must be stuck in some dream…maybe I should stop putting mushrooms on my pizza."_

"Then let me know when you'd like to meet." He offered her the smallest of smiles and she was surprised to see it was quite handsome when it wasn't of an evil nature.

"Sure…" She nodded and glanced to the card again. "Stay well Sesshomaru."

She watched him walk off and then turned back to Byakuya, blushing a little when she realized she was staring.

"He's ahm…a demon lord?" she knew that had to sound absolutely horrible.

"A demon lord?" Byakuay even sounded skeptical. He'd heard of various creatures that weren't normal humans but this girl seemed to be friends with all kinds of odd folk. "You know semi-humans and can still see spirit forms…you are a unique girl."

"Thank you." Kagome said with an awkward smile. "It's a pretty complicated story…"

"Well, it seems we still have much to discuss." Byakuya commented. "Do you know where the Quincy went?"

"Oh…he said he left, he seemed like he was getting sick when we were approaching." Kagome answered. "He said he was going to head back to the battle and the he needed to report that you weren't dead."

"Which leaves you without someone to keep an eye on you again." Byakuya frowned. _"Useless Quincy upstart…"_

"I don't need someone to keep an eye on me." Kagome deadpanned. "I'm not just some weak girl."

"Yet you were unable to move while we were battling after a while." Byakuya pointed out. "If another Arrancar appeared your level of training wouldn't protect you."

"I…" She blinked a little at that. "…suppose so…are you offering to protect me?"

…"_Shut up and let me protect you."…_

"I can look after you for a time." He answered as he looked around the street littered with wounds. Though he himself was still bleeding from a dozen or so shallow wounds. "Though I would like to go to my family's estate to get more appropriate attire and rest for a time."

"Oh…" She just realized just how stained red he was in spots. "You are hurt…can I help?"

"I'll manage." He assured. "It isn't acceptable for one of my station to accept help from one of yours."

"What do you mean 'one of my station'?" Kagome frowned, all these traditional folk were the same. "I'm a woman so I can't help."

He blinked at her curiously. "I do not mean your gender. Your male-entertaining profession is not one that should be seen in the company of one of my noble station at all, to accept further help from you could be a marr on my house."

She had to put all of the words together before she realized just what it was he was implying and her jaw dropped. She suddenly wished she had those beads of subjugation more than anything. That insult along with all the other effort and excitement of the day was too much.

The slap resounded on the empty street, echoing off of nearby buildings shortly before her footsteps that were fleeing from the man. _"Men are all the same! Stupid, prideful, emotional worthless pigs! How could he think I was a whore?!"_

That made Byakuya just pause as the woman dashed away from him, he saw angry tears in her eyes as she fled. He closed his eyes as he added things up and realized he'd just made quite the mistake, and though the strike that had just occurred would remain secret he would let it go. He'd just offended her honor in a despicable way in not only his dejection of her offer but a slandering of character he should have known sooner she didn't deserve.

"I miss Hisana." He whispered with his sigh and walked after where she'd dashed off. _"…she wasn't nearly so willful."_

**End Chapter**

_Eh I guess the end of this chapter was more anti-climatic but I can't keep ending the chapters with attacks or mysterious new people. Thanks again for those that review or even favorite, I'm surprised at how popular this odd little story is actually getting._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Thanks for the info Ls-girl, I hadn't heard that before but it's sorta funny._


	9. Gender Altercations

**_9: Gender Altercations_**

_Wit is a treacherous dart. It is perhaps the only weapon with which it is possible to stab oneself in one's own back._

**_-Unknown_**

"They are really all the same aren't they?"_ She thought angrily as she fled the scene. __"I can't believe that I was here helping him for these last couple days! He just thought I was some dirty streetwalker! Even if I was don't you think he'd still appreciate the help the selfish prick!"_

She continued for a while, slowing once she got tired to breath a little more and look around.

The streets were fairly clear for the late afternoon on a weekend. A few groups or individuals and several couples were wandering along, completely unaware of the monsters and struggles going on around them. She blinked a little as she watched the world so at peace. Her life had been like that once…before the well…before such sweet unawareness was stolen from her.

Now it was happening again…first she'd lost Inuyasha to return to this world and even the promise of a simpler life was now quickly being drawn away by this new and perhaps scarier world.

"I apologize for my thoughtlessness." Byakuya was there, she hadn't heard him or even sensed his approach. She jumped a little and turned around, blushing a bit as she heard whispers and realized the people around them were staring. Comments were already starting as to his wounds and outfit and they were in a manner of moments starting to get a crowd.

She just reacted, much as she used to whenever Inuyasha would get too open about his ears and pulled Byakuya off the main road and into an alley. Or she tugged and he relinquished his feet to follow her for the moment. She shook her head a little when they finally seemed to find an alley without anyone in it.

"You can't just wander around dressed like that and bleeding through the streets." She frowned up at him and he blinked down at her, keeping his face mostly expressionless as she chided him. "People will freak out, you are lucky no one started taking pictures of you."

"I was going to head back to my estate but you ran off." He pointed out. "Do you still wish to accompany me and exchange tales?"

She had a small frown at that, even if she wanted to she couldn't run away from it…the more she knew and understood the safer she would be, as well as anyone she might need to help in the future. She nodded a little. "That would be okay I guess…"

She was still angry but he had at least apologized, which was something that seemed like it would be hard for him to do. She would have to let it go so she could learn more of what was happening.

"You need to avoid the streets though like that." She frowned a little as she re-evaluated his wounds, a couple of the slashes were deeper than he let on. _"Another issue men have, always acting tough even if they're in pain or danger."_

"Then I imagine this will have to do." He commented.

Kagome had her mouth hanging open. It had happened so immediately she didn't have any clue what to do other than gape. She was in the air, he'd picked her up and they seemed to be sliding through reality at a pace that made her dizzy, it was exponentially faster than she'd ever moved with anyone in the feudal era. They had already settled somewhere else. When she finally noted for certain he was carrying her she was already being set down.

"You could have asked first." She huffed a little. _"There's another manly trait; all assumptions!"_

"Would you have said yes?" He blinked at her. _"Why were women so difficult?"_

"Well…probably…" She frowned more. "But that's not the point…"

"Come." He nodded toward the inside, there was no reason to continue to argue over such a point.

She frowned but walked after him, it seemed like he wasn't going to listen at the moment anyway…oh if she could tell him to sit…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"He's going to be all right?" Rukia was still a little surprised at the tale Ishida gave her of the short time he was back in the mortal world. "I wonder how he got trapped in the mortal realm…perhaps that was some sort of back up plan for Aizen, I heard that he's fled with a handful of others back to Hueco Mundo."

"What about Orihime and the rest that were there?" Ishida blinked a little, trying not to sound too concerned for his fellow students when he posed the question.

"Ichigo apparently found her, they're being seen by Captain Unohana for wounds." Rukia replied, smiling a little but not rubbing in the anxiety the Quincy felt. "I guess that a few of the Arrancar and Kaname Tosen managed to escape with Aizen but some of the stories are pretty outrageous that I've heard from the onlookers so I'll have to wait for any official report for more information."

"So this battle we won but we're still worried about the war." Ishida nodded a little at the information. "I imagine I'm done here in soul society then. Are you returning to the mortal world?"

"Well, I am the soul reaper for your town but it depends on what soul society needs. We also suffered losses and I'm not sure what will need to be done. I might be busy with helping the squads before I'm sent back to my usual assignment." She shrugged once. "Though I'll be there to check on brother if he doesn't return sometime soon. You should meet up with the others so you can decide when you'll be heading back. You still have school to return to, so I wouldn't recommend lingering too long."

"Yes." Ishida nodded to that sentiment. "I guess I'll have to go and wait on Ichigo like usual."

Rukia had to offer a small smile and a wave before she headed off toward where Renji was helping some of the injured to see what she could do.

Ishida glanced after her and then toward the building that was working as the makeshift hospice…then headed back toward the gate he'd taken to return to the mortal world to begin with. He had already said it; he had no reason to remain here…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"Sir, are you well?" Tosen asked, standing near his slick-haired boss on the top of a tower somewhere in the endless wasteland of Hueco Mundo. A torch the only light, as there was no illumination offered from a starless sky.

"I hadn't foreseen someone defeating Gin." Aizen answered honestly, he was irritated but showing that wouldn't do him any good in front of the calm blind ex-captain behind him. "Though it is a loss to us we don't have time now to grieve. With the loss of the Hogyoku we will have to move to our secondary plan immediately. Are the troops in the places that I requested?"

"Three of them have not reported in as such." Tosen replied with a small shake of the beads in his hair to accompany his negative answer. "The other four are waiting as asked but there was a fragmented report of some sort of captain level interloper."

"Byakuya shouldn't have been in the condition to do anything, but the rest of the captains were with us…perhaps Urahara, I didn't see him during the battles." Aizen commented. "We'll have to learn who it is that is killing our members. Take whichever members you see fit and have them replace the currently missing ones. I will have the issue of this killer dealt with."

"Sir." It was a sort of positive answer and a moment later the blind man had vanished, off to do his assigned task.

Aizen stood for a moment, eyes looking out at the sandy cool desert below though not really seeing it, mind busy with the dozens of plots that needed to be accomplished. "Ulquiorra."

The green eyed arrancar stepped up from the inner portions of the tower where they'd relocated. His face expressionless - though that was nothing new. "Lord Aizen."

"You heard what we were speaking about." the former captain finally turned his eyes from the desert to consider one of his more favored - and still alive troops. Ulquiorra had no damage remaining from the battles that had taken place, that Orihime girl was always too nice about healing her enemies. Though she had worked to his advantage yet again.

The pokerfaced man just nodded to the question. "I can attend to the issue of the person attacking the other arrancar."

"Good." Aizen moved his eyes to the stormy sky this time. "IIf the battle becomes too much then return here. I'd rather have information than the lack of another of the arrancar. Be on your way then."

Ulquiorra simply bowed and vanished much the same way Tosen had.

"I don't have too long to pull this off, though at the very least he should buy some time." Aizen frowned then as no one else was left around, plans going awry wasn't something he was accustomed too and he held in the deeper desire to spread some rampant destruction to wane the growing rage at the issues that were cropping up.

Unexpected circumstances were a wrench in any villain's master plan and this was starting to dismantle the fine machinery of the factory he'd built…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

It had been almost a full minute.

And it wasn't just one of those times where you think it feels like time is really lingering, Kagome could see a fine clock on the wall behind the now finely dressed captain. Byakuya had changed his outfit into a dark blue suit that had been fitting to him perfectly, his sword was still nearby but he wasn't actually wearing it, he had taken out the hairpieces and Kagome had to admit that when he let his hair fall freely like that there was a certain sexiness to it.

Of course, that wasn't the first thing on her mind with the clock starting on minute two.

She had finished her tale of the past and was convinced through the long silence that he thought she was a complete nut. She was blushing by the time he finally offered her a response.

"That is some story." He continued to stare at her and that didn't help her blush. "It has been sometime sense I heard any of the tales about priests but it does make some sense, from what I understood the priests and priestesses of old lost much of their power but that their descendants in the various areas of the world had become the Quincy. It explains why your energy so resembles theirs."

Kagome nodded a little, taking in the extra piece of information. He had already given her a good if simplified explanation of who he was and the spiritual world he was a part of, even the war. They had chatted for many hours between themselves and the moon had edged away the day as it rose. It had been some time sense the sun had set. The lack of light a silent alarm as to just how late it had gotten. She had called her mother earlier and did mention she wasn't sure when she would be home but she felt guilty for making her family worry…

"_If she knew just how dangerous this was she wouldn't be nearly so understanding." _Kagome thought to herself as she looked at the stars from inside. The room where they were seated had a gloriously magnificent sunroof, clear windows offering her a rare view of the dark horizon.

"If you are a true priestess as you say then you will need to be trained." He couldn't guess her thoughts, assuming she was more amazed by the new things she was being told. "There will be many a hollow or other creature of a criminal nature attracted to your energy. It is purer and more natural so it is more of a delicacy to them."

"_Why is it they always wanna target the pure ones?"_ Kagome thought with a small smile at her own joke. "It makes sense, but I can't miss school…mom would go nuts."

"I'd think a trainer could be arranged in the mortal realm for you." He commented, sipping at the drinks he'd had brought to them. Other than the wondrous home and expensive suits he also had various servants at his beck and call.

"Why couldn't you just teach me?" She had forgotten she even had a drink before he had drank some of his. "You are a noble and priests used to be considered nobility…maybe the training is similar."

He resisted the frown that he wanted to offer. "Is she comparing herself to me?"

"I have much to do as a captain. I would not have the time to offer for such training…and nobles and priests being similar not-withstanding…the training for soul reaver's would be too suffering for a mortal to accomplish." He gave her the most diplomatic answer he could muster for her.

Kagome was about to say something else when one of the servants entered the room again, bowing deeply and holding it toward Byakuya.

"_It's like I'm not even here."_ Kagome pondered sarcastically. _"If he's really a nobleman it makes sense…I'm just some random commoner…gotta love the feudal system."_

After Byakuya nodded the man spoke, though was still bent over respectfully. "I have received a missive from soul society, you are to travel to the shop of Kisuke Urahara and take his assistance in returning to your station with the greatest haste."

"Understood, that is all." The haunty tone of voice he used with people was something that was so cold it made Kagome surprised he'd been so kind with her this whole time.

He would definitely be leaving then if he was called, at least he seemed to have a sense of duty with that pride. She got up. "Well, I should be heading home then anyway, I bet it'll make Mom feel a lot better if I return tonight. Thanks for the snack and all the information…guess I'll be seeing you Kuchiki-kun."

She waved and gave him a friendly smile before heading back toward the way she had come in, she doubted she'd actually see him again but it seemed like a good idea to at least leave it on a positive note.

Of course, she was unaware of how much that particular nickname bothered him.

He frowned after her a moment but rose himself, he needed to return to his duties, he would send someone from his squad back to keep an eye on her until something more official would be done. Honestly a little relieved to just be returning to work…the mortal world was always such a bother…

**End Chapter**

_The plot thickens! …well not really…it's just sorta opening up. Figured I'd toss in the emo-guy for he seems pretty powerful and to have a good set of fans in his emotionlessness mask like state of emoness? Okay well now that I'm done making up words I'll stop babbling…for now!!_

_-Aura_

_P.S. Thanks for all the continued reviews. They make me feel warm and fuzzy and let me know I'm not writing this just for shits and giggles - there are folks out there that like my deranged mind._


	10. Emotional Mask

**10: Emotional Mask**

"All creation has the promise of heavenAnd still you travel the road to hellI'm saying nothing for the good of myselfBut I'm still talking and you're not listening."

_**-VNV Nation 'Chrome'**_

Her elbow was propped up on the edge of her desk to help keep her head raised in the boredom inherit in working on her math homework. It was like the world of excitement and danger she'd dropped back into was suddenly gone again and replaced with her much more dull high school life again.

Not that she completely minded it, minus the pre-calculus nonsense in front of her. _"Is it really even math anymore when they put in half the alphabet? I feel like I'm taking some sort of strange advanced vocabulary test…"_

Other than the frustrating arithmetic she had a fresh appreciation for her humdrum existence. She doubted she would get many chances to keep up on her homework with her newfound knowledge of the soul society…maybe she could talk to that Ishida Quincy guy and see if he would let her copy some notes - he was the top student…it had to be a better plan than when she copied the notes of her more mediocre graded friends back in Tokyo.

She had actually finished her current homework but some of her teachers were so predictable she was spending some of her unexpected freetime that Sunday to work ahead…though if she didn't take a break soon her brain was going to pop.

She glanced toward her cell phone nearby. _"I still need to call Sesshomaru…"_

She had barely been able to push the blast from her past out of her mind sense she'd seen him, she did want to talk to him, he had lived through the whole of japan's history between when she was in the feudal era and now. It made her want to reach out and find out what she could about the rest of her friends. Did Shippo survive the ages as well? He was a demon like Sesshomaru, he could easily still be alive if Sesshomaru was. There were so many possible questions she could ask the former demon lord.

Finally she gave up working ahead to pick up her phone and dial the number he'd given her, she was just too curious to pass up the chance to speak to someone about the feudal era that really understood. It was a connection to Inuyasha and her other friends she never thought she'd find again.

"Hi." She greeted awkwardly when he answered the phone. "This is Kagome….I um…wanted to try to talk a little if you don't mind." "Where would you like to meet?" He was still straightforward. "and when?"

"Um…I'm not sure where." She answered honestly. "There is a park near my house, sometime today would be nice."

"Do you have a name or address for the park?" Sesshomaru asking her such a question just seemed so peculiar.

"Yes." She gave him the address and finished the conversation before hanging up. He didn't want to meet for an hour but she couldn't keep staring at the numbers and letters of her mathematics class. She picked up her sweater and headed out and downstairs, she could go ahead on to the park and enjoy the air as well as having a chance to just walk for a while. After everything that happened the past couple days she was restless and using up some of that energy before school tomorrow would be wise.

"I'll be back later mom, I'm taking a walk in the park." She called.

"Okay sweetie." Her mom smiled at her, already in the main room dusting off some of the furniture. "Be careful and don't be in too late."

Kagome smiled in answer and moved out the door.

The sweater was almost immediately tied around her waist, it was still mid-afternoon and far too warm out on the early fall afternoon to put it on. It might get cooler as the sun set though so she left it around her hips as she smiled at a few kids running around with a kite. Other than the local children it seems she was the only other one sharing the small park. She went away from them so they could play in piece and found a bench, despite her restlessness she'd run a lot lately and the short walk here had been enough for her.

The park was just starting to get hints of yellow or orange on the leaves of it's trees, many of the trees that had fall flowers released the scents and colors of their blooms. The park seeming as if someone had painted over the various greens with a whole new spectrum of color.

The wait she had was a good chance to relax and just enjoy some of the beauty inherit in the world. She didn't get to take pleasure in the natural side of things much sense her return from the feudal era and was glad to be living near a park even if she missed her home. How many hours had she wasted back in Tokyo sitting near the well hoping it would let her through again...it's no surprise her mom moved them away and sold the shrine.

"_Seems I'm fated to make her worry."_ Kagome thought sadly. _"I don't want to but I don't have a normal life either…or well…I guess I don't again."_

She had to smile just a little. _"I have to admit I did miss all the excitement."_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Ulquiorra was following the man he'd been sent after from a distance, he seemed mortal enough to look at but there was something there that made the arrancar just observe for now. He could feel some sort of energy to him but it was muted or somehow cloaked and that was a true sign he needed to approach this fight with caution.

It was a pity he hadn't been able to watch the battle himself that was described to him. If this man could open a gate to the true hell; as Hueco Mundo was more of a purgatory than the true accursed netherworld…well the easiest way to put it would be; he was curious.

He seemed like most other mortals, lingering in an office for a while before taking one of the automobiles to a park and meeting up with a woman. Though the change of scene offered him a whole new subject to consider. Unlike the muted energy his target was putting off, the holy reaitsu Kagome was putting forth was certainly alluring even to the pokerfaced arrancar. He still was part hollow after all.

That made his watch infinitely more interesting…this unexpected party had more than one mortal with spiritual energy swirling around them, it made him wonder if their interceptions of the other arrancar was more than a mistake as the report he received seemed to imply. Though the way they were speaking of the spiritual world he doubted that was the case, they'd more seemed to have stumbled into the battle and were old colleges.

He listened to them speak to each other, though some of it he didn't fully understand he knew for certain that both of them were aware of the powers they possessed by the end of the conversation. Much of it seemed to consist of the teaching of basic spiritual information to his target, and a lovely tidbit of information that his target was unable to see the spirits easily himself but instead could sometimes sense them around him.

The girl meanwhile reminded him a little of Orihime in her kind nature, and while she obviously didn't look the same, she shared the trait of having a great power she didn't fully understand. He would need to report this girl to Aizen to see if he wanted her involved somehow in his next plan. She might have enough energy about her that she could be of use to the new plan at hand.

For now though he still needed to deal with his current target, or at least test the waters and see just what it was this Sesshomaru and the young girl were capable of…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome shared what she'd been told with Sesshomaru after asking some questions of her own about the feudal era, the conversation was surprisingly pleasant and it seemed more like reminiscing with a old friend than the tentative enemy he'd often played in the past.

He had definitely become more human-like in the decades that had pasted, learning to survive in a world of mortals he probably had to. Though she did appreciate this less vengeful Sesshomaru a lot more than the one she'd known previously.

That thought would be short-lived however as she noted a man preparing to attack him from behind.

She did the first thing instinct told her to do, she shoved the demon lord over off the bench, barely letting them both dodge the deadly strike from the arrancar in front of her.

He was so pale his nature screamed through more than the others she'd seen, his depthless forest eyes shifting to their new position on the ground and changing the direction of his blade as such.. _"Why is it these guys are always trying to kill the people I'm with!"_

Sesshomaru took Kagome and vanished to another area of the park, eyes narrowed as she felt her stomach jump. The demon lord let loose his own massive reaitsu and his face had taken on the marks of his heritage again, making her swallow nervously though he wouldn't notice the blush on her face as he was busy scanning the field. "You are always attracting trouble aren't you."

She was fairly sure it wasn't actually a question, glancing back over to where the green eyed monster had caught up to their flight. He had even less emotion than Sesshomaru used to or Byakuya put off now, seeming much more analytical as to his observations of the much more artful dodge Sesshomaru had pulled off compared to Kagome's clumsy version.

"You can see me then?" Ulquiorra asked Kagome, he had already been informed that the man couldn't see spirits but hadn't guessed the girl would be able to. A lack of foresight on his part. "Which means you can hear me. I'll give you and the man the option of joining Lord Aizen before I continue this fight. Translate."

"_Yep that clinches it, all men are complete jackasses…"_ Kagome thought at the demand but she leaned up to whisper to the demon lord with her.

Sesshomaru laughed outright. "As if I'd serve some ghostly vermin…tell him no. Get out of here and fast before you absorb too much of the dark energy that will surround the battle."

Kagome started to repeat but the creature interrupted her before she had the chance. _"I heard him. He is my only target here girl, you would be safest to listen to him and run off. I'll give you the time to wander off before I resume the battle."_

Kagome blinked and wanted to protest but she was shocked by a sudden onset of reiastu one Sesshomaru released her that she stumbled to the edge of the park and then started to jog home, she could feel the clashes of energy behind her and it was different than the one he'd killed before…now he couldn't see it.

"_I'm tired of all these men just thinking they can push me around and tell me to do whatever they want."_ Kagome cursed mentally as she ran toward her home, it wasn't far and once she picked up her bow and arrows she would show this damn monster that she wasn't some helpless girl that would put up with it.

Anger fueling her mad dash back to her home, her room, her sacred weapon and arrows…

**End Chapter**

_I wanted to make this chapter a little longer but I felt that was the best place to end it so I left it there. With everyone still in soul society I thought that tossing in some more sesshy would be fitting. Could it be a love triangle maybe?! Oh noes! Next Chapter: Emo-kid versus Fluffly. Keep reading._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Thanks so much again for the reviews, they're honestly why I keep tossing my freetime into writing this as opposed to my dozen other hobbies. Though I did take a few hours yesterday to edit up a fanart I did of Kagome and Byakuya kissing. I tossed it on deviant art but need to find someone to color it. And as to my putting up chapters in the whee hours of the morning - having insomnia does that._


	11. Variants of Frustration

**11: **_**Variants of Frustration**_

_Women speak because they wish to speak, whereas a man speaks only when driven to speech by something outside himself--like, for instance, he can't find any clean socks._

_**-Jean Kerr**_

Sesshomaru found himself mostly dodging energy as it came at him, it was dangerous to launch a counterattack to a powerful creature he wasn't able to see. Though taking a hit had a chance of extending his senses further by following the scent of blood it was a dangerous gamble if the scent disappeared to this bizarre spiritual world Kagome had told him about. He wasn't about to take a hit on nothing but a speculation of help.

He had to admit that this one was faster and stronger than the one he'd gotten the jump on before. Without the element of surprise he probably wouldn't have been able to catch the other one in his Meidou, this one wasn't even distracted by anything else. He didn't have much of a chance of using the power and instead decided to continue his dodging for now and search for a pattern, it didn't really matter to him if they did this for a while.

Ulquiorra meanwhile was testing himself, surprised at how easily this creature managed to evade something he couldn't see. The reaitsu he put off was on a scale he hadn't felt before, though was definitely at least captain class in level. If not on some tier above even that.

Each of the two weren't really going all out or putting a load of effort in, more like they were sizing each other up - as much as possible in the demon lord's case. The battle didn't have a chance to take a more serious note before Kagome returned.

The high school priestess was heralded by the gentle sapphire glow of her sacred arrow, the projectile cutting clean through the arrancar's shoulder and knocking him away from his next strike at the demon lord. Ulquiorra had to blink at the angry priestess drawing another arrow on his person, that had actually hurt quite a bit but the wound didn't bleed, the energy around it had burned it closed. He started to redirect his attention, moving toward the girl before he found a sudden need to hop back.

Sesshomaru had gotten in front him, his blade barely tracing the edge of the spiritual creature and doing massive damage. The fact that Tensaiga had cut something that brought a cruel smile to the demon lord's face, Kagome's strike had apparently rendered Ulquiorra visible to the demon and he was quick to jump on the new opening, glad to see that his weapon was going to come in handy.

"It seems I've underestimated what it is I'm fighting." the arrancar admitted as he put his own blade away again.

"That's right!" Kagome yelled angrily, still pissed at how she was treated as she loosed a second arrow the creature's way. "I'm tired of everyone taking me so lightly!"

The green eyed arrancar had managed to dodge the shot but was still somehow weakened by the nearness of the purification energy.

"You stupid….man-monster-thing!" Kagome yelled as he started to disappear through a gate to Hueco Mundo, her final shot barely missing the opening to the spiritual world, singeing the bark of a poor tree that just happened to be a causality of a war it had nothing to do with. "…stupid…"

"Feeling better?" Sesshomaru had already returned to normal, as if he could switch his reaitsu on and off as easily as he might flick a light-switch. He was vaguely amused at how angry she was, but had to admit it was nice to be able to see his opponent. "I think you frightened him off."

"Good." Kagome muttered, putting the arrow she'd drawn for a fourth shot away with a small huff. "I am tired of people acting like that. I am capable of defending myself."

'If you'd of fought him alone he would have killed you." Sesshomaru pointed out with a shrug. "Once I was able to see him is when he left…it's good that you can do damage but don't get ahead of yourself."

"Gah!" She pointed at Sesshomaru accusingly. "You too! I shouldn't be surprised. That's it! I'm just gonna go home then, apparently everyone else has everything handled without me."

She huffed again and stormed off, leaving the demon lord to lift a silver brow. She acted so much like the rest of her descendants. He hadn't had the chance to tell her she was one of the long descendants of Rin but then, he wasn't sure he would. As long as he looked after them, that was enough for the demon lord, and it seemed that in this generation he would have quite an interesting job of it at least.

Kagome meanwhile with no idea that she was descended from Sesshomaru's ward from the feudal era stormed into her house and threw her bow and quiver onto her bed. Men, oh how they pissed her off, they all needed necklaces that would face plant them into the ground when she told them to 'sit'. How women ever managed a normal relationship without beads of subjugation she'd never understand.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The next day school was back to it's usual boring self and Kagome was staring out the window as her teacher was going on about the feudal era and well…in that area she'd always gotten the best marks. Instead distracted with thoughts of the spiritual world and anxious to speak to Ishida after school, she'd noticed he was in class today along with a bunch of the other missing students and was planning to accost him after the day if he didn't talk to her otherwise.

It all seemed to drag on way too long and she did what she could to finish as much of her homework as possible in some of the free time she had. Though when the final bell rang she was out the door and following the blue-haired student from the other day. "Ishida-kun?" She finally spoke up when he didn't acknowledge her right away, ignoring the various whispers coming from the students in his class. She'd already been warned that some of the boys were far too interested in girls than she would consider healthy.

"Yes?" He sighed lightly and pushed up his glasses, his tone close to hostile.

"Can we talk?" She wasn't about to back down. _"Man, no wonder this guy is always walking alone…"_

"I suppose…I have to be at a meeting for the school paper in half an hour though so this will have to be quick." He lightened the unfriendly tone to a more neutral one once they reached a hallway that was empty otherwise, still walking. "I don't want to give the wrong idea. I'm curious about what they say with you being related to the Quincy but if you are keeping company with the soul reaver's then I don't plan on being friends with you."

"…." Kagome blinked at that reception…why is it everyone was always so mean to her? She didn't do anything to him, he was nice to her the other day. She missed Tokyo, and home, and the feudal era, and friends, and people in general that weren't complete jerks.

She kicked him as hard as she could in the shin and ran off again - it was something she was getting good at in the new town. She was starting to wish she'd of never fallen in the well and her life had never gotten so bizarre in the first place.

"Ow…" He blinked after her as he nearly fell over and caught himself, holding his leg where she'd rammed the toe of her shoe into it. He always got treated so poorly for his honesty, though it was fair enough that she would be irritated she didn't have to assault him. He frowned a little and let her dash away…apparently she could take care of herself as Byakuya was heading to Urahara's as he had left the shop the night before.

He just shrugged a little and did his best not to limp his way to the class where they would be working on the student paper.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"You say it was another of these mortals with spiritual energy…they do seem abundant here." Aizen observed as he considered the report he was given by his new head arrancar in a library area he was currently settled in, looking over ancient looking parchments. "And another Quincy? They must be breeding for another one to be around. If they are as ignorant as you say they shouldn't pause too much of an issue…don't attack them again unless they are about to get more directly involved. Continue to keep an eye on them however, I don't want another unpredicted interruption."

"Understood." Ulquiorra answered, he still had a hole in his shoulder though it was smaller than when Kagome had first put it there. "I will continue my observations until you give me further orders or it is needed that I step in."

"Good, dismissed." Aizen commented, glancing over to where Tosen was standing nearby. "Are the plans continuing as needed?"

"Replacements have been made as needed but we cannot take many more losses without needing to withdraw." He explained calmly. "They've been ordered to keep themselves hidden and are waiting in the appropriate places, none of them are with the group that was following Grimmjaw."

"Excellent." Aizen nodded with a small smile. "Then we're back on track, we just need to wait until we can open the gates and send the hollows directly into the city…with soul society still repairing and trying to fix the damage to the squadron setups they shouldn't be able to interrupt in time. It'll give us the chance to complete the ritual."

"If that is what is needed for justice then it is a sad sacrifice but one that needs to be made." Tosen nodded seriously. His words those of a hypocrite - but that's what he was so it wasn't too surprising. "I will go and continue to attend to the details."

Aizen nodded lightly, continuing his research for the coming time when he would ascend this pointless world…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"A priestess?" General Yamamoto considered the story that Captain Kuchiki had given him. "If she holds the power you say then both her training and a watch on her while the Aizen issue remains unresolved would be wise."

"I am honored you agree with me General." Byakuya's head was still down, when it came to his military obligations and the need to show respect he was undaunted from doing so. It wasn't a lack of pride to do his duty after all. "May I assign someone?"

"I would like you to watch her and attend to her training." the older captain said simply, the noble faltering only a moment at the polite order.

"With all due respect sir, with all of the problems happening with the squads wouldn't I be better suited here?" He asked, trying to avoid being sent back to the real world in his own right.

"We have already been considering new people for Captain positions and your Lieutenant can take over your tasks in your absence, it will be a good training exercise for him. Unless you doubt your choice of your subordinate?" The way he posed the question would leave the noble no real choice but to take the assignment he'd been given.

"I have every faith he'll live up to your expectations, I will train and protect her to the best of my ability General." Byakuya replied seriously, head raising again as it seemed it would be the end of the meeting.

"I have another request." The old man resisted a small smile, he could be clever in his own right. "We believe that Aizen is still planning something to do with Karakura Town so I would like you to hunt out any hollows or arrancar you sense during your other training. A low level hold on your powers will be put into place but I request you keep a way to contact soul society on you in the case you need to access your bankai."

"I will do that." Byakuya replied with a nod. "Thank you for your time General."

He left the hallway a little irritated, he had things to attend here and back to the mortal world he would be heading to soon. If Renji screwed anything up he wouldn't have to worry about Old man Yamamoto, Byakuya would kill him himself before that came to pass. He sent a cold stare his Lieutenant's way as he drifted past him in the waiting area and toward where he kept the normal equipment he would take with him back to the mortal realm.

He never noted the fact that Mayuri was eavesdropping, the freak of a twelve squad captain delighted to hear about even more new possible specimen's for study. While the girl was considered under the protection of the squads like those other mortals with Ichigo he was always refused, the creature that had amazing reaitsu in a mortal form was never claimed to be off limits and he was off to prepare how he would bring him in for research…

**End Chapter**

_I jumped around a lot this chapter, but it was a much needed 'omg so much crap going on in different places' chapter. Espically with my leading lady and guy in different places I needed to explain Byakuya's return._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Squee! I love the reviews guys, thanks so much! I feel all…liked and stuff. You make me feel warm and fuzzy! And my deviant art thingy is: AuraRaPhen_


	12. Study, Study, Study

_**12: Study, Study, Study**_

_It is much simpler to buy books than to read them and easier to read them than to absorb their contents. Too many men slip early out of the habit of studious reading, and yet that is essential…_

_**-Sir William Osler**_

_Two days later…_

Kagome found it very hard not to watch the various glances, glares, and confused looks being exchanged in her new classroom the afternoon of her first day with her new class. Everyone seemed to sense the tense ambience but the teacher - who was still going on about a chemistry formula she's written on the blackboard. She was failing her attempt to multitask. She was mostly succeeding at trying to be unnoticed where she'd been placed in the back corner of the class near the windows. Though she was managing to keep some track of who was letting off what expressions she was quickly going to be missing the thing she should have been paying attention to - the problem on the chalkboard.

Instead she was idly wondering if a battle might break out right in the middle of the room, desks flying every which way as the high spiritual holding people around here all let loose and attacked her new friend. She had been moved into the class by a request from the principle in the morning and was glad that her marks were high enough that they had decided she could be in the more difficult of the classes. That was until she waltzed unknowingly into the middle of the apprehensive situation around her.

Byakuya was apparently a new student starting today - which was something that she just went along with and hadn't believed for a moment - though she hadn't gotten yet to speak to him at lunch. Ishida was mostly ignoring them and paying attention to the teacher but had occasionally sent superior seeming glances at everyone behind him. A orange haired boy had gaped for the first few minutes from near the windows a couple desks up from where she was now before he finally had managed to look at the teacher but was still sending long looks the soul reapers way. A larger fellow that was in the back row with her was also sending half-nervous glances between the other people that seemed to have spiritual power - though he was doing a better job of covering his stares than the orange haired boy.

Finally there was a girl with similarly reddish hair that seemed almost afraid as she watched, probably sweating bullets if Kagome was reading her face right. Though that just left her to wonder even more as to her new classmates and how they were related to Byakuya-kun. She knew mostly about Ishida and sent him a glare when he glanced at her.

"_Rude holier-than-thou prick."_ Kagome thought at him viciously when he did. _"Hope you stab yourself with a needle in your sewing class."_

She let her gaze move back to the board for a while but she was so distracted that she quickly found the very slow clock often the center of her gaze as opposed to the teacher. She was only half-hearing the lesson and her notes were mostly babble. It didn't help that Byakuya had been seated directly next to her and while she thought she might have been able to whisper or something he didn't so much as look at her while class was going. He was sitting straight as he watched the teacher and took notes; the image of a perfect student.

"_Student my butt…" _Kagome resisted the urge to grind her teeth. _"Lunch can't come soon enough. You so owe me an explanation for this! Damn it, all this tension - I'm never gonna be able to pay attention in class."_

Though it was another hour of it before the bell managed to tear her from the wild possibilities her brain was making and she grabbed Byakuya by the arm to pull him away even as some of the others were moving toward them. No one else was gonna get a chance to talk to him until she did - she was already confused enough.

Once she'd tugged him down a hallway where he followed with a frown and a raised brow, obviously irritated at her directness. Finally speaking when she stopped. "Yes?"

The single word was somehow so insulting and just managed to infuriate her more. She closed her eyes to take a deep breath before opening them again, hands on her hips as she hissed at him in her annoyance - unable to yell. "What are -you- doing here!!"

"I was told to look after you and instruct you how to use your powers." He explained, his tone bored. "This seemed the most expedient way in which to accomplish that goal."

"…" She was shocked into silence at that. She half wanted to yell at him and half wanted to cry at the frustration the gods seemed content to heap on her. _"I must be heaven's best joke."_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" The orange haired boy had caught up to them and she sighed. _"So much for getting a chance to talk."_

The boy was pointed and seemed in more shock than she had been…behind him was the large Spanish guy and the timid red haired girl. Ishida hadn't taken it upon himself to bother to learn anything.

"_Anti-social loser…"_

Kagome didn't want to see him anyway after the event the day before. She instead was surprised when Byakuya just started to walk away - he wasn't all that different from the blue-haired guy she was just insulting.

Ichigo caught the captain by a shoulder. "Hey, Byakuya? What is going on?"

"Kuchiki-san." The frowning soul reaper corrected him. "I am here on business that doesn't require the aid of a substitute. It doesn't involve nor need to involve you so you are hereby ordered to stay out of it else I take you our of it."

After the open threat he knocked Ichigo's hand away and continued off down the hall, leaving Kagome with a few people staring at her for answers.

"_I hate you Byakuya…" _She thought vaguely as they turned to her. _"I should have sneaked away when they first arrived…here to 'look after' me and you just leave me to get abused for information."_

"Hi." Kagome offered a fake cheery smile and a wave. "I'm Kagome Higurashi as you probably heard in class. What's your name?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki." the orange haired boy answered, walking back over to eye Kagome. He was pretty intimidating and she just continued to offer the fake grin. "How do you know Byakuya?"

"Ichigo…don't scare her." the large guy interjected. "I'm Yasutora Sado and this is Orihime Inoue. Ichigo has a small history with that guy you could say."

Orihime nodded her agreement.

"Um…was that the bell?" Kagome offered again in a blatent lie. "Guess I should get back to class, don't wanna be late. Study study study."

She tore away after that, all but bolting back to her desk to get away from the questions and new people. Sure she wanted friends here but this was a bit too odd and if Byakuya didn't want to talk about why he was here it seemed un-loyal to tell people behind his back. Even if he was making her angry she wasn't one that tended to betray others. So as the class gathered again and bell did finally ring the tense situation started back up worse than before.

At least last time she'd mostly gotten ignored but now she was involved in the circle of glances and glares (other than when she sometimes sent Ishida dirty looks) much more than before. Though somehow that made her more able to concentrate on the teacher as a way to ignore what was happening. The anxiety had just gotten so bad she had started to use class as an escape - something that was a good thing regardless - her marks this year were the last chance she had at grades that could get her into college.

Though by the time it was getting close for the day to end she knew she wouldn't be able to escape answering questions forever, but was already planning how to avoid them until she at least knew more of what Byakuya was talking about.

She was convinced by the time the bell rang if she dashed at full speed she would be able to avoid everyone and just be contacted later if needed. She was tensed as the second hand made it's way around the clock, on the edge of her seat as the teacher continued to talk and then when the bell rang a hand settled on her shoulder and she was on the floor a moment later.

"Ow…." Her butt hurt from the fall, Byakuya hadn't made a sound when he'd gotten up or when he'd settled a hand on her shoulder and was now staring down at her in that oh-so arrogant manner of his. "You shouldn't spook me like that."

She resisted the urge to try and trip him. _"He'd probably just move out of the way."_

He offered a hand and she accepted the help up, doing her best not to let her blushing get worse and ignore the stares she was getting. Not only from the people that had gone after her for information before but a few of the girls in the class that seemed vaguely jealous of her position being helped. He was attractive after all - enough to inspire that jealousy.

"I will try not to scare you next time." He said. "Shall I give you a ride home Higurashi-san?"

"Um…that sounds okay." Kagome agreed, surprised he was being so polite to her after earlier. Doing her best to stop the redness in her cheeks and the many whispers that were now going around about her. _"Great, now the whole class is gonna think I'm dating this guy…why me?"_

He lead her out on an arm and in the halls they got more people staring and she was finally just trying her best to will herself into nothingness - nothingness was better than embarrassment right?

"Look at that guy, wow." "What's that in his hair?" "I don't care he's gorgeous." "Seems a little weird to me." "How'd a girl like that get him." "Maybe it's just his sister." "Yeah right, she's not pretty enough."

The various whispers made Kagome frown and glance at the crowd. _"Hey! What am I! Chopped liver! Oooh, if I find out who said that!"_

By the time they reached the limo Kagome just got in, still distracted by her anger at the commentary for a bit before she noted the expensive car. She was still blushing and she glanced down at her lap when she noted he was changing out of his shirt.

"_Oh god! Why is he changing!"_ She was staring at her lap, though out of the corner of her eye it was easy enough to make out his muscular frame. _"Would it be so bad dating someone that looked like that really? No. Bad Kagome. Bad. Don't think like that. He just wouldn't be interested…all the rumors in the world don't matter. Think about what happened last time you fell for a cute guy from another dimension."_

Byakuya took a few moments to switch the uniform top from the school for a nicer long sleeved dress shirt and a suit jacket that was more befitting for the man. Though him being re-clothed was both a minor disappointment and a huge relief for the high school girl sitting next to him, blushing so much it looked like she was sunburned.

"Are you all right?" He asked then, it wasn't uncommon for a man to change his shirt even in front of others or females.

"Good. I'm good." Kagome answered, clearing her throat. "So wa..what was it you were suppose to teach me."

She did a poor job of covering her nervousness but Byakuya chose to ignore it as she obviously didn't wish to speak of it.

"I was sent by soul society to watch over you and to teach you in some degree to begin to control your priestess abilities." He explained, eyeing her as he spoke...it wasn't as if he hadn't had women like him before but generally he didn't have to work with them so directly. "I have been given some texts and items that were being stored for just such an occasion as one such as yourself and sent to guard you while you are learning."

"Guard me…from what? The hollows?" She guessed, hoping it was just the little frog things she shot the other day.

"As well as other people out there that might wish to use your powers for their own gain." He replied with a small shrug. "Regardless, I will deal with them and do what I can to lead you in your studies. If your time permits I would like to work with you at least three hours a day during the week and then more when you have the free time on the weekends. I understand that your schooling is very important to you so your family has been told you were sponsored for a tutor and you will complete your regular schoolwork before we commence any other training."

Her lip twitched a little into a smirk of sorts. "Okay mom."

"Excuse me?" Byakuya raised a brow at her comment.

"Just sound like my mom." Kagome chuckled then, mimicking her mother's serious voice. "You cannot go out and do anything else until after you do your homework. You going to cook me dinner and tuck me in too?"

"I fail to see the humor in this." He said with a frown starting to form. "You are here because of your failure to complete your work in your previous year. You should consider it more fundamental than something to joke about."

"Never mind." Kagome sighed as he failed to see the joke. Digging in her bag to start her homework as he'd said. She had a sinking feeling her prediction that life was going to get very difficult had just come true.

**End Chapter**

_I wanted to get something up for my readers cause it's been a little while sense I've had the chance to update. Sorry if it seems a little rushed - it kinda was. Upcoming updates depends on family deployments and the like so it's hard to plan for. However, I am greatly enjoying this fiction and have many more plans for it yet._

_-Aura_

_P.S. I do like Ishida myself - but Kagome is pretty miffed with him. S.T. Nick - I'm always happy to get some ideas - I think atm I'm putting what time I have into this but I do want to get back to When it Pours one day._


	13. Extending Consequences

_**13:**__** Consequences of Anger**_

"_When angry, count four; when very angry, swear."_

_**-Mark Twain**_

Kagome felt…stupid.

There was no better word for how the lack of any progress was making her feel. She had been sitting in the pretty room where they had first discussed her past and she'd told him she was a priestess and while his face hadn't changed she knew he had to be getting frustrated with her.

After she'd finished her homework and he'd insisted on looking it over he had started asking her questions with words she'd never heard before. It had taken a good hour before she was informed enough on the vocabulary to start to have what her teacher considered 'reasonable' conversations on the topic.

Yet, once she understood what she was being asked she only felt worse.

The majority of the questions were to tell how far her training had gone and by the time the small interview was over she was certain Kaede had done almost nothing she could have to help her develop her powers.

"_We will start at the beginning." Byakuya had finally commented to her after thinking about all the information she had given him. "It would be best for you to learn how to meditate. From there you will be able to calm your mind more easily…something you will need for most other things you will learn."_

Yet she had been trying for hours to do as he asked and calm her mind - her mind was always so constantly busy that she had been failing.

She was still settled in the middle of the couch with her eyes closed, her teacher at a desk a little further away as he seemed to have paperwork of some kind to do. He had said once she was able to meditate that they would move on.

"_Could be trying to help a little more."_ She thought at him with an eye peeked open, half watching the self-proclaimed nobleman at work. _"Some teacher…you snob."_

He had given her the basic idea before he walked off but apparently just trying to 'listen to her own breath and cease her thoughts' wasn't enough to help her. It wasn't that she wasn't honestly trying, but every time she managed to get her mind clear enough to begin to attempt some noise or new thought would distract her.

"_Maybe if I get bored enough I'll get it just because I'm about to fall asleep…" _She pondered idly, closing her eye again and pushing her other select insults for her new teacher from her mind. Calling him names wasn't going to get her any closer to her goal.

It was hard to tell what time it was cause the clock was behind her and the last time she had turned to look at it he had berated her for not clearing her mind of other distractions. It felt like it had to have been several hours but when you are doing absolutely nothing time does seem to draw on so she was at a loss as to even how much longer she was going to have to sit here and fail to meditate.

She was still trying to get her brain to stop chattering on when Byakuya spoke to her. He was much closer than the desk and his deep baritone made her jump and nearly fall off the couch…she hadn't heard him get up or move at all. "It is getting late. You are free to go for the evening. We will continue tomorrow."

Her eyes flew open, staring at the blank expression the soul reaper was offering her in return. She wasn't sure if it was just him being exceptionally quiet or if she had finally been starting to get it when he'd come over and interrupted her. She vaguely wanted to be angry at him for spooking her as he had.

"Um…" Was all she managed, and then berated herself. _"You are just so witty Kagome."_

"It is nine o' clock." He commented to her, voice with an edge of superior agitation…as if his tone alone screamed she had wasted the whole evening. "You should get back so you can prepare for your school tomorrow. My driver will accompany you and we will pick you up from your house in the morning."

"Right…" She nodded and started to gather up her things, trying to ignore her aching muscles from having sit in one position for several hours…she was more than ready to be free of the tedious exercise. "Well…see you tomorrow then."

"Mmm." Even the non-committal sound was somehow insulting in it's own way, he was reading some other paperwork after he'd already dismissed her.

Yes, Kagome felt stupid.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_Demons._

It had taken Mayuri the majority of two days to find the file he wanted and wrestle it free of the computer security. Even as the head of the research division there were still files that were denied to his access at times. Though, once he was fascinated with a new possibility of research it was only a matter of time before he would find a way to get the information he wanted.

The piece he had uncovered was disappointingly small.

"_Creatures that live next to humans, most of them have no direct effect on human souls or soul society though it is believed that when they die their souls simply do not move to soul society. It is unknown if they cease to exist or if they move to another world. Many of them seemed to die out several hundred years ago and as they are almost always unable to see or interact with the spiritual realm they are passed over. Strangely notable is the fact that most of them seem to have a dark spiritual energy that surrounds them despite their usual inability to interact with the spirits around them. All interactions with them were cut off as they often seem to have volatile natures and the majority aren't strong enough to be worth the trouble."_

One whole paragraph.

If he'd of found it before hearing about the creature that Byakuya mentioned he would have probably pushed them aside as a future project but it seemed that his fellow captain had found one of the rarer specimens. Wasn't it his duty then to continue the research and discover more about this mostly unknown race of creatures? Of course it was, and he took that duty very seriously.

"Nemu!" He called for his lieutenant, leaning back to reread the small entry a second time. He couldn't travel himself to the mortal realm without raising suspicion but he'd sent Nemu numerous times to gather himself things - her going in his place would not be a strange thing. He wanted her to observe this new specimen for a while…before she started to gather more detailed information as to his capabilities.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Renji was below a pile of paperwork, colorful words escaping the tattooed man as he did what he could to remain ahead of the extras that were occasionally being added to his equivalent of an inbox. He had barely had time to recover when Ukitake had been kind enough to come by and inform him that he was acting captain until Byakuya returned from his mission in the mortal world.

"How the hell does he do all of this everyday anyway?" He muttered as he looked at the huge pile of papers still left. "Been at this for a damn hour and it's like there is more paperwork than when I began."

"It's bad right now because there are a lot of squad members needing medical leave and some that are still missing." Matsumoto yawned some, having walked in on Renji while he was muttering. "Think about Captain Hitsugaya - he's still doubling as acting captain of the fifth division."

The well endowed redhead seemed to be taking her own form of amusement at Renji's distress as she looked around the office.

"Why aren't you there helping him then instead of goofing off?" Renji asked, returning to signing papers.

"I'm not goofing off!" She returned, voice a little hurt and slightly innocent. "Oh what an office…Captain Kuchiki gets the nicer stuff as one of the nobles doesn't he?"

She was admiring a set of dishes in a display case.

"Look Matsumoto…" Renji sighed, trying to be polite and resisting the urge to rub his temples at the headache that was still plaguing him. "…if you are just here to avoid work with your captain go somewhere else to hide out."

"Renji! That is so mean." She pouted at him and sat across from him in the only chair left opposite the desk. "That's not the only reason I'm here, I was curious if you knew what the special assignment was that your captain was sent on."

"I wasn't informed so you'll have to search for your gossip somewhere else." He smirked a little, leave it to her to be here to look for rumors to talk about. She really was such a woman. "I won't make any excuses for you when Captain Hitsugaya finds you."

"You aren't fun anymore Renji-chan!" She drawled out the cute nickname with a smile. "I came to tell you where your captain was in case you didn't know. I'm here, going out of my way, to help you out, and you just insult me. I'm injured."

"Spare me." His tone was dry and he figured he probably was sounding more like Byakuya about now but his day hadn't made him cheery. "If you are going to tell me, then do it."

"Goodness…maybe you are after one of those open Captain slots if you wanna act like this." Mastumoto commented as she held a finger to her lips contemplating. "Well, I guess if you had to drag it out of me like this I can tell you."

"Joy…"

"See, there you go. Cheering up." She resisted the urge to giggle at the dark glare he was giving her, wondering if it would be too much. Then got more serious as the topic changed. "I hear he's teaching some mortal in the real world."

That made Renji stop mid-signature and look at his fellow ranking lieutenant fully. "If you are just here to mess with me…"

"No." She held up hands as he took it offensively. "I'm serious. Histugaya actually wanted someone to come over here and give you the heads up. I just volunteered cause I wanted to see Captain Kuchiki's office - I figure it's the only chance I'll get."

"Why would he be teaching a mortal?" Renji started to wonder if he had actually died from his wounds in the war and he was instead in some sort of bizarre hell of endless paperwork and annoying co-workers. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Well." That brought another smile to her face and she leaned over the desk, giving Renji a view that while pleasant he hadn't really been after. She whispered to him then. "Rumor is she's a priestess."

"So?" Renji got that the priestess thing was a big deal though he'd never much studied that far back in history. "If she has spiritual powers wouldn't someone else other than a captain - like one of the teachers at the school - be more fitting for such a job?"

"You really are narrow minded." Matsumoto sighed dramatically and sat back. "Think about it Renji-chan, why would they send a captain at a time such as this to teach a mortal priestess."

He frowned at the further insults, deciding the large breasted woman was only fun to be around when she was drunk. Though he still took a moment and it wasn't long before bells went off and he looked back to Matsumoto with wider eyes.

"I think you got it." She said before he could say anything else. "You can't say anything to Rukia or anyone else though. It's suppose to be confidential…just thought it might make you understand your temporary position a little more."

"Yeah…damn." He frowned as he considered all the implications of what he'd just been told. "How did Hitsugaya find out if the information is suppose to be confidential?"

"He overheard the big guy giving the orders when he was going to report on losses of the fifth and tenth squads." Matsumoto offered more seriously with a shrug. All the war was something soul society was suppose to be prepared for - but you could never truly prepare for the loss of so many friends and comrades.

Renji was about to say something about her sudden solemn when she smiled again brightly. "Oh, Renji-chan, that reminds me…Hitsugaya also said you should get in your report soon as to the losses for the sixth squad or the big guy will probably get irritated. Well, I should get back, nice office."

She left at that, leaving the red haired man frowning as he watched his paperwork. So much to do before he could begin to prepare his report…he wasn't getting sleep tonight.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Another day just made Kagome wonder if she was ever going to have a life of her own, she was drug from the house before she managed to eat breakfast so she could catch a ride in the limosene that had arrived for her. She ignored her brother's jealousy and her mom's surprise, letting them know she would be back whenever she'd finished her priestly studies as she dashed out and got into the limo. Stomach grumbling at her, after a night of troubled sleep and an early morning she was hungry - she hadn't eaten the night before either. She'd been so caught up in trying to meditate and then tired by the time she got home she forgot to eat.

It was a silent ride to the school and she turned in her homework as she moved to her assigned seat, doing what she could to ignore the stares as they started up again. Now they were worse than the day before, whispers had been added.

"_She has a guy like that?"_

"…_they rode away in a limoscene yesterday…didn't you hear?"_

"_I heard he was really a young businessmen but just wanted to finish school even though he didn't need it."_

"_I heard they were actually cousin's, not in a relationship."_

"_Wouldn't that be great?"_

"_Yeah, he's so dreamy."_

"_He wouldn't be interested in normal girls like us."_

It was a whole new thing for her to be distracted by and want to try to avoid. At lunch she got her bag out of her locker and moved off by herself and out of sight to eat. She was absolutely starving by then. Not that she hadn't thought about skipping it to avoid people trying to seek her out for information but she needed to eat before she really did snap at someone. She needed to start packing more if her nights were going to repeat as they had.

It seemed a miracle that she escaped a second day without having had to answer any questions, though she dashed into the limo well ahead of the much more neutral Byakuya to hide away before anyone could seek her out. She knew sooner or later she would have to speak to someone in the class and answer questions she honestly wasn't prepared for. What did he expect her to say? They really needed to get at least some sort of basic story together.

He just sat when he entered the limo though, as if the day of stressful situations for Kagome hadn't touched him in any way. That perfection in demeanor was something some might consider regal but she was just started to get pissed off by it.

"So, sometime I'll have to answer questions." She started, watching him as he looked out the window when they began to drive. "What is it you want me to tell people? I know the truth isn't an option but I can't go on forever just avoiding them."

"You don't need to tell them anything." He replied cooly, barely moving.

"Well I'm not as indifferent as you…I'd like to actually have friends." She commented harshly, stewing a little at his poor attitude.

"Then tell them what you like." He replied, starting to change back into a more suitable shirt than the uniform the school required him to wear. "For now, get to work on your homework."

"You are such a jerk!" She snapped, opening her book and starting on her math - math would at least be distracting and boring enough it should calm her down.

That had however drawn his dark gaze to the still fuming girl as she ignored him to do her work, body turned away from him in fact in her small fit. He had paused in his changing for just a moment before starting again…he wasn't sure how to take her speaking to him like that. Certainly he could accept the slap from days before after his mistake but…

"_I shouldn't worry about it."_ He reminded himself as he buttoned up his new shirt. _"She is still very young and children are prone to unexpected acts as such."_

He had a new appreciation for the dignity that Rukia did manage to carry herself with as he reminded himself how most young people are.

"Try to finish quickly, you will need the time to work on your meditation." He commented, and though he was trying to move her past her burst of anger he found himself shocked again by the response he gained.

'You know what!" She was still ticked off and his snide remark she took as an insult to her inability to meditate the night before. "Stop the car…I'm going home. If your soul society or whatever wants me to train, they can find someone else to teach me. I refuse to work with you and your better than everyone else attitude."

**End Chapter**

**Whew, angry Kagome! Heh poor Byakuya - it's not like he really could understand a teenage girl. Rukia was a godsend with how behaved she was when he adopted her into the family wasn't she! Bwahahaha…I so love to torture my leading characters! Good news is the possible deployment isn't happening so I will be around more and should have more free time soon - yay!**

**-Aura**

**P.S. I've had a couple people send me private messages asking why I don't toss in Japanese words. And my reasoning for that is - it's written in English. I prefer to keep my adding Japanese to a minimum (like when Mastumoto added the cute chan this chapter to Renji's name or when Kagome add's -kun at the end of Byakuya's name) only because I couldn't think of a fitting word in English for it. Maybe some people don't care but figured I'd toss this note on for those that do.**


	14. Stereotypical Jinx

**14: **_**Stereotypical Jinx**_

_"Generosity is giving more than you can, and pride is taking less than you need." _

_**-Kahlil Gibran**_

Men always had her running away from them.

"_Maybe it's just me…"_ She thought bitterly. _"Maybe I'm just doomed to meet guys that are total self-absorbed jackasses! I can't believe him! That pompous, contemptible, insipid, caustic old goat! How dare he treat me like that. And I saved his life!"_

The girl was angrily making her way from the still stopped limo and through a small market street that was between her home and where they dropped her off. She needed to stop being so nice to people - she never ended up getting anything but insulted and hurt for her trouble. Getting more frustrated as her list of adjectives to describe her temporary 'teacher' started to run low and she wasn't ready to quit insulting him just yet.

She was pondering looking up words in her thesaurus when she got home just to find more things to call him. _"I don't care if he's the damn king of his little world…he still shouldn't be a dispassionate prick! Having some sort of title doesn't give him the right to act like he does."_

She was fuming to be sure, if her emotions could take physical form she probably would be giving off heat with all the fury coming from her. Even onlookers that took note of the small high school girl gave her leeway, glancing after the stalking woman as she moved through the streets and toward her house.

She started to ponder to herself that at least things couldn't get any worse. But that was a jinx of grandly stereotypical proportions; the moment her thought ended she heard a crack of lightning and rain started to fall again - even the weather hated her.

As the rain fell it seemed however too cool her rage, washing it away and replacing it with threatening tears of frustration. She was biting her lip as she walked and doing her best to ignore the fact that the limo was pulling along next to her and following her slowly. She was a stubborn woman if nothing else and she would rather face a hurricane than talk to the man that had been plaguing her sense she first found him in similarly bad conditions.

She heard a car door close and just moved to walk faster, she wouldn't give him the justification of seeing her cry - she wouldn't!

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

That new piece of information threw a few more wrenches in his plan.

"Are you certain?" Aizen asked seriously, knowing though that Ulquorria rarely made mistakes in his observations. "A priestess…that changes much."

"It shouldn't." the green eyed arrancar shook his head once negatively. "The hollow I sent to spy on her said she has made no progress in her studies and in fact that she seems disturbed and confused by them."

"It's a dangerous thing to let her be at a time like this." Tousen commented in, standing with the two in an empty hall in the new abode they had taken on. "I can go and deal with her if you need me to Aizen. My presence is not necessary for the final battle."

"Byakuya is not a weak opponent." Aizen commented, considering the blind ex-captain's offer. "There is also the issue of her not being weak. Ulquorria still has a hole in his shoulder and somehow the man that was defending her other than Captain Kuchiki was enough that he was barely scratched in his battle with such a high-ranking arrancar. By yourself you could not take on three opponents, even if one only has limited training."

"Then what do you suggest we do with her?" Tousen asked, his tone somber. "It seems unwise to simply hope she doesn't figure out her powers in time to be an interference."

"We'll continue to observe for now…if her progress seems to hint that she will become an issue then I will allow you your request to deal with her yourself." Aizen nodded, satisfied with his answer. "The wisest course now is to not watch after her too closely, if they don't realize that we know what she is then her position shouldn't change. We don't want to draw ourselves too far out…we want them to believe we are still licking our wounds as opposed to moved to another plan for as long as possible."

"Understood sir." Tousen bowed slightly. "I will return to monitoring the collection of energy."

Aizen nodded back and waited for the blind man to be away a distance before taking in Uliquorra again. "I want you to make contact with our agent still within soul society. We need to keep our information from there updated. That is all."

The Arrancar also bowed and flickered away, leaving Aizen to return to his office and the piles of old papers he'd stolen from the office of 47. He still had to unlock all the keys to the ritual that would be taking place.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome hadn't planned on turning to face her pursuer and then when he appeared in front of her she was still moving so briskly she slammed right into him and would have fallen over if he hadn't reached out and steadied her.

"_Why is it all these grandly powerful noble demon people have to be so fast?"_ She pursed her lips and resisted the urge to slap him again, instead managing to sound livid in a single word. "What?"

Byakuya was watching her with his usual impossible to read face, the noble a bit at a loss as to what set off this newest temper tantrum and unwilling to ignore his orders just because she was acting like such a child. He was so used to getting wet lately that he ignored the rain, and was still watching her.

"What is the matter?" He finally asked, at a loss for any other words.

"_Men are such…"_ her mental insults continued a moment before she closed her eyes to breath and count to ten. Byakuya was starting to wonder if she'd lost her mental facilities completely when she responded very suddenly.

"Oh what a question! Where do I start!" She snapped and poked him harshly in the chest. "You are unbelievable. I saved your life…found you bleeding and fixed you and tried to be nice to you all along the way! I told you about my past history and when I asked if you could teach me you pushed off the idea like I was dirt under your feet. Wait, make that trash…trash is worse than dirt right?"

His eyes widened a little and his mouth moved to interject but her tirade went on.

"Then you called me a damn prostitute! But let me tell you Mr. Holier than Thou…I bet there a lot of streetwalkers out there with far better personalities than your petty one! And then here you show up at my school and get half the new class to alienate me or glare me all day in class and then now that you've been ordered to teach me it's okay for you to step down to my level. When I try to ask you what I should tell people so I can possibly have some resemblance of a normal social life you blow it off completely. I shouldn't be surprised though, why on earth would you care about a common pathetic stupid girl you were forced to come teach."

Now it was starting to make him angry but she didn't slow down long enough to give him a word in edgewise, had his public verbal beating had a witness they would have wondered if Kagome breathed when she was this angry.

"And you know, maybe I'm having trouble with training but you don't have to act like I'm the dumbest person you've ever met! I wasn't born into all this and the gods only know I'm glad for that - I wouldn't have wanted to end up anything like you! You don't care about anything or anyone but yourself and you aren't gonna convince me any differently so why don't you just let me walk hope and get the hell out of my way!" She pushed at him lamely but then just went to storm off around him, huffing indignantly.

Though now that she'd finished her angry speech she found that he caught her hand and she was nearly tugged off her feet when she attempted to move away or tug herself from his grip.

"Are you done?" He asked, years of practice keeping most of the anger out of his voice. "There is much that needs to be accomplished and like it or not I am the one that was sent to teach you and that is what I will do."

"I'm not learning anything from you." She kicked at his leg and continued to try to pull away. "Let go of me."

"Don't be an idiot." More irritation had creped into his deep voice and he was fairly frightening when angry, though she was stunned into a short silence that he'd actually called her that directly. "What if you don't learn how to use your abilities…what about when the hollows decide to target your family to get to you? Do you expect that someone will always be there to save you?"

"_Once there was…"_

It made her stop struggling at least.

"_He's right…I'm stupid…I didn't even think about the fact that this isn't like the well…my family isn't as separated from the danger as it once was…" _She turned to face away from him. _"Inuyasha…"_

She didn't want him to see her cry but the tears were there already, why had the half-demon made it so hard on her? Why had he chosen Kikyo over her? All the recent activity made her remember those days more than she had in months and the unearthed scars still burned.

"_Is she crying?"_ Byakuya blinked some at that, unsure of how to respond. Certainly he was still angry she was so disrespectful but perhaps he shouldn't have taken such an approach with dealing with a mortal. They were obviously much more fragile than the people in soul society.

"_Some man."_ His subconscious only served to mock him further. _"Making the poor innocent mortal cry."_

He wanted to convince himself that it wasn't his problem, but somehow that seemed to ring hollow.

"Do you want to get back in the limo before you get sick?" He couldn't think of anything else to ask, she just nodded wordlessly and moved back before he could…leaving him to consider her still.

He followed after a moment, keeping his eyes out the window as the vehicle moved off again. It seemed a way to offer her some privacy after the awkward argument - he could still hear her crying just a little and was fighting the compassion he felt with the irritation at her insults outside.

Thankfully it wasn't long before she managed to stop.

"I'm sorry." She offered about the time they drove up to his estate. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…" Adding under her breath. "…even if a lot of it was true." Then speaking normally again. "I know you are still helping me."

He resisted - yet again - the urge to sigh this girl brought on. If someone would have done that in soul society a warning would have been generous before he cut them to pieces - but he couldn't exactly attack the girl he was tasked to protect. Though the fact that she would be an ignoble target was starting to mean less and less… "Come on, I'll have the help find you something dry to wear. If you stay in those clothes you are bound to get sick again."

She nodded again at that and got out, she was pretty soaked even still and with the air conditioning in the large empty home she was shivering within moments of entering. "Go upstairs…second door on the left…there should be a connecting shower if you want to clean up. I'll have something brought to you."

She paused a moment at that, glancing up the steps and back toward Byakuya. "I'm sorry again Kuchiki-kun…" She hesitated then dashed up the steps toward the room he sent her toward.

He watched her run off, only vaguely wondering what else she thought about saying. Moving to get a servant to give them orders.

Kagome was still shivering as she looked over the expensive bedroom. A four post canopy bed with the largest mattress she'd ever seen was settled in the middle of the room - which was decorated in dark forest greens with black and white highlights. There was a desk with some papers on it, a dresser, a table on either side of the bed and two open doors, one lead to a closet and the other to a bathroom that was also the biggest she'd ever seen with the same theme in decoration.

There was a shower and a Jacuzzi and as tempting as being able to actually soak in a warm bath was she knew better and was shivering so much that she started to get undressed after turning the shower on and getting the water to a good warmth.

And while she was always more prone to bath's she had to admit the warm water felt good in general as she lathered her hair with the shampoo that was in there. She wasn't going to skip cleaning her hair - lord knows with the Nazi soul guy's schedule when she'd get a chance again.

She tried not to linger for what he would consider too long and turned the water off again, picking up a towel from a pile nearby and working on drying off before stepping free of the shower. Starting to tie the towel around her as she moved back into the room where she first came in, then pausing to blink at Byakuya, who had come in carrying a dress a moment before she walked out, shrieking and ducking back into the bathroom as she felt her face go a deep red.

**End Chapter**

**This chapter was sorta difficult as I was trying to keep folks in character but not get Kagome killed after her 'fuck you Byakuya' speech. And yes I did use a thesaurus to come up with various insults after a while - my chars always have more wit than I.**

**-Aura**

**P.S. Thanks for all the reviews and support. I apologize if you are waiting for me to work on other fictions but I want to finish shattered before I switch to finishing one of my other longer ones. This one was a project I started more out of curiosity but I really enjoy writing it. Which is why it is the other one I'm updating while pondering where I'm going to take shattered.**


	15. Diamonds of Memory

**15: Diamonds of Memory**

_"Today is not yesterday: we ourselves change; how can our works and thoughts, if they are always to be the fittest, continue always the same? Change, indeed is painful; yet ever needful; and if memory have its force and worth, so also has hope." _

**-Thomas Carlyle**

"Wha…what are you doing!? Don't you knock!" She finally managed to exclaim when she got her breath, her face still a deep red as she slammed the door, as if pushing it completely closed helped her hide her embarrassment a little more.

"This is the second door on the right…" He commented coolly after a moment. "I asked you to go into the second door on the left. This is my room. I was coming in to turn my water on before delivering the dress to the room I asked you to wait in."

She thought about it for a while.

"_Damn! Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. Now I can't tell left from right?! What the hell is wrong with me!?"_ She was still cursing herself when he spoke again.

"If you could finish and relocate yourself to the room I originally asked you to use it would be appreciated." His tone was always so arrogant. "I will give you a few minutes to dress. Try not to linger too long."

She listened until the door closed again and let the breath she was holding out.

"_Damn damn damn damn damn!"_ She continued her new mantra as she dashed from the bathroom for the dress he was offering her as if it were some sort of sanctuary from a burning sun. _"I am such an idiot! He was finally being a little nicer too. I always manage to screw up."_

She tugged the bag that was around the saving grace of the clothes he had for her. Anything had to be better than the towel or the lack of anything he'd seen her in before. She was still trying to push the blush away when she stopped to stare at what she'd been offered.

The dress was just gorgeous, after she picked it up she had to give a moment's pause to stare at it. It was a long shimmering tinsel silver in color, a velvet silk fabric that was definitely more formal than she had expected him to offer. She didn't let herself linger too long in appreciation, knowing she was already pressing her luck she slipped herself into the dress. It felt amazing, both smooth and cool, it was just enjoyable to let it slide over her skin. She doubted she'd ever be able to afford such a nice dress herself.

She was having some trouble with the zipper but she managed to get it up - which involved a lot of reaching over her shoulders and jumping and other interesting uncommon movements. She felt around the back and pulled free a bag that had been hanging near the zipper, blinking at it she pulled out a detailed platinum and diamond necklace, smaller diamonds were actually worked into it's full length save for the clasp in the back. There was a small pendant where three smaller chains ended in curled pink diamonds, making them look like flower pedals. It was the most detailed and gorgeous piece of jewelry she'd ever seen…she just blinked at it.

"_He couldn't want me to wear this…"_ She thought blankly, unsure of what to think of all of this finery. _"Would it be more insulting to ask about it after he gave it to me to wear though? It seems safer to actually wear it so I won't lose it if nothing else."_

She moved her arms back, she hadn't worn many necklaces but she'd tried them on with friends at the store enough times that she managed to get the easy clasp closed, settling the necklace. She paused to brush through her hair, it seemed so odd to not have it brushed being in such attire. It had already started to dry so it managed to be a little shiny, though it didn't quite match the shimmering pale moonlight of the gown.

For the first time she realized that she had been developing more as a woman, her breasts filling out the front of the hourglass styled dress nicely, it fit her curves so perfectly it was almost as if it had been made for her. There was a slit up either side to about the middle of her hips, offering an easy way to walk - something so often forgotten in such finery. The straps were only over her shoulders with slight bits of thin satiny fabric to cover just the tops of her shoulders-making her glad she remembered to shave her armpits recently.

There had been pantyhose in the bag but no shoes, leaving her feet to slide across the floor, she had to admit that she sort of liked the feel of the thick carpet through the gray hose. She always had sort of enjoyed that sensation but hadn't thought about it in ages with as much as she ended up wearing socks with her uniform.

She was still looking at the dress when there was a knock at the door this time. Outside Byakuya was vaguely irritated that she'd mistaken his instructions and doing his best not to dwell on images of a stark naked Kagome. He didn't think she'd gone to his room on purpose, especially after the yelp she'd let out - certainly it wasn't the most appropriate of situations but she didn't need to react as she did.

"It's okay, I'm dressed now." She called from the other side of the door. At the permission to enter his own room - bothersome but understood in the current situation - he moved inside and paused. That was the dress they got when he asked for something for her to wear?

She did look stunning in it…only more so by the blush still clinging to her cheeks - there was a natural beauty as opposed to all the make up most women seemed to be obsessed with. Her hair was still a little damp but she'd brushed it out rather well and while she didn't have shoes she would have otherwise been almost a perfect partner for a dance.

He had to school the surprise that leaked through when he widened his eyes a moment.

"_The necklace was with that gown as well? What does my staff think it's getting at?"_

It was difficult to hide away the moment of pain that accompanied the site of the jewelry after so long and it was more than likely someone as empathetic as Kagome had picked it up but he didn't dwell nor allow his emotions to enter into his voice. "You look nice. Could you wait for me downstairs? I will need to speak with my staff and clean up myself."

She nodded, offering a curious glance that told him she had indeed seen his moment of weakness but was being polite enough to listen as opposed to pry. Byakuya closed the door after she left and leaned on it, letting his stoic face fade away as he closed his eyes, trying to push away the memories that had been brought back so vividly.

"_How could I ever forget her smile that day…"_

_It was starting to get warmer in the equivalent of early spring for soul society. Though it was still cool enough that those that could afford the clothing had at least a jacket or lighter coat on when they were walking outside. The cool was turning more cold as the sun began to set, basking the streets in a deceptively golden glow as the warmth started to seep away as the night began._

_The streetlamps were being lit even as the lightning bugs began their evening dance, making everything so surreal…_

_She was a bit cool so he'd let her use his scarf, he didn't care what the rumors might be or what whispers the onlookers would have about them. He was so content just to be walking with her that he didn't want the oncoming night to have to pause their time together…_

_He hadn't asked her yet…he'd been meaning to ask her all day and couldn't find the words._

_It wasn't as if he was a bashful man - in fact he was always the opposite…but how was he suppose to ask the woman he loved if she would marry him._

_Then she brightened and pointed at that necklace, it was expensive but she hadn't even looked at that, she had just commented at how beautiful she thought the pedals were. How could he not have gotten it for her? It really would be the perfect present when he finally asked her to be his bride._

Byakuya frowned then, remembering that it was being worn again now…and not by the woman who it was intended for. He didn't blame Kagome, she couldn't have known and he had brought the clothing himself for her…_ "The things she must be thinking of me right now? How can I talk about honorable intentions when I cross such lines without thinking? I hope she take it as just borrowing the clothing and not as a gift."_

He was going to murder one of his staff before the day was out.

He pushed himself away from the door, he'd already spent too long lingering on days that were lost to him. He didn't have the luxury of dwelling on pleasant memories when there was so much work to be done. He let the water of the shower wash over him once he'd undressed, using it as a way to pull his mind from the haunting images of his lost wife. He had much to do if he was going to get Kagome to a decent level of training, she was much older than most that took up such training and it was harder for her to grasp concepts that children would accept more easily.

He managed to shift his train of thought to a plan as to how to continue with Kagome's studies, getting dressed and moving back downstairs minus his usual kensaiken, he didn't tend to put them in while his hair was still wet and it left him with a certain roguish allure with them out. Dressed in a suit to boot, he was always managing to be the drawing man.

Though he came in to find Kagome making notes about the book she'd been assigned to report on in class, glad to see at least she did seem set to keep up with her work. That was a good quality in anyone, hard work. When she looked up and smiled at him his mind flickered back over the bright smile Hasana had given him so many times. Was she that different?

"I was wondering if you were okay." She commented softly, watching him now instead of her book. "I finished a few chapters and made some notes and was wondering if I should ask someone to find you…one of your butlers came in and brought some tea. Do you want some?"

He hadn't moved, it was still so hard to watch someone else in her engagement present…it was so unexpected that he couldn't quite manage to move in and give a polite reply. _"Did they put her up to this? Or are they just out to fluster me? She couldn't know…but…"_

He shook his head then, trying to get more echoing memories from repeating themselves more than they already had. The only people that knew how much Hisana and he enjoyed tea had been moved to work in the mortal realm so he wouldn't have to see them as much after her death…

"_Are they trying to punish me for banishing them away from the main estate?"_ Byakuya wondered idly, noting then that Kagome had gotten up and was giving him that worried look he'd seen her give a few times before.

"Are you okay?" He knew the question was coming.

"I don't believe I am." He answered honestly, the lie was to follow. "I think the rain has gotten to me and I'm feeling a little sick. I apologize for the inconvenience. I will make sure your other clothes are dried and we'll continue your training tomorrow. Feel free to eat or finish what work you can while you wait."

"Oh…" She nodded at that, the smile she offered this time more reassuring. "Okay. I hope you start feeling better then. If there's anything I can do just ask."

"_To take that necklace off."_ He thought idly, looking away from her - he couldn't manage to watch her…though his words didn't match his thoughts. "No, thank you Kagome. I will see you tomorrow. Good night."

He did his best not to rush when he left, walking with his usual pace back to his room…closing the door to lean on it again for the second time…

"_I am such a weak man."_ He thought with a sigh. _"Tomorrow she won't have the necklace and the workers will be corrected…everything will get back on the right track. I won't let myself be distracted anymore."_

Kagome was pondering after Byakuya's odd behavior…it made sense that he might not feel well but it seemed so much like an empty excuse it was hard to convince herself that it was true. Though she had no real idea of what the alternative could be…he was so distant and distracted.

"_As if his mind was in another world or time."_ She pondered with a smile, blushing some as she remembered the way his hair fell into his face without the hair pieces he commonly wore. She knew the road she was going down was a dangerous one, but it didn't hurt to admit the guy was definitely cute.

She smiled at that and returned to her book while she waited to hear about her clothes.

**End Chapter**

_I had fun with this chapter. Wanted to toss in a little backstory for Byakuya of my own - as there is so little actually offered in the series! I want more about him! I am a fan girl - I demand more Byakuya! Rawr! Anyway, posting this and going to bed, I stayed up way to late finishing it._

_-Aura_

_P.S. I did enjoy Kagome bitching Byakuya out…twas also fun to write._


	16. Unsure Intentions

**16: Unsure Intentions**

_"I never could have done what I have done without the habits of punctuality, order, and diligence, without the determination to concentrate myself on one subject at a time..." _

**_-Charles Dickens_**

Nemu was always such a proper woman. Eyes downcast, hands politely folded in front of her, one ankle settled behind another, back straight and silent after the presentation she had been ordered to give by Captain Kurotsuchi. Settled across from a suited Sesshomaru, the demon lord watching the presumptuous creature across from him. She was here by someone else's orders but it still didn't make the request any less insulting.

"_Allow myself to become a test subject? What exactly do these spirits think they are dealing with?" _Sesshomaru resisted his first urge to simply ignore the woman. He doubted ignoring them would mean much.

"If I refuse this man's request?" Sesshomaru asked, it couldn't hurt to query after all. The worst that happened was the woman lied and he'd gotten good at detecting the various signs that accompanied such things with mortals when he liked.

"He will hunt you out." Nemu answered honestly, head still down submissively. "He has not had such a new fascination with a subject in some time and is not in the habit of ignoring that which interests him."

She smelled a bit like ozone, there was an electricity to these 'soul reapers' that he could pick up in the strange mortal forms they took on. It reminded him vaguely of the events when Naraku used the jewel to animate the dead - though the soul reapers smelled better than the grave soil at least. He didn't detect a lie from her, such a comment did seem like it would be a pointless falsehood anyway.

"Then you should tell him if he wishes to do so that he should come himself as opposed to sending a woman to speak for him." Sesshomaru looked back toward the paperwork on his desk, he really had too much to deal with to bother with some fool looking to challenge him. "I however will not react well…I grow tired of pests. Get out."

"I will take your message to him." Nemu commented, rising at the dismissal and bowing before leaving the office to move back to an area where she could take a gateway to return to soul society.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

After offering strict orders to prepare Kagome's clothing and giving a few of the staff some select words Byakuya had settled himself to actually get some rest. Though sleep had failed to be the release that Byakuya was hoping for. It had only served to further haunt his mind with disjointed images of when he actually enjoyed his life. He was relieved when the shrill ringing of the alarm signaled the end of a torturous night, allowing him the chance of a quick shower as the busyness of everyday preparation took over his concentration.

The new day would be much more acceptable, he would have to mostly ignore the spiritually powered mortals in the school again, though he had offered a small bit of consideration to Kagome's request of a story to give people. For her social interaction seemed very important so he would let her mostly tell the truth; he was a tutor for her. It better explained why he would be in such a class anyway. It was quite the gift - at least as far as the captain of the sixth squad was concerned.

He moved from his room with purpose, dressed down in the uniform for the school as he moved down, wanting to take his breakfast as he looked over paperwork as he always did; in his den. When he walked into the room he realized that it was going to be another bad day for him. Fate and his servants were out to get him.

Kagome had been reading until late in the night, she had gotten started and then grown interested in the novel she'd been assigned to report. It was an older translation of a British novel by Charles Dicken's; 'Great Expectations' and it had been so complex she lost complete track of time and she had fallen asleep close to end of the 59th and final chapter…having not realized she'd worked on it so late.

She was still in the stunning gown and diamond necklace, her hair was a little wild but had dried long before she'd actually fallen to sleep so it didn't look overly ridiculous. Though overall she still made quite the picture, one side of the gown had folded up a little as she slept and left very little of her shapely legs to be imaged with as high as it had drifted.

Byakuya sighed and turned around directly to seek out the head butler of his servants, he had never liked the cheery man - someone that had been working for them sense the days of his grandfather. Someone he was about to replace if there wasn't a good excuse…

Though he didn't have to go far, the older man was approaching with a small cart with two breakfast trays. "Good morning Lord Kuchiki."

"I told you to have the woman out of here last night when her clothing was prepared. What is the meaning of her slumbering in my den?" Byakuya was obviously not pleased and he wasn't taking a great amount of effort to cover his irritation.

"My apologies Lord Kuchiki but the machines were not working as they should and by the time they were repaired and her clothing was ready she had fallen asleep. Being only a few hours before you would get up I thought it would be best to let her rest. I had planned to wake her before you entered the den but you are always a step ahead." He explained with a small smile. "She would have ended up with almost no rest at all if we had woken her up to take her home."

"My orders are to be followed in the future regardless of other issues." Byakuya resisted the urge to snap at him. "My grandfather will not be with us to speak for you forever."

"Breakfast is ready for you and Ms. Kagome." The servant said kindly, as if he hadn't heard the threat to end his job. "Would you prefer I take it to the den as usual?"

"No." Byakuya shook his head, there was no point in arguing further with the man. "Have her prepare herself in her uniform and join me in the dining room."

"Yes Lord Kuchiki, I believe she heard you." The servant gestured at the recent arrived Kagome. "I will prepare the same room I did yesterday for you miss."

He walked off then, taking the lovely smelling breakfast with him.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep." Kagome offered tiredly, a bit sheepish. "I just got really busy with my homework and…"

"Don't be concerned with it." He shook his head, interrupting her and not looking at her. "I'll wait for you at the dining table. Try not to tally long."

"Okay…" She didn't get much of a chance to reply before he was gone.

"_I think those fast people vanish like that just cause they can!"_ Then she smiled a little. _"Guess I shouldn't complain too much, I would too. I wonder what's bothering Byakuya though?"_

She took the stairs two at a time, making sure to use the correct room as opposed to his this time. The door she was suppose to take the night before leading directly to a large but more public bathroom instead of his bedroom. Her uniform was freshly pressed and hung near a shower with her other things folded nearby. She began to get ready as she pondered his reactions.

"_I could have really alienated him with my yelling at him yesterday afternoon."_ She pondered as she shampooed up her hair. _"Not that he didn't deserve it, he was being a complete jerk! But…that's probably not it…he didn't start acting weird until after he walked in on me naked."_

"_Oh god, I'd almost forgotten."_ She was blushing again then even while she showered at that dreadfully embarrassing moment. _"How could he not act weird after something stupid like that? Maybe he thought I was trying to sleep with him! Oh lord…what did I do? No wonder he's acting so bizarre…he had to teach me and he thinks I have a thing for him."_

"_Well okay, I do have a little crush on him."_ She admitted to herself with a sigh, putting her face in her hands. _"He is so…but I don't wanna just jump into his pants! Dear god, please stop punishing me for what I don't know what I did wrong."_

She tried to hurry despite the awkward situation she'd managed to get herself in. Drying off quickly and almost tossing on her uniform, things would work out… _"I could just try to explain but I think that might make it worse…if that's not what's wrong…then it would become an issue. Yeah I can't talk to him about it…he might not think that…but what is the matter?"_

She didn't have nearly enough time to start figuring out the complicated man that was Byakuya, moving back downstairs as she buttoned up her shirt, not realizing she still had the necklace settled underneath it, it was just comfortable enough she'd never noted to take it off and return it to the strange bag that had been attached to the dress. She dashed down the steps and over to the den to gather her books again before running into the dining room and pausing to straighten her skirt and slow down so she could sit and eat.

Byakuya had been reading a newspaper - a bit weird but she didn't say anything about it, smiling to him. "Good morning. I'll need to call my mom and let her know what happened…she'll probably be worried."

"No need Ms. Kagome." The servant that Byakuya seemed angry with earlier was settling juice down on the table between them. "I called her last night and let her know what occurred and that you would be riding with Byakuya this morning to the school. She said to tell you that she was leaving today with your little brother to go to some sort of event out of the country for two weeks that his school was having and would be disappointed if you didn't visit them before they left."

"Oh." Kagome had a light bulb go off. "I thought that wasn't until next week…so much has been going on. I'll have to spare some time to visit them before they take the trip to America. They'll be gone for so long with the exchange program. It's nice that mom arranged it so she could teach while she was there and still get paid."

"It sounds like it will be fun for them." The servant agreed, though after another short glance/glare from his master he nodded to her and excused himself to let them eat.

She chewed on some eggs, enjoying the simple breakfast for actual food for the first time in a while - she didn't know if it would be her only meal of the day. "Do you mind if I take an hour or so to see them off?"

"You did work quite late last night from what I understand so I believe you've already made up any time you might have lost." He said, his cool expression back, eyes occasionally looking at her again.

"_Maybe I'm just crazy and was too tired."_ She pondered as she sipped at her orange juice. _"He seems fine now."_

"If you will be able to finish your book report and other homework then by the weekend we should be able to move onto your other studies again. Try not to forget that there are other things you need to accomplish." He was always so overbearing.

"I bet your mom was just like Miss Havisham." Kagome muttered to herself softly, the book she'd read still stuck on her mind.

"What was that?" he raised a brow, not completely sure what the teenager was muttering about.

"Oh, nothing…you just…sorta remind me of one of the characters in the book I was assigned to read." She commented, raising her hands a little. "It's nothing. I'm a blabbermouth in the morning."

"Just in the morning?" He commented, though got up before she could protest the insult. "We should be going if we don't wish to be late. Come."

And off he went.

"Sure thing Estelle." She muttered to herself, using the comparison to make herself feel a little better. _"Long as that doesn't make me Pip."_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"So…wait a second." Ichigo commented, thinking to himself. "You're telling me this Kagsomethingorother girl is some sort of soul society spiritual leader? She's a female priest?"

"Not exactly." Rukia frowned as Ichigo assumed priestess meant the mortal equivalent. "They were once leaders of soul society as a whole - their direct descendants make up the king's of our world. It was believed that people with such powers died out many hundreds of years ago."

"That is why she commented that she might be related to the Quincy." Orihime put a fist into her other hand as she added up what Ichida had told her and what Rukia told her now. "That must be why she asked Ichida to borrow a bow."

Rukia blinked at the red-haired woman as she made the announcement.

"So…wouldn't that mean if the enemy finds out they'll go after her?" Chad asked, he could catch on fast - his size didn't mean he wasn't intelligent. "That's why they have your brother here looking after her."

"Oh!" Ichigo frowned then. "That's still not very safe…why don't they take her to soul society like they did with Orihime?"

"She is still learning about her own powers and right now we aren't sure if soul society would be any safer than here for her. At least, that's what a lot of us think is the reason. They're trying to keep her existence quiet but as you can see, that's not working."

"Never does." Chad shrugged a little.

"Why wouldn't Byakuya just tell us?" Ichigo asked with a frown. "We've protected the city and the people that live here a bunch of times…it wouldn't be any different now."

"Do you think he would ask you for help?" Rukia asked in a superior tone of voice. "Didn't you learn anything in your trip to soul society."

"I think it would be neat to work with Byakuya." Orihime commented cheerfully, drawing confused looks from everyone. "Well he's a noble right? It's probably like studying with a prince! I bet he has pretty horses and dances and teas and stuff!"

"Er…I doubt it's that grand Orihime." Ichigo commented, considering the picture of Byakuya on a horse before shaking it from his mind - it didn't fit together. "I feel a little sorry for her."

"Hey. What's that suppose to mean!" Rukia smacked her red-headed friend and grabbed his collar.

"What was that for!" He pushed Rukia away and rubbed his head. "I'm just saying, he's not the friendliest guy in the world."

"And I wonder if he dresses in all that old pomp and circumstance…" Orihime was still going on. "Maybe he has one of those white wigs! I bet he'd look silly though."

"Anyway." Rukia decided to drop the subject of her brother in such a poor presentation. "I think you shouldn't try to talk to her or him too much about it. We're still looking for where Aizen ran off to, and we think he has some folks that are on his side still working in soul society. It's still very dangerous."

"Well, things here are much the same." Orihime shrugged a little, smiling. "I'm glad to be back, I missed school and everyone. You going to come back to us Rukia?"

"I've been assigned to keep watching over the city so yeah." Rukia smiled a bit at that, glad to feel welcome somewhere. "Though…I just wanted to warn you guys to keep an eye out."

"Sure thing." Ichigo shrugged a little as the warning bell rang after lunch. He and Rukia both pausing to look at each other when they felt energy nearby, then Rukia's phone started to beep - a hollow had appeared nearby.

**End Chapter**

_This was another hard chapter but whew, I got it finished. It was hard to do as I haven't actually been watching any bleach or Inuyasha lately gasp. My favorite part was having Orihime go on about Byakuya - it made me giggle. Reviews are nifty btw._

_-Aura_

_P.S. At the moment I'm keeping other characters from Inuyasha to just Sesshomaru. I haven't completely decided if I'll use other ones, but at this time I'd say probably not. _


	17. Warning Bells

_**17: Warning Bells**_

"_Love withers with predictability; its very essence is surprise and amazement. To make love a prisoner of the mundane is to take its passion and lose it forever."_

_**-Leo Buscaglia**_

"Which way?" Ichigo asked Rukia, pulling at the icon he'd been given to pass into his spirit form by the soul society.

"They're…all over…" Rukia breathed in surprise as she stared at her screen. "It's like the time Ishida used that bait of his…there are dozen's of them."

"Then we need to get going." Ichigo frowned at her, his body limp on the floor in the side room where they'd been speaking, at least it was an unused classroom so it was mostly safe for the time being. "Do you have a…"

He broke off as she swallowed one of the pale green pills that would separate her soul and put a pre-programmed soul into her body for her while she was absent.

"Take care of Ichigo's body." She gestured to his limp form as she gave the orders. Their separated soul reaper forms running to leave the school as Rukia watched her phone still. Chad and Orihime caught up to them as they were dashing.

"What's here?" Orihime asked nervously as she tagged along side their running.

"They all seem to be converging on a single spot in the city." Rukia reported as she continued to watch her screen. "There are more popping up all the time though, I'm not sure if my equipment is malfunctioning though, it's starting to flicker…I think there are too many for it to keep track of."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome sighed to herself as she looked around the classroom, lunch hadn't been so bad…she finally had a story to tell folks and let the girls interested in speaking with her about Byakuya. He was tutoring her, it was definitely as close to the truth as she could tell anyone. She'd gotten so distracted with finally making a few new friends - and avoiding questions as to if she liked Byakuya or not - she hadn't realized that he had disappeared sometime during her social event.

The warning bell had rung almost the full two minutes ago and he wasn't there, neither were several of the other classmates…the rude Quincy guy was gone, as were a bunch of the other rude students that were stalking her for information about Byakuya on a spiritual level.

"_Why do I get the feeling I'm being left out of something here?"_ She wondered as she glanced out the window and then back to the door as the bell rang. _"Where could all of them have wandered off to? I saw Orihime sitting with the rest of the girls at lunch. I had seen Chad and Ishida at tables outside too, Byakuya had wandered off somewhere by himself at the beginning but they're all gone now."_

"_Does that mean they're off fighting those evil spirit things that attacked me before?" _She pondered, leaping from her seat and almost falling to the floor when Byakuya whispered to her from nearby.

"Something bothering you? Can you sense the hollows?" He asked lowly, honestly curious as to how good her spiritual senses actually were.

That was when she blinked and realized why she'd been on edge, retaking her seat shakily as her brain screamed at her with the dozens of emanations of dark energy nearby. It was so sudden it left her a little dizzy, holding her head as she tried to form a reply to the question that had been posed.

The malicious aura that accompanied the hollows was overpowering, if it had just been a few it wouldn't have been that serious but there were so many of them converging in one place that she was having trouble separating the sinister emotions surrounding the hollows and the rest of reality. She felt light and distant as she kept her thoughts on the creatures that seemed to take to haunting her life lately.

The young girl almost fell completely out of her desk before Byakuya had caught her, not many members of the class had seen it - they were in the back row…but a couple of people were staring at the way he had flickered out of his seat and to where he was catching her.

"Goodness." The teacher stared at the pale student passed out in Byakuya's arms. "Kuchiki-san, would you mind taking Higurashi-san to the nurse?"

The noble nodded once at the request, standing up with her and heading out of the room as whispers erupted behind him at the scene. All things he ignored, he was several steps into the hallway when he heard the teacher yelling for order and starting back up class as normal. He sighed to himself as he moved along the halls.

"_That would be a yes."_ He thought vaguely as he carried her toward the office of the nurse. It had been shown to him on his first day. _"Her senses must be good if it effected her this much. Something else I'll have to show her how to control."_

"Hmm, I feel Naraku nearby." She mumbled in her sleep, her head moving a little. "The shards he has are corrupted with miasma…there are so many…"

"_Now she's hallucinating?"_ He frowned and paused, he couldn't take her to the nurse if she was talking like that…in her world she would be considered crazy for something like that. He moved instead and took her up to the roof, settling her on he ground and watching the sky further into the city.

He could feel the dozens of hollows along with other spiritual energy of people he both recognized and didn't recognize. Rukia was there with the orange haired soul reaper and his friends, there was also a signature of energy that was off compared to normal, richer somehow than the usual energy he felt. It was a more aggressive version of the power that had surrounded the silver haired guy that Kagome was friends with.

It was difficult to not go and join into the battle even against lesser hollows but his assignment kept him from the field of battle, he needed to watch after Kagome, not take her closer to possible danger. Still, it was hard for a warrior to stay away from a skirmish with his enemies.

"Hmm…Mmm…what happened? My head hurts." Kagome mumbled, coming back to consciousness slowly and rubbing her arms as she sat up. "Huh? Why are we on the roof?"

"You feinted in class." Byakuya commented, still looking toward the area of the city where he felt the energies converging. "You were mumbling so I brought you up here instead of taking you to the nurse where you could have said something questionable. You shouldn't overextend your senses, you aren't used to using them enough and it will overwhelm you."

"Sesshomaru." She blinked and held a hand over her chest, she could feel all the energy again but pushed a lot of it aside, recognizing the finer energy around her connection to the past as fighting with the shards of darkness lingering around the city. "That's him."

She got up and dashed away from the roof. "I have to help."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What the hell are all these doing here anyway Ishida…did you break more of that bait stuff?" Ichigo yelled at the blue-haired Quincy as he sliced into another hollow.

"The bait the Quincy use wouldn't call this many hollow's unless bricks of the stuff was used." Uryuu yelled back, shooting an arrow and morphing it with his mind so it would break off and hit several of the hollows at once. "My question is if there is an infestation like this, why aren't the soul reapers doing anything about it? Other than Rukia and yourself…one of the captain's is here, couldn't he spare a moment and kill a few dozen himself?"

"There have to be hundreds of them." Chad commented as he punched one of them away from Orihime who was looking nervous about the whole battle thing.

"They aren't paying much attention to us though." Rukia commented, nodding toward some that were still heading toward another part of the city. "We need to figure out what they're after so perhaps we can do something about them."

"I don't recognize the energy of the person fighting them over there." Orihime commented with a frown. "Do you think they're targeting a single individual."

"Sometimes hollows will do that, but usually it's uncommon, and not on a scale like this one." Rukia returned as they continued to run toward the apparent source of the commotion. "Would it be possible for someone that wanted to murder hollows to attain enough of your Quincy bait to cause this?"

"I doubt it." Quincy offered as he shot a few more approaching hollows. "I only have a small amount of the stuff, it's difficult to create or come by."

"Wait…who's fighting who? What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked with a confused blink. "There's someone else over there?"

"The energy is pretty intense." Chad commented, letting off a shot of energy at a group of the creatures in the sky, watching them scream and break apart.

"Yeah, how couldn't you notice that?" Orihime asked cheerfully as they ran. "You really are bad at sensing energy aren't you? Ishida said you were but I didn't think you were really that dense about it."

"Yeah, Ichigo's pretty clueless." Rukia agreed, her blade cutting deep into a mask and relieving another hollow of it's dark existence.

"Shut up." Ichigo growled at them. "So I'm bad at reading spirit energy. It doesn't matter…lets just go find out what's going on. I'm sick of these things already."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sesshomaru considered the dozen's of creatures around him, they were still a bit blurry but for whatever reason he'd been able to do more than smell the spiritual demons sense he'd fought the green eyed one before. These were on the different level however, all of them were weaker…but there were so many of them they were succeeding in being a thorn in his side.

He had a couple of shallow wounds but had suffered very few injuries for the near half-hour he'd been battling the creatures, it seemed there was no end to them. Was this the plan of that man that hoped to test on him?

"_He'll find himself sorely disappointed if he thinks that this will be enough to down Lord Sesshomaru."_ He thought blandly as he sliced through several more of the creatures, flickering across the field in much the same manner that a soul reaper would flash step. _"I do wish he'd at least take less of my time if he planned on pursuing me in this manner. At least come forward himself to battle me as opposed to sending these weak masses. Coward."_

He curled through the demon-like spirits and cut some apart. Certainly many of them had thought that his sword wouldn't be able to cut them as a real thing, though enough had watched their fellows fall that they were actually starting to dodge. He was carving a path back to his home with his Tenseiga so that he would be able to pick up Tessaiga. He had taken the sword to hold after Inuyasha had died, it had never fully accepted him so he didn't carry it with him commonly but for the current situation it would serve him well enough.

Dragon Strike would be even more destructive in the city environment, unlike these creatures he couldn't hold his powers to the spiritual world alone, his attacks would tear into the real environment as well, he would have to find a park or some sort of place without people to use the wind scar.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Byakuya stepped in front of her before she reached the entryway to the steps down from the roof. Somewhere in his gaining mastery of flash steps he'd forgotten that almost no one was as fast as he was. Catching her as she ran right into him as opposed to stopping, she was amongst the masses that were no were no where near as fast as the Captain.

"You cannot go over there." He said as he steadied her on her feet.

"I have to, Sesshomaru is an old friend of mine…I can't just let him get attacked." Kagome insisted, trying to squirm her way past the soul reaper in front of her. " I might be able to do something."

"You would get in the way." Byakuya commented coldly, making her pause and stare at him, eyes pained at that harsh comment. "My assignment is to protect you, that does not include letting you run off into the field of battle when you are not ready."

"So if I was ready you would let me run off? That isn't logical at all." Kagome argued, pulling at his hands and trying to get away from him. "Just because you are heartless and have no problem with leaving people to fight alone doesn't mean I am."

"If you were ready I wouldn't need to be here teaching you." He commented, still holding her in place as she struggled with him. Raising a brow at her protests and insults. "Would you calm yourself. There are others going toward your friend now that are more than capable warriors where a few weak hollows are concerned. You would do best if you are feeling better to return to class so you don't end up failing again."

"Oh, I can't believe you." She fumed, unable to pull away she settled a foot on him to give her some leverage with her tugging. "Let go of me."

"When you agree to return to class peaceably and stop acting like a child then I will." His eye twitched a little when she laid a foot on him, there was an urge to make her bleed that he had to stave off. "I can see now why people complain about manners in this world. Yours are atrocious."

"I said let me go!" Kagome yelled back, her spiritual energy flaring at her exclamation.

**End Chapter**

_So there was some more switching around, but that's okay because bleach jumps around like it's on a damn pogo stick. giggle I've decided I get more feedback when I do even little cliffhanger type things…so I'm going to try to leave you with cliffhangers more often? I say the readers did it to themselves by letting me notice this nasty trend. Hope you keep enjoying my fiction._

_-Aura_

_P.S. More reviews? Can't know how things are going unless folks offer me some feedback._


	18. Shows of Power

**18: Shows of Power**

"_Being brilliant is no great feat if you respect nothing."_

**-Johann Wolfgang von Geothe**

Sesshomaru frowned as he made his way toward a park near his home.

"_They just had to tear the new window's down didn't they?"_ He thought in irritation, his eyes tinting red as he dashed ahead of his spiritual monsters pursuing him. _"At least if they're already dead that means I should send them to oblivion when I activate Tessaiga."_

His father's fang had been added to his side during his short visit to the estate where he lived, though he didn't want to destroy his own home anymore than the surrounding city so a large open area near the countryside would have to do for the battlefield. He could feel his Tenseiga resonating as he cut through what creatures came close to him. His own blade hadn't been forged for this continuous battle and it was growing weaker as time went on, he needed to switch to the crushing fang of his father soon so he wouldn't continue to stress the weaker of the pair of swords.

He reached the land away from the city before too long, raising a silver brow when he noted some others that were fighting the creatures in the distance. Two of them dressed similarly to how the fellow with Kagome had been clothed, the others seemed young but had a scent of power to them. As long as they stayed out of the way he wasn't going to question a temporary group of allies - however bizarre the uniforms they chose.

The creatures only seemed to be getting worse though, it was amusing for Sesshomaru to a point…it had been his first battle where he could use the fang given to Inuyasha so many years ago. The hilt sizzled a moment when he touched it but not as much as it once did - a sign either that it was starting to accept him or resign that he was now the possessor. He didn't care either way what the sword thought of him, he had no intent to allow it to pause him now.

He quit his dashing, to him it had never been a matter of running away, just separating himself so he could react more aggressively. The sword transformed as he drew it, shifting into the much larger form that could call it's true powers. It pulsed in reaction and quit burning Sesshomaru - his whole point of moving before he engaged had been to protect people after all.

He turned back toward the approaching creatures and smiled with a vicious vengeance.

Tessaiga cut through the air, tearing apart the normal version of reality and exploding across the ground in streaks of yellow energy that tore through the approaching mob, tearing them apart a split second before the true immensity of the attack continued to burn away at the ground and obliterate the forest that had been there moments before.

Making the group that had been fighting their way over nearby glance over in surprise, staring at the show of power in surprise, glancing between themselves.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The captain of the sixth squad took a single step back from the woman flaring spiritual energy in front of him. His hand sizzled lightly from the unexpected attack from the teenage girl, power still curling uncontrolled around her - at least for a moment.

The world flickered and grew thick then, like the way the air shimmers and distorts when it's hot outside, except it was suddenly everywhere as Byakuya released his own spiritual pressure. When Kagome had felt it before he had still been weakened but now it seemed many times heavier than then, making it suddenly hard to breathe. She faltered a moment, gaping at the soul reapers released power, about to stumble for the steps when another familiar energy touched the edge of her senses and she glanced off the roof of the school to see the golden yellow energy of the wind scar in the distance.

She relaxed at that, he didn't need any help if he held the Tessaiga now.

"Are you done?" Byakuya asked as he felt her energy retreat, covering his own spiritual pressure before it made her sick. Ignoring the burn along his palm.

"Yeah." She slid down the side of the wall to sit down, just then noting that she'd burned him. "Oh…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Don't apologize. You did mean it." He interrupted. "It'll heal in an hour or two. If you are feeling better you should return to class and let the others deal with these hollows."

"Guess I should have figured that Sesshomaru would be able to handle anything." Kagome mumbled with a small smile. "Especially if he has the Tessaiga."

The demon lord had always been a natural at calling on the fang's powers, so it wasn't a large surprise that after Inuyasha died he would take his father's sword as his own. The sudden lack of dark energy made her able to adjust to her surroundings better and consider the various signature's attached to people's spiritual energy that worked as a sort of ambience label of who they were.

"You speak well of this individual…his spiritual pressure is impressive. Though I will need to report to the soul society as to the fact that hollows seem so attracted to him." Byakuya commented. "Are you well enough to return to class then?"

"I suppose so…" Kagome glanced off toward the battle again, she missed the excitement she had in the feudal era. _"What could I have done without my bow and arrows through?"_

"We should return then." He commented, watching his ward and unconcerned with how the battle would go after the show of power he'd sensed moments before. He was about to say something else but paused as she took his hand and started to wrap it in the tie from her uniform.

"Your hand is still burned. We should still make that trip to the nurses office so we can get you some aloe and actual bandages to put on it." She said as she carefully wrapped his hand, watching her work as she spoke. The red fabric of her tie surprisingly soft for how well it kept it's shape.

"I'll be fine." He finally shook his head to dismiss it. "I said the wound would disappear before long, you should be wearing your tie not using it as a makeshift bandage for me."

"You are hurt though." She glanced back up to him, settling his hand back at his side. "I'd rather you take care of yourself."

He'd softened his tone a little, the gesture was a bit alien to him but still sweet in it's own right.

"If you weren't so argumentative and headstrong then I wouldn't be injured." he reminded, keeping the smile that threatened off his face. "You should take your tie back and we should return to class."

He reached down to start taking off the makeshift bandage but blinked when she paused his hand with hers. "Just keep it okay? I have more at home."

Her eyes seemed so sad in that moment, as if silently begging him to accept before she broke into tears. _"Are all humans this expressive in a glance?"_

He glanced away from her gaze then, back toward the steps. "Fine. If I keep this on my hand will you get moving?"

She smiled to him and nodded, heading down the steps ahead of him. He considered her retreating form and then the cherry fabric tied comfortably around his palm. His hand was already feeling better, the gesture wasn't necessary but he didn't mind it as much as he normally might otherwise.

"_Perhaps I'm just learning why it is we aren't suppose to linger too long in the mortal world."_

He let out a breath slowly and moved off after his ward, he would need a report of just what was happening from his sister when he had a moment to speak to her.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"What the hell are you?" Ichigo asked rudely, frowning at how similar the release of power had been to the power of his own Zanpakuto. "What was that?"

Sesshomaru considered the orange haired guy coldly, glancing along the group that had also been killing the creatures hounding him. He recognized the coffee colored uniform as the one from Kagome's new school on three of them. The one addressing him and another woman were each in a black kimono similar to the form of dress that the fellow with Kagome had been in.

"Don't just ignore me." Ichigo was starting to stalk over toward the demon lord but Rukia put a hand in front of him.

"Don't Ichigo…" She shook her head at him, frowning at his aggressive nature. "He's not an enemy."

"What were the hollows following you for?" Ishida spoke up this time, he had gotten into the habit of ignoring Ichigo after their initial trip to soul society.

"I couldn't say for certain." Sesshomaru replied with a small shrug, the ground still smoking in front of him from where the claw marks had cut deep into the earth's surface, destroying a good chunk of the park. "I'd assume it has something to do with the fellow that wanted to make me a research specimen."

He still had both his swords drawn, something that was keeping the rest of the bleach crew on their own side of the park as some of them were still surveying the damage.

"Mayuri…" Ishida commented immediately, his voice getting darker as his hands closed to fists at the thought of the slippery clown of a captain. "It has to be…"

"Captain Kurotsuchi?" Rukia asked aloud, considering. "I suppose I wouldn't really put it past him…but I don't think he could call this many hollows. I will have to tell my brother about it, he should be able to contact the soul society more easily than I."

"You know this man then that threatens me?" That had perked Sesshomaru's interest, it had been ages sense someone dared to insult him as such and he wouldn't allow it to pass. If he wanted to hold his own station he couldn't allow it. "How do I find him?"

That made Ichigo and Rukia hesitate, even if Ichigo had the dullest of senses when it came to spiritual energy he knew that the pressure this man had put off was one of the strongest he'd felt - akin to that of Byakuya or Kenpachi when he was not holding anything back with that monstrous eye patch of his.

"He's in the soul society." Ishida answered while the rest were still pondering. "Urahara would probably be the best person to contact if you hope to get there."

"Ishida, don't just go telling him that sort of stuff…" Ichigo frowned at the blue haired Quincy. "You don't know what he might want to do with it."

Orihime was quiet, she wasn't sure if there was anything she could say but she knew why Ishida was telling this guy stuff, she remembered some of the fight between the bizarre captain and her classmate.

"Yeah." Chad agreed with Ichigo. "Seems like he's out for blood to me."

"Where do I find this Urahara?" Sesshomaru asked seriously, and as it seemed what hollows had remained decided to flee he returned his blades to their respective sheathes. He wasn't even considering the other fellows, as it seemed only one of their member cared to give him the information he sought.

Ishida was done listing the address before Rukia could punch him. "What are you doing? Don't tell him that…trouble is the last thing soul society needs right now. Don't you think they have enough enemies?"

"Soul society is full of my enemies, or had you forgotten?" Ishida replied, face still looking off to the side where it had been pushed with the strike of her hand. "I have no issues sending them anyone that might kill one or two more soul reapers."

Sesshomaru had already started walking off in the direction of the address he'd been given, until Ichigo ran in front of him.

"What are your intentions in soul society?" He demanded.

"I plan to deal with the person that thought it a need to insult me like this." Sesshomaru replied, vanishing from view and appearing far on the other side of Ichigo before he continued his slower pace toward his destination.

"Flash step?" Rukia asked in surprise. "We can't let him just wander into soul society. Hey, you, isn't there another way than starting a war with all of us?"

"Sesshomaru." He offered his name after the girl addressed him as 'you'. Looking over a shoulder, he wasn't a fool, he didn't have a desire to start a war with all of these creatures. "Three days, bring him to me to defeat in an honorable fashion. Then I won't pursue entry into this world of yours."

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

The rest of school seemed distracted and the whispers were haunting Kagome again when she returned, worse after her feinting and then returning with her tie wrapped around Byakuya's freshly injured hand. Thankfully the teacher didn't ask as she hadn't thought up a story. The day would have moved slower if she hadn't been fighting to catch up to what she had missed while out of the room for the half-hour or so they had been gone.

As it was, she was lucky she'd already finished the book that had been assigned to her and would have a chance to finish one more big project and put it aside when she got the kinks out of the short report she'd written up.

"_Thank god for Friday's."_

That had become her mantra of the afternoon.

At least she hadn't been given a ton of homework, it was enough that she should be able to finish it in an hour or two if she sat and really got to work on it…though from the sounds of things with the new girl whispering to Byakuya about the weird spiritual realm where he was from she would have a chance to actually do homework without her self-proclaimed protector around to be distracting.

And she meant in more than the eye-candy sort of way…though she was trying not to think of the particular distraction of his good looks. She was up and ready to go when the bell rang, moving away from the classroom. She'd agreed to go home and see her family before the trip for an hour or two tonight and she was looking forward to it. It almost seemed anymore that she was repeating a bizarre version of when she'd been in the feudal era. She still went to school more than then but she rarely seemed to get to see her family. Besides, it sounded like Byakuya was going to be busy with all the stuff that new girl was talking to him about - a perfect chance to escape his watchful eye for a little bit.

Kagome was indeed out of the school and half-way home before Byakuya had finished receiving information from his sister and had a chance to go out to his limousine - he'd mistakenly assumed she would wait for him there. Frowning when he noted that she wasn't where he wanted her.

"_Impatient, headstrong, irritating girl…."_ He had a mental tirade going as he told his driver to go to her home so he could find her. It seemed that Kagome had at least succeeded in getting under Kuchiki Byakuya's skin…

**End Chapter**

_I appreciate the extra feedback, makes me know what people are looking for. Yes, there is going to be more romance between the two main characters. It moves slowly because it's Byakuya, Kagome meanwhile already has admitted she likes the prideful jerk - poor girl. The reviews are helpful…I shall fight with my characters into being less distant. Up later than I should be as usual. I think later I might go back and fiddle with this chapter._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Yes this is like what Mayuri (who I've lovingly nicknamed the clown captain) did to Ishida's grandfather. Glad to see folks picked up the connection._


	19. Medicine and Tempura

**19: Challenges and Tempura**

_"Hard work spotlights the character of people: some turn up their sleeves, some turn up their noses, and some don't turn up at all." _

**-Sam Ewig**

"So, this Sesshomaru guy demands a fight with Captain Kurotsuchi and just expects that soul society will comply to him?" Renji pondered the information he'd retrieved from Matsumoto - who was cheerfully partaking of some alcohol on the other side of his desk. "Do you think they'll really comply?"

"They have to I guess." Matsumoto answered with a shrug. "I guess any challenge to a captain from a worthy opponent must be answered unless it's a serious time of war."

"This doesn't apply as a serious time of war?" Renji raised a brow skeptically, all the tattoos on that side of his face shifting.

She giggled. "I guess General Yamamoto considers the threat of a second war with these demon creatures even more serious than letting one of our own rise to the challenge. I heard he sent messengers to help set up some sort of battleground for this demon and the Captain."

"Guy isn't going to make it…Captain Kurotsuchi never loses - especially if he has a chance to prepare ahead of time." Renji observed with a shrug. "Why does it matter really?"

"Geez Renji, just cause your at his desk doesn't mean you gotta turn into such a prude." She smiled at him and sipped from the bottle she was carrying again. "I figured you'd like some friendly updates as you haven't stopped doing paperwork in a week. Here, have a drink."

She paused to pull out a glass and poured it full for him, sliding it across the smooth surface of Byakuya's desk to the lieutenant of the sixth squad. Making him fumble to catch it before it spilled anywhere, sending the endowed red-haired woman a dirty glare as he saved a pile of recently finished papers from being soaked in rice wine. "I'm not a prude, I just have poor choice of company."

"Come on now Renji-chan, don't be so mean. Have you heard anything about Captain Kuchiki?" She changed the subject in hopes he would forget the almost spill sooner.

"Not yet, he's still set to be training this priestess girl for some indefinite amount of time." Renji shrugged as he sipped at the alcohol that had been forced into his hand. "It's definitely an odd time for them to send two of the captain's we still have away."

"Yeah, a lot of people are whispering about it…" She muttered, looking toward the door as she heard yelling further off. "But I should head off…I think my superior is out searching for me and should be here sometime soon."

"I'm not covering for you Matsumoto." Renji commented as he turned his eyes back toward his paperwork in a fashion that was much more like his own captain than he would ever admit.

"See you later prude." She winked and was out the door, leaving him yet again amidst a mountain of parchment that he still needed to look over.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

"You just be careful Kagome." Her mother said with a smile, reaching over as they prepared to head off in the cab to give her daughter a hug. "You keep up on your studies and work hard, it was very nice of that teacher to volunteer so much of his time to help you so you better really work at it."

"I will mom…he's really strict about work and he's a good tutor." Kagome answered, smiling back at her mom. "You and Souta have a good time, don't worry about me. Hell, it'll be like a vacation for me…away from that brat for a few weeks."

"I heard that Kagome!" Souta called from the car. "She says she's fine mom, lets go before we're late!"

"All right. Take care of yourself, we'll call when we can. See you in a while Kagome." Her mom kissed her head and got into the cab, the car driving off. She smiled a bit and brushed at some tears in her eyes.

"Quit being silly Kagome, they'll be back soon." She chided herself, blinking a bit as a man appeared in front of her. "Uh, is there something wrong Byakuya?"

"You were suppose to wait for me." He answered coldly, eyeing her in his usual intimidating stare. "How am I suppose to look after you if you just wander off all the time? Have you forgotten the hollows and other dangers you were warned about?"

"Chill out." Kagome smiled just a little at him acting all cold while being protective. "I told you I was coming over to say goodbye to my family today. You seemed really serious when you were speaking with the new student, Rukia I think, so I didn't want to interrupt."

"It isn't funny." He frowned at the smirk she was offering him. _"What did I do to deserve this insulting assignment?"_

She had to bite her tongue to keep from breaking into laughter, being silent a long moment and keeping a straight face before managing to speak again and change the subject. "I'm sorry. But they're going to be gone for a few weeks…I wanted to see them off. Thank you for being worried about me."

He was silent for a time, it was a battle he was better off letting go. It was below him to become irritated by her as he had. "Then are you prepared to go?"

"I have a bag I got ready inside." She smiled again as he seemed to calm down. "Give me a second and I'll grab it."

And off she ran, making him pause and shake his head lightly after her. She really didn't understand just what he was here for. At least this time he was nearby and knew for certain where she was. Humans were creatures he doubted he would ever understand.

It was a good hour later by the time she had her bags and had unpacked them in the room he'd given her at the large mansion, leaving her to work with that and her homework while he had things to do with the soul society he and some of the students had kept mentioning.

"_My life just keeps getting more complicated."_ She thought as she started to pull books out of her backpack, she thankfully hadn't been given much homework for the weekend as she'd already finished her book report but she was still distracted by how much things seemed to be changing for her again. She hadn't dwelled on her memories of the feudal era for a while. _"But I better get to work or he'll start chewing me out again."_

She smiled at the thought, he probably scared the hell out of the people that worked for him or that were below him as a noble but the knowledge that he was here to protect her gave her immunity to that being something that would make her nervous. _"He's sort of dreamy when he's all serious like that…though I suppose he's always pretty serious so am I saying he's always dreamy? Uh oh…I need to work on math…numbers, yes numbers."_

It didn't take her long to get immersed in her work, she had a little trouble on some of her math but the rest of her homework went quickly, leaving her leaning back to do a victory stretch before too much longer…her tummy rumbling in protest at a lack of nutrition.

"Guess I should try to see about getting something then." She muttered to herself aloud, pulling free the bowtie she wore with her uniform and leaving it on the floor as she headed to her door and down the steps toward the study. It was where she usually found him, tonight was no different.

He was working at his desk, sable bangs falling in front of his face. Dark eyes scanning the pages in front of him, he was wearing the black and white kimono she first met him in…though he was less soaked now. He had another set of the kensaiken in his hair and their pale green color matched the beautiful silky scarf around his neck - they were odd marks of station but they succeeded in making him appear more regal.

She found herself picking out exact details for a while before she managed to remember she wasn't there just to gape at him. _"God I'm acting no better than I used too with Hojo and Inuyasha…aren't I suppose to outgrow this?"_

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt." She started off apologetically - it usually seemed to help keep him calm if she began that way. "I finished my work and I'm getting hungry. I wanted to ask if you'd mind if I made us some dinner."

"I have servants to make meals." He didn't even look up, signing a paper as he spoke. "If you would like something all you need to do is ask the staff in the kitchen."

"Are you hungry?" She tried a different approach.

He paused then to glance up at her, that charcoal gaze making her understand the meaning of her heart skipping a beat. It made her swallow, her anxiousness having nothing to do with fear.

"If you would prefer you can ask them to lay out a dinner and I will join you when it's finished." He then went right back to his work, making her let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She nodded wordlessly and then left the room and headed for the kitchen. _"I am in so much trouble…I have got to stop having a crush on him. He would never think of me in a romantic way…damn, why can't he just be an ugly guy?"_

She was pondering the pathetic ness of the situation she'd gotten herself into as he moved toward the kitchen, looking around before one of the women that was sitting by an oven noticed her and walked over. "You are the Lord's guest right? What can I do for you dear?"

"I wanted to make dinner for Bykuya and I." She answered with a sheepish smile to the older lady.

She appeared grandmotherly, her hair gray and curly, wrinkles settled around her face in such a way that hinted she smiled often. It was strange to think such a person was in Byakuya's employ. She had a simple pant-suit that looked more like a uniform underneath an apron on, flour staining her cheeks and clothes a ghostly white. The smile she was giving Kagome was so knowing the young girl felt a blush rising.

"I suppose I could let you use the kitchen for that…I hear he's been a little more agreeable but angry lately." The lady commented but didn't explain herself. "He's always enjoyed tempura but he'd never admit it - I suppose it's thought of as poor etiquette to eat such lower class food."

"Do you think he'd be insulted if I made it?" She canted her head at the woman curiously, she had to admit, help as to anything that Byakuya enjoyed was surprising. "I can deep fry vegetables though…hmm, what should I make for desert?"

The older woman put a finger to her lips in consideration at that question. "Well, I have rarely seen him eat sweets at all but when he was younger it was difficult to keep him out of the green tea cookies…"

"Hmm, all right…well…I was never that good at cookies…" Kagome pondered aloud to help get feedback. "I always end up burning them. What about sweet dumplings?"

"I think that would go well with Tempura." The woman agreed. "Would you like it if I made some tea while you are cooking? I'd feel useless if I wasn't doing something for you."

"Sure." Kagome agreed, she didn't want to get the workers in trouble. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"I am Kaede." She answered with a gentle smile, patting Kagome's shoulder and walking off to help get stuff ready. Leaving Kagome to smile to herself, the lady was somewhat reminiscent of her old friend in the feudal era.

Kagome tied her hair back as she listened to where the different supplies she would need were placed and washed her hands as she prepared to cook, it made her feel good to cook for the people she cared about…Inuyasha had never appreciated her work, perhaps it would be different here. It wasn't like it was easy to screw up deep fried vegetables after all.

She pushed her sleeves up and started to get all the pots and pans she would need together with the ingredients - if things went to plan she could get everything ready and let the dumplings steam while they were eating the tempura. By the time she managed to get everything ready she had some flour on her cheeks and a bit on her uniform - though it was the white part of her shirt so it was hard to tell.

"You seem quite intent on your work once you get started." The older lady observed, smiling at her as if she knew something Kagome didn't. She definitely was like the other lady she knew named Kaede.

"I just like to cook for people." She answered with a smile back. "It makes me feel good, it's something I can do to relax for a while. Get my thoughts in order."

"Thoughts about Lord Kuchiki?"

Correction, this lady was much more direct. Kagome blushed and floundered, trying to find words for a response.

"It's okay dear." The older lady patted her shoulder kindly. "He is quite the handsome young lad. He reminds me of his grandfather at that age. He was always attracting the pretty young ladies about himself too."

"You have the wrong idea." Kagome protested, raising her free hand and waving it. "He's handsome I suppose but I just want to be friends with him. He seems to work really hard and he's been helping me so I wanted to do something nice for him."

"It's okay dear." Kagome jumped when the older lady patted her shoulder again. "Don't listen to the rambling of these old bones. It's been a long time though sense I've seen him have a young lady around. Suppose we would all like to see him find a little happiness in life after the tragedy with lady Hisana."

"Lady Hisana?" Kagome asked curiously, canting her head. "Who is that?"

"That was Lord Byakuya's wife many years ago." The older woman explained, chuckling at the shocked expression Kagome offered her at that information. "Don't be too surprised, he is a handsome young lad after all…lady hisana was a woman from the lower districts without title but she was pretty and kind, soft as a flower petal. They were beautiful together."

"What happened to her?" Kagome frowned as she listened to the story, she could predict where it was going after what was said before. She started to put in pieces of the vegetables to the deep fryer, backing away so she wouldn't get any of the splash on her.

"She died…she came down with an incurable disease and wasted away to nothing. Lady Rukia…I believe she's in your class at the school right now…was lady Hisana's sister. He adopted lady Rukia into the family because he'd promised Hisana he would."

"Wow…maybe that's why he's so…distant." She tried to search for a word, dropping some more veggies into the pan as they talked.

"He's always been fairly distant." Kaede answered with a tiny shrug. "I think it is just in his nature…he takes his honor and the honor of his family very seriously. He's a conflicted young man, but I think you will do him some good."

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of medicine." Kagome laughed at that. "I am just trying to be a friend, I already said that."

"Well, perhaps a good friend would be a kind of medicine for him. How about I finish this up for you…it's mostly ready and just needs to be finished after all. That way you can clean up a little before you eat." The older woman offered, settling a wrinkled hand on Kagome's smooth one.

"Oh, um…I suppose. Thank you Kaede." She smiled and hugged the older woman before dashing off toward her room.

**End Chapter**

Tempura (deep fried veggies) is fucking awesome. Just needed to say that. I figured it was a cheap food that most people that liked veggies would enjoy but not something Byakuya could admit to really liking. I hate green tea cookies cause they're sorta bitter but I just picture them as something that the character would like. It's hard to come up with ideas for what characters would enjoy. I had to do a little research on the desserts before I picked the cookies.

_-Aura_

_P.S. There won't be much of Byakuya and Rukia in this story…sorry if it's been misleading at any time. There will be some Mayuri vs. Sesshomaru in future chapters shock and I have no idea atm how I'm gonna write a fight like that…it'll be hard to do with all the super gay moves clown captain uses. She's still wearing the necklace so it shall show up. I need to learn to speed shit along…I have a love for detail though…it's so hard to write a fiction sometimes!_


	20. Journaling Mysticism

_**20: Journaling Mysticism**_

"_You will never get out of pot or pan anything fundamentally better than what went into it. Cooking is not alchemy; there is no magic in the pot_."

**-Martha Williams**

Kagome was looking at herself in the mirror.

She had picked out a pair of dark blue jeans that were new with lighter blue trim flowers along the waste and littered about the legs, the cuffs of the pants widening a little at the bottoms. A long sleeved turquoise sweater that buttoned in the front went down the length of her to her thighs, it showed her body off nicely but still didn't actually leave much of her to see - much less than her uniform. There was a spaghetti strap matching shirt underneath the sweater but it was cool enough in the drafty mansion that she'd just buttoned the sweater without thinking about it much.

She didn't much feel like showing flesh after the whole issue with being called a whore for her uniform. She turned around and smiled at herself, she had to admit that she liked her new clothes - she hadn't had a chance to wear them with all that had been happening but she figured this was as good a time as any.

Finally she nodded and dashed back down the steps toward the kitchen to see how things where coming along, though she was met at the door by Kaede pulling a cart with her. "You got ready fast didn't you? I was about to go set the table…could you let Lord Kuchiki know that dinner is ready?"

"Sure." Kagome smiled at the older lady. "Thanks again Kaede, I owe you one."

"It is my job to cook here." The woman waved off the thanks and continued to push the cart toward the dining area. "Just don't take long or it'll get cold."

Kagome nodded as she moved further along the hallway and back into the study - smirked a bit to herself as Byakuya hadn't moved an inch. Something about the fact that he was so predictable funny to the high school girl.

"Hey," She greeted, trying to ignore how damn hot he was so she could have a normal conversation. "They're setting dinner out right now…I figured it'd be nice for you to take a break. Do you normally spend all your free time on that stuff?"

"I have a lot of responsibilities." He answered as he settled the papers aside so he could get up. Pushing in his chair before moving toward where Kagome was at the door. "If you are finished with your school work I would like to have a chance to look it over as well. Though we can do that tomorrow, your training needs to continue. Have you been practicing meditation?"

She nodded, smiling as she followed him out of the room, doing her best not to laugh at his seriousness. "Yes, though I'm still not very good at it. It's hard to calm my mind…it always wants to be running and thinking."

"If you put effort and have the willpower it will come to you. For some it is easier than others." Byakuya replied. "Until you understand how to meditate other things will be much more difficult for you to grasp. Calming your mind is a common first step in all magic."

"I am trying." She grew more serious as she thought about what he was telling her. "I will keep practicing until I get it though."

He glanced back to the girl, she was smiling and carefree a moment before and now her demeanor had transformed, she seemed suddenly set on her words - as if it were a promise she were making. He held the door to the dining room open for her, considering her…perhaps she had more potential to be a good priestess than he initially gave her credit for.

A dark eyebrow raised as they came inside and he saw the dish being served, his staff was no where to be seen and while he did enjoy tempura it wasn't something he could partake of in a station such as his. _"They really do want to get replaced…"_

"I wanted to say thank you for all the things you have done and are doing for me." Kagome spoke up before his thought could finish. "So I asked what your favorite meal was and I worked on it. I know I can have a temper but I'd like for us to be friends and start getting along better than we have."

Byakuya was silent, standing by himself…trying to ignore the pangs of hunger only worse at the good smell of food. It was an alien gesture to the noble soul reaper, it took him several moments and he still hadn't spoken. Then Kagome took one of his hands and pulled him toward the table.

"Well don't just stand there, come on…you'll have to tell me what you think of it." Kagome laughed at his silence. "You aren't mad at me are you?"

"I am not angry with you." He assured, finding his voice finally with the question. "Thank you. I've never had someone do…something like this."

"Well…probably shouldn't thank me until you find out if you like it or not." She laughed it off, trying to be her usual cheery self and joking around.

"The gesture is kind regardless." He answered, taking his seat at the table after pulling her chair out for her - it just was natural for him to offer her her chair before he took his. Silent as he dished himself some of the deep fried vegetables and the sauces that had been set out. Trying the food and nodding to her lightly as she seemed to be searching for his thoughts. She beamed at him at the nod and then went to eating herself.

"_Approval does seem to do a lot for her."_ He observed as she went to eating the meal herself. _"I suppose that applies to anyone but she's a lot more open than soul reapers…it's surprisingly refreshing."_

He had to admit that she wasn't a bad cook either - though she did conspire with his staff to find one of his weak spots as far as food was concerned. He was still pondering replacing them all save the cook…the old lady was hard to find a replacement for. Though her behavior tonight would be something he would have to speak to her about.

"So, after I get this meditation down…what else will I be learning?" She was curious and it was as good a conversation as any. It was bizarre to sit and eat without talking as far as the high school girl was concerned.

He was silent while eating, sipping at the green tea that had been served with the meal. Once he was done chewing - impeccable manners were a must after all - he spoke to Kagome. "I will be instructing you on magic first and foremost. Later on there might be a little martial work but it is not common for those of priest blood to wield hand to hand weaponry."

"So, you might teach me a little bit with swords?" She canted her head, that was a bit scary…she always just stayed at a distance in the feudal era and shot her bow. "Or work with my archery?"

"Depending on how well your incantation studies are progressing we could possibly work with either of those." He answered. "It is good to know how to defend yourself, though a blade is not a weapon one with your blood would do well with."

"I see. So priests and priestess' have always worked with bows?" She had to admit that she'd never dwelled much on that part of her heritage in the past and she regretted not having any questions answered then.

"That has most often been the weapon I remember seeing pictures of them or reading of them with. I can't recall them having other things. Perhaps as you said, they are related to the Quincy…from what I was lead to believe the last pure blooded priests disappeared about the same time the Quincy rose up to fight the hollows." He explained between bites of his meal, he was a good instructor - patient and calm, reacting in a neutral way but still answering the question to the best of his ability.

"It's funny, you seem to know more than me about them." Kagome commented, sipping at her tea and watching the man at the table with her. "If I'm pure blooded like you say, why wouldn't my mom or brother have powers like mine?"

"Likely they do have some level of power, but in the majority of human lines it's a power that's never brought out at all so it becomes lost. I would hypothesize that your travel to the past and your quest there is the only reason your powers ever awakened at all." He paused mid-reach at an empty plate of the vegetables, he'd gotten so distracted with the conversation and actually enjoying a meal he hadn't realized it had all disappeared.

Kaede was delivering the dessert that she'd helped Kagome finish at about that time. Waving off any thanks from Kagome and settling things in place before disappearing again. The girl blushed some when she got an eyebrow raise from her tutor.

"I have to wonder if you are purposely working with my staff to keep astonishing me…" He commented, the dessert was one he did enjoy and it was another one he rarely got to partake of in the social circles he was forced to keep company with.

"I just wanted to do something nice…" She repeated softly as she blushed again, looking at the dessert in front of her. She went back to the previous conversation though to try to avoid the subject of her cooking. "I suppose though that I was fated to discover this whole world just like I was when I went back to the feudal era. I'll do my best to learn everything I can."

When she was in the past she was always so afraid to dwell on any priestly studies from Kaede, sure she was busy searching for the shards but it was an excuse as well. She didn't want to be more like Kikyo, the woman that shared her soul - she wanted to be her own person. She was afraid if she started to learn to be a priestess she would lose her individuality…but she knew better now. Kikyo and Inuyasha were gone from her life forever, cut away from her because of the selfless wish she'd made on the Jewel of Four Souls.

She had been the martyr but she knew it was the right thing to do, the world didn't need someone like Naraku in it and it definitely didn't need that cursed gem. She glanced over and realized that Byakuya was watching her as she was lost in thought and she cursed at herself as she blushed at him. Reaching down to her own dessert to distract herself from her handsome guard.

"_And here I was considering asking for someone else to take my place." _Byakuya pondered with a mental sigh. _"I can't just leave her with someone else after all this. What sort of noble am I turning out to be? She saved my life and I can't even take some time to do the tasks given to me? Perhaps my parents were right about me after all."_

"You seem like you still have a lot on your mind." Kagome commented, hoping to change the subject and praying he wouldn't notice all her schoolgirl crush symptoms. "If there is still work you need to do I can practice on my own."

He glanced back over the innocent girl nearby and resisted the urge to sigh aloud. "No, it is my duty to help you…if you are still having so much trouble then I would prefer to work with you. What is it with the meditation you have so much trouble with?"

"I just have so much trouble making my brain stop…I'm always busy thinking about all sorts of things…I don't know how to make it shut up. Even when I start to concentrate some random thought will pop in about a chore I didn't do or something someone said at school." She explained between bites of her treats. "I just can't keep little nagging things out of my thoughts."

He nodded a little and seemed to be considering her comments, he used to have more difficulty with his meditation when he was younger…but everything is more crucial when you are young. "I was told once that my mother used to write down all of her thoughts before she meditated when she was young. Keeping a diary helped her gather those distracting thoughts and then made it easier for her to concentrate on her studies. Perhaps such an activity would help you focus as well…"

"Maybe, I hadn't thought about that." She nodded some. "I think it would help…do you want me to try that and then you can continue your work as well?"

"That would be acceptable." He nodded, settling his napkin on his plate. "Thank you for the meal but we should get to your studies. I will meet you back in the study shortly."

"Sure." Kagome smiled lightly and watched him leave before leaning back in her chair and putting her hands over her face. _"God, how damn obvious can I be? Next I might as well just drool openly…I'm so stupid."_

She sighed and wiped her hands off, leaving part of her dessert and cleaning up the dishes a little before dashing off to her room to get a notebook from her bag. She was getting warm so she took her sweater off and tossed it on the bed, digging a pencil out and dashing back down the steps and to the study. Speeding her way along, and pausing as she reached the door to the study as Byakuya was preparing to leave at the same time she opened the door.

"_Fate hates me…couldn't I have gotten a ugly teacher?"_ She thought mildly as her chocolate eyes met his stormy grays. She knew she was failing to will the blush away from her neck and cheeks. _"I should have left my sweater on…"_

"Do you have to storm around the building like that? Certainly your training isn't so important that you can't take some time to walk and catch your breath." He commented, eyes scanning over her slight switch of attire, then paused on the necklace that she had forgotten she had on throughout the day.

"Sorry." She took a breath and smiled sheepishly. "I just am used to hurrying and am in the habit of rushing around the house…I'll try to walk instead of run."

She thought about moving around him to sit down, but the way he was checking her out made her freeze sort of like a deer in headlights. She could feel the gentle pink in her face starting to turn into a cherry red. _"Is…is he looking at my chest?"_

She brought a hand up and then paused as she felt the necklace there, blinking and turning her chin downward so she could see the lovely piece of jewelry settled there. _"Oh…shit…I forgot I had that on."_

"I'll be back shortly, continue your work until then." He said coolly, he seemed more distant than even moments before. She didn't have a chance to stop him or explain herself before he was just gone. That much made her frown. She needed to tell him she'd just forgotten…

She headed from the study to let him know and then lost her breath as she was shoved harshly by her throat into a wall, bouncing completely from it and landing on the ground grasping at her windpipe as she struggled for air. Blinking at the strange black man standing nearby that had attacked her. He looked sort of like Gerordi LaForge from Star Trek. He had some sort of alien visor over his eyes and wore clothing that seemed similar to what Byakuya often wore - though there was more white than black. He had a blade similar to the other people that she'd seen dressed as such.

"I apologize." The man said softly. "For the sake of justice I'm afraid I must kill you." Kagome backed away, why was it she'd chosen now to piss off Byakuya so he'd run off and pout about some necklace?!

**End Chapter**

This chapter was actually really hard for me to finish. I might go back and edit it in the future…assuming I ever go back and edit the stuff I want to go back and edit. Heh poor Kagome, she always picks the guys that are taken with someone else - she needs better luck. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews I was given. I really appreciate the feedback. I'm also hitting 50000 words for this fiction - awesome.

-Aura

P.S. Yes I think the Mayuri fight will be short but weird. I do want Sesshy and Kagome to have a chance to talk again but she's just been busy and the demon lord is pissed off at the clown captain. Thanks much to Passionate Crow Rat for the awesome review!


	21. Path to Recovery

**_21: Path to Recovery_**

"_You are a man, not God; you are human, not an angel. How can you expect to remain always in a constant state of virtue, when this was not possible even for an angel of heaven, nor for the first man in the Garden?"_

**-Thomas A Kempis**

Kagome scrambled as a slice barely missed her back, closing the door on the visor wearing freaky guy wielding the sword that had been aimed at her belly. _"What the hell does justice have to do with murder? This guy is definitely not playing with a full deck of cards."_

She was forced to throw her arms up in front of her face as her self-proclaimed assassin burst the door apart, shards of it flying all over. She winced as she felt pieces of the wood piercing the flesh of her arms and rolled as best as she could away from the door…though she'd actually tripped on a rug it did seem like she'd managed to accidentally dodge the worst of the blast. She heard the blade's whistle as it passed near where her head would have been and felt a bit of wind from it, a few of her hairs falling to the floor as evidence of just how close to death she had been.

"Byakuya!" She called out for the guy that was suppose to be protecting her but even as she pushed herself from the floor the noble soul reaper had already flash stepped back into the room and had placed himself between Kagome and Tousen. She didn't take much time to dwell on his quickness before ducking behind a chair and peering over it, expecting the oncoming battle.

"You think you can trespass in my own home and succeed?" Byakuya's voice was hard and cold, unforgiving and noble...it was somehow different than when he had been speaking to her recently. It made her want to shiver, she could feel the power levels in the room rising and gripped the leather seat as she continued to peep from it's imaginary safety. "I will not tolerate such insult. Your betrayal to soul society cannot be forgiven."

"I suppose that orders to kill me on site have been given." Tosen sighed softly, his voice still collected. "You were always an honorable man Captain Kuchiki. I will give you the chance to back away, it is regrettable but this woman must be killed. This is simply the path with the least bloodshed. "

"Did your sense completely evaporate when you left soul society? You will not lay a hand on my ward." He held his blade a bit higher, narrowing his eyes before he vanished from sight. His sword blocked inches before it would have cut into Tosen's shoulder a moment later when he flickered back into reality behind him. Though unlike when he fought Ichigo he didn't seem surprised, it wasn't a shock that a former captain would be able to block him.

"I regret that you make me turn my blade against you." He said and then did just that, his sword parried at each of three successive strikes. Sparks flying at the strength of the metal blades smashing into one another. The two shoving each other backward a few steps and then remaining still as they measured their opponent.

"You let your betrayal and the temporary protection you had during your cowardly retreat bolster you more than you should." Byakuya commented, raising his blade in front of him. "Before you allow your pride to swell I will end this. Scatter, Senbozakura."

"Predictable." Tosen replied, flash stepping behind his opponent and slashing downward only to find a shield of blades twirling like cherry blossoms in the spring preventing his strike. Tousen drew back as several additional pieces of Byakuya's blade cut into his arms and moved to chase after him as he dodged and danced away. His senses pulling at him as hundreds of the blades interrupted his hearing and made him unable to form a counterattack without taking a devastating amount of damage himself.

"I will not allow you to escape." Byakuya promised darkly, his shadowy eyes focused on the target as his 'petal's' curled in the air at his will, webbing around the doors that would allow escape and dancing in a deceptively innocent wall of pain.

"It isn't that easy." Tousen commented and reached back to begin opening a portal back to Hueco Mundo then jumped away from another grouping of the deadly petal like miniature swords chasing him.

"Soul society expected you would chase this girl here…you cannot open any portals to the other worlds from this place." Byakuya raised his hand to better position his blades around his target, repeating the previous comment with an edge of mock in his voice. "Predictable."

Tousen vanished again though was steadily taking more cuts on him body, his clothing was tattered from the many attacks he'd avoided, and backed into a corner he raised his own blade, letting himself take some hits so he could prevent others. "Bankai."

Darkness spread around him, doming outward into the large mansion and while it did interrupt Byakuya's senses as planned it hadn't cut the leader of the house of Kuchiki off from counterattacks, the moment the blackness enveloped him Byakuya didn't seem afraid as many that Tousen had seen in his Bankai, instead he held his sword in front of him and dropped it. Intoning the same word that the former captain just had. "Bankai."

Byakuya's sword instead of clanging from the floor went through it like it was water, sending ripples in reality itself out from where it had 'struck' the earth, blades rising around him and bursting into millions as opposed to thousands of sharp petals.

Tousen's dash toward his opponent was cut short, his blade only managed to reach him before his body was crushed in razors, blood pouring from around the dark skinned man even as his own power cracked and faded as he faded from consciousness amidst the agony of being crushed by sword point.

Kagome was blinking as she could suddenly see again, seeing in a shade of pink because of the protective pedal wall he'd erected in a dome shape around her - he'd remembered where she'd been well enough but still had made it wide - the given pieces of his swords the reason he'd ended up taking a deep slash in his left shoulder. Though he left most of the shattered Senbonzakura where it was, if the enemy was to shift he'd tighten the pile, instead walking over as Kagome watched her thin wall drift off as if it were in a breeze as Byakuya approached her.

"Are you all right?" He asked seriously as he stopped a respectful distance away.

She just nodded wordlessly, walking up to him as she looked at his shoulder with a frown. "You were hurt."

"It isn't a large enough wound to be bothered with right now. I need to contact soul society so they can retrieve the body." He explained, starting to turn away after he looked her over. "You should wait here and return to your practice."

"Wait." Kagome moved over, holding a hand near his injured shoulder as she protested him leaving. Closing her eyes and concentrating, she had healed him back in the alley hadn't she? She could now. She remembered what it was like then, back in the alley…the steady pour of the rain a thrum around the both of them, cocooning them away from the rest of the world. She hadn't been worried about anything else then and now she was only worried with helping to save Byakuya the only way she knew how - to heal his pain.

Then there was a surge of energy around her, making the noble pause to watch her as the gentle golden glow enveloped them both. It stung a bit at first, the way it would when a wound was first cleaned, then it started to feel better…as if she had lifted them both from the graphic scene in his study and given that moment to truly recover. The golden light was warm and friendly as it washed over the rest of his body, curling restoratively along the other small cuts or bruises he had from his recent battles. It reminded him of times when he was young, when he was held by his grandfather and everything seemed well…when he cuddled into his sheets and could truly rest.

…_when he held his Hisana close the first time…_

The last thought was too much for him and he pulled away from Kagome before the memories continued…pleasant as they might have been they were also hard to reflect on. Those things were all lost to him. The light faded after he stepped away and Kagome reopened her eyes, a tired smile touching her cheeks as she noted his injury had closed, then it faded into a frown as she noted the sad expression on his face, opening her mouth as if to ask a question before she fell forward…the power she called upon still too alien to her for her to use it without consequences.

Byakuya shifted instantly to catch the young priestess, noting that she was still pleasantly warm after the spell she'd called on, trying to ignore the scent of cherry blossoms that seemed to cling to her. He lifted her higher, glancing to the necklace still settled beautifully on her chest, innocently mocking him in it's gentle sparkles. Then looked away again, he didn't have time at the moment to dwell on the past, he wouldn't allow himself that luxury when there was work to be done. Instead he settled her on the couch and moved to contact soul society and tell his staff to leave someone with Kagome at all times when he was absent.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"Do you think she's still being targeted?" The voice was much too young to be Byakuya, though it was almost equally as serious as he often sounded. Kagome kept her eyes closed, she was still drowsy after calling on her powers and wanted to eavesdrop while they thought her sleeping.

"I cannot know for sure but if Aizen sent someone as important to his plans as Tousen then I would not be surprised if once his defeat is known that more forces will attempt to reach her." That voice was definitely Byakuya.

The two couldn't be standing very far from each other but weren't so close to her that they seemed to be watching over her either. Though she knew that she had to be the topic of this somber conversation.

"It would be safer to take her to soul society." the younger voice commented. "Is there a good reason you are continuing her training here as opposed to there?"

There was a long silence after that question and she could picture Byakuya looking irritated at someone asking him a question like that. Though she wouldn't have predicted the reply he finally gave.

"She disagreed with leaving so she could continue her pursuit of her academic studies in this world…after a troubled past year she needs high marks to get into the school of her choice." Byakuya explained with a very neutral tone. "We cannot force her…I doubt kidnapping will do much to inspire her to work at training with us."

"Her body could be given an artificial soul capable of doing her work and her work could be brought to her." the younger voice answered. "With the situation escalated the royalty wishes for her to be taken to a safer place to continue…you understand what that means."

The was another pause, longer even than before and while Kagome was very tempted to open her eyes to see the expressions on the faces of the people deciding her fate she knew they would clamp up even more if she were to be seen waking.

"I will not take her there against her will." Byakuya replied, a coldness having worked it's way into his tone. "We will simply have to ask her when she wakes."

"I don't agree with the tactics either but it's not our place to question orders. You'll be labeled as a traitor if you don't bring her with…all of her concerns for not going are already being addressed; that should be considered generous where the nobility is concerned." The boy seemed to be losing his patience. "We can't afford more fights within our own Captain Kuchiki…"

Byakuya seemed ready to reply faster that time but Kagome shifted herself and started moving as if she'd just woken up, stretching a little and yawning before opening her eyes a bit. Her performance had apparently been convincing, her self-proclaimed guard was back to his expressionless self - or had been the whole time she couldn't know.

The other person in the room was a much shorter boy, not much older than her younger brother Souta. He had silver hair similar to Sesshomaru's that seemed uncombed with how much it stuck in the air. He was frowning a bit and seemed just as serious as Byakuya, though it seemed a bit funny with as young as he was. His eyes were a pretty blue-green and he wore a long blade across his back, it's guard in the shape of a four-pointed star, and a aqua green sash across his chest. He was dressed in robes nearly identical to the ones Byakuya often frequented, though instead of a six written on the back there was a ten.

"Are you feeling better?" Byakuya asked dispassionately, not looking at her when he did. "You should not draw upon your powers so much you lose consciousness."

"I didn't do it on purpose. I'm okay though, a little hungry." Kagome frowned a bit, glancing at the room, it was fully recovered to what it looked like before the short battle. _"I just wake up and he's bitching at me already…jeez. I wonder how long I was sleeping, I'm starving."_

"You aren't much of a priestess are you?" The boy was closer to her, looking her over with a distinctly unimpressed expression. "I thought you were suppose to be brimming with holy energy…one spell knocked you out?"

"Who's the kid? Your little brother?" Kagome ignored Histugaya to ask Byakuya. "He's about as annoying as Souta…can't you go play or something?"

There was a silver eyebrow twitch and he seemed to be controlling anger when he spoke yet. "I'm Captain Histugaya…you haven't been taught anything about the thirteen court guard divisions?"

"The what? Is that like your version of the boy scouts? I'm not interested." Kagome replied shrewdly, she knew she was pushing buttons but really he didn't have to insult her right when he first met her like that.

His eyebrow twitched again and he turned away from her to return to Byakuya. "We need to move her soon so go ahead and ask as you insist."

"Kagome." Byakuya was amused by the way the girl was riling the younger captain but kept it to himself. "Because of the attack we would like to move you to soul society. Your work would still be transferred to you and an artificial soul would take possession of your body so you do not appear to be gone. Your family will not know but there will be soul reapers protecting both them and your body while we are in soul society."

Kagome was a little confused by the way he had explained it but she only had one question pending her decision. "If I go there, can I come back?"

"Eventually when things have begun to calm down." Byakuya nodded. "However it is safest for you to be separated with us until then."

"All right…I'll go." She agreed without more questions. After everything Byakuya had done for her, the fact that he would even risk getting into such trouble for her sake she couldn't just let him face punishment for her sake.

That made both the captains grow silent a moment, though for different reasons. Then Histugaya spoke first. "We should leave right away then, there is nothing you can bring with you…here…you'll need to swallow this."

He handed her a small circular bead that looked like a piece of lime candy with it's green coloring. Though after looking at it she looked at Byakuya to make sure she wasn't being poisoned or something, though when he didn't protest she nodded a little. "Okay…"

She waited a few moments, she hated swallowing pills without water but it would be much weirder to ask for one. She let her saliva build up and used it to help get the pill down, starting to cough before she felt the whole world grow heavier, watching her body fall forward limp in front of her.

Kagome felt dizzy but didn't waver much, the bodies of the two people near her seemed more detailed suddenly, she could more easily sense the levels of power around them, raising her brows as she considered just how much spiritual energy surrounded the little boy she was making fun of.

He didn't notice however, his sheath evaporating into the air as he drew his sword, using it in the air and turning it like one might a large key. A line appeared then where it hadn't been before and doors opened to reveal a white light on the other side, black butterflies floating from the space before Histugaya disappeared inside, Byakuya gesturing her to go next.

She had already made her decision to leave her fate in Byakuya's hands for a while and it would be insulting of her to back down now. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped past the portal,

**End Chapter**

Another difficult chapter. I have a hell of a time writing combat…even when I read over it a third time I was like 'eeeeehhhh?' cause I couldn't think of anything else to put in but I wanted too. I think I suck at combative description. My fav part of the chapter is where Kagome is casting and healing Byakuya…I want to go more into her powers and such in the future.

-Aura

P.S. Hehe, I think the idea of Byakuya pouting would be cute. I'm not certain if I'll throw in more of Sesshy and Kagome's history or not…her newest trek will make most communication with the outside world difficult. Alternative Angel - huh? What are you talking about with Byakuya's reputation. I have not forgotten about the necklace - she's still wearing it! Yes Tousen is the black captain that took off with Aizen that looks like the dude from star trek. Crow Rat - thanks for the very awesome review.


	22. Past the Threshold

**22: Past the Threshold**

"_The most beautiful thing we can experience is the mysterious. It is the source of all true art and all science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer pause to wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead: his eyes are closed."_

**-Albert Einstein**

"I'm surprised you finally got a day off work. Though I guess we've all been busy." The bald soul reaper commented, holding his bottle of saki. Ikkaku sitting next to the fifth in command of the battle squad; the narcissistic Yumichika, the endowed Matsumoto, and the overworked Renji taking up the rest of the card table. They weren't playing anything but they'd set up a table to drink and relax for a while in a bit of free time with all that was going on.

"Busy hiding." Renji replied with a frown. "And I guess my break won't last. Even if the girl is here Captain Kuchiki is expected to be spending his time as a personal bodyguard and trainer. I don't think he's too happy about it."

"Is he ever happy about anything?" Matsumoto asked skeptically. "I think having a girl near him might be good for him…a roll in the hay would lighten him up."

"I doubt he'll be rolling in the hay with anyone." Renji sighed, glancing around like he was worried his captain might bust up the little party at any time.

"What about this priestess?" Yumichika spoke up for the first time, brushing some of his hair out of the way before sipping from his own glass of the rice wine. "Everyone is talking about her but almost no one has seen her. They transferred her right to his secured estate."

"I only saw her for a moment." Renji answered. "She seems very human. When I walked in to report to Captain Kuchiki she waved and smiled at me like we'd known each other for ages. She was pretty average really and I didn't feel any spiritual pressure from her at all. All the stuff I read about the priests of old they were suppose to have immeasurable energy."

"Well if she's not trained maybe you just couldn't feel it?" Ikkaku commented with a shrug. "It doesn't really matter to me, it's not like she'll do anything for the 11th squad. I'm surprised the higher ups are so worried about it, we've been doing just fine without one for ages."

"I heard the royals ave been givin the direct orders themshelves." Mastumoto drunkenly broke in, half leaning on the table as she mumbled. "Dere are rumorsh dey have taken a personal intereshst in her continued shhtudy."

"She must be quite beautiful if that's the case." Yumichika commented, seeming to ponder. "But I don't know, there have always been rumors surrounding the royalty…it's not as if most of the imperial guard actually have ever seen them. Have any of you?"

Everyone shook their heads negatively at that question.

"Oh, did you hear about Captain Kurotsuchi?!" Mastumoto remembered another of the pieces of gossip and peeped right up, changing the subject.

The group continued to drink and trade rumors and other information they'd heard about the courts as of late…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

It was an absolutely lovely day.

Kagome had found it much too pleasant of a day to just linger inside to practice her meditation.

It was as if a painter had reached down and touched his brush to this place, gifting it with an array of colors. The autumn in soul society at the Kuchiki estate was too much for her to ignore, she'd taken to walking in a well-pruned garden, pathways of wood set above areas of the garden that were covered with a small lake and stream. Occasionally the scales of clear fish could be seen from above, but many of them seemed to be in hiding. It was a pleasant temperature but likely the water was much colder than the air during this time of year.

The trees offered a vibrant canopy, those that weren't filled with leaves of various shades had either pastel petals or were baring fruit she didn't recognize. Autumn blooming flowers were blooming all over and were smothering the ground in some places.

Kagome was enjoying the breathtaking garden as she looked around, eyes trying to take in every possible detail as she walked, clicking with each step.

After her arrival here they had replaced her modern clothes with an older styled kimono, insisting that a woman of her station shouldn't be wearing commoner garments. She let it go, she'd never really enjoyed wearing a kimono or walking in zori sandals (sandals traditionally worn with a kimono) but she was used to it. Her grandpa had made her wear a lot of both for various events at the shrine growing up, so she could - though it had been a while. Her steps were much smaller than she was used to.

She couldn't complain too much though, the kimono she'd been given was one of the most beautiful she'd ever seen. It was a beautiful royal blue with white and silver cranes painted in mid-flight along the shoulders and near her feet. Otherwise it had much lighter matching silver-white ivy that curled in no set pattern sparingly along the rest of the smooth silk of the fabric.

Kagome found herself resisting the urge to fiddle with it just because it felt so nice, but she didn't want to wrinkle it after all the care that had been taken in helping her put it on. She paused at one of the more open areas above the water and let the light wind wash over her face and make her hair sway backward gently. There was a bench here and she had to admit the peaceful atmosphere wasn't something she was in a hurry to leave, sitting carefully so as to wrinkle her new kimono as little as possible. Closing her eyes as she faced the wind, letting herself relax and enjoy the scents and feel of the mid-autumn day.

"_This wouldn't be a bad place to practice."_ She thought idly. _"I know he wanted me to stay inside but it seems like it would be easier here. I can just tell him that later."_

It was a good excuse for her to stay and enjoy the day while getting her work done, trying to clear her mind as she'd been instructed. Somehow the pleasant feel of the wind of her cheeks made it easier to focus and push other distractions from her mind. It wasn't long before she'd entered a meditative state without even realizing it, time flying past her while she thought of nothing and bothered with nothing.

She likely would have been there well into the evening if one of the workers hadn't been making noise in some of the bushes nearby and distracted her. She blinked a little as she refocused, a grin creasing her lips the moment she realized she'd succeeded, it made her instantly as giddy as a school girl. (and given she was one that was very giddy) She giggled aloud happily and headed as fast as her kimono would allow to search for Byakuya, she needed to share her achievement with her teacher.

Though the grounds seemed more like a palace for an emperor than a nobleman, making her wonder just how important his station was as she searched. Though she also hadn't been here more than a day and she hadn't learned her way around at all. She was very lost and about to accept finding anyone to ask for directions through the various hallways and buildings by the time she heard Byakuya's voice, he sounded angry, as if he were arguing with someone.

"…refuse. That is an unacceptable order. Find an alternative." Was all she heard before a door opened further ahead and the soul reaper she'd been seeking stepped into the hallway where she was. She waved and was smiling still, acting as if she hadn't heard anything seemed to be the best course, and she was still to excited about her own achievement to be nosy just then. "Byakuya."

A man in the usual uniform of the squads started to follow Byakuya from the room, mouth open to reply but paused and closed his mouth when he noted Kagome. Shaking his head and disappearing back into the room where Byakuya had exited from.

He considered her, walking her way and as soon as he was in acceptable speaking distance started to chide her. "I thought I told you to stay in your room until I returned."

"I needed to get out…it's too nice a day to stay all stuffed up. Your gardens here are just so pretty I couldn't help but wander around for a while." Kagome replied, though she was still smiling. "Besides, I finally managed to meditate for a while!"

She seemed so honestly delighted as she watched him, as if searching for childlike approval of her success. _"This girl really is too innocent for her own good."_

"That is good, but you shouldn't wander in the future without at least some kind of guard. I'll make sure some are available when I'm needed elsewhere." Byakuya compromised, doubting she'd stop wandering even if he yelled at her after her present history. "Though I shouldn't be busy for some time, I've gotten most of my schedule free because of my duties in teaching you. If you have succeeded in meditating we should return to the building separated for your training. I would like you to start reading some of the texts on the basics of spiritual magic."

"More reading?" She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Have you even been outside at all today? Don't you ever just get out and enjoy yourself? It's gorgeous."

"I take walks on occasion." He replied. "This isn't a vacation Kagome. I thought you were serious about wanting to learn about and control your abilities?"

"I am. I just think you need to relax a little more." She smiled still, she was too delighted at her progress to let his cool attitude get to her. "You are much too serious for your own good. And um…I'm sorta lost. I don't know how to get back to the building where I'll be training."

"_Let's add hopeless to her character description." _Byakuya noted as she admitted to being lost.

"It's this way." He commented, breezing past her to show her the way back to where she would be spending her time in study.

Kagome did her best to follow quickly but frowned after a while, sighing. "Please slow down, I can't keep up wearing this. It's been ages sense I've walked around in clothes like this."

He didn't completely stop or even turn to let her know if he'd heard her but he did decelerate considerably enough to indicate he was accommodating her. It allowed her to catch up, leaving her to ponder his back as she followed, many of the hallways here wouldn't let people walk next to each other comfortably.

She considered the kensaiken in his hair as they moved, curious of just what they meant but also busy thinking about actually being able to control her powers - it was an exciting thought. She had spent so long not being able to do anything and now she might be able to help so many people more actively.

One of the black butterflies was fluttering toward Byakuya and it distracted her again, making her smile a bit at it. Blinking a little when Byakuya paused to reach up and catch it- it was such a bizarre scene she came close to forgetting to stop as well and nearly ran into him before she did remember and backed up. He was staring at the flying insect for a while before it flew off again, he turned around then…considering Kagome.

"I need to go and attend to something else." He announced to her. "Can I trust you to stay within your training building and continue to practice your meditation or should I get you an escort? That door there will lead you into the main room of the training area reserved for you."

He gestured as he mentioned the passage.

"I'll stay put this time." She promised with a light smile. "Go and do what you need to do."

She wandered past him this time after the comment, wanting to work more on the meditation as he'd told her it would make it easier for her to learn the magic's. He glanced after her as she slipped away, then moved directly back along the path they had taken from the main building of the estate. It seemed he still had an argument to win.

**End Chapter**

A bit of a shorter chapter, but I wanted to leave it off there. I already know what my next chapter will be but I have to get the time to type it up. I'll take guesses as to where I plan to take next step though.

_-Aura_

P.S. Histu is usually pretty rude to folks in the anime and what I've read of the manga so I figured I'd have Kagome get a few hits in for it. Alternative Angel - Yeah I suppose so…but Kagome was always pretty good at that in Inuyasha too. Ayjeh - that's it! And he does look like that guy! Nasuki - who is Pyon? Crow Rat - your reviews are the awesome. And I'm trying to get to more romance but I am a slow mover when it comes to romance so I can't just have folks just in.


	23. Ignoble Commands

**_23: Ignoble Commands_**

"Mysterious love, uncertain treasure, Hast thou more of pain or pleasure! Endless torments dwell about thee: Yet who would live, and live without thee!"

_**-Joseph Addison**_

"_You are being childish."_

_The comment was not something that would normally be said to Byakuya Kuchiki, though the older member of his clan was one of the few men that could have gotten away with it without severe repercussions. Ginrei Kuchiki however as Byakuya's grandfather could escape punishment on the rare occasions he became so direct with his grandson. The older man was getting frustrated by the youth's stubbornness…_

_Meanwhile the noble leader of the Kuchiki clan was standing near one of the windows to the general area they were using to speak, looking down over the same garden Kagome was so enjoying not more than an hour before when he found her wandering lost in the estate. The window offered a weak reflection of the frown creasing his handsome features to the older man sitting at a desk not far off._

"_Byakuya. I appreciate your noble views…but you have always known that this was a possibility as a member of a noble family, especially as the leader of ours." Ginrei sounded much calmer than he was, doing his best to reason with his grandson. "Your parents offered you much, and I helped to spoil you over these years after your wife's death…however in this I will stand strong as will the other family elders. You cannot disobey a direct order from the royal family. The fact that you have even been given this should be an honor. You cannot seriously believe you will retain your title either in the courts or within the family if you refuse this."_

"_It is a ignoble, feeble, depressing grasp at supremacy rooted in deceit. They have no entitlement to make such ultimatums, this is a realm outside of what has ever been written into law." Byakuya responded coldly, he wouldn't normally speak to his grandfather in such a discourteous manner but he was livid with what he was being ordered to do. He turned back toward the desk, eyes looking down his nose at the elder member of his family. "Do you even consider what this girl will think of such a command? The mortal world is not like ours…"_

"_No, it isn't." Ginrei interrupted, getting up from his seat and putting both hands on the desk a little harsher than he meant to, slamming it hard enough that the show of anger shocked Byakuya into a temporary silence. "Whatever you say this will not change Byakuya. Your protests will simply fall on deaf ears. You need to think about this! Do you think if you refuse they won't simply find someone else? That the dishonor brought to the Kuchiki clan by your direct disobedience will mean anything when she is given to another? You are all she really knows in soul society. You wish to have the priestess' feelings considered and you fail to consider them yourself."_

_The silence was tense, the generations of Kuchiki clan leaders staring off for many minutes, though finally it was Byakuya that glanced back out the window - a minor show of deference to the former leader of his family. "It is a fabrication of consideration. What do you expect me to do grandfather? If she fails at this training, and the soul society loses this sudden interest in her? Where does that leave either of us?"_

"_You are not a boy anymore Byakuya, you have grown into a strong man with stubborn convictions but you will find your path. How will you proceed?" The grandfather sat back in his chair tiredly, his age showing for a moment on his face after the argument._

"_What choice do I have but to consent?" The sixth squad captain commented in reply, still staring out the window. The frown was wiped from his expression and he was back to the perfect image of nobility, nothing of his emotions showing._

"_I will pen a letter of acceptance and send it with someone for you to sign by tomorrow." The older man commented, giving his grandson a little leeway after he'd given in. "What will you tell the priestess?"_

"_For now? Nothing." Byakuya shook his head. "She has much she is concerned with and such ignorance will allow her a few more months of bliss."_

"_I will respect that, the house will have explicit orders to not speak of it." Ginrei answered. "You also have much you are working with right now Byakuya…do not let it come to control your emotions."_

"_Who do you think I am grandfather?" The question was cool, he only raised a dark brow, insulted at the comment. "Kagome needs to continue her training, don't disturb us unless something is urgent."_

_He breezed away then, leaving the older man to sigh after his grandson after the door slid closed. "You have grown up so much, but you still have so much growing up to do in some ways Byakuya…"_

_The older man just shook his head and continued on the families paperwork, despite his 'retirement' there were few days when he wasn't very busy with various affairs._

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome sensed rather than saw the anger around Byakuya when he returned to the room where she had been practicing meditation…well enough until she heard the door open and it drew her attention back from the pleasant darkness. She had spent more time than she was willing to admit watching him and there was just something off about him when he was particularly ticked about something. She'd seen him annoyed with her enough times that she was growing to recognize it

"What's wrong?" She canted her head curiously as he moved toward one of the many bookshelves in the room. He was more businesslike even than usual, just another sign that something was frustrating him. _"Is there something wrong with me for thinking that's kind of adorable?"_

"Nothing. I've dealt with the pests that were seeking my attention and now we need to return to your studies. You seemed to be meditating successfully when I entered, that is good…I am picking out texts that will explain the basics of magic for you." He explained, having taken two books from the shelves while he was still scanning.

"The pests seem to have gotten on your nerves." Kagome observed, trying not to smile when he glanced at her. _"Does he have to be so handsome?"_

"It was bothersome." He admitted, though he seemed to relax some once he said it. "I will be fine, thank you for your concern but you need to concentrate on your studies. Once you finish reading these your training will begin with simple lighting magic - it is the first step to all other spells."

"I've never done something like that before." She put a finger to her lips as she thought about it. "Well, I guess most of the time when I did do things there was some sort of light involved though. Do all spells glow in some way?"

"Many of them do yes." He explained, walking over to one of the desks in the room near her chosen seat on the floor and set the books down on it's surface. "Some of the more advanced spells do not but those will be things you are unlikely to study. Is there anything else you need right now?"

Her stomach chose that moment to protest it's emptiness and she raised one of her hands with the pretence of moving some hair from her face to try to cover the pink shade coming to her face. "I suppose I'm a little hungry. I never did sit down for lunch, I was just sort of wandering around too much."

She could tell that her admission of not eating during the day wasn't something he appreciated, she knew that if she wanted any freedom she would have to end this habit of not taking care of herself very fast or he'd be having her followed everywhere.

"I suppose your continued study will need to continue tomorrow. It grows late." It was a few minutes before he made the declaration. "I will have some dinner brought to your room, try to get some rest Kagome, we will continue in the early morning."

"Oh…I'm sorry…okay. I'll take the books with me and get started in case I can't sleep right away." She agreed, she didn't want to bother him if he was still bothered by whatever had happened with the folks that were talking to him. _"I wonder what has him so…off for him…"_

"Please do not leave this building during the night, there will be guards posted at all the doors and a female servant assigned to your needs when I am not here. She will be the one delivering your meal." He explained and nodded lightly at her comment of beginning study tonight - she didn't need him there to read really. "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Byakuya." She smiled at him. "Sleep well."

He disappeared out the door and she lowered her hand still playing with her hair and let out a long breath. "_Yes, yes, there is something about me that isn't right."_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The demon lord of the west settled back in his desk, considering the missive that he had been sent by this soul society. They would recognize his challenge it seemed but they wished to separate the battle from this world by bringing him to their level of the underworld.

He was staring at the unmoving messenger they had sent to take back his reply to their request.

It was a logical reasoning, they and he didn't wish to have anything out of the ordinary discovered about them in the regular world. Though it could equally be a trap that wasn't something that Lord Sesshomaru concerned himself with…if they sent others to attack him at the same time they would find all of their armies decimated.

If he was to refuse and they did fight here, it would have to draw him further from the city and his lands than he would like - it would end up taking more time than if he simply agreed to go along with the separation. There would be no possible way for him to battle near the city seriously without risking being discovered. With the demons new view on hiding from mortal society to avoid the fools that would hunt the few that remains that would just be more trouble than it was worth.

This was an acceptable alternative. He finally nodded toward the person waiting nearby for what he had to say. "Tell your superiors that the compromise is satisfactory, I will travel to this soul society to battle the fool. I will require at least a week to prepare and settle my business affairs in order during my absence. At the end of that time I will expect the escort that was promised."

"I will return your message to the General." The man held a hand to his chest seriously and vanished from the office. Leaving Sesshomaru to sigh and turn toward his window overlooking a good portion of the town. _"I still need to seek out Kagome again after all of this is resolved…she deserves to know the history of her blood."_

He considered his office and then picked up some of the papers he needed to work on with the short break he would need to take to put that impudent creature in his place. He had no idea that his current ward had been taken to the soul society, he'd gotten so taken on vengeance he assumed she was living her life as normal

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The room was silent, empty other than the single shrine where Byakuya stood, considering the picture of his former wife as he lit incense and settled it in the braziers to either side of the smiling photo. He didn't have much free time with his duties between the family and his captain duties. Usually when he wasn't working he was sleeping, that was simply the way things had been for a while.

When she had first passed on he had made sure to visit the shrine and pray once a week and before long it became at least once during the full moon…after a few more years it had grown more rare and he only visited on the anniversary or on the rare occasions he managed to get time. He was there now only because of all the resent events…it had left him with far more time than he wanted.

There was no way to force Kagome to read the texts faster and it was the best way to teach her so he was left with a lot of time to dwell on the latest demands of the royal family. He clenched his hands into fists as he thought about it, still enraged by what he had been asked to do.

"Hisana…" He whispered as he watched the fading photograph of his late bride. _"What should I do? My duty and my heart are such separate things. Is my grandfather right? Am I just a spoiled child, dwelling on what I've lost?"_

"_What would you think of me if you knew of this horrible treachery I've been agreed to take part of?"_ He thought as he leaned downward, it was partially in prayer, though his thoughts plagued him this had always been the one place he could come to gather them.

"_I would be betraying so many of the people I care for if I refused, yet I can't help but feel as though I am equally as untrustworthy as Aizen."_ He lifted his head again, looking over the immaculately kept, if graciously simple shrine…if he was going through with this despicable plan then he wouldn't have this place much longer…he wouldn't be able to dwell on such memories.

"_What would Hisana truly think of me getting married again?"_ Byakuya thought with a sigh as he watched his former wife's photo. _"But my grandfather is right…if I were to refuse they would just order that she should marry another person…how on earth do you tell a human girl that her decision as to her husband has been stolen from her? She trusted me…and I can do nothing to help her out of this…I cannot fight the orders of the royal family."_

**End Chapter**

_I was fighting over that last bit…eh…I might edit this chapter later just to mess with Byakuya's eternal thought structure. I think it makes him sound a little too emo. Sesshy fans got a bit of the lord of the west this chapter. Teehee. Things are building. I'd say I feel bad for Kagome, with the royals forcing her and Byakuya to marry - but well…it's not like it's a horrible fate. I think it's sweet that he doesn't want to tell her yet._

_-Aura_

_P.S. Alternative Angel - that was answered this chapter! Crow Rat and Nasuki - hehe, and yes I still don't know what a Pyon is - I've read the manga until now…maybe it's one of the annoying chars I chose to forget? As far as the soul pill in Kagome…I didn't plan on doing any sort of personality for it cause I want the story to reflect about the actual folks and not random filler soul X._


	24. Misshapen Angst

_**24:**__Misshapen Angst_

"_One cannot too soon forget his errors and misdemeanors; for to dwell upon them is to add to the offense."_

**-Henry David Thoreau**

She knew that Byakuya was angry, why wouldn't he be in the circumstances.

Kagome was standing near the irritated soul reaper sheepishly, not looking up or at any of the surrounding people…many of them with wet clothes or hair and others covered in ash and dirt. A few of the other people called captains were standing amidst the half-burned down building with her and the others that had helped put out the fires.

The structure that had once served as the library and guest quarters for the Kuchiki clan was decimated, the entire wing that served as the guest area had been completely burned to the ground and it was only a matter of a well placed wall of ice by the tenth squad captain that had kept it from spreading further and obliterating the books and scrolls within. Dozens of lesser works were wandering and doing what they could to collect anything salvageable while cleaning up the wreckage.

"Well, quite the student you have there." the speaker she hadn't been introduced to yet. He wore a pink flowered haori over his uniform and when he'd first arrived he had been wearing a straw hat that had been lost somewhere in the battle against the fires…likely burned up if it had fallen free of his head. Unlike the rest of the members that seemed fairly serious and gathered he was more unkempt. He had an uneven and unshaved chin and his hair didn't seem to be well taken care of - more tossed into a ponytail. He was sitting on one of the nearby walls that hadn't been damaged - while the rest of the captains that had come were standing.

"She's a piece of work if she can set the whole soul society to worry about an attack while just burning down a building." Captain Hitsugaya muttered, though loud enough that those nearby could hear him. "Stay well Captain Kuchiki, let me know if there is anything further the tenth squad can assist with in the protection of the priestess."

The boy was already irritated with Kagome and the recent event didn't impress him any further, what sort of great priestess needed to be saved from the building she accidentally set on fire herself? If hadn't already been in the area the Kuchiki family would have suffered a much greater loss with the damages that could have been inflicted on their collection of texts.

"Thank you for your assistance Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Kyoraku…I will do what I can to repay this aid in the future." Byakuya stated without looking up from his surveillance of how the clean-up was going.

"Hey, I told you before to call me Shunsui." the flamboyant man commented with a smile on his face, wiping some ash off of a cheek. "Come on now, accidents happen Byakuya…this will be a tale to tell for nights out drinking eh?"

He moved closer to the pair then, fluid in a drunken way when he moved. "So this is the priestess, we didn't really get to talk huh? Trying to stop the fire and all…you are quite the cutie under that layer of soot." He complimented with a goofy smile. "I'm Shunsui…it's nice to meet you."

Byakuya stepped between them when he started to reach out a hand as if to shake her hand in greeting after a bow, making him straighten and consider the slightly narrowed gaze of the nobleman interrupting his introduction. "Your continued presence isn't necessary Captain Kyoraku. I need to speak with my ward now."

"Cold as ice." Shunsui laughed, putting a hand awkwardly behind his head as he scratched it. "Well, don't be too hard on the girl eh? Whatever did happen, no one was hurt and the part of the building that was lost can be rebuilt and replaced…"

"Do not think to continue your lecture as to how I should teach my ward." Byakuya directly interrupted. "You should take your leave, I'm sure you would like to get cleaned up after this."

"Sure thing." He winked over Byakuya's shoulder at Kagome when she glanced up. "It was nice to meet you young lady, perhaps we can speak more later."

He raised a hand in a wave before heading off again, he found the whole scene funny as hell, though he figured by the time he got back to his squadron Nanao would be beside herself when she saw him…just something else to do to make her annoyed. She was cute when she was annoyed.

Kagome might have normally gotten more irritated at not being allowed to speak with someone but given that she'd destroyed part of Byakuya's estate she couldn't really argue with him at that moment…she felt horrible.

He turned around once he felt that they'd retreated enough, facing her neutrally. "Come with me, you'll need to get cleaned up and will require new quarters."

He headed off then, and she was fighting to keep up, she couldn't bring herself to ask him to slow down…shaking her head…what a day it had been so far…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_Earlier that day…_

She'd finished reading one of the texts and was considering the suggestions given for casting of the spell. If she could show that she'd already gotten even a minor spell in place then that would look good on Byakuya's teaching of her. After all the trouble she'd been giving him she thought it would be nice to be able to show that she was paying attention.

That and the idea of doing magic was just fascinating to her.

So she closed her eyes and settled into her practice of meditation, waiting until she was just on the edge of it to recite the incantation.

"_**Let part the cloud's and open the horizon…Heaven's light come at my will and gather your gentle illumination in my hand. Lighting." **_She spoke the incantation as she'd read it from the book, willing the light to gather in her land just as the spell was spoken.

It was several moments of concentration and a gentle blue glow flickered to life above her hand, it was beautiful. It reminded her of the souls that used to be gathered by the creatures that followed Kikiyo. She moved her hand and it raised upward as she wanted it to just as the book had explained.

Kagome's face was about to break into a beaming smile at her quick success with a lighting spell. Then her wide smile warped as her eyes widened and she jumped back out of the way of the ceiling caving in when the ball of blue energy hit it.

The moment of happiness faded as it blew a hole through the top of the building, leaving pieces of it flaming as the wood splintered and broke away from where the ball of spiritual energy meant to be a simple lighting spell had grown into something a lot more…destructive.

'_Oh my goodness…Byakuya's gonna kill me…" _Kagome looked around frantically for some sort of well or sink or -something- with water in it. The bath tub wouldn't help - there was nothing to put the water in! If she burned down the building that wouldn't really scream that he was doing a good job keeping an eye on her. _"I suck so much…my third day here and I'm gonna burn down his library!"_

She was still searching around for something to help her put out the growing conflagration when she heard alarms rising outside. _"Oh god…great…now everyone is going to know…must put out fire…must find bucket or equivalent."_

Kagome was forced to back away from searching in the closet she was provided when part of it caved in, she blinked at that and looked back up only to scream. The entire ceiling had broken into flames just that quickly…it was already past the point of worrying about the building…if she didn't get out of the room soon she wouldn't survive the growing blaze either.

She narrowed her eyes, it had started to smoke extremely fast as well and she was coughing as she tried to breath, pushing the long sleeve of her kimono over her mouth to try to help filter the air as she stumbled for the door. Then she was grabbed and picked up from behind, making her fumble before she noted the pale aqua green of Byakuya's scarf, it was a split second later when it was fresh air reaching her lungs. She was still coughing when he settled her down, nodding in reply to his question as to if she was okay.

They were fighting the fast-burning fire for what seemed like no longer than a few minutes…the arrival of the other two captains seemed to be what really helped end it…she couldn't make out much of what happened but the ice summoned by the boy she'd met previously was what had saved the half of the building that hadn't yet caught on fire…it was just by fate that she hadn't ended up burning down much more of the structure or even the estate and she felt horrible by the time they'd ended up standing around watching other people clean up…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"I…I'm sorry Byakuya." Kagome said softly once they'd reached her new room, it seemed like most of the estate was busy with the emergency she had caused. "I really didn't mean to…"

"It's not your fault." He broke in before she could continue. "It is mine. I should have told you not to practice any magic until I was present to help control any mishaps. Normally we would be in a place safer for such mishaps. You were unaware."

"But…I almost burned down the whole building…" She frowned a little, still feeling horrible, wanting more from him than that…almost wishing he would yell at her… _"I deserve more of a punishment than this…"_

"Did you do it on purpose?" The question caught her off-guard coming from him but she shook her head in an animate negative response. "Then you are not to blame Kagome. I should have informed you more fully."

"I shouldn't have tried it without you though…I'm very sorry Byakuya…I…if I can do anything…" She protested his comments until he set a finger on her lips, making her go instantly silent as she blushed at the unexpected gesture.

"Kagome. Do not blame yourself for this." Byakuya said simply, watching the young girl stare up at him and doing his best to not think about the order he wanted to refuse. "Get yourself cleaned up and when you are ready we will have lunch and we will continue your studies."

She nodded silently before managing. "Oh-okay."

She backed off from him and entered her new room, sliding the door closed and sighing to herself as she went about to do what he asked. _"I am such a pathetic girl."_

Byakuya meanwhile headed to attend to final orders regarding the building that had been damaged, cursing at himself internally as he moved. _"Stupid. Sloppy. Lazy. I am better than this. I let my own issues with the orders I'd been given interfere with my training of her…how could I forget to tell her to wary of where she practiced? I never even warned her of the true dangers of mishaps in casting…"_

He was so angry at himself he knew he wouldn't care to eat, instead he just had the kitchen send something to her with a note that he would return when he had things in order. His staff jumping to do as he asked, he might still be cold but there was a difference in him when he was angry that the people could sense if they couldn't openly see it.

"_If I hadn't sensed the change in her reiatsu, or gone after her the ceiling might have crashed in on her…"_ He resisted an urge to punch out the wall of his own room once he went inside, hands clenched into fists once he was away from the spying eyes of his staff. _"She trusted me to protect her and I continue to come very close to failing her in that…or I should phrase it as continue to fail her after accepting the orders of the royal family."_

He sighed a long breath, closing his eyes as his whole body relaxed, the anger pushed away in face of the depressing thoughts. _"I am not worthy of this house…of the life I was born into…perhaps Kagome would simply be better off given to a better man than I."_

**End Chapter**

God it's ass early in the morning. I'm tired. Sorry if Byakuya seems a little emo at the end, but well…if you look at the series he can be pretty angst-ridden at times. This chapter was a pain in my rear but I finally got some inspiration for it. Hopefully my writers block will go away! Pesky stuff.

_-Aura_

_P.S. Thanks for all the awesome awesome reviews. Keep reading._

_Crow Rat - thank you for the awesome review again. I really appreciate them. I still haven't looked up Pyon - I guess I'm bad. _

_Enchanted - Sorry, I try to write while I have the inspiration and some people consider my chapters short though I think I have a good length compared to the majority of fictions on the site…like 500 word chapters and all._

_Emogirl - I'm glad you like my fiction so much, your review actually made me finally sit down and brain storm…which eventually lead to my inspiration as to how the chapter turned out. _


	25. Resistant to Alteration

**25:** Resistant to Alteration

"_Time changes everything except something within us which is always surprised by change."_

_**-Thomas Hardy**_

Sesshomaru considered the dark passage to the soul society as he seemed to float along it's length, for the event in another world of sorts he had returned to wearing his traditional armor and kimono. His tail flowing along as a silver scarf with him as his escort, a group of lower ranking soul reapers, did their best to keep up with the quick demon lord. Along with his time-honored clothing he had two swords tucked into his yellow sash, both the Tetsuaiga and the Tensaiga.

The sword of healing, the Tensaiga, had always been his birthright, a mark of his station. The Tetsuaiga was a blade he'd inherited from Inuyasha after the half-demons death, the much more destructive of the pair of blades his father had forged from his body. It was now a sign that he was serious about this battle, that this challenger would face no mercy from the Lord of the West.

It was a new way of reaching one of the worlds outside of earth that he had not traveled previously and Tensaiga was occasionally trembling in response to the great amount of spiritual energy. He didn't glance at those following around him, in the time between Kagome's trip to the feudal era and now his strength had grown. It would be below him to take such lower level creatures into consideration.

Instead his eyes were neutrally forward, he didn't trust these soul reapers but neither did he have any intention of backing away from the challenge that had been placed.

Sesshomaru just calmly took in the large open field surrounded by some sort of strange stones and etched incantations, above which were settled rows of seats…a version of some kind of arena. where he appeared on the other side of the gateway, a tempest of spiritual energy accompanying him making his escort fall over from the amount of instant pressure upon his arrival.

In the mortal realm he didn't need to hold in check the power that surrounded him, and in fact it was difficult for him to pull in the near immeasurable levels of his raw ability. He did manage to lower it but didn't put forth the effort to quench it completely, ignoring the frightened looks that he was receiving from the group that had come with him. Instead focusing his amber gaze on the older man that was watching his arrival and had slightly wider eyes than usual. The eldery man in the same black and white kimono's he continued to see as the uniforms for these creatures…though this one was different given his lack of utter horror.

Next to him was the woman that had come to his office several days before, though she shared the shocked reaction to the demon lord's arrival.

"This is the one that has challenged Captain Kurotsuchi?" The older man asked, his moment of surprise gone, covered by the spirit of his duty. Waiting for a confirming nod from the Captain's own Lieutenant before he turned to speak to Sesshomaru directly. "Your challenge is accepted Mister Inutaisho though we require that you follow our traditions in preparation for this battle."

"If it is insisted then I accept such a request." He sounded bored, this was a waste of his time but he didn't feel the need to bother himself fighting to get to the man that attacked him if he could wait. "How long will these preparations take? I am a busy man."

"Two days." The older man replied, still considering the amount of pure spiritual energy curling around the demon, he'd only seen such power a few times even amongst captains. "There is a day to allow you to adjust to the levels of spiritual energy here and a day of reflection for the soul reaper that is facing you. In that time you will be provided food and shelter, as well as an escort of guards. We do require you to not wander much in this time as the soul society has many people that could not withstand the spiritual energy around you."

"Acceptable." Sesshomaru replied after a short moment to consider the rules being laid before him. "Is this where we will battle?"

"Yes, when the time comes those of rank in the soul society will be expected to attend such a battle." The older man explained again. "I am also someone that is busy however, so I shall leave you to my Lieutenant."

A second elderly gentleman, though less elderly than the first, flickered into place nearby at the comment, bowing to his superior.

"I leave our guest to you Chojiro." The General motioned and flickered away himself.

The second gentleman stood up after his Captain had disappeared and considered Sesshomaru, who didn't speak, still bored with all the pomp and circumstance.

"Do you have any other questions or requests before I lead you to your temporary quarters Mister Inuaisho?" He was very polite, offering a slight bow before speaking.

"Not in particular…though, I should warn you people that would watch our duel are not safe here…this area is too small and I cannot guarantee that your barriers will resist the battle." He considered the warning a fair thing with all that he had been offered thus far, and he held honor in high regard.

"The walls are lined with seki-seki rock inscribed further to lower all spiritual power that would exist near them. They are a way of protecting those that view such battles." Chojiro explained. "Though I will mention your concerns to my Captain and let him consider."

Sesshomaru just nodded, motioning for the fellow to lead the way toward where he would be wasting time for a couple of days before the duel.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome was waiting patiently in her room, thinking about the situation she was in while living in this soul society. She was getting a tad bored but wasn't tempted to try magic again after the fiasco of the day before. Though she was considering leaving her room to wander a little she still felt too horrible about burning down part of Byakuya's home to possibly cause any other trouble for him.

She woke up early that morning, she could have sworn she felt the same energy that followed Sesshomaru wash over her and it had knocked her awake. _"Just a dream or nightmare I'm sure…Sesshomaru couldn't be here. Better for everyone probably…I can't imagine he'd like it much."_

"_We never did get the chance to talk."_ She sighed some at the thought. _"There was still more I wanted to know…what else happened after I left the feudal era and if he knew where any of Miroku and Sango's were. I'm such a kid sometimes, I shouldn't have run off…who knows when I'll get to talk to him now."_

She was considering just why it seemed so many of these creatures seemed to be after her when there was a knock on the door. So relieved to finally have something to do she bounced over, nearly tripping over on her kimono before she opened the door, smiling toward the servant that was outside. A small lady that had taken to helping her often with dressing and meals, Mitama was a nervous young lady that didn't seem much older than Kagome herself. She seemed a little nervous, as she always did when speaking to Kagome, fiddling with her fingers and looking away when the door was answered.

"Master Kuchiki requests your presence in the training grounds Lady Kagome." A voice so soft-spoken it was barely above a whisper explained. "I can take you unless you need anything else."

"I would like that Mitama, and just call me Kagome." The high school girl still felt awkward at people calling her by some bizarre title, especially after all she'd managed to do thus far is burn down half a building. Following once the girl nodded and started to lead her through the main building, through a few hallways and outside in an area she hadn't seen yet.

They moved a fair distance from the buildings into a square yard with a fence around it, Byakuya was settled on a stool inside the yard, empty other than themselves, the stool he sat on, and what appeared to be a line of target dummies on the other end.

"I have brought Lady Kagome for you Master Kuchiki, can I retrieve anything else for you?" Mitama bowed so low her hair fell around her shoulders. All the servants here showed Byakuya an extreme amount of respect, making Kagome all the more curious about her often cold seeming protector.

"Thank you Mitama, could you let the chef know that we will require a meal near sunset. To be set in the family dining area." Byakuya replied, considering the girl and motioning for her to stand.

"…the family area sir?" She seemed a bit confused, standing back up from the bow slowly. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. Can you do that?" The captain seemed a tad annoyed that he had to assure his orders.

"Of course Master Kuchiki, I will go now." She jumped a bit at the thought that she'd been a bit rude. She bowed a second time, sending Kagome a private mysterious smile before dashing away.

Kagome blinked, considering all that and glancing to Byakuya curiously. "Is there something special about the family dining area?"

"The area previously planned for your meals is in ashes." He replied calmly, getting to his feet from the stool. "It seems easier for us to eat together, unless you would rather not."

She blushed at the reminder of her mistake and raised both hands awkwardly. "No, that's fine…I'd rather have someone to talk to….thank you."

He nodded at that. "Then if you are prepared we should begin training."

"Ready." She smiled to him, waiting curiously, even with her mistake she still had a drive to learn how to command her powers. This was the first chance she had for some direct instruction and she had been anticipating it for a while.

"All right, first I have to ask you what you did before the fire. If we can figure out what went wrong we can help to narrow how you should be approaching magic." Byakuya explained.

"Oh…well…I was doing what the book said." Kagome commented, thinking a moment for how to put things. "I started to use the trick of calming my mind by getting close to a meditative state and then I said the incantation as I concentrated on where I wanted the light. After it appeared I tried to move it closer to the ceiling and at first it was fine, it looked how it was suppose to look…then it just blew through the roof and set everything on fire."

Byakuya seemed to be considering her explanation, making her twist the smooth fabric of the rich kimono she'd been dressed in apprehensively. She looked down toward the more neutral color of the dirt, it was easier to be calm than when she was watching the handsome captain.

"I will need to speak with people that teach magic more commonly but I have a couple ideas." He finally commented. "I would like you to do it again now so I can watch."

"Okay." She agreed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, trying to push away the butterflies that were pounding in her stomach. Or was that pounding her heart? She instead focused her mind on blackness, nothingness, clearing it as much as she could…though it took her a bit to reach a meditative state clear enough that she could attempt the spell.

"_**Let part the cloud's and open the horizon…Heaven's light come at my will and gather your gentle illumination in my hand. Lighting."**_

She opened her eyes when she began to chant, watching her hand and warping her spiritual energy into the form of a ball of light, though this time when the gentle sphere of illumination appeared she didn't smile as quickly as before. She glanced to Byakuya to search for any further instructions but right back to the ball, afraid it would explode if she lost concentration.

"Kagome!" By the time she glanced back at her hand the ball of light had warped and begun to turn into fire again. "Toss it away."

She blinked in surprise at the second time that the light spell had failed her, trying to push it away but only managing to drop it, getting swept up and away from the fire that appeared where she'd stood a moment before. A furious rose blush crawling onto her face when she realized that Byakuya had jumped in and saved her from her own spell.

He was watching where the fire was already beginning to die off without much grass to keep it alive, though Kagome was trying to tell herself it was really really bad to stare as she watched his serious expression.

"You cannot lose your concentration…your uncertainness is what lead it to repeat the previous problem." Byakuya described, settling her back on her feet carefully. "As the books detailed you must have an extreme force of will to control the powers of spiritual magic. Doubt and fear will lead to failure."

She thought about that and nodded some, it didn't go wild until she started worrying about the fire from before…it made sense. "I see…do you want me to try again?"

Byakuya nodded after a moment, he was hesitant given her nearly setting herself on fire a few moments prior…but it was his duty to teach her as much as protect her so he needed her to practice. "Yes, try it again please."

"_I should speak with Ukitake, he was a magic teacher for years…he might recognize what would transfer a lighting spell to something so destructive. Better to not tell her that such bizarre jumps in spells aren't common in the meantime." _He thought with the urge to frown, he didn't like to ask others for aid.

"Okay." Kagome closed her eyes and began to repeat the process. It would be a time consuming thing but Kagome was ready for that. She was determined to prove that she wasn't just a worthless girl that always needed protecting.

**End Chapter**

It took me a damn hour to find the episode that has the actual name for the seki-seki rock…I deserve a cookie for looking for that long to find a single word. Sheesh. I'm narrowing in on other stuffs with Sesshy - yay sesshy (I had to put him in some more I'm too big a fan girl).

-Aura

P.S. Enchanted - I was trying to make him more reflective but yeah I see it. Blek - I do have issues with the sentence thing, my husband is always telling me that. I just have so much I want to get out at once! Nasuki - your small skit thing made me laugh, thanks.


	26. Gestures of Benevolence

_**26:**____Gestures of Benevolence_

"_One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope."_

_**-Steven Dietz**_

The ivory haired captain Ukitake was blinking in surprise. Hazel eyes considering the captain standing opposite him at his desk with a mix of shock and curiosity at being approached for advice. He had been resting in his room when his lieutenants had torn inside to tell him that Captain Kuchiki was requesting his presence. He's managed to calm the argument that always followed the two of them speaking to him and then came to his office to face the younger nobleman.

"Please, take a seat Byakuya." He offered informally, smiling gently to him. Trying to be patient despite his curiosity as to why he was here. "What can I do for you?'

Byakuya though seemed to hesitate a moment before taking a seat, his posture perfect after he did so…ever the image of propriety. He did hate to ask for help, but he had to remember that this wasn't for himself. "You were a professor for many years at the academy. What would you think of a mishap if a low level non-aggressive spell was to become suddenly destructive?"

"Is this about the fire that Shunsui mentioned helping with?" He remembered that his more flamboyant friend had mentioned something about it when they spoke the day before. "He said he wanted to tell me more about it but Lieutenant Ise needed to pull him away to make him do his paperwork."

"Yes." No reason trying to be coy, Byakuya continued to describe the circumstances. "Kagome has attempted to cast a light spell twice and the incantations as well as the motions were correct. The spell even formed on both occasions, however also in both instances the spell went wildly destructive when she lost concentration."

Ukitake listened to the explanation, frowning some by it's end. "Well, normally I would say that it might deal with some mistake on the casters part but you say that the light spell succeeds and then warps to something else? Are you certain?"

"I watched it with my own eyes Captain Ukitake." He replied, his tone offering the implication that he didn't appreciate repeating himself. "I wouldn't trust her eyes to know what they were seeing, however I saw it change myself."

"Well, that's not really a mishap in casting then." Ukitake continued, patient despite the attitude he was receiving. "I would recommend that all of her practice have someone of captain level as an escort. I could step in at some time if you need to deal with your responsibilities to the courts and your family. Actually, in all honesty, I could probably make a better judgment if I were to watch her myself."

"Your offer is appreciated but such a thing will not be possible." Byakuya replied coolly, continuing to watch the other Captain. "What would you recommend as to a way to resolve this issue?"

"Well…" He seemed to hesitate a moment and sighed to himself. "It was never well known, and it was before your time as Captain, but years ago when I was still a lieutenant myself there was research done into a program called Mental Instruction. The idea was to help those struggling with magic by showing them in a more direct way. From what I understood of it was a way to temporarily connect two minds so that teaching could continue at a quicker rate."

"Why was this program cancelled?" Byakuya knew it was the most important question, if it involved any risk to his student it was not an applicable answer to the problem.

"It was impossible to continue the use at the academy, the effects of the herbs and spells used would last for several days after the sessions ended. They connected too well, people that were in the program were still in the academy and during physical training if they took a hard hit there would be instructors falling over in the middle of class from bizarre remainders of the mental training." Ukitake explained. "However, as she isn't taking any physical training it shouldn't be an issue. It just became to difficult for the testing to continue so the project fell apart. You would need to speak to Captain Kurotsuchi if you wanted to gain access to the prior research however."

"Or just ask the old man Yama for orders to have it given to him." Shunsui commented cheerfully as he came into the office without knocking or being invited, waving to the two. "Hello Byakuya, Jushiro, I couldn't help overhearing when I was waiting outside the door."

"With what is happening with Captain Kurotsuchi it shouldn't be difficult to get such an order." Ukitake agreed with a nod. "He is likely busy in preparation for the coming battle with this outsider."

"Then I will take your advice into consideration." Byakuya announced, rising to leave after the rude arrival of the eighth division captain. "Thank you for the information Captain Ukitake."

Byakuya began to leave but found his way interrupted by Captain Kyoraku.

"Hey, Byakuya." The other captain didn't meet his eyes, his usual straw hat over his face as he scratched at his chin. "I'm not trying to tell you how to run things…but have you told the girl about the engagement?"

"I didn't realize that my personal life was such a subject of conversation." Byakuya raised a dark brow sharply, bothered by the fact that other people already knew. "Nothing official has been released, you would do well to keep rumors to yourself in the meantime. Would you step free of the doorway please?"

"Sure." The flamboyant captain shrugged in his laid-back way. "I don't wanna fight you…just saying, with all these rumors…it would probably be better if she heard it from you. But hey, I'm just a dirty old man according to Naneo-chan, what do I know."

Byakuya didn't reply, heading out the door the moment the other captain was clear of his path. His scarf waving innocently behind him as he walked, an odd but graceful mark of his station. He would look into what difficulties were had by this project before he would agree to any such thing…it sounded more dangerous than Ukitake originally lead on.

He moved to the twelfth squad building without bothering to stop to say anything to the General, he would get the information without brining in his superior. The general was busy enough with the current war they were still a part of…just because things had calmed didn't mean they weren't simply in the calm of a storm.

Byakuya swept up to the first member of the squad he saw, not reacting when they cowered at his presence, he expected reverence for his position…something he didn't quite receive from the young lady taking up most of his time as of late.

"Cap…Captain Kuchi…chiki…" the smaller man stammered, backing a few steps and adjusting a ridiculously large set of glasses. "…what can I do fo…for you?"

"I require a copy of all research and records of the Mental Instruction Project." He replied as he considered the alien-like hallways of the twelfth squadron. He'd always considered Kurotsuchi a poor excuse for a Captain, lower even than that wretch Zaraki. His décor only added to Byakuya's distaste for the madman.

"Um, all old projects need to be approved by Captain Kurotsuchi…" He broke off in any other protests as Byakuya narrowed his gaze, the silent threat more than enough to send the man stammering again. "But uh, lets go see if maybe the information isn't classified."

He walked away with a jump to his step that wasn't happiness, taking Byakuya through several hallways before moving into a larger room with the soul society equivalent of a computer. The nervous dorky man took a seat, glancing back to the captain. "Mental Instruction Project?"

"Yes." Byakuya replied coldly, dark eyes scanning the area before settling back on the easily frightened lesser member of soul society as he entered information into the machine, waiting a few moments as he looked over files.

"Well um…captain. It's here…but the information is classified…I can't just give it out." He seemed ready to jump into a corner if Byakuya reacted to the comment poorly.

"Are you not a level capable of getting me a copy of the data?" He asked instead, still eyeing the coward before him.

"I…uh…well I can access it yeah….but uh…wait…" He fell over when Byakuya took a step closer to him. "Don't hurt me…I'll pull it up…just don't tell Captain Kurotsuchi."

"Do it then." Byakuya replied, disgusted by the show of fear of one of the court's defenders…he should turn in the fellow for the betrayal but for now he wasn't sure if he would need further information. It was better not to burn bridges.

He waited for a time as the man entered a bunch of information and flickered through several files before hitting a few more buttons. Then one of the connecting bulbous machines began to push out parchment with a printed version of the information that had been in the files. The soul society version of a printer - albeit much less ascetically pleasing than the mortal world version of technology.

It took nearly an hour before it finished, the nerd servant rolling up the scrolls as they came out…by the time it was all finished Byakuya was left with a satchel full of about a dozen of the cases holding the information.

"Um…" The smaller guy seemed ready to run away but gripped his hands on his kimono, as if to hold himself in place. "There was also mention of needed equipment for the Project if you plan to use it…but I can't access that in my position."

"Unnecessary at this time." Byakuya replied, lifting the bag of information he needed to sift through. Disappearing before even announcing that he'd planned to go, leaving the cowardly twelfth squad member to be paranoid about who else might suddenly appear.

He certainly had his work cut out for him. At the moment he had Kagome studying a series of books on the basics and general history of soul society, it would make it easier for her to have even simple conversations if she learned the names for what things were called here and their uses. As well as if she knew the names of the higher ranking members of the court guard and the nobility. It wasn't nearly as fascinating as studying magic but he was hesitant when their practice had turned into him pulling her free of the same problem each time that it occurred.

He didn't like the idea of connecting his mind to anyone but if this research could allow him to teach her more safely then it was his duty to pursue it.

The sixth squad captain had just landed back down in front of his building when he noted the feel of Kagome's energy nearby, she was out again when he'd specifically asked her to remain indoors… _"Can she not even listen to such a simple request?"_

He sighed, putting the satchel in his personal room before moving off toward where he felt the gentle glow of her reaitsu, it was different than soul reapers. Much more faint when it wasn't actively being used, despite that he'd been around her such a long time now that he had learned to recognize it.

He turned a corner and raised a brow when he saw her settled on a blanket over the grass in part of the garden area, a basket with sweet rolls nearby, a pillow behind her and her nose in one of the books he'd given her. She hadn't even noticed him, brown eyes intently scanning the lines of text. Raven black hair pulled back out of her face by a traditional bun, held with a pair of sticks colored to match her kimono. Today she'd been dressed in light silver silk, painted with pale green's and yellows, the artful piece of clothing depicting lily pads on a pond's shimmering surface.

"_She is quite pretty."_ Byakuya admitted to himself as he let his irritation slide away at the sight of her stuck in the books. Though his short moment of weakness faded as he added to himself. _"When she's not burning down my estate and is behaving herself."_

He watched her read for a time, considering himself the situation they were in. He'd been given more time to tell her of their engagement thanks to the battle of Captain Kurotsuchi oncoming. Though once that event passed it would not likely be long before the soul society would want to set up a specific date for the wedding and throw a celebration in beginning the traditional year and a day engagement.

"_I won't be able to keep it from her for much longer."_ Though the thought did nothing to drive him to move forward and confess his deception.

"_It would probably be better if she heard it from you."_

He hadn't forgotten the advice, in all honesty he agreed completely…it would seem so much worse of a deception if she heard the news from someone else.

When Kagome shivered a bit he frowned again, it was getting more chilly in the late autumn. Nearly all the leaves would be off the trees within a week, two at most. The temperature once noon had passed tended to drop quickly these days. Most soul reapers were resistant to such things as even severe weather but she wouldn't hold the same resistances to the elements they possessed.

He moved closer to her, taking off the piece of clothing over his kimono that marked his station as captain of the sixth squad and settled it around her as he sat near where she was studying, considering her as he joined her on the blanket. "You should take better care of yourself Kagome, you must be cold."

The sudden arrival of Byakuya, along with his heartwarming gesture made her smile as she tugged the clothing closer around her appreciatively. She'd been so entrapped by her reading she hadn't even noticed that she was cold. "I didn't notice…thank you Byakuya."

"_How can he be so emotionless sometimes and then do such nice things at others?" _She thought idly as she watched him, thankfully she could push off the red in her cheeks as a result of the chilly weather. _"It's completely not fair that all these men from other dimensions are so hot, why can't I just find a normal nice guy that's cute in my world. Impassive, detached people shouldn't be allowed to be so cute."_

"We should go inside…you can make use of my study while we wait for dinner to be prepared if you'd like." He offered, through the way he was already gathering her texts she didn't think she actually had much of a choice.

"You actually going to eat with me this time?" Kagome smiled teasingly. "You keep making plans and then ditching me. I'm starting to feel like you standing me up all the time is suppose to be a message."

"Have I left you waiting on me that often?" He was curious, offering a hand to help her to her feet and carrying many of the books as she gathered the blanket and pillow.

"Hmmm…three times now I think…maybe four." she answered with her usual smile. "Usually you just tell me to eat alone because you are busy. I would like to cook again for you sometime…that was nice."

He began to lead the way when she seemed ready. _"You'll definitely have the option…"_

Keeping a slow enough pace that she wasn't dashing to keep up he lead her back to the room connected to his personal quarters. The study was warm and well lit by several glass enclosed torches lining the walls as well as a fireplace that doubled in this room and extended into his bedroom. Unlike many places in the courts, plush expensive carpeting covered the floors instead of the usual mats. There were many bookshelves as well as a desk and some other furniture. It was much like the study in his estate in the mortal realm, that thought making Kagome giggle a bit. _"Leave it to mystical creatures to be predictable."_

He offered a raised brow at the giggle but didn't ask any questions, moving to pick up the satchel he'd left in his room and then closing the doors between his sleeping area and the study. "Oh, is this your room?"

"This area functions as my personal quarters, the other room is my bedroom yes but this is still a study. Unless you would rather go somewhere else." He considered himself his openness, he knew that soon enough he would have to learn to be open with the girl…once the royal family had married them off they would expect them to produce an heir…

"It's fine." She laughed in her usual innocent way, waving it off. "I'm just surprised is all. I figured you would be very hesitant to bring me to someplace so…well…personal as this."

"_Yeah, I'm clever."_ Kagome deadpanned in her brain. _"Way to think of words, great vocabulary you have there…"_

"It seemed the place least likely to get prying ears." Byakuya replied honestly, he was looking out the one window in the study at the gardens outside, considering the spot on the grass where they had just been sitting together. "I need to speak to you about something serious."

"_I knew he was up to something!"_ Kagome cheered mentally. _"After the odd comments the last few days and then that girl beaming at me about sharing a meal with him…finally…getting to some answers!"_

"Okay." Was all she said, she was still nervous as to what exactly 'it' was that he was up to. Her exceptional investigative skill had ended at 'something'.

"Please…have a seat." He commented without looking back from the window, still not sure himself how he could broach the subject.

"Oo-kaay." She drew the letters out a little more when she repeated it, sitting on the edge of the couch and watching him more seriously then. "What's wrong? People only tell people to sit down when something is wrong. They can't get my homework here from the mortal world can they? I knew it…I hadn't gotten any yet and I figured that something was wrong…"

"Kagome." He interrupted her before her tirade could get too far, the simple act of saying her name letting her know that she had guessed incorrectly. He turned around then, it wouldn't do him well to not face her, he wasn't that weak. "I want you to know before I tell you that I was against this order, but there is nothing that I can do."

"What is it?" Her voice, moments prior getting angry at the thought of failing her classes had calmed back down, frowning at the seriousness with which he was approaching her. _"I swear if this isn't something serious I'm going to throw a pillow at him."_

"The royalty of soul society is specifically interested in you and your powers. It has been many years sense a priest or priestess has been seen, and your powers are beyond even those that I read of when I was a child." He explained, though she'd heard a good majority of what he was saying before. "They want you to be a permanent part of our society, not that you wouldn't still be allowed to pursuit your life in the mortal realm eventually…but they wish for you to marry." It wasn't the whole story, not just yet.

A variety of emotions flickered over Kagome's face as he spoke; anger, frustration, annoyance, sadness, betrayal, then anger again, and finally she spoke up in broken protests. "What do you mean? They can't control who I marry…I've never even met them. I don't know anyone here. You said that if I agreed to help you develop my powers that that would be it…I…who the hell do they think they are? What, they want me to just say yes and agree to be some quiet perfect bride to some stuffy rude spoiled little brat of a prince or something? Oh I don't think so." She was absolutely livid. _"Who the hell do these people think they are? They aren't going to make me do a damn thing…"_

"I wasn't finished." He commented, interrupting her after the comments that afflicted his character. She could tell that it was hard for him to be telling her all this and she caught up just as he was saying it. "They wish for you to be my bride."

**End Chapter**

So, yeah, Kagome gets to be all pissy again. I like writing Kagome as bitchy I think…it's more fun. I had to get the crack in there about the spoiled brat. Poor Byakuya, so misunderstood. I think I described the scenes in 12th squad abysmally. I might go back and edit at least that part of this chapter in the future…and this chapter is 1000 words over my usual length…whew! Oh, major battle next chapter!

-Aura

P.S. Thank you for the continued support. Reviews make me all happy and I'd certainly love some more of them ;)


	27. Fleeting Battle

_**27:**____Fleeting Battle_

"_They talk of a man betraying his country, his friends, his sweetheart. There must be a moral bond first. All a man can betray is his conscience._"

_**-Joseph Conrad**_

Kagome was quiet after his declaration, she was being told she had to marry Byakuya?

She wanted to be angry, she sort of wanted to scream; or go out and find these people and beat them senseless…she wanted the chance to yell at him…but he'd already said he was against it.

"How…no…I won't do it. You just said you didn't want to do it either." Kagome immediately jumped to the simple option of no. "I refuse. It's not their right to just give me away or do whatever they want with me. How dare they…those presumptions stuck-up little bastards!"

She stood up. "I need to talk to someone about this right now. Oh, I wish I had some beads of subjugation right now…I'd sit them until they died!"

"Kagome." He moved closer, setting a hand on her arm. Idly wondering in her cursing if she hadn't gone a bit mad with the information. "Please don't act rash, they might decide if you cannot be controlled that you are just a liability."

That made her stop, glancing at his hand and then stepping back a couple steps, it wasn't sweet now…him touching her was a lot less endearing at this moment. "What do you mean? If I refuse they'll kill me?"

"It is possible." He replied with a frown. "I don't like it either, but please try to understand…we are in wartime right now…everyone is on edge. I cannot say what the council of elders and the royal family will decide if you refuse to bend to their will or work on their side. We have had so many losses as of late I fear they would rather see you dead and forced into our service than alive and able to be a thorn in their side."

"But, you could say no…don't they need someone to marry me off to if they're going to do it?" Kagome was grasping at straws, this was insane, it was like some bizarre dream. She was only seventeen, she didn't want to think about being married…she'd only ever even dated two guys and both of those could be arguable as boyfriends. She wasn't even out of high school!

"If I refused they would find someone else." He replied. "I only agreed because perhaps if the war is resolved we will have time to convince them that this is too extreme."

"How much time?" She frowned still, she knew somehow that Byakuya was doing his best and she didn't feel betrayed by him in particular so much as this place and his faceless superiors.

"Once there is an engagement party and the pairing is declared official thhe traditional amount of time called for before an actual wedding is a year and a day." He replied. "I apologize that you've been drug into all of this Kagome."

"I don't blame you." She sighed, she wanted to yell but she knew it wasn't his fault and it was just really a crap situation. She started to rub her temples with the headache threatening given all the stress just piled on her. "I just…I feel so helpless. You knew before…why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought…it was just better that way." He answered, not quite saying what he initially started to say, though the end sentiment was mostly the same. "There will be an official battle between a captain and an opponent from outside of soul society tomorrow. I imagine either after that event or within the next few days the engagement will be officially announced."

"Oh…" She sat back down, understanding now just why people tell others to sit down for bad news. It felt like an emotional truck had run her over, backed up, and then ran her over again…get married or get murdered? What sort of choice is that? "What…what should I do? Is there a certain why I need to act, will someone come up and ask me?" "It was my duty to inform you." He couldn't look at her now, that easy smile had been replaced with everything he'd worried it would be. "Most others won't see you but once our engagement is announced formally it will be expected that we spend time together. Not that it's a hard thing given it is also still my duty to teach you….other than that there is nothing in particular that is written in stone."

"I see…" She paused to think about all the new information that she had. She was a little angry he didn't trust her enough to tell her sooner, but at the same time she couldn't figure how she would tell someone such news. She was completely pissed that it was happening at all, if she ever met one of these royals she'd beat the stuffing out of them. "I suppose that is okay…what if nothing changes?"

"I do not know." He replied honestly. "We should wait a while and see what happens. It is the best advice I can give in this situation."

"Well…I gotta admit that you keep life interesting." She offered with another smile, as ticked off as she was she didn't want him moping around…it wouldn't do either of them good. "Should we continue with lessons then?"

"Perhaps dinner? You did seem annoyed with me for missing it before." He replied, he wanted to avoid teaching her anything further until he'd had a chance to read over the scrolls he'd acquired about the Mental Instruction project.

"Hmm, food would also be sorta nice…get away from books for a while." Kagome agreed with another bright smile. "What are we having? I think stew would be good…or maybe stir-fry…"

He listened to her continue to list things she wouldn't mind having for dinner as they walked toward the dining area, he had to pause the smallest urge to smile. _"I suppose I should give you more credit Kagome. You have a stronger force of personality than I expected of you."_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

It was definitely getting much closer to winter, a gentle frost had settled on the battleground, while it wouldn't stick around once the sun had risen further it was a sign of the cooler weather that couldn't be ignored. While many soul reapers would be fine without coats in such weather, most still had a coat or jacket of some kind. All of which were crafted in heavier versions of the kimonos they already wore, signs of station still openly visible for the member of the thirteen court squads.

Other high ranking members of nobility or royal relation were on the opposite side of the viewing seats, which is where Kagome was sitting near the only visible soul reaper on this side; Byakuya. As both a noble and a member of the guard squads he was still expected to seat himself among the nobles as they were considered the higher station.

"It's chilly…" Kagome commented, blowing into her hands to keep them warmer. She'd been given a fine coat but the thin gloves she was expected to wear to look pretty just didn't do anything to actually keep her warm.

"Try not to fidget." Byakuya whispered back, eyeing the various stares and whispers the pair was receiving. "Everyone is watching you."

"That is suppose to make me less nervous?" She replied in a whisper of her own. "And if my hands are cold I'm going to try to warm them up…I don't care if they wanna stare at me being warm while they are cold."

Byakuya had to admit while she was bothersome the sentiment was vaguely amusing given the amount of the nobility that looked as if they were freezing sitting there.

"Besides." Kagome added with a small snort. "If it's this cold and they want to look good they should have just made it later in the day."

"That wouldn't be possible." Byakuya chose to ignore the poor manners for now, he wouldn't offer the other nobles a glance. "All such challenges are to begin at sunrise. Here come the opponents now…"

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome found that her jaw was suddenly too heavy to close completely after a gasp. "What is he doing -here-? If he fights someone they'll die."

"That is generally the final result of a duel to the death." Byakuya continued the whispered conversation, though was curious himself as to the sudden arrival of the creature that knew Kagome from her world. "Though I would sell no Captain of the thirteen squads short, as much as I dislike Captain Kurotsuchi, he is not without any skill in battle."

"It doesn't matter." Kagome hadn't taken her eyes off of Sesshomaru in his attire from her days in the feudal era. His hair was still cut much shorter, but the outfit was the same…it was as if centuries had barely touched him. Yet, she still remembered that experience near his power a week before…he might not have changed in physical nature but if it was possible he was stronger even when she knew him in the past…and he had the broken hilt of a very familiar sword tucked into his belt. "He has the Tetsuaiga."

Byakuya raise a brow a bit at Kagome and glanced back down as Kurotsuchi appeared from the doors on the opposite side of the field of battle. He too was in his usual attire, though he appeared far less graceful and far more clown like. His face and body painted black and white, odd structures worked into his head and lord knew where else.

There was no sort of announcer, apparently it had been explained to them ahead of time when to start…behind them doors were being sealed. Making Kagome scoot a little forward, biting her lip nervously as she watched Sesshomaru….she knew well what the Tetsaiaga had been capable of in his hands centuries before. It was frightening to consider just what he would be able to do now.

She pushed aside the wave of sadness at the reminder of Inuyasha, the oncoming battle was enough to derail that unpleasant train of thought. "I know that you think highly of your captains…but this is different…Sesshomaru…he's just…a force of nature."

Byakuya almost frowned at the way she spoke so highly and gaped at the creature challenging Kurotsuchi, almost. He instead found his own eyes moved back to the field as a chime announced the opening of the duel.

Sesshomaru simply vanished, for now he was only using the Tensaiga, the blade was drawn during his flicker of moment across the entirety of the field and the powerful strike had sent waves of power humming at the wall of suki-suki rock surrounding the field. Mayuri had barely managed to parry the sudden and instant assault, and still hadn't managed to fully do so. A pool of red beginning to appear around his shoulder where Tensaiga had slashed into the target.

"Lesser creature." Sesshomaru said with his cool tone, face neutral after what he considered a simple attack. "You would do better to let yourself die quickly."

Kurotsuchi then flash stepped himself away from his opponent, holding his blade in front of him. "Claw out, Ashisogi Jizo." The sword warping as it was released into a deformed trident with a screaming face where the hilt and blades connected. "Do not be so certain of yourself…you'll be a specimen in my lab before long. Just a pity I won't get a live one."

Sesshomaru had paused, blinking at Kagome when he saw her. It was the last thing he had expected to see here, though the distraction was short lived when Kurotsuchi made a shallow cut into one of his legs as he dodged away from the slash. Kagome's presence would have to wait.

"Vermin." His tone had changed just a little, it had taken a hint of hatred as his free hand drew the Tessaiga from his belt, the blade transforming as he held it out. "Know your place. Wind Scar."

The yellow burst of energy that tore across the field in the shape of great claw marks made the hum of the seki-seki barrier grow exceptionally and it sparked and began to steam at the areas where the wind scar hit the barrier.

Kurotsuchi, to the clown's credit, was still standing. He'd barely managed to erect a barrier in front of him with one of his many gadgets, though that barrier was now gone and he was bleeding from several cuts of the energy that had made it though. He was now watching Sesshomaru with much wider eyes however, frowning after a moment and pulling his sword close to him again.

"A creature that doesn't waste time I see. If you insist then…I shall show you the true form of my sword. Bankai. Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo." The field changed then, dark purple mist curling around them as the large caterpillar with a baby's face and a halo that served as a bizarre man's bizarre Bankai took it's form.

Sesshomaru watched with a distinctive unimpressed expression…still hesitant as to these barriers that were holding up the walls, glancing toward Kagome again in hopes she would be wise enough to flee if he were to open up and fight more seriously than he had been. "Is this bug suppose to mean something to me? Do you think that this weak poison it's breathing out would effect Lord Sesshomaru? Kagome…get yourself to safety if these barriers break…I will end this now."

Kagome blinked at the direct comment to her and glanced to Byakuya seriously. "It's not safe here anymore."

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate as the large creature charged him, switching his blades again back to the Tensaiga, it was hard to predict exactly how this attack would work here, but he knew that it wouldn't be pretty for them. He leveled Tensaiga in a horizontal line in front of him, glancing to where Kagome was trying to pull the man with her away. Though the charge was getting too close for him to offer her further hesitation. _**"Dragon Strike!"**_

It was as if the heaven's themselves tore open, a tempest of blue energy filling the entirely of the battlefield and so great that beyond when the creature within first began to fall to pieces it was hard to make out what happened. The barrier that had been erected screamed suddenly with protest at the power slamming against it's limits, sparking and beginning to disintergrate as the nobles and other captains retreated from the higher seating to behind a second barrier where Kagome had already drug Byakuya then turned back to watch, shaking her head.

"I told you…" She whispered as she squinted at the storm of blue light still playing underneath the surface of the first broken barrier, edging back as the second back-up barrier began to squeal and smoke as the first had. "…and he always thought his father gave him the weaker sword…"

Byakuya added a few things together from the stories that Kagome had told him about her trips to the feudal era and was staying close to her. It wasn't too surprising for a battle between captain level opponents to reach a point where they might breech the first barrier…but to utterly disintegrate it like that…and then greatly stress the back up was definitely a level of power on par with that of the General or even royal blood.

As the light began to die only Sesshomaru remained on the field, the great fang of Tetsuaiga had been place back at his belt though the Tensaiga itself was smoking gently in his hand…making the demon lord consider it curiously…perhaps his father's fang was becoming too weak for his own power.

The only proof that Captain Kurotsuchi had even been there was his broken and bloody Kimono on the ground with the broken up blade of his unchanged zanpakuto. A second series of rings were apparently the signal of the end of the battle, as folks seemed to be fighting with the doors after the immense amount of damage caused by his attack, the rows where people had been sitting to observe were almost completely wiped away.

Sesshomaru didn't give them a chance to come to them, flickering to where Kagome was still standing and watching the battle. "You fail to listen to commands…you waited longer than you should have to retreat."

Kagome blinked in surprise, unable to find her voice. _"Did Sesshomaru just chew me out for not being safe enough?"_

Byakuya however stood between Sesshomaru and herself, the two expressionless masters staring off for several tense moments before the noble captain spoke. "What business do you have with Kagome?"

"I could ask you the same thing." the demon lord replied, his blood was already boiling, it had been ages sense he fought an opponent of even that level of skill…it was starting to seem more fine if he had to murder this whole place. Though a moment later he was taken back from the thoughts of his blood taking more control than he usually gave over, Kagome inserting herself between them.

"_Oh god…he'll kill Byakuya."_ Kagome nervously settled herself between the two, worried she might end up like the disintegrated barrier if she didn't step lightly. "Hey, hey, it's okay. I agreed to be here Sesshomaru…I just didn't realize I'd see you here…fighting someone to the death…"

"It was a necessary bother." Sesshomaru's neutral tone immediately returned, almost bored. "I was hoping for a better challenge than that. Are you certain you are well Kagome? There is still much I would like to speak to you about."

He could sense the various other soul reapers surrounding them and the energized situation, but he continued to speak to her casually.

"I am…it's uh…fine yeah." Kagome answered. She was tempted to ask him to take her back to her mortal family…but she was too afraid if he did accept that everyone here would die. "I'm not sure when I'll be back to school and such but I'll call you."

"If you aren't back in a few months I'll come looking for you." He answered, not trusting these people to keep an appropriate eye on his self-appointed semi-ward. "I have work though, take care."

Kagome nodded a little, blinking curiously after the demon lord as he hopped back from the wall and joined the escort that had finally made it through the doors below…biting her lip after him…not sure how well it would go if he wanted to cause trouble here.

As he walked off though she felt the eyes of everyone on her instead…he'd made it more than obvious that they knew each other. _"Awkward…."_

"Come, the battle is over." The general spoke first, he often was the one to get back things into order. "There is a breakfast prepared for those attending in a nearby dining hall. Repairs will need to begin on the duel field immediately."

Even though he was suppose to be below many of the nobles in rank, all of them moved at the general's request, he was still an exceptionally respected member of the soul society and none of the nobles present made a motion to question him.

The soul reapers also started to disperse at the orders, though many offered Kagome and Byakuya both stares before they went, within a few minutes however it was the General, Byakuya, and Kagome still on the second tier of seating.

"You are an interesting woman priestess Kagome." the General complimented seriously. "Though I would like to speak to you of your…friend…sometime."

"Um. Yeah?" Kagome set a hand behind her head nervously, not even realizing that Byakuya was bowing behind her. "Sure thing, anytime."

The older man nodded to her seriously and walked off ahead of them. Kagome shook her head then. "Man…I never thought I'd see Sesshomaru here. He's way scarier than the last time I saw him…it's like the pup has become a full adult."

"You think well of him." Byakuya commented again, odd given his usual dislike of repeating himself. "I apologize for bringing you, if I had known it was your friend, I wouldn't have made you attend."

"Watching Sesshomaru?" Kagome shrugged a little, starting to walk after him as he lead the way toward the previously mentioned hall. "No, it's fine. I don't think I can imagine Sesshomaru losing a battle…and now he has both the swords. I can't figure anyone would be able to kill him."

Byakuya didn't reply, considering himself the events of the morning battle as they made their way to the banquet…moving to settle near Kagome without any expression on his features, settling near her as the General called for the attention of those within the room.

"This is both a sad day for the court squadrons that we would lose a captain but at the same time we must look forward. This time of war is a stressful time but the banquet this morning functions also as a celebration, I was asked to and am glad to announce the engagement of our Captain Kuchiki to the Priestess Kagome." His words set a further silence over the room, a sign that very few had known of the decision before that time. "We do not forget that we face war, yet our soldiers sometimes need time to pull their minds away from battle for a time. Consider this morning a time to relax and enjoy yourselves…you have the congratulations of all of the court guardian squadrons Captain Kuchiki."

It was all exceptionally formal and Kagome was settled in her seat wishing she could turn invisible and hoping that she wasn't expected to actually step out and speak.

The reactions of the rest of the court was many whispers between people as well as a few shocked expressions, though those were sheltered away quickly enough and replaced with the same empty best wishes of people she didn't know. Mostly she nodded or offered awkward false smiles to the people that walked up to her specifically. At least usually people approached Byakuya and she was content for the time being to conceal herself behind his shield of indifference.

The food would have tasted better if it would have felt like a real party, it seemed more like the few times she'd attended a funeral. Thankfully as just a breakfast it didn't last too long, though the announcement that a more formal dinner would be held that evening didn't make her prospects for enjoying a meal something that would be soon.

It all just sorta seemed to move by while she stood around a mask of counterfeit delight over the numbness that had taken over. It was just easier to stay anesthetized toward it, who knew the trouble Byakuya might face if she caused a fuss…and if she spoke too long with any of the nobles and found out they were behind this ridiculous order… Well, she doubted that a fuss would come close to describing what would follow.

Once she got to return to her room she laid back on her bed, it was such a stressful situation…she knew that the best hope for both herself and Byakuya was to play along…but that didn't mean she wasn't still pissed as hell that she was forced to be in these circumstances in the first place.

She was so set in her mental tirade of insults, her mind still trapped between anger and sadness, that she didn't notice the figure slipping from her quarters, the door slightly ajar as she considered a nap after being drug to the duel before dawn. Yawning at the temptation of sleep and curling up next to the pillow.

"Just a few minutes couldn't hurt anything." She mumbled as she let her eyes close.

**End Chapter**

Whee, the battle with clown guy and Sesshy…I think he might have wiped him out a tad too easy…but man…it's super-sesshy vs. clown jackass…I couldn't help it. Byakuya was just a little jealous as how much Kagome was like 'wow it's Sesshomaru, he's a complete badass'. I thought it was cute.

-Aura

P.S. Thanks for the reviews, helps me get some inspiration when I get nifty feedback. Nasuki - She doesn't want to get him in trouble by attacking anyone. Ihaveprobs - I am aware the necklace plot catch is still around. Enchanted - I hope you liked the battle. Darkryredragon - and as of this chapter Sesshomaru remains unaware of the exact connection of Kagome and Byakuya…


	28. Fluttering Rage

_**28:**____Fluttering Rage_

"_There is nothing more galling to angry people than the coolness of those on whom they wish to vent their spleen."_

**-Alexandre Dumas**

Kagome had to admit the fluttering of the soft pink pedals was entrancing, the other times she'd been there when Byakuya release his sword she wasn't in the mindset of pausing to enjoy their ascetically pleasing nature. She had a wonder in her brown eyes as she watched them curl around the pair on the squared area they were using for her practice. Twirling in place as she tried fruitlessly to track the hundreds of dazzling flowers dancing through the sky. She started to reach up toward one but paused when Byakuya reached out to pause her by taking her wrist, looking to the Captain at the touch, her cheeks matching the color spinning blades in the air.

"They are still each Senbonzakura." Byakuya explained. "Do not let the appearance deceive you. Touching them will still get you cut."

"It is magnificent." She breathed, looking back though many of the 'petals' had drifted to the ground, leaving the normally beige dirt frosted with pink. "Are all zanpakuto releases so incredible?"

Given that Byakuya still hadn't had the chance to go over all of the information in regards to the Mental Instruction project that he was still considering, he thought it better to test her verbally on the subjects he'd already been having her study. That lead into more in depth questions about soul reapers and their chosen blades, he normally didn't like to use Senbonzakura simply for show but she wanted to see how it worked. He knew his sword would forgive him with all the compliments she was receiving, she was quite the narcissist.

"All releases are different, unique to the soul reaper and their blade. Some have similar natures, but no two are completely the same." He continued to explain. "Senbonzakura for example, bends to my will when in this state."

To accent his point the captain raised a hand and gestured, the pieces of blades gathering toward one place, flying gracefully along the ground. Kagome laughed delightfully as she watched him do it, her eyes holding the first true happiness he'd seen sense before he gave her the news about their engagement.

"That is amazing…" She finally withdrew her hand from Byakuya when she realized he was still holding it. "Are there more books about examples of zanpakuto releases? I'm curious."

"I have some, I will have them brought to your quarters with the next books I want you to read." Byakuya replied seriously. It wouldn't hurt to give her a little leeway, and if she had things to do then perhaps she'd stop wandering outside without permission.

"Kagome. Are you certain you are prepared to attend the dinner tonight?" He asked her seriously, calling his blade to reform as he slid her away again safely. "Only one of us has to officially attend."

"Is there anything special expected of us?" She had to admit that as much as she didn't like the subject it was better for her to be aware. "I don't want to mess up."

"Other than attendance by at least one of us to accept the gracious wishes of the soul society?" He shook his head negatively, black bangs whipping in front of his face when it moved…thanks to the way his hair was often put up in his kensaiken. "No, once the dinner is over we will be expected to be occasionally seen in public…though even that will be given a lot of leeway with the high level of security you are expected to be under at all times."

"So basically after this party we date?" Kagome was trying to make the description as simplified as possible so she wouldn't be missing any details.

"Yes, I suppose you could see it that way." He agreed, perhaps a little annoyed at how this girl's moods still often managed to surprise him. "Though it shouldn't need to be a common bother."

"Oh." She commented, wilting a little at the comment. _"Is spending time with me that horrible for him? What does he really think of this whole thing? It wasn't long ago he still thought I was a prostitute, I'm probably absolutely horrible for the way his family will look for such a thing…"_

"What will end up happening if they decide to call off the engagement?" Kagome decided it was better to ask before she got too nervous and never spoke up. She had a habit of that in many instances that she would rather not continue to pursue.

"Then I imagine once your instruction is done you will return to your world." Byakuya replied, considering her more fully by the long change of subject. "This isn't…"

"No." She interrupted him, shaking her head. "What will happen to you?"

He blinked at her. He was both annoyed that she dared to disrupt him and astonished by her sudden concern as to his fate. It was a long moment before he formed a reply. "I will continue my duties here. Once you have finished your training I will have other responsibilities to attend. Does that answer your question?"

"…it wouldn't be frowned upon if a wedding was cancelled that your royals ordered?" She was back to watching the ground, noting for the first times that the petals had disappeared again.

"I cannot say what the royals would say." He replied with a shrug. "Though if the need for the order disappears I do not imagine there will be much trouble if it never ends up being followed through."

"Well, that's good." Kagome nodded some, mostly to herself. "I wouldn't want to be the cause of anymore trouble for you."

He considered her with softer eyes after that comment, smiling just a moment before remembering himself and growing serious again. "Thank you, however, we should return to your instruction. This topic isn't one that will be needed for a priestess."

She had to smile at that, though she had missed his moment of tenderness she looked back up then. "All right, though you really should learn to relax a bit…go dancing or something."

He paused again at that comment, he hadn't thought about dancing in ages. He hadn't attended any gathering that would have it sense Hisana's death. _"Is she speaking to people as to my old habits? No…the servants at the manor now aren't the same as the ones from then."_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_It was quite the ball, a traditional celebration of the oncoming new year. One of the grand halls of the royal quarter was frosted with decorations. Pillars surrounded with silver and white trim, red and gold streamers settled along pieces of the ceiling and halls. The actual ballroom had an exceptionally large oval glass for part of the roof, showing the dancers beneath the sparkling twilight of the horizon above._

_People were dressed in finery of all kinds, most of the men in simpler suits or uniforms of various high station. The women however were always the picture to a man's frame…a dazzling array of colorful gowns and glittering jewelry. Though of all the breathtaking flowers wandering the royal garden he remembered his eyes only being drawn to one of the most closed of the blossoms. The one that was the crimson rose in a field of simple daffodils_

_Hisana hadn't wanted to attend the party, she had never learned to dance in her fight to stay alive on the streets of Rukongai…though Byakuya wanted to take her. He wanted to show her off, the diamond in the rough that he'd made his…to take her fully into the world that was his and away from the horrible things she'd witnessed in her youth._

_She never did dance with him, trying to deal with the busy bee group of women that had taken an interest in her as Byakuya's chosen lady, he didn't realize the way they were sending silent barbs his young wife's way…or just how painful the experience was until much later…_

_When he began to shield her away from everyone, shortly before she came down with the disease that killed her…_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo oooooo**_

"Byakuya? Hey…are you okay?" Kagome was watching him with clear concern on her face, having moved closer while he was lost in memories of his past. "It's getting pretty close to lunch time, are you hungry too?"

"Yes." He agreed, accepting the easy way out of having to explain his true distraction. "I am fine, though I agree, let us proceed inside and get a meal. We can continue your instruction there. We aren't currently working with things that we need to be out here to begin with."

"Okay." Kagome agreed, moving slowly after him when he fell into a steady gait, but still leisurely enough that she was able to follow without worry. _"I wonder what was wrong. It obviously wasn't just him being hungry…I think he could be half starved and it wouldn't actually distract him. Does he not like dancing?"_

"_Why is it I manage to touch on all the subjects that get him to go all weird on me?" _Kagome wanted to pout a little as she followed after the silent captain. _"Damn me for being that interested…I need to learn to get over guys like this. Just end up getting hurt again. Kagome, guys from other worlds aren't a real possibility."_

"_Unless we somehow end up married."_ She thought numbly. _"Yeah, the guy is cute and all…but you know, I think I'd want a little passion or even a basic capability to feel emotion in someone I'm gonna spend the rest of my life with. This whole thing better be figured out."_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"Captain Kuchiki, married?" Matsumoto laughed as the group discussed it over the drinks that were becoming a common way to spend their time when they weren't working - or avoiding work. "Yeah right, I feel sorry for the girl."

"I'm sitting right here." Renji commented dryly at the insult to his superior in his presence.

"Well I sort of have to agree." Ikkaku laughed. "But then, I wouldn't want to be married at all."

"Not that anyone would marry you baldy." Matsumoto smirked, poking his bald head and laughing again drunkenly. "I don't mean marriage in general though. God, I can't imagine how little actual infatuation would exist in that relationship."

"Does it matter?" Renji muttered darkly. "I just know I'll have more piles of paperwork."

"Well it matters to women." Matsumoto rolled her eyes. "That attitude is exactly why you fail so epically with Rukia."

"Hey." Renji frowned at her. "You are taking some low blows for a girl obsessed with one of the men that…"

Ikkaku interrupted Renji by smacking him in the back of the head with the empty bottle. "Here, it's your turn to refill it Romeo. Go ahead with what you were gonna say Matsumoto."

The well-endowed redhead had paused a moment and then picked back up when Ikkaku spoke. "Yeah well, you gotta figure that scheduling intimate moments probably isn't quite what most women are after. I can see him fitting in time to cuddle right after paperwork every Tuesday."

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge." Yumichika broke into the conversation for the first time, pushing some of his hair aside. "Someone as beautiful as Captain Kuchiki likely has much to him that a lowly wretch like you will never see Matsumoto. Besides, you should have seen it coming."

That made everyone stop and Renji curse some as he overfilled the container and poured some liquor on his shoes before stopping. "Shit…how the hell do you figure that?"

"Well, it only makes sense if you know anything about the noble families." The narcissist was preening as he spoke. Ignoring the fact that the rest of them were staring at him like the freak he was. "The royals used to commonly have children of strong blood spiritually…like the nobles. Many of them were priests or priestess's themselves."

"So why not marry her off to one of the royal family?" Matsumoto at least was interested in the drama of what her co-worker was talking about.

"Mmm, none of the royalty have powers like they used to." Yumichika explained, always happy to have the attention of the people around him. "Or at least that's what all the rumors say…otherwise the central 46 wouldn't have fallen to Aizen's treachery without a warning to the rest of us. Many of them had relations to the nobles and royal blood."

"Captain Kuchiki though is one of the strongest nobles in centuries." Ikkaku commented, picking up where things were going. "His child is already likely to hold some power…if it was carried by a priestess then there is no telling the power of his heirs."

"Yep, that's about it." Yumichika took a drink of the shared liquor as it was passed around. "Besides, she's a fairly pretty young woman. Just sort of curious she knew the guy that defeated Captain Kurotsuchi…"

"Here we go starting more rumors." Renji sighed. "I need to go and get a clean uniform and get back to work in case Kuchiki isn't as taken with his wife to be as you are Yumichika."

The narcissistic soul reaper began to protest and more arguments ensued around the rickety table, getting louder as more drinks were passed…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"This is getting tedious." Byakuya's voice had an edge to his standard cool tone. "How is it they can justify speeding through the normal year of engagement time?"

He was standing opposite his grandfather though was watching him without blinking as he vaguely considered thoughts of open rebellion. He could likely take on the few members of the royal family that were trained in the ways of the soul reaper.

"The circumstances haven't changed." His grandfather said, though unlike his brethren his voice was weary. "They are aware that you are in no position to refuse. I'd say the first order was simply a test to see if the girl would agree as well."

"_Worthless political bastards…"_ His mental tirade didn't match the frigid expression he had. "And what if she refuses now? The order will still be to enforce the union against her will, how can you ask me to go along with such a debased command as to take a woman against her will?"

"Byakuya, no one is…"

He interrupted his grandfather this time, losing his temper as he took his turn slamming his fists on the older man's desk, spiritual power blasting wrathfully around him for a moment. "Don't, I am not a fool youth grandfather. You and I are both completely aware of why they want this union, you insult me by implying anything else."

The older man blinked in shock, and a moment of alarm, when his grandson's reaitsu flickered, the pressure from that split second would have made him drop to his knees if he hadn't been in a chair. It had been too long sense he had been away from the courts…he'd let himself grow too weak if Byakuya could manage that in a moment.

"I will not violate Kagome in that way, and nor will I allow them to send anyone else to do so." He pushed away from the desk as he realized that he had actually frightened the older man for a moment. "I brought her here and promised to protect her."

"And what of the promise you made your parents?" The older generation knew how to poke directly at his grandson's weak points, he always had but usually chose to do otherwise. "Or Hisana. Will you leave your duties and the family to dishonor and Rukia to care for herself."

"If you consider it my duty to rape a woman then you, grandfather, have forgotten what honor is." Byakuya returned darkly. "If my pledges hold me to the principled course then fighting against this is what is required of me, and Rukia has grown strong…she can protect herself in my absence."

"Byakuya…wait…" The older man got up, heading after the captain as he turned sharply to leave the simple office where they had been arguing. "…at least take time to think this over as opposed to rushing off at your first whim. The royals didn't expect an answer for a few days, take some time, ask the priestess if you need to."

He stopped when the older man touched his arm, hand on the door as he was ready to leave. He wanted to shake, to throttle someone for this indignant request, to do anything to get out all of this pent up rage he had as of late…yet, he knew his grandfather was right…if he just rushed off and killed someone it would do nothing to protect Kagome.

"You go along with all of this far too easily grandfather…how low you have fallen." Byakuya brushed his hand away as if he were any other distasteful being. "Don't touch me. I will take time to consider at your request."

Then the door was open and he was gone, flash stepping away from his grandfather before the older man sighed after him. "Byakuya, I just do things for your own good…my hands are as tied as yours…"

Byakuya was still flickering away when he heard Kagome's voice, she must have seen just an image of him as he passed as she was calling his name. It wasn't a conversation he was ready for but he couldn't just ignore her. So he flickered back into place, standing near where she was at on the walkway.

"I thought you were asked to stay inside?" he always fell back on the fact that she was so disobedient, already annoyed by others.

"Um…I wanted to take a walk…I can't just be shut up indoors all day." She frowned a little at him as she watched him. Empathy was something the girl was a master with. "What's wrong? I thought I felt your energy flare a few minutes ago?"

Kagome was dressed in a blue and black kimono with white highlights here and there, it had no set depiction but instead seemed more like an abstract painting of a night sky. All of her wardrobe was amazing and she had yet to wear an outfit twice during her time here…she simply hadn't been given a choice. She needed help to dress in these strange clothes and when the old kimono's were gone it was hard to say no to clothes. Though she was missing the freedom of movement she had with her uniform.

"It was more pests…" he commented darkly, knowing he had to tell her. "Kagome…they shortened the traditional length of the engagement to three months."

"Wha…what do you mean?" The smile faded off her face. "Can they…they can't do that! We won't have time to get it cancelled will we?"

Anger leaked into her tone after the initial shock passed.

"No. That is highly unlikely."

That was it, Kagome was pissed. "Oh those…I can't…grrrr!…dammit…Sit Boy!"

**End Chapter**

Some jumping about was needed this chapter. I just had to have her say sit boy in relation to being really really angry even if there wasn't an Inuyasha around…it just seemed to fit! I am insane. Perhaps in another time or dimension Inuyasha just face planted hard core for no reason! Anyway, whew, hard work getting longer chapters together like this. I wouldn't mind suggestions for 'dates' between Kagome and Byakuya btw. I can't promise they'll be used and I have some myself already but I wouldn't mind the extra ideas.

_-Aura_

_P.S. More than a few reviews would be nice in a chapter. At least for the people asking for longer chapters that offer no feedback. You make me sad. Witch - lol, you make me laugh. Ayjah - thanks for the feedback. Enchanted - yeah I'm hoping to build on that. Nasuki - I want to toss in Zaraki sometime but I'm hesitant as he and Byakuya don't seem to get on too well._


	29. Pro’s and Con’s

_**29:**__Pro's and Con's_

"_The opposite of love is not hate, it's opposite of art is not ugliness, it's indifference. The opposite of faith is not heresy, it's indifference. And the opposite of life is not death, it's indifference."_

_**-Elie Wiesel**_

Byakuya grew quiet after her initial outburst, watching the younger woman and letting her rant.

"This is such complete…bullshit." Kagome cursed for lack of a better phrase at the time. "How can they do that? Oh do I need some damn subjugation beads right now…I knew I should have had Kaede show me how to make them! Who do they think they are?"

"The kings and queens." Byakuya replied quietly. "Or at least the closest we have."

"Well, we'll just need to hunt down this Aizen guy and kill him so they'll cancel it." Kagome said seriously, tossing a hand in the air dramatically. "For my innocence I'll tear him to little bitsy shreds!"

"That statement makes one question your innocence." Byakuya commented, though he had to admit her animated nature had helped his own poor mood a little. "Kagome, we have a few days to discuss the new 'request' to shorten the engagement to three months and then give our answer. I said that we will take the time given to consider but promised nothing."

"Oh." Kagome calmed just a tad as he started to explain, then ranted again in reply. "Well, nothing has actually changed has it? Those little conniving offensive noble wannabe's…what sorta king does something like this anyway…way to prove having no class…losers. If you say no they'll just pass me off to someone else and if I protest enough they'll just force me into it anyway. Oh, oh! I'm so gonna kill them if I ever see them again…I should have just started shooting arrows during Sesshomaru's battle…or asked him to just wind scar the living hell out of them! Would have showed them right."

As amusing as her outburst was, Byakuya reached out to set a hand on her shoulder, it wasn't a good place for it on the open ledge of his building. Even if it was his building he couldn't trust that spying ears wouldn't be lingering. "Kagome, calm down."

She blinked a little at the touch and comment, blushing as she looked at her feet…her embarrassment not solely a result of being told to pause her angry ranting. Repeating an internal question she'd been asking herself often lately. _"God, does he have to be so gorgeous?"_

"Sorry." She muttered. "It just makes me so angry. But nothing has changed…even if they decide to make the date sooner fighting would cause the same problems as before. We sort of have to agree and hope we can resolve the issue in the same way. Right? At least it'll by us time."

He considered her curiously at her quick decision when she was so angry a moment prior. "You are an intriguing young woman Kagome. Is that your answer then?"

She kept watching her feet, she was getting really familiar with them lately. She'd been cold too and didn't realize it cause she was so mad. The coat they'd given her to use in the cooler weather helped but her face felt chilled. She would need to go inside soon. _"God, it was even a backwards compliment…speaking of losers I think I apply."_

"Yeah." She managed without too much of her embarrassment leaking into her voice after a moment. "Unless you see another way."

"I do not." he admitted regretfully. "I shall let them know tomorrow. We are to have our first meeting then…they have arranged some sort of outing for us."

"You don't know what it is?" Kagome asked curiously, blinking when she felt wetness on her face and looking out toward the grounds. "…wow…it's snowing…"

He followed her gaze, offering a short smile at her tiny attention span and the wonder she seemed to have for things he'd thought mundane for centuries. "I don't, it is common for those of high station to be surprised with different things during their engagement to see how they react to various stimuli together. I always have considered it an outdated practice but I figure they are very interested in our cases."

"Well, hopefully it's fun at least." She seemed better now that she was watching the snow, though her arm was very cold beneath his hand. _"I need to tell the staff to give her thicker clothes."_

"I agree." He commented, gesturing toward the building. "We should get you inside, you must be very cold."

"Yeah…it's just…I've hardly ever seen much snow…it never has much where I'm from in Tokyo." She replied with a hesitant step indoors. "But I guess if it's already snowing then I'll get to definitely see more huh?"

"Before long it will likely cover everything." Byakuya agreed, opening the doors and letting her into her room, moving to turn up the fire for her after closing the door.

"It's sort of like your sword." She commented sleepily as she laid across the couch in the room that functioned as a common area for her quarters. "Drifting sweetly through the sky, but not as gentle as it appears to the naked eye."

"_Is she quoting me poetry now?"_ He thought with amusement as he finished with the fires, glancing back to notice she was already falling asleep. _"I wish I could pass out so easily. Must be a side effect of being such a carefree soul."_

He sighed a little as he noted she'd left her coat on the hanger though it was still cold in here. He moved and retrieved it without a sound, settling it back over her. _"How can I protect you if you don't take care of yourself?" _

At that he took his leave to his own quarters only a room away, he still had several scrolls to poor though to see if the experimental project could fit his own needs for her continued instruction.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"How is her study progressing according to our agent?" Aizen asked as he considered the broken lands of Huedo Mundo from the safety of a room inside his new tower. The dead desert landscape was currently beneath the tempest of a gray sandstorm. Leaving anyone or anything unfortunate to be trapped in it blind and likely in pain. The grains of ashen earth dancing over the surface of the windows in a deceptively playful way.

Behind the brunette mastermind Uliquorra stood as neutral as ever, entertained by nothing. He took a moment to consider the glass himself before he answered. "It seems that her training has not been progressing at all for a few days…ever sense the announcement of her engagement to Byakuya Kuchiki."

"The tenth squadron captain hmm?" Aizen seemed to be thinking, the sharp gears of his mind curling a baleful plan as he took in the new information. "Perhaps this ultimatum from the soul society will back her into a corner. Do you know how she took it?'

"From what the spy says she was rather irritated but did not want to cause trouble for Byakuya. The two hoped to get out of it by waiting out the war. Though I doubt that the orders would change regardless of the current battles soul society faces." The green-eyed individual reported faithfully.

"I can't imagine they would." Aizen agreed, still staring at the sands outside as he thought. "Have the agent approach her and see if she would take a way out if Byakuya wouldn't be harmed."

"That is not a promise we could keep." Ulquorra said in reply. "Wouldn't it be easier just to kill her?"

"No, don't kill her, just lie to her." Aizen shrugged it off uncaringly. "The more various ways we keep them busy with things other than us, the further we can extend our own plans. If she were dead it would simply be more attention back on us."

"As you wish Lord Aizen." Ulquorra replied with a bow. "What of the demon, he destroyed Kurotsuchi before the captain had a chance to raise much of a defense. The reporter stated the battle didn't last more than a minute but that he seemed to know the priestess."

"We already knew of the connection between the priestess and the demon. Wouldn't Kenpachi have an interest in the battle however?" Aizen asked, semi-curiously.

"He wasn't at the battle, from the report he wasn't one of the attendee's." Ulquorra shrugged ever so slightly.

"Well, it might do some good to inform him as to the possible challenge as well. Don't engage any of our troops against him. As he seems to want to be left to his own devices we are better off not approaching further ourselves." Aizen explained to his new acting lieutenant faithfully. "That is all."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"_It should work."_ Byakuya commented to himself as he read through the last of the scrolls again. _"All the issues that were being had at that time were a result of the other vigorous physical training. Eventually she'll need to be better her martial skill but at this time it's unneeded."_

He wasn't sure why he was hesitating to use this option of teaching her. It would definitely keep her much more safe…but there were just small things in the previous research that bothered him. He would want to have her read it through herself and agree before he would accept it himself.

Thus the captain found himself on route to check on her, half-expecting her to be out of her quarters when he finally reached her door and knocked gently. The lack of a response wasn't promising, he was about to knock a little more insistently when Mitama rounded a corner, pausing with the bags in her hands and bowing awkwardly when she saw him. "Lord Kuchiki, can I assist you?"

"Where is the Priestess Kagome?" He asked seriously, gesturing for her to stand as he shifted his hazel gaze to scan the servant.

"She is still dressing." Mitama replied, doing well to not stutter though her nervousness was apparent in her tone. "Do you want me to hurry the women helping her?"

"No need to rush them." He shook his head negatively. "Tell her to meet me in my study when she is ready."

"Of course my Lord." She bowed again, barely managing to not drop some of the packages she carried, and moved into Kagome's room as the Captain drifted away again. Smiling to the pretty priestess as the other girls were finishing up with her make up.

"About time Mitama." One of them commented when the girl came in. "Get the head piece that we asked for. Once her hair is up she'll be ready."

Kagome was resisting the urge to yawn and screw up the hair-styling the girl was fixing on her head. She really didn't like this hour or more of getting all perfect every morning, she would have much preferred the extra sleep. Though she had to admit that it was sort of neat at first to dress so pretty it was now just annoying instead.

"Oh, I have it, I can finish up if you two want to go back to your other duties. Thank you." Mitama said apologetically. "It's just hard to do it all myself."

"It's fine hon." The second girl laughed. "Better than working in the kitchen scrubbing dishes. Man, marrying Byakuya, you are a lucky girl Priestess Kagome. There are women here that would kill to be in your position."

"You being amongst them." The first quipped back with a snicker as she gathered the boxes and other things and headed toward the door. "I bet you cried when you heard."

"Oh real funny." The second rolled her eyes and picked up some things herself before following after the first.

"Yeah…lucky…" Kagome commented softly to herself, sighing as she thought about the corner she'd been shoved into with a proverbial kick to the ribs. "Why if people seem to be so afraid of Byakuya do the girls here all act like I'm so lucky?"

"Well isn't it obvious?" Mitama smiled as she started to decorate Kagome's hair with flowers, the whole staff taking more care than usual with small details thanks to the 'date' she had with the lord of the house later. "He's got it all. He's a lord of one of the noble houses, he's a captain of the thirteen squads, he's got money and power and heck he's dreamy to boot. You can't say you don't think he's good-looking."

Kagome blushed a little but smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, he's pretty handsome I suppose. But there are more important things than that…he seems so distant."

"He's always been a prude, at least that's what old maid Kaede was always saying before they sent her off to the mortal realm." Mitama answered with a smile. "But she told me once that he was a lot less cold before his first wife died."

"Lady Hisana…yeah…I heard about her. Did you ever meet her?" Kagome commented as she remembered her own conversation with Kaede, it seemed such a long time ago that she was making tempura carefree to the troubles of the future. _"I just wanted to be his friend…now I'm suppose to…well, I wonder if he even considers me a friend."_

"No, she died before I began working here." Mitama offered honestly. "Though I heard she was a very kind and quiet woman. Perhaps a tad nervous at times, I've had a couple older members of the staff say things like 'well Mitama is more nervous around the nobles than Hisana was' so I guess she wasn't really comfortable with the higher class."

"She was from the lower district is what I was told." Kagome confirmed to her own memory as much as saying it to the woman decorating her hair. "I suppose it would be hard…I don't know what to think of all of this."

"What do you mean Priestess Kagome?" Mitama asked curiously as she stood back to look at her handiwork and nodded, gesturing toward the mirror so the girl could see herself fully.

"Oh um, nothing." Kagome answered, yawning a little to cover her mistaken words. "Just tired I think."

"_That's right…everyone is suppose to think we both weren't just assigned to marry each other."_ Kagome sighed at not being able to talk to anyone about her problem, missing her friends from the modern era. _"…wow."_

A worried mind paused for a moment when she saw herself in the mirror…wondering idly if it was really her behind the make up and underneath the expensive clothes.

The kimono of the day was a wrap of black and white in abstract patterns that seemed to draw the eyes to the varied different ways it seemed to create pictures of it's own. Occasional flickers of color seemed to dance over the darker areas of it's surface, only adding to it's hypnotic effect. Her hair had been pulled up and to one side, held in place with matching black and white flowers as well as a pale aqua scattering of smaller blossoms amongst her dark hair. They reminded her of the pale coloring of Byakuya's Kensaiken and scarf.

Her face wasn't painted completely white but they'd added a hint of blush to her cheeks and a matching pale green eye shadow that seemed to make her brown eyes more gentle. She had to admit that it was surprising…she seemed so much older than her teenage years in that moment.

"Do you like it?" Mitama asked with her usual anxious tone back.

"It's lovely." Kagome send the girl a smile at the question, blushing a bit herself and for once glad for that part of the make-up. "I don't mean to be a narcissist just starting, but I was just so surprised…you all always manage to make me look so much more beautiful than I am."

"We couldn't create what wasn't there Priestess Kagome." The girl offered the compliment with a proud smile for her work nonetheless. "You should hurry though, I just thought of it but Lord Kuchiki is awaiting you in his study for your lessons."

"Oh? Well, I guess I'll go there then. Thank you so much Mitama." The girl hugged the servant girl, leaving her to glance after Kagome and shake her head a little at the odd behavior from a person that was the equivalent of a noble herself.

Kagome moved to the study then slowly, they had her in shoes that added a bit to her height but made her already slow movement shift to more of a crawl. By the time she arrived she was back to thinking the con's didn't out weight the pro's of this clothing arrangement.

Though when she went inside she had something new to add to the pro's list.

Byakuya paused after he looked up to call her inside, actually letting his gaze linger on her for more than a moment as he scanned her 'more' dressed up state. It was still hard to read just what he thought of it but she had to smile a little to herself, it was a compliment in it's own right to get him to stop for a moment like that after all.

"You look nice." He finally offered. "Please have a seat. Our outing isn't until later and I have some things I would like you to read over in the meantime."

She had to consider even the small compliment something and nodded, trying to not seem to excited about it…trying to convince herself that it didn't really matter what he thought anyway…

"I want you to read these scrolls over. It is a possibility for speeding up your teaching and in a safer way." Byakuya said as he settled a hand on the table with the scroll cases. "It has only ever been a test procedure so I would like your thoughts on it before it is considered further."

Kagome nodded. "Okay."

And the girl went to reading for quite some time, wasting through hours of the day as her eyes scanned the parchment.

It seemed really strange.

The project notes that Byakuya had had her read over. Did he want to teach her in this way because of the problems she'd had? Sure the name made it seem fairly self-evident. The Mental Instruction project…but some of the examples of problems that they had made her wonder.

"_It seems so much more…intimate than what they let on. He could possibly hear my thoughts?"_ Kagome blushed at the very idea of it. _"I dunno, having him hear me thinking about how gorgeous he is in the middle of a lesson probably wouldn't help the situation we're in."_

She glanced from where he was reading and right back down the scroll as if she were still reading it over. She didn't want him to catch her staring, an unreasonable fear he might hear her thoughts already driving her to look away. _"But…if it's safer than setting things on fire all the time…he wouldn't have me read it unless he was already considering it right?"_

"_It was rare though…that's what it says…"_ That particular paragraph was very promising at least. _"If it would help me learn my powers faster and without setting more buildings on fire I guess that is a good thing…I just…"_

Her thought process about the information she'd been reading all day was interrupted when there was a knock at the door…it seemed she'd gotten so absorbed that all her free time had passed. It was being announced that it was time for them to leave for their date.

**End Chapter**

Next chapter they have their first date! Albeit sorta enforced, but should be fun to write. Whew, this thing is turning into something way longer than I originally meant for it to be. Whoops. Happy Holloween guys!

_-Aura_

P.S. Ayjah - That's sort of where I was. Natsumi - I'd rather not refer to Mastumoto's chest…might never make it away alive. She hides rockets in there imo. Saphira - Yeah I'm pushing my brain for stuff to do but they can go to the rest of soul society too.


	30. The Color Green

**30:** _The Color Green_

"_What a piece of work is a man! how noble in reason! how infinite in faculty! in form and moving how express and admirable! in action how like an angel! in apprehension how like a god! the beauty of the world! the paragon of animals! And yet, to me, what is this quintessence of dust? man delights not me: no, nor woman neither, though by your smiling you seem to say so."_

_**-William Shakespeare**_

The ride was awkwardly quiet.

The pair had been taken to a covered carriage and it had been nearly a half and hour as they rode along toward whatever the mysterious destination was for the date. She didn't really know what to say and was distracted herself with more thoughts of the project that Byakuya had had her read over. Those had kept her busy for the majority of the trip but as she had fallen into the habit of thinking in circles she knew she needed to do something else.

"So." She spoke softly, figuring talking to him was part of what they were suppose to be doing anyway. "Where do you think they are taking us if it's this long of a trip?"

"If I had to guess…there is a small section on the edge of the first district of Rukongai that holds several restaurants and spas that are popular amongst those of the citizens that have the money to afford them. I would assume that is our destination. It is quite a travel to move from the center of the Court of Pure Souls to the edge of the Soul Society."

"Oh." Kagome answered at the explanation. "So will it just be some sort of dinner?"

"Possibly. Though from what was implied I believe they expect us to spend a few days there so I would think it includes a stay at one of the spas and several meals." He replied, looking at her only cause the windows were covered.

She was very pretty in the kimono and hair style they had chosen for her. He recognized that the pattern of colors were set up to compliment the uniform he normally wore. Though a fine dark red fur had been added to her wardrobe to help keep her warm in the chilly early winter weather…it had once belonged to his mother though he only remembered seeing it once or twice before.

"That's odd…they don't want us to continue my training?" Kagome asked, she was curious but just as much wanted to talk so the silence wouldn't keep up.

"Some of the texts were loaded along with luggage. Though anything further we need throughout the stay will be brought upon request." He replied with a shrug. "Though I am wary to have you practice magic outside of a controlled setting."

"Yeah…do you want to do the Mental Instruction thing you had me read about?" She glanced at her lap, fiddling with the soft fur between her fingers. "That's why you had me look it over right?"

"I wanted to see if it was acceptable to you before such a course was taken." Byakuya watched her bashful behavior with a bit more interest than usual. Noting that her more outgoing nature seemed to be receding often as of late when they spoke. "If after reading through the research you are still amiable to the idea it shouldn't be difficult to get the needed equipment."

"_Not with Kurotsuchi's death, his daughter will likely approve most non detrimental requests."_ Byakuya thought idly. _"Which reminds me…"_

"Kagome…you seem to know much of this fellow that killed Kurotsuchi. You only mentioned him vaguely in your talk of passing through time." The captain commented. "Care to explain why he seemed intent on looking after you?"

"I don't know." Kagome blinked at him like he'd dropped cold water on her. She hadn't really realized that he had been acting protective, or how much him being able to wield the Tetsuaiga without it's barrier rejecting him meant until that moment. "I…maybe it is just because he knew me then. That we fought Naraku together…"

"_She's definitely not lying."_ The cool soul reaper observed. "Why does the thought of him concern you so greatly?"

"Well…Sesshomaru was always the one creature in that time that was frighteningly powerful." Kagome paused as she remembered just how dangerous things became when Sesshomaru was nearby…like the morning yesterday when he'd wiped away his opponent almost instantly. "He was something that could rarely be touched by the people around him. The idea that he's had centuries to develop that even more just makes me scared to be nearby if he decides to get serious. You were there…you saw just a glimpse of what he's capable of."

"Kurotsuchi was never as smart as he believed he was." Byakuya commented, as if the words somehow lessened the show of power they'd witnessed. "Though those swords of his…you recognized them."

"Yeah." She smiled a little awkwardly, still playing with the deep burgundy fur. "The Tensaiga and the Tetsuaiga. The two were forged from his fathered fangs."

Byakuya watched her expectantly, waiting for more than that.

"The Tensaiga was a sword of healing, it can revive the dead to life…it has always had a connection to the spiritual world. That's probably why it reacted so strongly when he used it with his dragon strike…" She shrugged a little, continuing to explain. "The Tetsuaiga was a sword of destruction and battle, with the wind scar it is said it could fell a hundred foes in one swipe. They were both vary dangerous…each with powers and other abilities of their own."

He took in the information with a mixture of serious concern for what such a foe could mean against soul society but also in a bit of personal annoyance for just how highly Kagome thought of this individual. Something about the memory of her gazing at him in awe just got under his skin more than the soul reaper cared to admit.

"I'm still a little nervous about what he said about checking on me if I don't go back to my world." Kagome said as she tried to read Byakuya's expression. "He said three months, do you think that could have something to do with the way they moved up the plans?"

"Possible but unlikely." Byakuya replied, interpreting Kagome's feeling's easier than she could his. "Though such an ultimatum couldn't just be ignored from a warrior of his caliber should he become a threat."

"Hmm…maybe they'll give me a chance to visit home so I can finally talk to him. I had a lot of questions for him anyway about my friends from the feudal era." Kagome commenting, smiling some at the idea of being able to find and talk to Sango and Miroku's descendants.

"I will speak to the nobles about it." Byakuya replied, still watching her various reactions. "I think that if it will avoid issues with that individual they might allow you a trip home. It would be expected to allow you to speak to your family as well upon their return from their vacation."

"Yeah…" She grew more somber at that thought. "Poor mom…I keep doing these things to her…"

Byakuya wasn't given a chance to reply before the carriage came to a halt, the door opening a moment later and blasting them both with cooler air as the inside was warm after the fairly long trip. She accepted help from the man that opened the door down from the carriage, eyes scanning the long building where they had arrived.

It didn't seem anything particularly special, it was exceptionally longer than any other building she'd yet seen in the soul society though it was very clean and the simple landscaping on it's outside was well kept. Byakuya stepped out of the carriage after her, eyes also scanning their new setting.

They were moved into a building that let them back into the warmth again. Though instead of the dry warmth often brought by fires or modern heaters it was a humid heat. Water was warmed through the inside walls in intricate patterns that created occasional patterns. The length of both sides of the entryway had rectangular pools, a full variety of colorful fish floating amongst coral inside the clear water.

"Lord Kuchiki." The young woman at the front desk slid right over to the taller man flirtatiously, taking one of his arms. "It is a pleasure to have a man of your exceptional stature and grace with us. It has been far too long sense you had a visit here."

Kagome resisted the frown that began to edge on her face as the woman flirted with Byakuya, instead looking at the beautiful pool-tanks of fish and coral. It was a good excuse as any to ignore the rude woman and listen in. She had an internal cheer though when Byakuya took the woman's hand off his arm with his cool demeanor. _"Finally that coldness pays off."_

"I am engaged Lady Natsumi." The soul reaper commented coldly. "Don't touch me again. Where will we be staying?"

"Well." the girl clicked her tongue, seeming not at all insulted by the reminder and the being politely pushed away. "we didn't have multiple rooms available on such short notice. However, I was told it was acceptable to put you in one of our suites together. If you want me to put her in another room though I'm sure I could get one of the closets cleaned out."

Kagome got a little more rigid at that insult. _"Who the hell does this woman think she is?"_

"A suite is perfect." Byakuya replied, leaning closer to the woman and taking her wrist. Whispering lowly enough that Kagome couldn't hear him. "If you insult my future wife again you'll find that I will not be amiable as to my response in the future."

The woman smiled back and glanced at Kagome, who was now looking curiously as she couldn't have heard what was said. "Now now, you should wait to suggest that sort of thing when your future bride isn't in the same roo…"

Her quip was interrupted by a backhand from the irritated Byakuya, narrowed dark eyes on the girl that had spun and fallen to her knees from the stars still sparkling in front of her eyes at the harsh strike. "Learn your place…if you ever dare imply that I would desire to touch so lowly a creature as you again you'll be lucky to survive to get tossed into the lower streets. Your title doesn't exempt you from the fact that you are a whore. Come Kagome, this place of business is not suitable for our presence."

Kagome meanwhile was gaping wide eyed at the girl that he'd slapped, still unaware of just what had been whispered. She could guess however that what the girl implied he was implying was a false implication, she almost fell over when he took her hand to pull her away.

"At least he never smacked me like that when he thought I was a prostitute." She thought idly as she stumbled after him and back into the chill. Staying quiet as he ordered the people that had begun to carry their luggage to the building to take it back to the carriage.

"Stop." There was little room for argument, his cold tone had a dangerous edge that no one there was about to argue with. "Return the luggage. We're leaving."

"Lord Kuchiki…lord Kuchiki…please wait." A smaller man came rushing from the building's front, bowing as he moved. He was one of the shortest people Kagome had seen here. He seemed middle aged and stressed, pushing a small set of glasses up his nose each time he bowed and they started to slide down. He came to a stop as he noted the glare he was getting from the noble he was addressing. Sputtering for a time before managing to find his voice again. "I…we greatly apologize for Natsumi…she is being removed from her position here and will no longer be allowed on the premises. I cannot express the disgust I feel for her unacceptable actions."

He was almost touching the ground he'd bowed so low, Kagome felt a little sorry for the man and was still in general confused as to just what had happened. Byakuya let him squirm for a while before speaking again.

"Understand this." He hadn't yet turned fully around, one eye staring balefully at the nervous frazzled man bowing behind him. "If there is a hint of impropriety on the part of myself or the Priestess Kagome I will have your business taken apart brick by brick while you helplessly watch. If I even hear that that whore has taken a step on your grounds during our stay, you'll be the one taking it apart."

Kagome blinked a little, she knew that he could be cold but she was surprised at how aggressive his whole demeanor had turned. She was watching the exchange with nervous interest, she had never seen him like this and it was a hint of just the station Byakuya did hold here.

"Completely." The man's tone seemed on the edge of tears as he groveled. "I can never apologize enough…please, let me show you to your rooms. I'll make certain that your stay is the best you've ever had…I…"

"Be silent and lead us. These games grow tedious." Byakuya remarked, finally turning around and gesturing the man before offering Kagome an arm.

She was getting really good at the surprised blinking stare…lots of practice helped that. Though she timidly offered Byakuya her arm and fell into step…blushing under the mask of her make-up and the cool weather…exceptionally glad for the excuses. It was the first time he'd specifically offered to walk on the same level with her.

The sweating manager and Byakuya were silent along the walk so Kagome took the time to consider the building instead. There seemed to be other people here but many kept their distance, whispering and staring, occasionally pointing at them when they passed. The building itself had amazing architecture on the inside. Pools seemed to be littered everywhere, water running not just through the walls visibly at points but also the ceilings.

They were lead up a circular staircase into areas that had carpeting - that detail alone a show that the place was definitely high class. Though the side areas were more closed off and there was little to see other than a few paintings hung between the unique piping in the walls.

The room where they were to stay had it's own spa area separate from a pool in it's main area…though the single bed (even if it was large) made her a tad nervous. _"Just what are they intending on these dates?"_

"Have our things brought in and left in the entry area." Byakuya commented, interrupting the man before he could start on a new torrent of apologies. "Go."

"Yes Lord Kuchiki." Was all the jumpy man managed before almost running out of the room.

"Whatever that girl did wasn't his fault." Kagome commented, a little amused at the way the guy jumped. "Did you have to take it out on him like that?"

"It's a matter of principles…the fact that that woman even has a title is disgraceful…" Byakuya commented darkly. "Though it is just as well that it was worked out. I can't imagine the royals would take well to us refusing their idea for spending time together."

"Yeah…just um…what do they want us to do?" Kagome asked curiously…it took some willpower not to glance at the single bed in the connecting bedroom. "It seems like the place is mostly here for swimming…so much water."

"Perhaps they picked this establishment in hopes you wouldn't be able to burn it down." Byakuya commented, though his voice had lost it's edge from moments before. It made Kagome start to fluster and then pause.

"Wait…did you just tell a joke?" She smiled some. "Guess I should look out…the sky might fall soon."

"Only if you start casting." He replied, though he didn't smile his tone was lighter than usual. And by 'lighter than usual' it was less cold. "Then we all might be doomed."

She looked around and then tossed a pillow at him that was settled on the floor. Smiling when he offered her an honestly surprised look and wrinkling her nose at him before moving to look at the room more fully… "Oh…there are bathing suits here…it'll be nice to get to just relax for a while."

"Is there a reason you tossed a pillow at my head?" Byakuya asked curiously, still holding the offending projectile where he'd caught it a few inches from impact before lowering it and tossing it back to the pile in one of the corners.

"You deserved it." Kagome replied, exiting the closet again, smiling at him still. "I'm sorry if this is too direct…but are we going to eat? We traveled for a long time and I haven't eaten sense getting prepared this morning."

"Yes." Byakuya nodded at the question, accepting the change of topic. "While they are bringing our things up we can go to the restaurant they have here. Unless you'd rather they bring up a meal, from what I understand wearing such dress becomes difficult after a while. You have gone along with it for sometime…you are welcome to relax as you said."

"Oh…I thought you liked all this…proper manner of dress…type stuff." Kagome said lamely. "I mean, it is nice to dress up sometimes, but other times it is nice to relax. How about we enjoy dinner before I let myself go."

"Then shall we?" He offered a hand, making her blush as it always did but she wasn't as surprised this time, accepting it with another smile sent his way.

"_Well…putting the order to marry him aside…being forced to date a cute guy like Byakuya isn't that bad."_ She thought as she fell into step with him again. _"He has a nice side."_

**End Chapter**

Shorter than the past chapters. A lull in feedback lately makes me a little more meh about working on stuff. I suppose I'll gain interest for continuing sometime.

_-Aura_

_P.S. Thanks for the folks reading and reviewing. It's just disappointing to put in a load of work and see a load of hits but have three or four people say anything about it. Ihaveprobs, I decided to say she'd rarely seen snow cause the only time I ever witnessed it in the series at all was during the first movie - which isn't even a part of the canon in the manga. _


	31. The Mirror of Truth

_**31:**____The Mirror of Truth_

"_My love is of a birth as rareAs 'tis for object strange and high:It was begotten by DespairUpon Impossibility."_

_**-Andrew Marvall**_

"_Damn if she isn't infuriatingly likable!" _The tempest of Byakuya's thoughts would never even come close to reaching his calm expression. He was reading after the dinner they'd shared together, it was nice enough he supposed but Kagome had held a childlike wonder about the whole thing, any sort of customs she wasn't familiar with he was quizzed on. It was well enough to teach her while she was interested but he was forcing himself to fight with the fact that he was enjoying teaching her.

He sat failing to read the book in front of him now that they had returned to the room where they were staying. She had asked him if he planned to bath before leaving him to read as she changed into a suit for the warm pool in their shared area, he'd declined the offer and was instead just sitting and pretending to read as his thoughts enveloped him.

"_She smiles so easily despite the constant insults the soul society offers her. I owe her much and yet there is so little I can actually do for her."_ He was angry with himself. _"If this all continues can I let myself be such a failure as to allow them to take her life from her?"_

_At the event where Captain Kurotsuchi had been defeated, she had such wonder and respect in her face as she watched that former friend of hers battle. _

"_**I know you think highly of your captains…but this is different. Sesshomaru…he's just…a force of nature."**_

She had held a faith in this man that he himself couldn't match, it sickened him. There was a level of jealously but more so there was a personal distaste for his own misgivings.

"_I shouldn't care."_ He repeated to himself, it was one of many times he'd told himself lately. It was becoming a personal mantra as of late. _"I let my time in the mortal world effect my mind…if it comes to it I can't let them force this on her. I will not. I may not escape without punishment…but I cannot let them force someone upon her…"_

It was a new realization, but Byakuya was set on it the moment the thoughts came to him. She had saved his life and he couldn't ruin her life. Any hesitation to that plan was wiped away when she came out of the changing room and offered him her brilliant smile before climbing into the pool in their quarters.

"It's warm." She commented with the smile still on her face, stretching her body out. "Man, I haven't gotten to just sit and enjoy warm water sense I got here. This is heaven."

Her comments made him somehow curious but he continued to pretend to read after she caught him watching at her. Remarking dispassionately. "If you want longer baths at the estate you should simply ask."

"Yeah right." She laughed a little, floating toward the side of the pool nearest where he was seated. "If I was late to lessons you'd be all 'Kagome, these things are just luxury's and you need to concentrate on your studies."

She had a finger in front of her and a mockingly serious expression on her face as she mimicked Byakuya's deep voice to the best of her ability - which wasn't that great. Then smirked some and added. "Besides, with the hours it takes to get dressed I don't really have luxury time unless you are off being mysterious…and when I'm already dressed I can't just take it off to bathe."

"You do not need to fully dress every day, only for special occasions. Your first week here was considered such." He replied, still without looking up from his book. He turned a page.

"_He's boring."_ Kagome thought with a sigh. _"I haven't done anything interesting all week…well I guess that's not true…there where a lot of things…but I'm really bored now."_

"Are you going to just sit and read the whole weekend?" Kagome asked, still watching her from her spot in the pool as she floated idly. The water at least was a good thing. "What is the point of this mock date if we don't actually do anything?"

"We just returned from dinner." Byakuya pointed out. "What do you want to do?"

"Talk I suppose." She answered, still watching him for a sign of anything. "You aren't exactly a chatterbox and I'm curious."

"What do you want to know?" He was failing to read…he was just looking at the pages and occasionally turning them, his own thoughts still haunting them as he spoke with the girl.

Then after the splashing sound water hit his face and kimono, drops also landing on his book and that was enough to bring him to look at Kagome in some surprise. The impish smile on her face definitely yet another side of the girl he hadn't seen before. The silence drew on for a bit before he managed to voice a reply to her action.

"Why did you just splash me?"

"You shouldn't just sit there." She answered. "Live a little Byakuya. You are too uptight."

"Uptight?" This whole conversation was amazingly bizarre…he was still shocked and somewhat insulted…but confused as to how he should proceed.

"Right, you should relax more. Don't you ever have any fun?" Kagome was curious and maybe she was being a little forward but it seemed like the only way to get him to come out of his shell…and being able to wipe that superior neutral look off his face alone was worth it.

"I have a lot of responsibility, you wouldn't understand." He commented, turning back to his book. He was still somewhat annoyed but wouldn't show it.

Then she splashed him again.

It was heavier this time and if he hadn't been more perceptive his book would have been ruined, as it was his whole arm and side of his face was well soaked now and he was gaping at her in disbelief of her repeating the action. She was grinning now, pushing herself back in the pool contentedly at the second break in his demeanor.

"Kagome, why are you acting like this?" He covered the fault in his expression but continued to watch the sneaky girl this time as she pushed herself in the pool.

"I'm having a bit of fun, you wouldn't understand." She giggled a bit as she finished with the last three words. It was probably not something she should have said, but it was too much fun to test what would get him to show some emotion.

He continued to watch her, setting his book on a higher shelf as she seemed intent on not letting him read it. "You wished to speak and I was speaking with you. What is the problem?"

He was angry this time, and normally he could actually do something to the targets of his anger…but Kagome wasn't someone he could draw blades against and not someone he cared to be rude with.

"You were talking to me while you were reading a book." Kagome said with a small frown, hands shifting to her hips as she stood up more in the pool. "That's hardly a behavior I'd consider polite or noble. You should know you are suppose to look at someone while speaking with them."

That got him to raise a brow. "You are calling -me- ignoble?"

"Seems so." She smiled again and caught his gaze. "Are you going to do anything about it?"

He recognized now exactly what Kagome was doing and he was competing in the silent staring contest as he thought about just how to reply to her challenge. This was a social situation he'd never been good with, it had been ages sense someone had joked around with him in such a way and he'd actually liked them. Even when Yourichi used to tease him he'd never really wanted to rise to the occasion, at the time he was young and fell into the trap of it easier. It wasn't as if they could compete in a sword contest or tag with flash steps as he'd done on occasion when he was young.

"No." He finally stated, standing up fully and doing a damn good job of acting superior for his still dripping hair. "I'll return later."

"Aw wait." Kagome started to protest after him as he left the room but stopped when the door shut, sighing to herself and sinking back down into the water more. "Damn…I thought I almost had him there."

She laid back in the water to let herself float as she thought. _"I shouldn't have been so pushy. He's going to be all angst-ridden now. He already has to put up with me when he probably doesn't want anything to do with me…I guess I shouldn't try to push a friendship where there isn't a possibility of one."_

"_Hell, now I feel guilty."_ She sighed again as she floated there, closing her eyes to try to help her relax. _"I want to be friends with him but I burned down part of his house and now I almost ruined his book and soaked his hair. I guess I still have a lot of growing up to do. We're not actually getting married or anything, it's just an act, he doesn't like me…he doesn't even want to marry me…even though it would be some great honor for his house or whatever."_

The girls that helped dressed her had gone on a bunch of times about how her joining the Kuchiki clan would bring the clan great honor and respect.

"_He wouldn't want me even then…"_ Kagome sighed. _"It's not like it matters…I just think he's cute. I shouldn't have a crush on him for that anyway, it's shallow. But he can be nice, and caring…but he doesn't like to show it…god, I'm such a sap. This is Inuyasha all over again…"_

The thought was horribly disturbing, she hadn't had much time to think about her lost love lately but it was a sudden and deep reminder and she paused to lean against the side of the pool. Her eyes were still closed, she didn't notice the slight disturbance in the water.

"_I can't just let myself feel this way." _She thought with a need to know she could do it. _"I can't relive that again…I can't lose anyone else again…"_

Byakuya had chosen instead of lingering in his room to wear the simple bathing trunks and join her in the pool, though he wasn't speaking yet she seemed exceptionally sad. On the verge of tears in fact as she leaned against the side of the pool, making his earlier irritation with her evaporate into a small level of concern.

"Kagome?" He asked. "Are you all right?"

The question caught her so completely off guard that when she jumped she slipped and likely would have hit her head on the sharp edge of the pool if Byakuya hadn't proved to be nearly as quick in the water as out of it. The pool held sharp waves that were splashing on the surrounding tiles after he caught her but she was staring at him in shock for several seconds before she withdrew so quick you'd think she'd touched an oven.

"Byakuya, what are you doing?" She wasn't looking at him. Her voice a mix of emotions as she turned away, hands on the edge as she faced away from him this time. _"Oh my god I'm so hopeless."_

"I was keeping you from giving yourself a concussion." He replied with his usual cool, settling in a seated position in an area of the pool low enough that he could do so comfortably. He was vaguely amused by her reaction, starting to realize her attraction for him. It wasn't a surprise for him, most women were somehow inclined toward him on that level. "You soaked my uniform, as it needs time to dry regardless it seemed logical to linger with you as you seemed to insist on speaking with me while I was watching you."

He still seemed smug somehow, even if it wasn't easily seen on his face.

"_Why the hell now? After I was thinking about that…"_ Kagome's brain protested, she still almost wanted to cry and she didn't want him to see that. "I'd thank you for helping me but if you wouldn't have scared me so much you wouldn't have needed to."

She sounded cross for certain, and she still wasn't looking at him. It seemed a good a time as any to return the favor of using her words against her.

"Wasn't I suppose to know to look at someone while speaking to them?" He asked, though his tone was neutral, he was definitely enjoying the game more when he was winning. "Is there a reason you are avoiding me?"

"No." She turned back around, rubbing her eyes. "I was just trying to calm down from the near heart attack."

She still wasn't really looking at him directly, blushing as she watched his kensaiken instead.

"You wished to talk." He pointed out. "Now seems a good a time as any."

"Yeah I had some questions but…" She paused, she couldn't exactly tell him the problem. _"But your body is distracting me? Yeah that would go over well Kagome…I have so many issues."_

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no." She held up her hands in her nervous defensive way and shook her head. "Um. Why are you still wearing those hair pins? Shouldn't you wash your hair sometimes?"

"I do wash my hair." He almost frowned but didn't. "However, this isn't the bathe for soaps and oils so I felt no need to undo my hair quite yet."

"Is it hard to get it up like that?" She was watching his hair so it seemed as good a topic as any.

"If I am by myself I suppose it is more challenging but I wouldn't consider it difficult otherwise." He had to admit to himself it was somewhat amusing just talking to her, though her questions were odd. "As it is considered a matter of my station there are few times that going without them is considered proper."

"Oh." She considered that then asked a more serious question. "Then why did you leave one at my house back after we first met?"

He hadn't thought of that for a time but as it seemed she'd finally relaxed enough to actually look him the eye he felt she deserved an answer. "It seemed an appropriate gift. You saved my life and while I needed to return to duty I wanted to leave you something."

"Oh." Kagome smiled a little then. "That's nice, thank you Byakuya. I appreciate that…though they're still at my house so I sometimes wonder if I'll get to see them again."

"You'll get to visit your home again." He said it suddenly and with such fevor it left Kagome to cant her head just a tad as she watched him.

"_**I can look after you for a time."**_

"_He is trying to protect me. It's not that he doesn't like me or anything else…he just doesn't want me to be controlled…he has a harsh demeanor but I think he's more like Inuyasha than I ever realized…"_

The realization was sudden but it was there and it made her smile, and it made her sad…she paused a little, not sure of what to say to him…it had been a rough few days sense her arrival and she got quiet for a time.

"I…thank you for everything Byakuya." Kagome said more seriously. "Despite some of the problems…I don't regret meeting you or coming here. I think I'm going to get some rest…could we talk more another time?"

She was still very curious about a lot of things but there was so much she was confused about that she wouldn't really enjoy talking to him, and she wanted to enjoy talking to him. Though he just nodded to her as she got out of the pool and headed into another room.

**End Chapter**

It's been a while but I just haven't had the drive to write lately. I've been ill and well…that has drained me of the drive to do much of anything. I wanted to work on this for some reason though so I did. I guess parts of the chapter are silly but I was trying to pull in different parts of Kagome's personality.

_-Aura_

_P.S. As always many thanks to those that take the time to review. It really does make me feel good when folks give me a few words. _

_S.T. Nickolian - and I figure Byakuya/Sesshomaru have pretty close personality's though there are of course differences. I still like my Byakuya going serious moment. I am still pondering some things with him and sesshy as far as scenes together - it's hard to do._

_blood cherry - something about the oddness in my brain keeps me pondering this fiction now and again so I dunno if it'll go away anytime soon…just go slowly._

_Saphira1204 - I have no idea, but it seemed like the most likely of the possibilities I'd considered. I'd still take suggestions for other things if you have them._


	32. Stirring the Pot

**32:**___**Stirring the Pot**_

_Love, unrequited, robs me of my rest:Love, hopeless love, my ardent soul encumbers:Love, nightmare-like, lies heavy on my chest,And weaves itself into my midnight slumbers!_

_**-William S. Gilbert**_

Golden eyes watched the man speaking with him skeptically as Sesshomaru sat at his desk, silver bangs reflecting the lighting of his street lamp in the park where he'd been walking. His voice it's usual even uncompassionate tone. "I've been merciful enough to not simply kill you upon entering my presence. Speak quickly before I grow wary of the sight of you."

Ulquiorra hadn't forgotten the grave wound this man's blade had suffered upon him and didn't wish to fight him further without direct orders. Thankfully his orders this day had a separate agenda. "I came here with a message, not a desire to battle you any further."

Sesshomaru simply watched him, waiting for him to continue.

"First I wished to explain to you that I believed you to be involved with the soul society when my attack occurred. I was asked to speak to you involving the young lady that you were with during our last…altercation." he described with a lack of passion to match the demon lord. "She is being held in the soul society despite anything you might have been told or even what she may have been lead to believe herself. A replacement soul has been placed in her body to attend school and other affairs so no mortal's will notice her disappearance."

"I am aware of all of this." Sesshomaru replied, settling a hand on the hilt of his Tensaiga as he narrowed his gaze a quarter inch. "Is there a further point?"

"Are you aware that she has been forcibly engaged to the man that is suppose to be teaching her? Or that on their wedding day they are to kill her mortal body and pull her soul fully into the soul society?" He replied, taking a step back and opening his gate back to Hueco Mundo. His orders strictly forbid him from engaging in further melee with this demon. Though he continued to watch the golden eyes as the gate closed again in front of his green ones.

Sesshomaru meanwhile released the Tensaiga as the scent of the dead creatures energy faded, frowning as he realized he would need to speak to the strange students that attended the school with Kagome. He didn't trust the creature that had attacked him, but neither did he trust the soul society.

"I miss the days when I could simply wipe my enemies clear of the world." He muttered toward his sword before starting on his walk again.

Speaking with the other students that knew Kagome was the wisest course at this time. Even if he didn't like these soul reapers they had conducted themselves with honor thus far and he would return the favor until such a time as he couldn't do so for the sake of his ward…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome was redressed, though she was sitting in the changing room watching the pretty necklace that Byakuya had let her borrow what seemed like ages ago but in reality wasn't more than two weeks before. The tiny pink crystals sparkling in innocent mockery of her uncertainty, she couldn't keep it…that just wasn't possible…but having forgotten it for so long how was she suppose to give it back.

"_It's not like a CD or movie I forgot to give back to Era or Yuki." _She thought apprehensively as she continued to stare at the necklace. It hadn't passed her notice that it was the same color of the shikon jewel - albeit shaped differently and not evil incarnate. _"…it's such a magnificent piece of art…"_

"_It wouldn't be so bad if I had any idea what my feelings actually are…"_ She sighed as she closed her eyes, though the pattern of a cheery branch and the image of petals floating on the wind possessed her mind. _"…I can't love him…I don't even know him! But I do like him…I do want to get to know him. Don't I? Or do I just want to forget Inuyasha? Do I just want to be closer to him because he's similar to the boy I loved?"_

She leaned back from her seated position in the changing room where she was avoiding Byakuya. Letting her head fall back and thump on the wall of the small area, ignoring the tickle of drying banks on her forehead…her uncombed hair was the least of her issues. Though she regretted the gesture of tension a moment later when she heard his penetrating baritone. "Kagome, are you all right?"

"Fine." She called back, scrambling as quietly as she could to her feet and opening the door.

She'd changed from the bathing suit into a simpler set of silky pajama's. It was still much too grand for her taste being a sort of kimono itself but she couldn't go nude. The make up from the day's event was washed free during her bath and she was blushing as she looked back at his questioning hazel gaze.

"I um…" She was holding the necklace behind her back nervously and for a lack of any plan held it out toward him and bowed a little. "I'm very sorry Byakuya for holding onto this for so long…I've wanted to give it back for a long time and just forgot…and I just…"

Byakuya's eyes widened a little and then he made himself relax while Kagome still wasn't paying attention, raising a gloved hand to accept the pendant back from her. The gentle twinkling of the jewels chiming against each other tugging at him

…_images of her running and smiling with the balefully memory inspiring pendant around her neck haunted him…a time before her sickness…a short period where he was happy…where he didn't need to hide behind his perfect image with everyone…_

"Thank you Kagome." In this case, he managed to keep his emotionless facade firmly in place. "We're you hiding away in there all this time because of this?"

"Sort of." She stood back up from the bow after he accepted the jewelry, blushing some and not meeting his eyes. "I felt bad after you seemed to not like me having it last time…and then I've been meaning to give it back but I just kept forgetting. I am sorry."

"Don't concern yourself so greatly." He replied, turning and moving toward a desk to settle the heirloom safely away. "It was given to you to wear and you meant no harm."

"What is it? What does it mean to you I mean?" Kagome asked, curious after watching him take such great attention with it's treatment.

Though when he froze for a moment she found herself repeating her earlier feelings of regret. "You don't have to answer…I've never seen you react so strongly to something is all."

"It was an engagement present for Hisana…" He started, speaking slowly as he considered his words.

"_I've been wearing around his last wife's equivalent to an engagement ring?"_ Kagome thought numbly. _"I know Kaede told me about her before…but…"_

"She was my wife long ago…she passed from our world because of an incurable sickness many years ago." He finished as simply as he could, it wasn't something he enjoyed speaking of.

"I'm sorry Byakuya…" Kagome said as she watched the nobleman's back. _"It seems like such a hollow thing to say…how could I ever hope to replace that? Or that my words would do anything to lessen the loss he's had. I know it hurt me to be parted from Inuyasha, but this is something on a level I couldn't understand…"_

"It was a long time ago." He answered, turning back around to face Kagome. "Though I thank you for returning this to me…many women would not be as graceful or modest in the position you've been forced into."

"_Why does he have to be so dreamy?"_ She thought as she stared back into his stunning charcoal gaze, coughing to clear her throat before replying sheepishly. "I guess I just am the way I am. I don't have much of a choice in the matter…you've been very gracious to me in the circumstances."

He considered her for a long silent moment, but when he spoke again it was a change in subject. "I believe they might have further plans for us in the morning. It's getting late, you should get some rest while you can."

"There is only one bed." Kagome observed dumbly. "If you give me some of the blankets and a pillow I'll just sleep on the floor."

"Given your challenge to my honor earlier I believe you should slumber in the bed and I'll gather some pillows if you will spare me a blanket." He commented with the smallest bit of amusement leaking into his voice, still watching her be bashful.

"No offence but I doubt you are used to sleeping on rough surfaces." Kagome commented with a smile, picking up a blanket for herself as she spoke. "I used to sleep on the ground a lot in the feudal era so I'm more adjusted for it. Sides, you are mister noble, you might ruin your circulation and end up with a cramp or something."

He raised a brow at her sharply, watching her gather the blankets. "You are getting quite bold with your comments to my honor. I also recall you saying that you detested sleeping outside on the ground and speaking very fondly of having 'a nice soft bed' to sleep in."

"_He remembers that much?"_ She was paused in the argument at that and didn't have a chance to further protest as he snatched the extra blanket from her arms and moved to a pile of pillows he seemed to have arranged for himself earlier.

"Hey, hey." She managed as he settled himself to a seated position. Catching up with his flash step movements as he reached to take the kensaiken from his hair. "Cheater…"

"I couldn't just allow you to sleep on the floor while I took the bed from you." He explained, glancing to her watching him as he let his hair fall freely, many of his bangs in his face. "Rest well Kagome."

She blushed as she realized she was watching him as he moved again and nodded, bowing a little. "Goodnight Byakuya."

She blew out the candles lighting their area and moved back into the thankfully separated area and to the bed, laying down.

"_Why does it have to be so comfortable."_ She thought as she curled into the downy fabric and the mattress seemed to move perfectly to fit her. The extra comfy made her extra guilty. She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, windows above the bed gave a magnificent view of the stars and while it was somewhat limited the idea of sharing the sight was definitely a romantic one.

"_How many times did I sit and gaze at the stars while sitting near Inuyasha?" _She put a hand over her heart in hopes she could ease the ache. _"Is it wrong for me to like Byakuya? Inuyasha could never get over Kikiyo…does that mean I'll never truly get over Inuyasha?"_

She turned her head away from the lovely sparkling horizon and closed her eyes. She always hated sleeping, it was when her mind didn't have the distractions of the day and it wandered to places she wished it wouldn't.

"_I'm not saying I want to forget about him…I'd never want that. But I do want to move on…I eventually want to love someone that can love me back…but how on earth could Byakuya ever love me? His heart belongs to someone else just like…"_ She pressed her eyes more tightly shut and made fists with her hands. _"No. I'm not gonna cry…I refuse. I've cried enough over him…over love I can't have. I don't want to have anymore tears on my face…"_

She opened her eyes again restlessly, and ignored the moisture that had built up in them as she looked at the stars again, pressing the hand over her heart again and sighing.

_**Meanwhile…**_

On the other side of the wall and closer to the floor Byakuya was matching her light sigh. Though his eyes were closed and his body didn't show him as anything but at rest his thoughts matched the busyness of Kagome's.

"_**I'm having a bit of fun, you wouldn't understand."**_

"_I suppose I wouldn't after all…how many years has it been sense I've had a few moments to relax? Sense I had the urge to smile?"_ He still recalled their small mock-argument in the pool and his anger and confusion at the time had faded to mere puzzlement. _"At least fifty years…"_

"_I am not myself when she is nearby. Even my thoughts betray me, she is so much different than Hisana and yet I had such treacherous feelings when she nearly fell…"_ He didn't move as he lay, listening to Kagome's rustling on the other side of the wall that separated them. _"It wasn't just my duty that drove me to save her…there was a fear that I haven't felt in a long time. It was different than when I've rescued Rukia…"_

The wildly splashing water in the pool and the warmth of her smooth skin as she blushed at him…

"_I wish I knew what you would say to me Hisana and yet, I would not wish for you to know of my unfaithful thoughts."_ He smiled in skeptical mockery of himself, in the dark where no one would ever know if it. _"My grandfather knows me well, I am spoiled…considering in truth the offer of the royal family even if it was just for a moment is unforgivable. All my sins have blossomed from the seed of egocentric behavior I've been allowed to indulge my whole life."_

"_I won't let them steal her mortal life from her." _Byakuya repeated to himself in determination. _"Even if I must go against my promises to others I must also fulfill my duty as a soul-reaper. It is our job to protect mortals not condemn them to death."_

"_Tomorrow I will write a letter to allow us passage back to the mortal realm for her to visit her family…I will allow her to stay with this Sesshomaru she thinks so much of. Who can protect her from the anger of soul society."_ He let him drift off to slumber with those thoughts.

**End Chapter**

I've made a couple AMV's of Byakuya in the last few weeks and through that started to get some ideas for this fiction again. I am quite the fan girl -le sigh-. The last few episodes with Byakuya in them made me go all squee.

-Aura

_P.S._ Yay for support! Reviews give me warm fuzzy feelings.

_Sk8r-boi_ - Byakuya knows Inuyasha existed from Kagome's stories, but she didn't go on about her crushing on him or being heartbroken over him. Though he might get jealous if he realizes…I doubt it…he's more likely to remain jealous of the badassness that is sesshy.

_Boundbydeath_ - I am glad that you like my crossover, I usually can't find ones I like myself but I try to put some effort into having them actually make sense.

_Blood cheery_ - I thought it was funny that's she like 'dammit I have a thing for men that have things for dead women'

_S.T. Nick - Tis slowly coming but man, writing Byakuya/Sesshomaru I'm still fearing. I picture the scene going '…' '…' '…' '…' and them just staring at each other._


	33. Less Said Easily Mended

**33:**___**Less Said Easily Mended**_

_"Of all the earthly music, that which reaches farthest into heaven is the beating of a truly loving heart."_

_**-Henry Ward Beecher**_

Kagome wasn't sure exactly when she finally got to asleep, her body and eyelids still felt heavy though the muffled sounds of people speaking and activity of things moving were tugging her consciousness back from the misty realm of sleep. The bed was sinfully comfortable and she was highly tempted to ignore it and just let herself pass back out and get the extra rest while she could. Though Byakuya's deep tone pulled at her on a deeper level and when an image of his cool hazel gaze came into her mind she popped her eyes open to look around the now well lit chamber.

"_How long was I sleeping?"_ She pondered as considered the brightness in the room. The windows above her were now covered but there was still enough rays of sunlight coming through the side windows and from the main area that it had to be the afternoon.

Her nose picked up smells of a freshly cooked breakfast and her stomach let out a gurgle and whine of protest after her long rest. She stretched out and tugged the smooth sheets and downy blankets closer to her, nuzzling them on her cheek appreciatively. It was great to let go of her troubles for a time and the new day was promising. Being able to just wake up on her own and not be rushed by attendants wanting to dress her in finery was a nice break as well.

As her tummy released another groan she sent it a glare before getting herself up. Pushing hair from her face as she padded around the corner where a lovely breakfast had been set up in the open area where Byakuya had slept the night before.

His makeshift bed was gone, cleared away with the pillows and blankets returned and in their place a simple table had been set, all sorts of items were laid out for food as well as juices and teas…there was also a single pink rose settled in the center of the table. Byakuya was seated on one side and reading the book Kagome had nearly destroyed with her playful splashing the day before. He wasn't fully dressed yet, he didn't have his scarf, captain's cloak, or kensaiken on. She hadn't seen him without the scarf sense the first day they met and she dried his clothing for him and it was still odd to witness his hair hanging in his face without the separation of the hairpins that marked his station.

"Hey." She smiled a little sheepishly when he looked over, reminding herself not to stare again as she approached the table. "Good morning."

"Good afternoon." He replied with his usual indifference back in place. Just because he looked different didn't mean he'd become any less cold. "Did you manage to get some sleep? You seemed restless last night."

"Yeah." She sat down and looked over her options before picking out a little of everything to try. "I have troubles sleeping at times. I actually used some of the meditation techniques to help me finally calm down enough to pass out. That's what I figure anyway cause the last thing I remember is trying to do that. You could have woken me up."

"I wanted you to have the chance to relax, that is the idea behind all this nonsense." He replied, pausing to mark his place in the book and glancing up to her. "I wanted to show you how to put in Kensaiken…at some point when you finish your training as a priestess you will be given some as well."

"Oh…" She paused as she chewed some of her food, thinking about that for a bit and swallowing before continuing. "So priestess's are considered nobles?"

"They have always been thought of in the highest regard." Byakuya commented seriously, sipping at his tea. "It is something they will expect me to teach you as a future member of a noble house. I cannot say if they will not consider our deception so it is the safest course to teach you basic things that would be expected."

"That is logical." She smiled lightly and continued to eat as her thoughts started back up in earnest. _"He wants to teach me how to do things if I really did become his wife? I understand why and it is something I should agree with but…why do I feel guilty again?"_

"I am going to wash my hair and clean up in the meantime. Enjoy your breakfast." His words pulling her gaze up and all she could manage was a light smile before he wandered off and closed the separated full bath area.

"_Man, at least Ayumi and the others haven't had a chance to talk to me in a while."_ Kagome thought as she continued to eat in silence. _"They would have a total field day at me being interested in a new guy. More or less if they ever saw Byakuya…"_

She had to smile as she imagined the gossip that would ensue, she missed her old friends…after the move she hadn't gotten to see them nearly as much as she would like to be able to. They were both busy with school and with them now a year ahead of her it seemed like her old life was steadily alienating her.

"_And mom…I'm sorry it's like this…that I'm always making you worry so much about me."_ Kagome sighed a little and picked more slowly at her food…at least in the feudal area she got to go home and visit, the weeks she'd been here felt like months.

Byakuya returned and interrupted the circle of dark thoughts. She offered him a light smile, having no reason or want to worry him over her silly concerns. _"He's sexier with wet hair."_

She cursed her treacherous mind and blushed as he glanced over to her. "Are you ready?"

"Sure." She nodded and jumped up, she was curious about this doing his hair thing. It seemed more like something she'd do for her friends back home than the noble soul reaper. Eyeing the kensaiken on the table and then his smooth damp hair. Picking up the brush bravely and starting to brush it for him before he could instruct her or protest. "You have really nice hair. I've always thought the way you wear it is handsome."

He was quiet as she began to brush his hair, he wasn't going to ask her to do that but she seemed a littler somber today so he didn't want to pause her either. Her fingers were soft and the brush strokes gentle, he normally didn't like other people to groom him but he would make an exception as he didn't explain to her in more detail what he'd meant. It was a moment before he caught up with the compliment she'd offered him.

"Thank you Kagome…."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"He requested time for her to visit home?" Ikkaku eyed the story they'd been given by Renji skeptically.

The group of four soul reapers sat around the table passing liquor around, it was becoming a common event for them as a way to relax when they weren't working constantly with all the issues still lingering after the battle with Aizen's small army.

"Well, that's what the letter read." Renji shrugged. "Isn't there some sort of holiday coming up in the mortal world?"

"Christmas." Yumichika commented, adding when he got a bunch of strange looks. "I took a course in school as to mortal history…I skipped most days but I was there during the session on holidays."

"I think it's sweet that he is speaking for her." Matsumoto interjected. "Makes him actually seem like he has feelings."

"Probably just some other plan." Ikkaku snickered and took a long drink. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve and passing it on to Renji. "Sides, it's not like they'll allow him to take her back to the mortal realm while Aizen is still at large. After the attacks on her and all…"

"I dunno." Matsumoto smiled in a 'I know something you don't know' sort of way, though immediately spilled the beans. "I heard that they're nervous about angering that guy that killed Captain Kurotsuchi. He seemed to know her and he did say he'd check on her if he didn't see her in the next few months."

"Like the general would be intimidated by that…you did see him during the fight right?" Renji commented with a shrug. "I guess I can't say for the higher ups though…he did state it would likely help her to have a break and be able to see her mortal family. From that standpoint they might allow it. Just more work for me."

"Taking over the paperwork…you are a sucker of a subordinate." Matsumoto snickered as the flask was passed back around to her.

"Not all of us are as lazy as you Matsumoto." Renji snapped back with a frown. "I actually do stuff to help my captain."

"Yeah…" was all Ikkaku muttered.

"You are a sucker." Yumichika put in with a smile.

"That guy was something though wasn't he?" Matsumoto's eyes seemed somewhere else as she recalled the fight. "Sesshomaru they said his name was…he was a sexy demon."

"He looked like a cross dresser." Ikkaku shrugged to the large breasted woman. Then coughed and tried not to choke as she hit him mid drink, sending a dirty look her way.

"I thought he was quite beautiful." Yumichika commented in agreement. Accepting the flash from Renji, who frowned a bit.

"I dunno about all that…whatever he did thought was spiritual pressure on at least the level General Yamamoto." the red haired man commented. "He just wiped Captain Kurotsuchi away before he had much of a chance…I don't think all of us together would last a few minutes."

"Speak for yourself." Ikkaku snorted. "I think it would be a blast…Captain Kenpachi would definitely enjoy it…if we hadn't been ordered specifically not to tell him about the guy."

"More trouble than it would be worth." the only woman shrugged. "At least while we're still recovering and all."

"Dammit Matsumoto you drank it all again." Ikkaku snapped, pointing at the woman accusingly. "You know you are suppose to get the next flask if you do that!"

The redhead just blinked at the bald man innocently and more fighting broke out…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Kagome had managed with instruction to finally get the three pronged kensaiken correctly on his head and was blushing horribly as she worked with the one on the right side of his head. She didn't want to do this anymore…she was sure she'd pulled his hair a few dozen times and he was just being nice by not stopping her. She was hesitating and needing to glance in the mirror to do it right but not wanting to look at him out of guilt for her lack of dexterity.

The knock on their door was like being saved by the bell during a awkward moment in class. Making her relax and put the second of the two kensaiken down on the desk before moving toward the door and grateful for the distraction. "I'll see who that is."

Byakuya glanced after her…so it hadn't been the best plan to have her put the kensaiken in…his scalp felt a bit raw from all the times she'd tugged to try to force the locks of hair into place. The tender moment of her brushing his hair replaced by something he didn't want to repeat anytime soon. He was as thankful for the interruption as Kagome was and took the chance to put the mark of his station on himself to avoid any further punishment.

"Forgive me for the interruption lady." The man at the door was bowed and not looking at Kagome directly, nose to the floor as he held up an envelope with two hands. "I have a pressing letter for Captain Kuchiki and was ordered to give it to him immediately. If you will pass it on to him my lady priestess then I will give it to you and beg my leave."

She blinked at the formal talk, bending down to take the letter. "Uh…sure…thank you."

"Of course." He closed his hands and didn't move until she closed the door.

"That was weird." She commented, walking back over to the desk and setting the letter down for him. "Doesn't all the formality seem a little unnecessary sometimes?"

"It is expected of one of station to react in a noble way. We will have to work on your reactions and proper addressing for people of various rank." He replied as he eyed the placement of his kensaiken in the mirror. "Uh, is not an appropriate part of speech."

She blinked at his attitude, very much wanting to sit him in that moment. "You don't have to be so rude about it you know. It's not like any of this is familiar. Sorry if I don't live up to your high-class standards as just a lowly commoner."

Kagome tossed the letter in front of him and stormed out of the room to take a walk and get away from him for a while. _"Dammit, why is it whenever things are okay he has to go and be such a pompous jackass?"_

He paused to blink after her temper tantrum, he'd just finished his hair and knew enough of her by now that time to relax would help her. However, he didn't trust the staff enough, the pressing letter would have to wait. He got up with a sigh to follow after her again.

"Kagome…wait." He spoke clearly and seriously, and it wasn't like when they were in the mortal world. There was a defined 'you had better listen' to me tone in his voice she hadn't heard before and it made her pause, doing her best to ignore the other onlookers. A few people had started to linger to watch the strange sight but a death look from the captain of the sixth squad got them scattering like roaches under a light bulb. "Come back inside."

She wanted to argue, she wanted to walk back and slap him for acting that way…but she knew it wouldn't do any good, that it could harm his reputation longer than this argument would last.

"_Less said is easy mended."_ The phrase her grandfather used to recommend but failed to follow himself rang true and she sighed before turning around and walking back into the suite they were sharing. She still didn't talk to him though, moving over to sit on the bed and look out the windows…she was starting to realize just how controlled her existence here was.

"I did not call you a commoner." He said after closing the door. "I would appreciate if you would cease to put words into my mouth in the future. I realize that you are still learning, I am the one teaching you. Perhaps I've allowed this to become too friendly when we should have more of a separation but I am trying to be considerate for you in the situation you are in."

It was a lousy apology, it wasn't even really an apology at all. The lord of the Kuchiki clan wasn't practiced in saying he was sorry for his actions and it showed.

"Read your letter and leave me alone for a while okay? I'm sure I'll be safe in the room alone…" Kagome didn't even look at him but she sounded almost heartbroken. There was moisture in her eyes when she glanced back. "Please?"

He knew he should have done something else…even he wasn't so emotionally deprived to know that leaving her was wise…but he couldn't argue with the sadness in her eyes either. He, the lord of the kuchiki clan, the noble captain of the sixth squad of the court of pure souls, was leaving his own quarters because he cared for the reaction of a mortal priestess…

He ignored the passing of other people staying at the resort styled business and instead opened the letter that he'd picked up as he left her inside to have time to herself. Raising his brows as he looked it over…the royals had actually accepted his request to take her to her family and home for a time. Once their trip to this place was finished and given a few days to prepare a return trip to Karakura town they were fine with a trip so she would be able to take a break…

"_The demon creature she knows."_ He resisted the urge to frown. _"They want her to speak to him so that he won't cause any further problems. Best to not tell her…the extra politics would only stress her further…"_

_**Meanwhile inside…**_

Kagome waited until she heard the door close to let her tears fall.

"_What if this person isn't found before the engagement date? Even if he is the way some people talk I don't know if it would matter. Do these people expect to control my whole life?"_ She wiped at her tears and shook her head. _"I'm not some noble, I'm not even a good priestess…I can't cast magic without burning down buildings…why in the world would they even want me?"_

"_I just want my life back…my family…I want time to finally get over Inuyasha and not to be Kikyo's less than capable incarnation."_ She thought as she hugged one of the soft pillows to her face. _"I want to help Byakuya but…he doesn't even want me as a friend. He's just trying to be nice because of this crappy situation we're in. He couldn't ever like me, I'm just a job to him…a duty like the paperwork…"_

She sobbed into the pillow, it wasn't just the thoughts about him now. It was nearly a year of being separated so harshly from the feudal era and from her first love. It was being forcibly returned to a life of fantasy and then fully plucked from her mortal life by people she would probably never meet. It was having such a deep crush for someone that she didn't understand at all. There was a lot of pent up emotion in the teenager and it was being let out in tears.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Byakuya waited outside for a while before deciding he'd better go back in…if rumors of them having disagreements reached the nobles her trip home might be rethought. Though it had been long enough that she was in the separated room cleaning up by the time he re-entered.

He didn't really know how to apologize but he was well practiced in feeling guilty for his actions…something he was getting to put to use now. He rang a bell that would bring a servant once he noted the table was still covered, letting them know upon their arrival to clear it and settling back at his desk to consider the afternoons events.

Not long after the servants had finished clearing Kagome returned from the separated room seeming in far better spirits than the tears he had left her in.

"Hey, sorry I sort of kicked you out." She apologized, blushing some and sitting down on one of pillows on the floor. "Do they have any other plans for us or are we just sitting in this suite the whole time?"

"I wish to continue teaching you." He replied, ignoring the implication that he'd been kicked out of his own room. "Also, I had the twelfth squad working with the old Mental Instruction program and they are still working with kinks but it is not something I would like to use unless it is proven as safer than before."

"Yeah, I'm still not sure about it myself." Kagome smiled. "I think I'd rather keep my thoughts to myself. I have a busy enough mind without needing extra ones in there. If it's fixed though I guess I'd rather not burn down anymore of your home."

"You only guess you'd rather not?" He considered that comment with a bit of irritation. "Thankfully you will not get too many chances for a time. A few days after we return from this weekend we will be traveling back for a short while so you will be able to visit your family."

That made Kagome pause in whatever she'd originally thought about saying and break into a wide smile. "I get to visit home? Really?"

"Yes, I sent the letter out yesterday and today the delivered missive was in answer." He answered with a neutral tone. "It should be coming up on your world's holiday celebrations so it was likely one of the reasons they made the exception."

"Christmas…really? I didn't realize we'd been here so long already." She was still beaming. "We'll all go back to the shrine then…I can't wait to see Grandpa, crazy old man."

She continued to make comments, her day turned right back around by the news that she would be able to see her family and old friends.

**End Chapter**

**Christmas chapter upcoming, I hope to actually have it done in time to post it before Christmas. If not maybe I'll do a new years thing? Bah. Yes I realize most people don't celebrate it in japan but dammit I wanna write one so I am going to! There, bah! Bah I say!**

**-Aura**

**P.S. Your reviews make me all happy. I less than three them.**

**Boundbydeath - Souls with spiritual energy eat food. It's why they showed the kid captain eating watermelon and why Rukia was delivered food when she was in her holding cell. Ichigo was getting hungry as a normal soul because he was slowly turning into a hollow. But they state a bunch of times that people in soul society with high spirit energy need to eat food. It's why Rukia and Renji used to steal it and why he talked about her enjoying great food once she was adopted into the Kuchiki clan - wow I'm sad for knowing all those examples…**


	34. Let Me Protect You!

_34:_ **Let Me Protect You**

_Mystery and disappointment are not absolutely indispensable to the growth of love, but they are, very often, its powerful auxiliaries._

_**-Charles Dickens, Nicholas Nickleby**_

It was hard to concentrate on studies when pondering the joy of going home and enjoying the holiday season. Though as Kagome noticed the dark look she was receiving from Byakuya's she blinked and blushed some, muttering an apology as she tried to pay attention better.

"You didn't hear a word I said." The soul reaper observed, shaking his head. "You are welcome to go and prepare for our trip."

Kagome jumped up at the release and dashed out the door, leaving the nobleman to consider after her and then eye the lesson of the different levels of royalty and nobility along with the four noble houses before rolling back up the scroll carefully. It had been ages sense he had studied all of this himself, it seemed so strange to be teaching it to someone else.

She was getting better at controlling her magic for a longer time when they tried but it still ended up warping beyond her control before too long. She hadn't held control of a single spell and when he'd tried to teach her destructive magic it was a disaster…

_Two days earlier…(A day after their return from the 'date' weekend.)_

"_**Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and Pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, on to the south!"**__ Kagome called out the Incantation for the kido, holding out her hand in the correct manner as she tried to aim at the target. __**"Shot of Red Fire!"**_

_The shot however leveled the target and half of the back of the training field, if it hadn't been for all the snow on the ground likely she would have started another fire…_

_And back…_

She remained incapable of controlling her spiritual energy once it was called on. It started out the way it was suppose to, but then always warped into some sort of destructive force. Usually fire, to the unfortunate end of part of his estate. He was downright unwilling to teach her any sort of binding magic until she had her issue with controlling her powers in check. She'd probably break someone into pieces if gauging her studies of destructive magic was any clue.

He put the scrolls away, glad that the royals had allowed them to pass through the gates and back into the real world for the girl, even if it had been distracting her for the whole day. They were to leave later this evening and he still had some of his own preparations to take…to include speaking with his Lieutenant and giving out orders to his grandfather as to how the house was to be run in his absence.

Though a third order of business was making him consider things outside his normal duties as well…Ukitake, the meddlesome sickly fellow he was, had reminded him that the holiday in Kagome's world meant the exchanging of gifts. Though he normally didn't give gifts on such days he knew that if he failed to offer her at least something she would likely have another fit. So he was a tad preoccupied himself with his pondering of what it was he could purchase for his lively student.

He didn't have too long to browse the local market before he would need to be back at the estate and with all his other needed meetings his flash steps would be getting some practice…

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The trip back had been simple, though Byakuya was starting to ponder the wisdom of requesting the trip with the way Kagome's mother sent him looks like he had kidnapped her. He couldn't blame the woman but he still didn't like the constant reminder. It seemed they wouldn't be traveling to the other side of Tokyo until the following day and that left him looking forward to a whole evening of the veiled glares.

Though her younger brother seemed absolutely fascinated with him, and after harassing him with a long series of insulting questions as to him putting his hair up 'like a girl' and 'with barrettes'. Kagome had saved him from the experience but he was now remaining quiet as the rest of the family chatted and he sipped his tea, doing his best to ignore the hostility he was being offered. Though his best was perfectly fine and he was sitting and seeming much as he would any other time.

"One of the students at your school came by." Kagome's mother did her best just to concentrate on her daughter, not much liking this man that had pulled her from this world yet again. "They said that a Mister Sesshomaru something was looking for you and left a contact number for you. Is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah." Kagome blinked a little. "It's for a extra credit project I agreed to do. I should probably call and see if I can set something up before we leave tomorrow."

"Okay, just be careful Kagome." Her mom offered, as much as she didn't really like all of this she trusted her daughter to do the right thing. If Kagome wanted to pursue all this and learn more about the part of her that was reborn from the old times her mom didn't feel she should stop her. "Try not to be back too late, I'd like to leave fairly early tomorrow."

The mom nodded and went off to help get Kagome's younger brother to get homework done.

"_Why is Sesshomaru checking up on me anyway?"_

It was the first real reminder she'd had of it lately, and definitely there were a lot of distractions to contend with. He had mentioned he would check in on her…but why? It wasn't as if they had ever been close during her visits to the feudal era…he'd almost killed her the first time they met.

Byakuya meanwhile was both irritated and thought it might be a good thing. As much as the thought of this creature bothered him, it was a way for Kagome to escape the trap that the royals of soul society had placed on her.

"You wanna come right?" Kagome was hesitant to put Byakuya and Sesshomaru next to each other - it seemed like a really bad idea. "You aren't going to start being all weird are you?"

"All weird?" He glanced to her, resisting the urge to frown. He knew she thought more of this creature than he already, but having it tossed in his face was a sting even to the ego the size of Byakuya's. "Why do you think he wishes to see you?"

"Well, I did say I wanted to know more about my friends from the feudal era…but I guess the best way to find out would be to call." Kagome answered, patting his leg and getting up. "I'll be back, I'm gonna give him a call."

Byakuya blinked some and considered where she patted him on the leg. _"Have we become so informal without me realizing it? She's always doing these little things…it seems like it's just in her nature…but am I so ready to part with them?"_

"_Yes."_ He immediately admonished himself for thinking otherwise. _"I have to be. I won't let any selfish thoughts destroy what little chance there is to save her from whatever other ignoble plans the royals might have for her."_

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hello, Sesshomaru?" Kagome wasn't really sure how to talk on the phone, for all the things she'd been through, talking to the demon lord of the west on a telephone was a whole different level of bizarre that threatened to break what little sense of logic her poor stressed brain had left.

"Kagome?" He seemed surprised at first. "Are you all right? I thought they were holding you in soul society."

"Um…not really…sorta." Kagome murmured, not sure what to say about it. "You contacted my school about me?"

"Yes, I was contacted by a concerned third party. Did they forcibly engage you to one of the Captain's there?" Sesshomaru would have rather not asked on the phone, but until he could get his car to Kagome's residence, it seemed prudent to keep in contact with her.

Kagome wasn't sure what to say, it seemed dangerous to get the demon lord involved and for some reason he seemed intent on protecting her. _"Maybe I hit my head and this is all some hallucination."_

"Kagome? Is that a yes?" Sesshomaru wasn't a fool, he had years of looking after women that got quiet when they'd rather not answer. He was more perceptive than Kagome knew.

"Um, well…kind of…but I like Byakuya…and it's not his fault really." Kagome was flustered, she didn't know what the hell else she could say about it. "He thought if we played along it would be safer…I mean, he's doing a lot to help me cause they're forcing him too."

Sesshomaru noted her words, considering a moment himself before replying again. "What did he tell you they wanted once you were married?"

"_Oh god, how much does he know? How the hell does Sesshomaru know about all this!?" _Kagome was blushing horribly, wishing she could hang up the phone and go die somewhere as she answered. "He said they wanted me to produce an heir."

"_God, kill me."_

That gave Sesshomaru another moment of pause, if this fellow wasn't against it as Kagome already said he'd have to kill him. However, as he seemed as displeased by the whole thing as Kagome Sesshomaru was wondering what else the green eyed freak had told him was a lie.

"Kagome. This is important." Sesshomaru hoped she wouldn't overreact when he said it. "I was told that when you married him they planned to kill your human body and take your soul fully into soul society. Do you know anything about that?"

The girl had gone quiet…blinking a few times while Sesshomaru repeated her name on the other line…hanging up the phone on him and looking back toward the living room.

"_That's why he's so guilty…"_ Kagome was in shock. _"How else could I have a kid anyway…unless I was really there…how does a spirit have a baby? He never cared about me, he was guilty because he knew what they were planning…"_

Kagome ran out of the kitchen through the back door then, she needed to get away, from everyone and everything. She wanted the feudal era back, even Inuyasha had never hidden something like this from her…she wanted to get away from all this supernatural stuff.

"_Why did I have to be the damn incarnation of Kikyo anyway!"_ Tears started to fall as she ran. _"It's just brought me pain, I hate it…I'm not some special priestess, I'm not just a reincarnation! I'm me, I'm Kagome! I don't want to be seen as anything else anymore!"_

Kagome came to a screeching halt and fell underneath the outstretched arm of a wicked looking hollow. A dark grin on the creatures mask as she luckily managed to dodge him, having slipped on some ice on the street - it wasn't from any real effort on her part but that seemed to be a common event for the lucky priestess.

However, she was aware of the danger now and turned around to face the creature, getting knocked backward by one of it's arms as she did. Her back sending daggers of pain to her brain when she stopped on an uneven surface and bounced back, barely managing to keep her feet.

"_I can't use magic."_ She noted, eyeing the creature warily. _"If I let it kill me that solves everything doesn't it? They can just do whatever they want with me…my soul won't even be mine in the next life…nothing new."_

It however, was drooling lightly as it watched her back. Growling in excitement. "Keep running, keep fighting…it makes the meal all the better little girl. The better you make the fight, the faster I'll make the kill."

Kagome was shoved backward by another hit, more pain arching through her body as it bounced back and hit grass at least that time. _"It could have killed me last time…it wants to torture me. What's wrong with me, I don't want to die. Screw feeling sorry for myself…I gotta get away from this thing!"_

Then she felt spiritual energy released around her and the pressure didn't let her push up beyond her knees, her breath coming in shallow as she blinked at the blanket of pink covering the hollow. _"Byakuya…he followed me…"_ she realized, lowering to laying on the grass as the pressure continued around her, she thought if it wasn't for the earth she might fall forever. _"…is this him? It's like when he attacked that creature that Sesshomaru couldn't see. No…it's worse now…heavier…was he holding back then?"_

She was dizzy with the disorienting effect, and by the time she realized she could breath again and was gulping in air the soul reaper was kneeling next to her. "You have to stop running off Kagome, are you okay?"

"You…Is…Are…" She tried to catch her breath to form a more complete question, still wanting to cry just thinking about it but to tired to form the tears or give the breath. "Soul society, they want to kill me, is that it? Take my soul so there is no connection for me to this mortal life."

"Do you think so little of me?" He replied, standing back up when she could speak and looking around as Senbonzakura danced around him in the air. "I would not let them harm you Kagome. Even if it costs me my life, I will protect you. Though no, there is no such plot…they don't need to kill your mortal body for your soul to exist in soul society, you've already experienced that."

"_Shut up and let me protect you!"_

"_I'm an idiot."_ She thought before laughing out loud. "I should start listening to you more Byakuya."

She pushed herself up, noting that he still seemed defensive. But she had to admire him with his sword dancing around him and the wind catching his hair. He didn't look down at her when he spoke. "I keep telling you that."

Kagome was still dizzy too, and didn't trust herself to stand without stumbling, she wanted to say so much, but the chance passed her…it always seemed to do so…

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's voice drew her from the soul reaper and to the approaching demon lord. He wasn't in his full kimono or armor anymore, instead in a more modern suit yet again. "Are you all right?"

Unlike Byakuya, he offered her a hand up, the soul reaper gathered his multiple blades back into a single one and put it away, thought watched the exchange warily. Kagome accepted the help up and blinked at the old demon in the attire again. "Sesshomaru…"

"You hung up before you answered or before I could tell you it was just something told to me by someone I wouldn't necessarily trust." He admonished. _"Why is it young girls are always so dramatic?"_

"I just…I'm sorry." She mumbled. "Why are you here? Why do you even care? I appreciate the help and all but it's not like we were…close."

"You are Rin's descendant." Sesshomaru answered honestly. "I have been watching over her family for ages, I watched over your father for a time but when after he died there were issues I needed to deal with before I could look in on you and your brother. Though it seems you are more drawn to trouble than your brother is."

That made Kagome blink, frown, blink again. _"Just another wanting to know me cause of someone else, I should have figured. Does anyone just want to know me for me?"_

"There are others of your friends in that time that have descendants, though I have someone looking into it I don't have the information back yet." Sesshomaru answered previous questioned she'd mentioned having. "What is it you want out of this soul society nonsense? If you wish to be free of them, I will take you from them."

"_But just because I'm distantly related to Rin…"_

Byakuya seemed about to reply but Kagome shook her head negatively. "I can't do that. I won't do that to Byakuya, he's done a lot for me. He's saved me so many times, again just now. I dunno if that will change…but he's protected me, so if me playing along with this will protect him. I want to do that."

The head of the Kuchiki clan was surprised at the girl's comments. _"Just stay with her for the holiday, spend time with her like she wanted you too. Let her go, the way you should have let go of Hisana before the stress of the noble life killed her…"_

His honor wouldn't let him though, not thinking about Hisana, he couldn't let any other women he cared about suffer for him. The nobleman spoke up then. "Kagome, you should go with him. He can protect you, he's able to offer you the life here on earth that you want."

"But…your family…you, you'll get into trouble." Kagome blinked, shocked at the comments she was hearing. "We agreed…"

Byakuya shook his head. "No, it is not your problem, you saved me in that alley when we met. Let me save you Kagome."

**End Chapter**

**Aw, that's so sickeningly cute I could puke. I need more action…damn I can't find a reason for Byakuya and Sesshy to fight - albeit I have no idea who I would have win either…I like them both way too much to make that decision for myself! Gah! So torn! This chapter isn't nearly as long as I wanted but dammit, ending it there fit way too much to continue. Sorry. I want there to be a Christmas-y chapter but at the rate it's going it might come out more as a new years gift. I am trying though.**

**-Aura**

**P.S. Woot reviews. I luvs them.**

**S.T. Nick - hehe Sesshy showed him up by offering her a hand to stand. But then Byakuya was all awesome and cute.**

**Sk8r - yeah, teenage girls seem to be full of angst…this chapter I suppose is another good example**

**Boundbydeath - heh it's cool, I'm a bleach nerd, though the anime series is now longer than Inuyasha was, the manga is not.**

**Neo-crystal - he twas just a plot to try to get sesshy to be stupid - but he's not**

**Motif - still not sure on the mental instruction thing, I think they're actually gonna decide not to do it…but not positive yet**


	35. Fluttering of Wings

**35:**___**Fluttering of Wings**_

_"There is nothing holier in this life of ours than the first consciousness of love, the first fluttering of its silken wings."_

_**-Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**_

Kagome had let go of that time, she still remembered Inuyasha fondly but she realized that he was now beyond her reach. He couldn't protect her any longer and she knew that she didn't want to be constantly looked after by someone else, her years in the feudal age were useless if she couldn't also protect the ones she loved.

The air was alive with the chilly air that accompanied the winter season and in the pace of several breathes of silence between them she knew that she couldn't accept his offer. If she asked Sesshomaru to protect her many people would get hurt, including those she loved. She smiled with a wisdom beyond her young years and reached forward to take Byakuya's hand lightly.

"Shut up and let me protect you this time." She laughed as she said the phrase to someone else. Smiling brightly at him and taking his moment of surprise at her backhandedly kind gesture to turn back to Sesshomaru. "It's okay Sesshomaru, we'll get it worked out. I'm really flattered that you would do that for me though."

"Mmm." Sesshomaru offered neutrally, golden gaze passing between the two as his thoughts remained unspoken as to the exchange. "If you are happy then I will not question it. I expect an occasional visit however, there is still much we should speak of in regards to your lineage."

"I would like that." Kagome agreed with another nod. "But we're heading into the city tomorrow so mom didn't want me out too late. Oh…do you want something in particular for the holiday?"

"It's not something I celebrate." He replied and turned to head away. "Take good care of her would be guardian."

Kagome blushed a little as Sesshomaru chided Byakuya, doing her best not to laugh and covering a smile with a cough. It was cold out here…now that she wasn't running she noticed her lack of a jacket more than she had before. Her breath was creating small puffs in the air and she held her arms a little tighter around her. The fake coughing fit coming to an end when she felt fabric touching her shoulders.

Byakuya had removed his suit jacket and settled it over her shoulders. "We should return before your mother gets more concerned."

"_He's not even going to ask?"_ Kagome thought with the pink clinging to her cheeks. _"I suppose that means he's going to respect my decision. I did sort of tell him to shut up."_

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

The streets and buildings of the shopping market they'd stopped at to consider gifts were alive with both people and lights. Even though it was evening no illumination had been lost in the area where they were walking in the throng of other late day shoppers. Glittering false snow had been hung from nearly every available rooftop and window. Kagome had been dashing from place to place sense they had left her other family twenty minutes before, picking up things here and there.

She haggled a bit and bought a few things for family members but she seemed very careful with her money. Byakuya meanwhile walked along behind her mostly unimpressed and semi-irritated at this odd tradition in the mortal world. He didn't like having to dodge around the variety of people that were in the streets between the outdoor shops. It would have been much easier if they were in soul society where people would have made way for him and whoever he had been escorting.

Kagome though seemed to be enjoying even having to wait in a scattered group to look at a particular stall or the discussing prices that most people wouldn't like having to haggle down. She seemed vibrant in a way he hadn't seen her before and that was managing to help his spirits, however poor they remained.

He was still confused as to her decision to stay with him. It had left him the most uncertain he had been in many years as to his feelings.

"Hey." Kagome managed to interrupt his dark train of thought easily enough. She was handing him a red Styrofoam bowl with a dark green something inside. "It's green tea sorbet, don't know why they're carrying it this time of year but when I saw it I thought you'd like it."

She was glad he'd been distracted enough that he probably didn't notice the big box of green tea cookies she'd bought and hidden away in her bags when he wasn't looking. They were a little expensive for sweets but she remembered that they were suppose to be one of his favorites.

Meanwhile he was eyeing the green food before he took a spoonful. There was something that just didn't fit seeing him with a Styrofoam bowl and plastic spoon eating but he was quite graceful regardless. He didn't complain and kept eating it so Kagome took that as a good sign as she took a bite of her own cookie with chocolate chips in it. "You don't really celebrate holidays in…well…um…there?"

She changed what she planned to say sheepishly just cause it seemed like a good idea not to be too direct talking about it in a large crowd of people. She blushed some at the eyebrow raise she got in return before he answered the question. "We celebrate the new year. Other than that nobles sometimes celebrate birthdays or anniversary's but other holidays from the various mortal views aren't observed."

"Oh." Kagome nodded a little. "That makes sense I guess, lots of people from all over have different celebrations. Thanks for coming with me and letting me be with my family. I know we won't be here through the new year but I think mom wanted me to come for Christmas."

"In what little was reported to me it is a holiday normally celebrated by westerners." He answered indifferently. "Someone from that area in life was kind enough to inform me as to some of how it worked."

"Well…" She pondered as she chewed on a bite of cookie. Swallowing before continuing to speak. "…it's mostly followed by the Christian faith but my mom has been Christian sense dad died when we were little. I know it bugs Grandpa but he's pretty accepting of whatever makes her happy. I can't really tell her it's not quite the way she thinks of it. Just seems nicer to go along with it."

"Kind of you." Byakuya replied, still eating the sorbet. He had to admit she was good at picking out things he enjoyed. "It is better that less people know. Though soul society is not a bad place."

"It's not quite heaven either." She laughed and nudged him. "Not everyone gets the easy life like you."

He started to form a reply and she wandered off toward another of the many stalls, looking at the nice silks in one of the clothier's areas and seeming to be thinking about one of the scarf's there. It was a pretty pale white thing with a black etching of a dragon at one of it's ends. Definitely of a quality that wouldn't be cheap and after she balked when looking at it he watched her move on to some gloves instead and glanced at the scarf.

"_One thousand five hundred yen?"_ He thought to himself. It was a bit much for a scarf…but he had to get her something. He would pick it up when she was distracted with something else.

The image of Hisana smiling at the necklace entered his mind and he dropped the scarf again and moved the few steps to where Kagome was haggling over a pair of velvet gloves. _"Am I just trying to replace Hisana?"_

"What do you mean 900 yen? It's just a pair of gloves…you'll be lucky if you ever get 400 for them. I'm being generous by offering six." Kagome was still arguing with the seller over the item.

"_But then…she's not at all like Hisana." _Byakuya thought at that outburst. It was reassuring for him at least. He dug out his cell phone and while Kagome continued to haggle with the merchant took a picture and sent it with a text message to his attendants in the mortal world. They were to purchase it and get it wrapped appropriately by this evening and then drop it off when told.

"Kagome!?" Another woman calling his ward's name drew his eyes and he found a trio of girls heading toward them and looking excited in general as they waved. Kagome finished paying seven hundred yen for the gloves and turned to see her former high school friends waving at her. She hadn't expected to see them yet but it was a pleasant surprise.

"I knew it was her, I told you." Yuki exclaimed, nudging Eri before all of her friends and Kagome gave each other a big group her. "I didn't think we'd get to see you. How you feeling?"

"I've been a lot better." Kagome lied while smiling. Her friends were still very important to her. "It's so good to see you guys. How is college going?"

"Well, Eri has a boyfriend." Ayumi was quick to speak up. "She snatched up Hojo after you moved away. I guess he finally gave up on you."

Eri was blushing horribly. "Oh shush Ayumi."

"Who is this?" Yuki asked suspiciously as she eyed the handsome Byakuya. He was dressed in an expensive suit yet again, of a lovely midnight blue color with a blue and silver tie. "Is this your boyfriend Kagome? You finally get rid of that loser?"

Kagome blushed at that and didn't get a chance to answer before Byakuya spoke up and made things so much worse.

"Kagome and I are engaged." Byakuya said simply, making the three other girls blink with shock and stare between him and Kagome in disbelief.

"What? Kagome! Oh my god! You like em old don't you?" Ayumi laughed, patting her friend on the shoulder. "You do get the good looking ones though. He have a brother?"

"Ayumi!" Yuki pushed the other girls shoulder in surprise. "You shouldn't be so forward. Poor Kagome doesn't know what to say when you act like that."

Kagome was blushing horribly and indeed flustered as hell. He wasn't suppose to tell other people that! She couldn't disagree, but what was she suppose to do? She was going to kill him later. She really really needed the ability to sit him. It always took the edge off her poor nerves.

"Ayumi is a little rude." Eri offered apologetically, ignoring the shocked and appalled stare from the offended Ayumi. "I'm Eri, this is Yuki and Ayumi. What's your name?"

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki." He offered with a nod, the crowd didn't really allow for shaking hands or the like…not that he would have anyway.

"How did you two meet?" Yuki asked Kagome curiously, glancing between them and considering her friend curiously.

"Um…he was hurt and I helped him…" Kagome offered as little detail as possible. Trying to force her brain to catch up to what was happening in the crowded market around her. This wasn't good at all…if these three knew they'd tell everyone. She didn't actually live her but she did care at least a little as to her reputation.

"Aw, that's so sweet…so you swept him off his feet." Ayumi laughed. "Aren't you sort of a craddle robber though? How old are you compared to Kagome? You look like you are in your late twenties, early thirties more likely."

"There is an age difference." Byakuya agreed without lying directly, much smoother than Kagome about the topic. "Though I don't think that should matter."

"Well why don't we all have dinner and we can talk about it?" Ayumi commented as someone bumped into her and apologized. "it's a little crowded here with the holiday. Sides, Hojo is meeting with Eri so we can all talk about old times."

"Um…" Kagome hesitated, she didn't really want to see Hojo if Eri was dating him now…that seemed like a downright awkward situation. "Well mom sorta wanted it to be a family dinner tonight."

"How about tomorrow?" Ayumi never did know when to leave well enough alone.

"Sure I guess." Kagome couldn't come up with a reason out of it and she did want to see her friends so she couldn't just say no. "How about lunch?"

"Sounds great. I'll give you a call, we should finish our shopping." Ayumi said as the others waved and started to pull away so they wouldn't keep holding up traffic. Once they were out of sight Kagome visibly sighed and turned on Byakuya.

He just was watching her with his usual lack of expression and she started to yell at him but then paused to close her mouth and began pushing him toward an alley. He raise a brow as he moved with her away from the mainstream of people then found his second brow joining the first a moment later.

"Why would you tell them that!?" Kagome definitely seemed on edge. "We're engaged? What if they say something to my mom? Oh my god…she'll be livid…"

"Well, we are engaged." He pointed out simply with a small shrug.

His lack of knowledge of the possible problems with that made her raise a fist in irritation. "That's not the point. My mom will completely go nuts if she hears that. She just thinks you are teaching me priestess stuff!"

Byakuya watched her newest fit in a mixture of wariness and curiosity. "Then don't invite her over to your home. Say you want to eat somewhere far from the shrine for lunch."

"You…you just don't listen." Kagome snapped irritably. "If my mom finds out about us before I can figure out how to tell her I'm gonna kill you."

She stormed back off toward where they had agreed to meet her mother when they had finished…Byakuya watching her angry stomps as he followed from a small distance. He still wasn't sure how to broach the subject with her again. He wasn't willing to let her throw her life away…even if she was so intent on protecting him like she had said. It was his job to do the protecting.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Dinner was a little odd but her mom had lightened up after the trip down and being back at the old shrine, she wasn't glaring at Byakuya nearly as often as she had been. Byakuya though was mostly staying off to the side, nearby but not really in the way. Despite his noble bearing he had a great aptitude for blending into the background when he desired.

When they first arrived and introduced him to Grandpa the old man was beside himself with happiness for Kagome and her getting some 'real' training for the first time. He had spent enough time questioning Byakuya that the girl had to give the soul reaper credit for being so patient with him.

She and her mom didn't save him from the assault of her grandfather at dinner either so much of the meal and long after dessert he was still giving the captain the third degree about the various things he did and worked with.

"_I have to admit I'm surprised that Grandpa has a lot of knowledge about Byakuya's world that I was never aware of. Maybe I should have paid a little more attention to his stories as opposed to playing with the cat."_ She thought to herself as she escaped the noise of Souta on his new Guitar Hero by moving outside, lingering near the old shack that housed the well that was once a portal for her. _"I've changed so much sense we moved away. I couldn't even look at this rickety old closet without tears coming to my eyes and now I'm okay."_

"_I wonder what Inuyasha would think of Byakuya."_ She thought and then laughed out loud. _"Stupid idea, he would hate him. He's so much like his brother Inuyasha would just wanna pull out a sword and try to stab him."_

She moved closer and entered the shack, looking at where her grandfather's helpers at the shrine had boarded over the old well. _"So much for looking inside for old times sake."_

"Aren't you cold out here?" Byakuya's voice was something she was becoming accustomed to hearing but she still smiled a little at it.

"I'll be okay." Kagome answered, holding up her new gloves. "I needed some quiet after today and Souta will probably be busy for a while with his new games. How did you get away from Grandpa?"

"I snuck away when he was running off to get a old weapon to show me." Byakuya replied. "Besides, I have to keep an eye on you."

"I'm sure I'm fine." She answered with a roll of her eyes, sitting down on the steps inside the shack. "You'll come running before anything happens."

"You should leave with your friend while we're here. The demon can protect you from the council where I cannot." Byakuya said directly, he was tired of going around the subject, of being weak where this girl was concerned.

"I can't do that." Kagome answered with a shake of her head, looking back at him from her seat on the steps. "A lot of people would be hurt for me, even if some of them are people I don't know….I can't just stand aside and allow others to be injured for my sake."

"There is no certainty they will back away from this even if Aizen is found." Byakuya said, frowning a bit at her selfless nature. "I do not wish to go along with this travesty any longer Kagome. I am not an honor less man. I will not force you into such a life against your will and neither will I allow them to just pass you off to anyone else or do with you what they please."

"But you would be disowned wouldn't you?" Kagome wasn't sure what term to use but disowned seemed a good one. "I can't just let you give up everything for my sake. Sure, it's not quite what I expected but…"

"They will want us to have an heir, multiple if possible…you must understand that I can't just let them treat you like that." Byakuya answered, it was a harsh truth but one she needed to hear. "It hasn't been specifically stated but it would be the only logical reason for forcing such a union. I would rather you stay here with someone capable of protecting you from the soul society than be forced to steal your life and your innocence."

Kagome was looking back at the ground then, blinking as she took in what he was saying to her…a slow blush moving up her neck and cheeks as she realized what he meant. Sure, she'd sort of thought about it before, but at the same time she was avoiding thinking about it. She'd never had sex after all and she wasn't even sure completely how everything worked. Health class didn't cover everything she was sure.

"_Would it be so bad after all? It's not like I don't like him anyway…but it's not like he likes me…he's just trying to do the honorable thing."_ Kagome sighed to herself. _"Is there no real answer to all of this? It seems like no matter what I do I'm going to be hurting someone."_

"I don't want my family to be in danger…" She answered honestly with a shrug. "I know that it's a really hard situation but it seems better to everyone else to stay than to leave. I'm sorry if that is really hard on you…I don't want you to be hurt either. I don't think it will be absolutely horrible though…not sure if it helps but I think life with you would be okay."

Byakuya was quiet, which only made her nervous about being honest, she began twiddling her fingers and didn't really want to look at him even though she also did want to look at him. She wanted him to say something first. It felt like an eternity before he answered even though it was only a few moments.

"I won't ask you to leave if you don't wish to leave…but please consider everything first and decide before our vacation here is over." He finally said, unsure himself as to exactly what he should say after that. "We should go back inside before you get cold."

**End Chapter**

It's been way too long sense I've had the chance to write at all. My son is at an age where free time is exceedingly difficult. This chapter has been pieced together over naps and what little free time I've had for the past week and a half. I finally finished it and though it's past my bed time I decided I must get it posted! Darn it! Byakuya and Kagome are all confuzzeled but slowly but surely they're admitting feelings for each other - aw!

_-Aura_

_To my reviewers:_

_Ayjah - Most teenage girls do._

_Lovely witch - Yeah, she's not gonna leave, she has too many reasons to stay. Sides, it's her second crush!_

_Neo-Crystal - I still have no clue how to add kenpachi but she has to meet him someday!_

_Saphira1204 - Glad you liked it and hope you keep reading._

_Ayashi77 - sorry the update took so long. Real life is busy ne?_


	36. A Rose By Any Other Name

_**36: **__A Rose By Any Other Name_

"_Our true identity is to love without fear and insecurity. Our higher potential finds us when we set our course in that direction. The power of love and compassion transforms insecurity."_

_**-Doc Childre**_

Byakuya had seen Kagome back inside and then left the family to enjoy their time together for the holiday, it wasn't really something he understood or cared much for. He instead was eyeing the pretty silk scarf that he had purchased for her on a whim. He'd managed to pick it up from his help without her noticing or expecting anything.

Feeling the fabric between his fingers as he eyed the horizon, the lack of stars was much different than soul society. It wasn't as if he hadn't been to the mortal realm on occasion in the past but he had let himself get tied to it in a way that the soul reapers were to strictly avoid. While there was a glaring blindness to the world of the living the edge of that pain was painted in beautiful tones.

It wasn't even that he wanted to stay, he still much preferred the serenity of his estate to the loud rumble of the streets and glaring of the neon lights. He had let himself get tied to the girl that had saved him several weeks before…the splendor she seemed to see in everything was coloring his own eyes.

"_Feels as if it's been much longer. It wasn't so long ago that she found me in that ally…" _He thought idly as he let his dark eyes fall back down to the black dragon pattern worked into the coloring of the fabric. _"The girl is too selfless, willing to give up her life here to protect the ones around her."_

"You were willing to pass her off to that demon to protect her…despite the repercussions your clan and your family would feel by your absence." The feminine voice made him raise a brow and glance to his side at the hourglass figured woman settled beside him, stretching her arms out in a catlike way.

"To what do I owe this visitation?" His expression didn't change, he considered his sword's physical incarnation neutrally. "It has been years."

"You are a fool lately, ignoring your pride and letting yourself fall apart." She replied with open honesty, settling a leg in his lap and leaning back to search for stars in the cloudy sky. However fruitless the search would end up being. "If the whole of soul society stands against you, you must still stand. I do not like being put aside for petty politics."

She was a magnificent creature, a perfect sculpture of a woman with a simple pink dress that only helped to define her curves. Yet, there was a predatory nature that lurked below her lovely mask, one that used to make Byakuya nervous in his youth.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He eyed his sword's perky antics with some measure of agitation but remained mostly calm. Her ability to get a rise out of him had ceased years before. "There have been many issues with politics in the past. You didn't appear when Rukia was in danger, why now?"

"You decided your own course then." She answered as she pulled long hair behind her, lounging backward and giving up her search of the sky to consider Byakuya with her forest green gaze. "Now you flounder like you did when you were a child. You ask others to make your decisions for you. It's bothersome."

"It's not my decision to make." Byakuya explained to her, looking back toward the sky himself when she met his eyes.

"Isn't it? You don't want to leave her, so protect her. Did you learn nothing when we fought Zangetsu?" She giggled, her voice sounding like notes of music. "Or must things be beaten into you further? You don't consider me weaker than that demon do you?"

"No." Byakuya replied honestly, despite what he'd seen with the 12th squad captain he didn't doubt he would stand up far better. "There is much that holds my hand, you are aware of that. I have never considered nor called you weak."

"Then you need to be stronger." She sat back up, running a hand through his dark hair and smiling at him. "You aren't a fool Byakuya…and we are strong, stronger than any of the fools that would stand against us. Open your eyes and look at what you are holding. It seems much like a necklace to me."

Byakuya turned his head at the implication toward Senbonzakura's incarnation but found it gone. She had left him to consider the impact of her words. It was frustrating the way she did that every now and again but he did consider his 'gift' to Kagome in a new light.

"_It was much like when I was shopping with Hisana wasn't it?"_ He started to fold the scarf in his lap as he considered. _"She had the same fascinated expression on her face when she was looking at this as Hisana did back then…"_

Byakuya settled the scarf in it's box and closed it, eyeing the package as if he wasn't sure what he wanted to do with it. _"Is Senbonzakura right? Kagome does bring out parts of me I thought long forgotten or lost with Hisana. I'm not sure what I feel exactly…but I know I don't want to just hand her over to someone else to protect her."_

"Hey." Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts, she was smiling at him from near the door. "I realized you wandered off while we were talking and opening gifts. I'm sure Souta keeps things loud enough that you just wanted to get away but it is getting cold. Shouldn't you follow your own advice and come inside?"

"You do enjoy using my own words against me." He commented, lifting the box and holding it toward her. "Here, this is the right thing to do isn't it?"

The box was a simple black but it had a pretty silver bow on it's lid. Though the gesture made Kagome blink in surprise as she reached for the present. "Wow, I didn't think you'd get me anything…you didn't have to."

"Open it." he nodded toward her, not sure of what to say.

"Hold on. I need to get something." She dropped the box back in his lap and dashed off, leaving the captain to blink after her curiously.

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

"She is taking a vacation with her family for the holiday. The captain of the 6th Squadron is with her." Uliquorra explained in his usual lack of an actual tone. "The demon creature and he spoke of passing her off to him but she agreed to stay with Byakuya. She wanted to protect him."

"Young girls and boys." Aizen commented offhandedly as he considered the news he was being delivered by Uliquorra. "Perhaps now would be the best time to finish what Gin started. We should be able to cut him off from the soul society. Uliquorra, get the others and accomplish it."

"All of the Arrancar that remain?" He didn't seem disturbed but had always simply replied to things as they came. "Yammy has a habit of jumping ahead."

"Use him as a distraction for the fellow if you must. If we can cut his Hakusuitosaketsu (his soul sleep and chain link) while they are still damaged from Gin then we should be able to completely separate him from the battle." Aizen explained with a slight shrug, apparently unconcerned with the large Arrancar's fate. "With some of the other captains already in disarray we are moving closer to what we need. Leave three arrancar behind to continue to place spirit beacons around Karakura Town."

"Yes sir." Uliquorra replied. "And the girl when he is finished?"

"Bring her if you can, if it isn't possible then kill her."

Uliquorra bowed before he vanished, a silent show of his deference to his leader.

Aizen meanwhile smiled some at his desert like hideaway, plans coming back together nicely.

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

Kagome picked up her poorly wrapped package and frowned at it.

There was a box of green tea cookies inside but the way she'd ended up getting the paper on it looked more like there was a lopsided ball within the shiny confines and tape.

"_I need to be better at stuff like this." _Her lips remained curved down as she slowly started back toward the steps. _"I bet there is some thing that I'm suppose to be all good at crafts if I'm a noble wife."_

She paused at her door, the thought making her feet stop as she realized what she'd said to herself. _" No…I'm not going to be his wife really. Well, not if he has anything to say about it. We're just suppose to sort things out and then get me back here to my everyday normal school life."_

"_That's what I wanted…a normal life…but…"_ She frowned a little and pulled her door open, slowly heading back down the steps as she considered things. _"…I don't want to lose him too. I don't think I could take it."_

She smiled a little, though it was bittersweet. _"It's not up to me. I just keep falling for guys that don't want me back. He doesn't have to though, I can be happy just liking him for now."_

She moved back outside and he was still sitting there on the bench on the front porch, stunning as ever, his grey eyes seeming to be reflecting the clouded sky. "Hey sorry. It's not wrapped that well…"

She held the gift out too him and he accepted it carefully while returning the box to her a second time.

Kagome resisted the urge to giggle when he began to painstakingly take care not to rip anything as he tugged at the dozens of pieces of tape she'd put on to keep the wrapping in place. It was endearing to see he would be so gentle with something she gave him. After watching his battle with the package she turned her eyes to her own pretty box.

She ran her fingers along the sides and lifted the lid very carefully, gasping when she saw the scarf she'd been looking at earlier in the market. She hadn't thought about it much sense her friends had given her a near heart attack but now she felt the smooth fabric with a greater appreciation than before. "Wow…when did you pick it up?"

She blinked at him curiously, she'd been right there the whole time.

He was pleased with himself but just shrugged a little toward her. "I can't tell you all my tricks Kagome. Do you like it?"

"I love it." She nudged him with a wide smile at the question, looking back at the soft white scarf and picking it up to try it on. "It's so thoughtful of you. Thank you Byakuya. I'll always cherish it."

She was smiling like the Cheshire cat as she wrapped it around her neck, getting up to turn around. "Does it suit me?"

It didn't really match the outfit she had on. Jeans and a sweater with a jacket…but the rich silver almost seemed to glow even in the poor lighting with the clouds. Picking up the light around it easily and the black etching just stood out easier.

"I'd say you were more magnificent than the scarf." He commented, then looked away as he realized he was letting himself get too open. It was a little too late though, Kagome had heard him clearly and stopped her playful showing off of the gift to instead stare at the older man with a blush blending with the redness on her cheeks already from the cold.

She was embarrassed for certain, what could she say to such a compliment from Byakuya of all people. It was so straightforward and unlike him, but as he continued to look away without any further reaction she calmed a little and her face softened.

Kagome missed the chance to say what she wanted to say though, spiritual energy erupted around the both of them and she could feel a darkness to it that was similar to the other times when hollows attacked but exponentially stronger than before.

**End Chapter**

Bah, I wanted this chapter to be longer but that was a good place for me to end it so I can put in some action next time. Silly Arrancar…attacking when they're finally being all sweet to each other. You scrooges, way to ruin Christmas! Jerks! I'm up to 300 reviews which is nifty. Yes I know we don't see Byakuya's sword in the series, but I liked the way I pictured it here.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Motif - Thank you, I think when I get to write more of Kagome and Byakuya with her friends it will be fun filled. I gotta get through some action first.

Nasuki - Sometime I might, there is a lot of plot things that need to happen first.


	37. Variety in Kidou

**37:**___Variety in Kidou_

"_Nothing happens by chance, my friend…no such thing as luck. A meaning behind every little thing, and such a meaning behind this. Part for you, part for me, may not see it all real clear right now, but we will, before long."_

**-Richard Bach**

"**Way of Binding Number Eighty-One: Severing Void!"**

Everything was moving so quickly Kagome only had a moment to glance at Byakuya's casting before rays of red energy slammed harshly into the semi-translucent wall of force. The evil spiritual energy around the rebounding cero's burning into the earth around the shrine's grounds.

The captain was already in front of the blinking Kagome, the girl's lips shifting into a frown as she realized what was happening. Why were they attacking now and here? Because she was separated from where Sesshomaru had been?

"Impressive spell. He didn't even have to speak the incantation." The voice wasn't familiar but of the three white and black clad people approaching them the face of the speaker wasn't either.

Uliquorra both Kagome and Byakuya had seen before, Yammy Byakuya had seen in reports from the other squadrons interactions during battles but the last neither was familiar with. A light haired woman with a low cut 60's styled frilly dress. There wasn't much to the top of it but the skirt was quite poofy. She still had a sword but wore it on her back instead. Bright blue eyes considering the captain across from the trio curiously.

"Shut up Maka." Yammy replied with a frown as he eyed the already cracking shield. "Stop drooling over the enemy."

"Kagome…get inside." Byakuya said lowly, settling a hand on the hilt of his own blade. "What are you doing here?"

"This the guy that got Zommari?" the largest of the espada seemed the most willing to speak freely. "Eh, that guy was a freak anyway."

"Remember your task Yammy." Uliquorra commented, setting a hand on his blade as well. "You should be aware as to the reason for our presence Byakuya Kuchiki."

Kagome edged away from the front of the house as the rest spoke…she couldn't let them follow her if she went inside. Her family would be in danger and she couldn't do that to them. Instead she made a dash for the shack that housed the old well. It wasn't much but it was still a shelter of some kind.

"Kagome…" Byakuya's entire form shifted as he flash stepped in the path of another cero sent his ward's way, pushing it to the side with his free hand as he blocked a strike from Uliquorra with the other.

The second strike however sent him sliding several feet before he could regain his own balance. Kagome though was facing her own new issue with the strange espada Maka looking down at her from near the well.

"What the hell do you think you are doing girl?" She laughed a little after asking the question. "The house would have been safer than anything else at this decrepit old place."

Byakuya however had been effectively split from his ward as the green eyed arrancar pressed forward with his attack against Byakuya's blade. "Bind, Murus-Hierago!"

Kagome flew backward with the burst wave that followed the release of the 4th arrancar's sword, her body slamming through the door of the well's shack and tumbling down the steps inside. She couldn't help but cry out when a loud snap followed one of the bounces, pain writhing up her arm where it had been broken. The pressure from outside mixed with the agony in her arm was creating dark spots in her vision.

"_How am I suppose to stand up against things like this?"_ She thought bleakly as she pushed herself slowly to a sitting position, her back against the once mystical well.

Outside Byakuya had withstood the release far better than Kagome, flashing out of the way before he took any great damage and settling his sword in front of him before opening his fingers slowly to let it fall. He didn't hesitate with the multiple enemies around him, despite the harsh effects that his actions might have on the mortal realm around him.

"Ban Kai." He intoned, charcoal gaze narrowing on the two opponents still harrying him. Blades rising from the ground around him as the two turned back toward where he'd dodged away. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

They had only begun to move back toward him when the swords that had risen from the ground around him burst into billions of miniature blades and moved with his will to both shield the incoming attack and react to counter, driving them instead backward.

"This won't be enough for Uliquorra." Yammy laughed, opening his mouth wide and preparing a cero of his own before the petals washed across him. He hadn't even seen his own downfall coming. The largest of the arrancar falling in a burst of blood as the beautifully wicked petals cut deep into his body.

Though the distraction was small it was enough to give the green eyed espada the opening he needed, his own sword had cut into Byakuya's chest but was just shallow of cutting into his Hakusuitosaketsu. The soul sleep was missed but he had actually grazed his chain link…nearly fracturing his sternum in the process and separating a couple of ribs. Yammy's quick loss had been the distraction he'd needed just as Aizen had predicted.

Uliquorra was forced back as the petals returned though, shielding the bleeding captain and harrying the arrancar's progress to get any closer to his goal. Byakuya needed to buy himself the time, he could taste blood in his mouth after he coughed, and while he could mostly put aside the burning agony in his chest it would only be a matter of time before he would suffocate if a lung had been clipped.

"You aren't worried about your ward?" The question was cool, controlled, Uliquorra was keeping the upper hand and any further distraction would aid him. "She'll die soon enough with Maka after her…"

Kagome meanwhile was watching the odd creature woman approach her, the espada bending over too look at her though Kagome couldn't completely make out details. Her eyes were still blurry and she was putting in effort just staying conscious.

"You are a priestess?" She was bending over her looking at her with a frown. "Here Uliquorra had me all worked up that I was gonna be doing something fun but I'm just crushing a bug. Oh well."

She settled a hand on the hilt of her sword and Kagome grit her teeth.

"_I hope this works."_ The high school thought, finishing the incantation she was muttering beneath her breath. "_**Let part the cloud's and open the horizon…Heaven's light come at my will and gather your gentle illumination in my hand. Lighting."**_

The spell worked right at first like it always did. The gentle sphere rising a little into the air at her will, making the female espada stop in confusion and look at the light and then glance back at Kagome. "I think you hit your head on the way down."

"I wouldn't count me out yet." Kagome commented as she dove herself behind another side of the well, feeling the shift that always seemed to happen with her magic before it exploded next to the half hollow woman's face.

As if on cue the shack where the girl had been blown back burst apart and the espada that had just been mentioned was tossed backward herself as much of the shack that housed the well was blown apart. Kagome was scrabbling to try to put out one of her pant legs that had caught fire but was otherwise fine.

It gave a moment of pause to the battle outside but as she was still conscious other wounds could be dealt with later. She'd managed to hold her own against the enemy they sent against her, however unorthodox that way had been. Now it was up to him to finish his own opponent.

"Annihilate, Senbonzakura." He reached out to pick himself one of the many forming swords around them, the whole area condensing into a dark globe around them as the countless blades began a slow procession about the exterior.

Uliquorra meanwhile looked around the new area curiously, eyeing Byakuya and beginning forward before needing to pause and block the strike of the captain behind him. Sparks flying between them as they vanished and reappeared across the field. At first he was scoring minor cuts but after only a minute or so he had already left a couple deeper wounds on his opponent.

"This form…it drains the energy from the one you are fighting." Uliquorra observed as he held his own despite the wounds that had been given to him. "However, you have been bleeding for sometime, do you really think that you'll last long enough to finish me off before you fall yourself."

"To whom do you think you are speaking?" Byakuya replied, sliding one of his blades through his shoulder before calling another to his hand. "However, I will be kind enough to return the gesture that you offered to me earlier."

Flash Blossom had always been one of his favorite moves for a reason, it was a quick way to deal with his enemies that would leave them powerless if it failed to kill them. This time was no different and thanks to the current form of Senbonzakura Uliquorra was unable to keep up, the arrancar's sword just short of parrying the pair of stabs that pierced his soul sleep and chain link. He ended on the other side of the espada as he allowed Senbonzakura to return to it's petal state, finishing both the still recovering Maka and Uliquorra mercilessly.

The onslaught wasn't able to last long, not that it needed to, his sword reverted to it's regular form without him willing it too. Byakuya meanwhile took a step forward and wavered before dropping to a knee and then sitting himself before laying down.

He coughed again and could taste much more blood this time. _"I doubt I have much longer…I can't even take the breath to cast any kidou's. Honorless espada, I shouldn't expect anything different…"_

"Byakuya!" Kagome rushed over to him, wincing as she fell near him on the ground. "You are hurt…I…hold on. I'll heal you."

He blinked, reaching up and wanting to tell her to stop after the way he'd seen her other spells go but only coughing up more blood, pausing when she instead reached out and took his hand.

"_She's warm…"_ He thought vaguely, grasping his fingers around hers at her gesture.

Though his neutral expression broke when she began to glow a celestial gold and the warmth in her fingers slid down his arm and enveloped his body. The pressure in his chest began to lift and the pain started to fade away. _"She didn't even cast any sort of incantation…is this a part of what she should naturally be capable of as a priestess then? It must have been how she saved me when we first met."_

It was only a few moments and he felt completely better, she relaxed suddenly and he watched her body tremble just a little before she opened her eyes slowly. Though by then his usual face was back on. "I think all the study for other types of magic helped…are you okay now?"

"Yes." He agreed, pushing himself back up to sitting, it wasn't noble to lay on the ground. "Your arm is still hurt though."

"Yeah." She blushed a bit and pulled her good hand away when she realized she was still holding his. "I never really learned much about it at all and I never had to heal myself."

"Well, I'll be able to do that." He answered, rising and offering her a hand to help her off the ground. "Your skin is red, you burned yourself when you attacked that other hollow. You shouldn't be so reckless."

"You were busy." She answered with a shrug, wincing as she got to her feet. "Sides, she said I was like a crushing a bug. I had to prove her wrong. Defeated by a light spell, that had to be a slap to her pride."

"Relax. This will sting at first." Byakuya commented as he observed her, settling a hand on her back. "Way of Healing Number 76: Rejuvenation."

There was a pulling all over her body and Kagome blinked as she felt her arm go numb and then relax again, it was only a moment or two and she had recovered. She still felt a little light headed but that was far better than the throbbing pain she'd been in moments before. After a soft smile she leaned up to him and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Byakuya."

He blinked at her in surprise at the show of appreciation and fell into a slow pace behind her as she moved back toward the house. He wasn't sure of what to say or if she even realized herself what she had done, he knew that people tended to be a bit dizzy after healing magic.

"Do you think we should go back to the soul society early if they attacked us like that?" Kagome asked seriously as they moved back toward the house. "We only had a few days left."

"I will contact the society to let them know what occurred and suggest that with the loss of more people to their effort that Aizen and his traitors will likely back down." He explained, digging out what looked sort of like a cell phone from one of his pockets. "Besides, I wouldn't want to miss having lunch with all of your friends tomorrow and the embarrassed and stressed looks you'll have throughout the day."

Kagome turned around after opening the door to say something to him about it but he'd already turned around to speak to whoever or whatever he was contacting on that contraption. Instead she just sighed and headed in to move for bed…it seemed like her family hadn't realized that anything had happened outside at all. It was certainly a stress reliever to see their holiday unbothered by the issues that plagued her, but at the same time she was starting to realize that she wasn't really a part of this world anymore.

**End Chapter**

Hmm, I suck at writing action. Action is hard to write though for sure. I'm not honestly sure how they do healing kidou's in the show cause they've never really gone into it but I figure my way will work in the meantime. 100,000 words!

_-Aura_

_To my reviewers:_

_Ayjah - Yeah, I pondered what his sword would be for a while which is why I didn't add her in before I did._

_Nasuki - Heh the last part was the sappy lovey part. I'm such a fan girl._


	38. Lunch with Friends

**38:**_**Lunch with friends**_

"_We conceal it from ourselves in vain: we must always love something. In those matters seemingly removed from love, the feeling is secretly to be found, and man cannot possibly live for a moment without it."_

_**-Blaise Pascal**_

The drumming rain was normally enough to help Kagome sleep but with everything that had happened lately she was only watching the precipitation as it hit against her window, restlessly tossing and turning when she wasn't looking out her window.

"_Damn hollow monster things."_ She thought in frustration. _"It wasn't just my imagination right? He said I was pretty didn't he? Maybe magnificent means something else in their strange world…but that wouldn't make sense either."_

She blushed as she remembered the gentle look in his eyes. It wasn't something she remembered seeing before…but it had passed so quickly. The damn people stalking her had stolen the sweet moment away from her.

"_Get a hold of yourself Kagome."_ She sighed, curling up closer to her pillow. _"Just cause he complimented you one time doesn't mean he likes you or anything. He was probably just being nice cause it was the holiday and he feels responsible for all of this."_

It was a sad thought but it was the most logical in her mind. All she'd ever been was a job after all, someone to which he was assigned. _"Maybe I should thank the monsters…here I'd been thinking about telling him that it might not be so bad to be with him. What's wrong with me?"_

Kagome sighed, rubbing watery eyes as she looked back out at the rain again. _"Am I just destined to love people that can't love me back? I mean, if I care about him and I actually get to be close to him then shouldn't I be thankful?"_

"_Those words seem so empty."_ She sniffled a bit. _"Great, now I'm going to start crying. I'm such a loser. I need to sleep so that I can juggle my friends and Byakuya tomorrow."_

Eventually she did sleep but it was a fitful rest at best.

The next morning she was groggy and moaned at the alarm clock when it went off, fumbling before she managed to hit the button to turn it off. Stretching out and pushing herself up to sitting on the edge of the bed, yawning as she looked around her room. It was one of the last times she'd see it in a while, she sighed to herself, not wanting to start back up the sad train of thought that had kept her awake late into the night and instead went to shower and get cleaned up for the day ahead.

As she moved for the bathroom she heard her mom and Byakuya downstairs. _"The two of them talking normally? That has to be weird…"_

She bit her lip, tempted to go and eavesdrop but the thought of her friends showing up if she was late was enough for her to push away the desire and get to cleaning up. _"He went to bed after me…I wonder how he gets up so early all the time without complaining about it. I bet he's one of those weird morning people."_

A small giggle escaped her as she got the shower ready, not wanting to spend too much time in a bath thanks to the fear of her friends showing up. An image of Byakuya smiling and exercising in the morning just didn't fit either but was funny.

It wasn't too long before she'd managed to get herself all prepared and moved back downstairs for a quick juice or something before they headed out to meet the rest of her friends for lunch.

"Geez Kagome, don't you ever not sleep in." Souta commented as she passed through the living room, playing his Guitar Hero. It didn't look like he'd moved at all. Kagome just didn't answer, moving into the kitchen where Byakuya was sitting and sipping at tea and her mom was putting together a roast to simmer until dinner.

"Morning sleepy head." Her mom offered with a bright smile. "I hear you guys are going out with your friends from the high school. Try not to be too late and at least have some toast before you ride into town."

"Sure mom thanks." Kagome smiled back and sat down at the table. Offering Byakuya the same friendly expression. "Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"I am doing well." Byakuya replied with his usual cool back in place. A little disappointing for the crush stricken teenager but she had expected he wouldn't exactly be anything but normal. "When will we be leaving?"

"Soon." Kagome sipped at her juice and took a bite of the toast her mom set out for her. She would definitely miss everyone but she was starting to think that perhaps she didn't belong in a normal life after all.

"Sleep in while you can." Byakuya offered, implying he had no intention of letting her continue once they returned. Kagome swallowed her toast and washed it down with some juice then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Spoil sport." She accused, taking another bite of the quick breakfast and trying to figure out how she was going to explain things to her friends any better than she already had tried. How could he go and say they were engaged when it's just all an act to him! "_He was probably just trying to get me into trouble."_

She eyed him in annoyance, her emotions as jumpy as most confused teenagers. Finishing and standing up, motioning toward the door as she pulled a coat on. "Okay I guess we should get going."

Byakuya just stood up and moved to go with her.

"Here I was hoping I could enjoy seeing my friends…instead I'm sorta dreading trying to explain everything." Kagome sighed as they moved for the steps of the temple.

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

The trip into the city was mostly quiet between the two, Kagome was still confused and worried about what Byakuya thought of her and as he wasn't really speaking she was too embarrassed to bring it up. If she was wrong then that would be too much to live with.

They had caught a bus to the tram and now were walking from the station to the restaurant where the others had agreed to meet them. Thank god Eri and Hojo had already had other plans…Kagome really didn't want to see him, having to take Byakuya with Ayumi there was already bad enough. She liked her friend but she'd always been too interested in every detail for her own good.

"Now, just behave yourself." Kagome demanded as they headed along the last block, her own embarrassment over personal feelings for Byakuya forgotten in face of the fear of her mom hearing anything bad in return.

Byakuya only offered a slightly raised brow at her orders, keeping his thoughts to himself as he had been doing all day. Not nodding or doing anything else to even acknowledge he'd heard her bizarre command. She had picked up the eyebrow movement in his face though and nodded to herself, taking a breath as if to steady herself before opening the door and moving inside. Acting as if she was expecting to be attacked with a barrage of questions she wasn't ready to answer yet.

However, as the girls weren't waiting for them she went ahead and put them in for a table and walked over to the waiting area to sit down. Byakuya though continued to stand by the window, looking out on the street and leaving Kagome to stare at him wistfully. He still had the kensaiken and scarf on, which just gave him extra details that set him aside from any other man on the street in a suit. She hadn't managed to convince him to leave his sword which was just going to be one more thing to try to explain when the others arrived.

"_Still, he's so elegant."_ Kagome thought with a small smile. _"Everything about him does scream nobility, he's so dignified. Just one more reason he wouldn't want someone like me…"_

She jumped when Ayumi hugged her from the side and Yuki waved from where she was speaking with the person at the front. They apparently were in the ladies room when she and Byakuya had first come in and he was still looking outside at the passerby.

"Hey you, we interrupting you two?" Ayumi whispered the question leadingly. "You know, the restaurant still has some mistletoe up. Look. You should go take advantage of that."

The girl motioned Kagome's gaze above Byakuya, he was standing unknowingly below the holly like plant as he waited. Her face flushed and she shook her head at Ayumi immediately. The idea of kissing him was too much for her after what she'd just been thinking about him.

"Are you picking on Kagome again?" Yuki asked, hands on her hips as she came back over. Though her voice was loud enough that it brought the attention of the soul reaper back to the rest of them. "Be nice Ayumi, come on guys. Our table is ready."

Kagome used that as an a good chance to escape Ayumi's suggestion and went with the rest of them to a booth, sliding inside and looking toward her lap as Byakuya sat next to her. It seemed like a real date for the first time, despite the things that they'd done together in soul society this wasn't forced on them, they'd both chose to come. Even if her friends there.

She eyed the menu and nodded some, ordering a lemonade and some chicken lo-mein when it came to her. Not paying much mind to the orders of the rest she offered the waiter a smile and leaned back some, resisting the urge to sigh when Ayumi opened her mouth.

"So, where did you two meet?" She of course wasn't going to let that go.

"Um, I was walking home from school and he'd been hit by a car." Kagome explained, it was as close as she could honestly say. "At the time he wasn't conscious so I made sure he got to help."

"Wow." Yuki was now getting into the story. "You look pretty good for having been hit by a car in the last few months. What happened?"

Byakuya was silent for a moment, but he offered a reply, keeping up with Kagome's story as she wanted. "Someone that didn't like me hit me and ran off, though he's been punished sense."

"So some guy drove by and attacked you with his car and left you for dead?" Ayumi blinked, the girl wide eyed at the idea. "Why did he do that?"

"We work for opposing companies and he thought he would get a promotion if he managed to get rid of me without getting caught. The correct authorities have been involved however and he's been taken off the street." Byakuya said, it wasn't a complete lie after all…it was more like creative truth telling. "If Kagome had been there to help then I might have died. I had internal bleeding…but that's not really something that should be discussed over dinner."

"Yeah." Yuki agreed with a small nod. "Geez Kagome, you just have all sorts of odd things that happen. But I guess you had the hospital on speed dial."

Kagome smiled lightly at the joke, considering how much her friends had considered her sick when she was running around the feudal era it was funny.

"So you saved him and then what? You both fell madly in love with one another?" Ayumi of course had to get the story back on track for the side she was interested in.

Kagome didn't get a chance to reply before Byakuya spoke up again. "Actually I had to find out who it was that brought me to the hospital. Kagome is such a kind person she hadn't stayed after she got me to safety in hopes of any sort of reward. I had to search her out so I was able to thank her."

"Aw, how cute." Yuki commented, picking up her drink when it arrived to sip at it through the straw.

"And -then- you fell madly in love?" Ayumi peeped in.

"Well, we dated a bit." Kagome answered, trying to will the blood away from her cheeks. "Will you all excuse me, I need to use the restroom."

They nodded and Byakuya shifted gracefully out of the booth and helped Kagome out, the girl moving off to the bathroom and trying not to dash. Sighing as she got inside and moving over to wash her face with cooler water. _"Man, I need to calm down…why is it Byakuya's so damn good at being smooth anyway? You'd think it'd be against his noble blood or something, guy gets to be gifted at everything."_

Out at the table Ayumi was explaining the use of mistletoe after Byakuya told her he'd never heard of it before. She'd been digging to see if he was looking for a reason to have Kagome kiss him but she was happy to be able to explain it for him instead.

Byakuya was just playing along more or less, not talking nearly as much once Kagome returned and the food was delivered to the table. Instead enjoying the spicy noodles and mixed vegetables he'd ordered while letting the rest of the girls chatter. Somewhat amused by Kagome's outright embarrassment and the way her friends could make her so flustered by their comments so easily.

"You two really do make a nice couple." Yuki observed during one of the breaks in conversation after they'd discussed their latest marks in classes. "You are real cute together the way you watch each other when the other isn't looking. You can tell you care about one another."

"_Yuki…you are suppose to be the nice one."_ Kagome grumbled mentally as her friend ratted her out for staring at Byakuya earlier when he wasn't watching.

"I suppose so." she offered the sheepish reply to her friend. "But we should probably be going soon, mom didn't want us back to late and it was pretty busy on the transit over this time of year."

"Aw. That's too bad." Yuki answered. "If we hadn't planned to go shopping we'd go with you. We don't ever get to see you now that you moved."

"We wouldn't want to interrupt them making out on the train anyway." Ayumi laughed, picking up the bill. "I'll get this one."

"Thanks Ayumi, Yuki." Kagome smiled at her friends despite the way they often made her nervous with questions. "I miss you too. We'll see each other over the next holiday. I think mom wants to come back for spring break."

"Oh awesome, we can all go to the beach." Yuki said with a smile, picking up her coat and getting up from the table with the rest. "Guess we'll see you later then."

"Bye guys." Kagome offered a wave, more glad to be away from any possible future questions than sad to be without her friends. She'd see them again she was sure.

"That wasn't so horrible." Byakuya observed after they were a short distance from the restaurant. "The food was well made."

Kagome smiled a bit at that, glad he had a good time despite her anxiousness at the lunch. "I'm happy that you liked it. Sorry about my friends being so direct, Ayumi's always sort of been like that."

"I think it bothered you more than it did me." Byakuya answered with a tiny shrug. "Have you thought about what you are going to do? Are you going to stay here or…"

He was interrupted when Kagome laughed outright. "I told you that already. Did you think I'd change my mind? Come on, I wanna spend the time I can at the shrine before we have to return to soul society."

Byakuya had to smile a little at her at the comments, not having really expected her to change her mind but a little more bolstered by the fact that she seemed to believe he was capable of protecting her after the issues of the evening before. Apparently she hadn't thought about the attack at all from her attitude throughout the day and it was a bit baffling but he had to admit she was a stronger woman than he first realized.

After they got onto the train he noted the hanging plant that she'd stood under, remembering the words of Ayumi at the restaurant.

"_Well, mistletoe is a celebratory decoration during the holidays but people that stand underneath it are doing it cause they want to be kissed by the person they are with. That's why I figured you were under it near the door there. It's like a way to celebrate bringing in the new year."_

He was left watching her, she even looked up and smiled at the plant hanging there…she had to know it was there.

**End Chapter**

Hehe, Kagome's friends are evil, well at least one of them. I felt like being coy I suppose…I'm an oddball. On a nifty note I made a AMV to Kagome and Byakuya! There is a link to my you tube account in my profile (which is where the vid is) if you are interested.

_-Aura_

_P.S. BATMAN!_

_To my reviewers:_

_Ayjah - I liked the way she used her spell to 'save' herself. I'm glad I finally got to write it…I'd been planning on it sense she first started having issues._

_Nasuki - well I sorta suck at action so I like to get through it before it turns me off from updating._

_Chelsea34 - Yeah I know. It's an issue I've had from back in junior high. I think my brain just refuses to separate them._

_Blekmedeljin - I already mentioned I suck at writing action. I agree the battle should have been longer but I am not good at writing that sorta thing. I do think Byakuya would win against Uliquorra…and his name meaning 'bat man' just makes me think that ichigo should currently be wiping the floor with him. Lol. I can't take the char seriously anymore, every time I see him I think 'Bat Man!'_


	39. The First and The Fallen

_**39:**____The First and The Fallen_

"_For true love is inexhaustible; the more you give, the more you have. And if you go to draw at the true fountainhead, the more water you draw, the more abundant is its flow."_

_-__**Antoine de Saint-Exupery**_

Damn it.

It wasn't what Aizen was saying aloud when the news reached him of Uliquorra's defeat. It wasn't that he cared about those below him, not past them being useful tools. It was more that his already depleted army was growing shorter, that a soldier had been taken from it's ranks, than any feelings of friendship that passed through the thoughts of the former fifth squad captain.

"How many do we have left?" Aizen was a direct man, his plans required a certain number of people and if he didn't have those he would have to retreat and lick his wounds until he could gain further numbers. If the creatures still under his command didn't decide to defect at such a decision.

"Six sir." The reporting arrancar hadn't been one of the numbered ones. There weren't any numbered ones left…which is part of what made his plan so dangerous. If he didn't succeed it would be ages before he could mount a new assault. Failure just wasn't a possibility in the prideful traitors mind.

"We'll need to go ahead and separate the worlds so they can't send anyone over. If we must deal with the remaining stragglers then we must. All of them are still under the spell of my zanpaktou anyway." Aizen replied. "We will wait until the girl and Byakuya were suppose to be back in soul society. That will be one less issue. That Kuchiki brat has gotten strong if he could finish all three of the arrancar we send against him. I'd rather he be on the other side before we close off travel."

"Yes sir. I will let the others know." The reporting hollow vanished and left the brunette man to plan his coming assuault…eyes scanning over a map of Karakura Town.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Byakuya eyed the frustratingly innocent sprig of mistletoe that had been haphazardly tied to the luggage rack at the roof of the train. It's evergreen leaves waving gently at the small turns and weaves the tracks were taking. The waxy white berries seemed somehow to fit the pureness of the young woman standing beneath them and yet, her knowing they were there said something of her intentions not quite being chaste.

It was ritual after all…and he didn't want to insult her. He held his grip as he leaned forward and went to kiss her cheek. The turn of her head hadn't been anticipated and their lips barely brushed before he'd withdrawn again, looking out the window and not saying a word after that slight miscalculation.

He just succeeded in leaving Kagome to stare at him slack jawed at the action, her face a mixture of emotions before she finally managed to get her jaw to close again. Words had apparently failed her, and he had to admit he was glad for it in at least this one instance.

She was blushing horribly and then worse when some boys down the train whistled at the two of them, looking down at her feet instead.

"_Why…why did Byakuya just kiss me?"_ She wanted to jump up and do a dance but she was afraid she'd fall over instead. _"I mean…I guess he was trying to get my cheek but…maybe they have mistletoe in the soul society and he was just following tradition?"_

She touched her lips, it had gone too fast. Her first kiss and he'd stolen it from her. It was both elating and at the same time she felt a little cheated that it wasn't something more of the legend written of in books. _"Why can't I ever have a good romantic moment? All the stories I live out seem to be tragedy's for me."_

She glanced back up but Byakuya was back to his usual self, allowing her to know nothing as to what he was thinking. _"Well…he could at least say something…that…that…overdressed kiss stealing jerk."_

It was the best insult her brain could manage in it's still edgy state, albeit quite a lame one. She thought about chewing him out but instead sighed to herself. "_That wouldn't do me any good at all._"

She wrung her hands nervously as she saw the tied on mistletoe slide down the train to over his head instead. He hadn't paused his watch of passing buildings long enough to notice and she found her situation reversed.

"_He kissed me so it should be okay right?"_ Kagome thought vaguely. Waiting for a stop so she wouldn't clumsily fall over when trying to stand up. She wasn't used to standing up on the train and knew she didn't have the balance of the soul reaper standing near her. _"Besides, its all in the spirit of things."_

She convinced herself with excuses about as poor as her mental tirade and waited tensely for the next pause.

Though she got herself so nervous that she did loose balance when the train stopped, and likely would have had a nasty fall if Byakuya hadn't reached an arm out to catch her. "Kagome. Are you okay?"

"_I guess this is more like it."_ Kagome thought vaguely as she considered the various scenes between leading ladies and men on the silver screen. Looking into his slate eyes searchingly before leaning forward and closing her own as she pressed her lips against his.

Byakuya froze a moment when she did it, but when she didn't move his body relaxed and he pulled her just a little closer as he returned the short embrace, still holding an arm around her when the train jolted to a start again and interrupted their bittersweet kiss.

It wasn't long, though longer than when all he'd done was brush her lips. He hadn't released her yet, he only needed one hand on the harnesses of the tram to keep them both standing, the other arm was still settled around her back. There was a moment of electricity that had passed between them then, a tantalizing dance of sensation that his heart wasn't so quick to relinquish.

Kagome hadn't moved either, grasping at the front of his suit when the train had started to move, settling her head against his shoulder with the shift of the floor beneath them. She smelled like cherry blossoms, it was something he hadn't ever really thought too hard on before but he didn't want to pull away from her now.

Both of them had several long moments in that tender stance before Kagome moved back carefully to sit down, blushing madly as she did. "I'm sorry…thank you for catching me. I just…the mistletoe moved and I thought…"

"Kagome." He interrupted her series of explanations, offering a rare smile. "It's okay. It is a nice custom."

He wanted to tell her that he cared for her then but didn't know how and instead left it at that, glancing back out the window. They would be back at the stop where they would walk to her family's shrine soon, she'd decided to stay with him but he was beginning to wonder if it wasn't his own weakness and selfishness that was allowing her to.

She meanwhile continued to blush and was fighting the urge to hold a hand over her wrist to get a pulse. She was certain her heart was working overtime after that experience. She felt exhilarated by the fact that she'd even gotten him to smile over it. _"I won't get my hopes up too much…but just maybe he likes me too."_

Some kids made a few comments about his 'barrettes' as they left the train and Kagome stifled a giggle. Smiling wistfully to herself as she remembered thinking the same thing the first time she'd spotted the kensaiken in his hair. _"But I like them. They're graceful, they do well as a mark of his station after all. I guess it doesn't matter what he feels about me. I care about him and I want to be close to him."_

"Are you well?" Byakuya spoke first, he was used to her chattering away more than she had today. At first he'd figured it had been concern over her friends but now that the lunch was over and she was still silent he was starting to consider other options.

"Yeah." Kagome rubbed a hand through her hair sheepishly, feeling like he'd caught her thinking about him. "I'm just thinking about a lot of stuff. Remembering things. It hasn't been all that long sense I found you in that ally. Only about four months…but I feel like I know you so well."

"Oh?" Byakuya seemed a little amused at her comments. "I don't hear that very often."

"Surprise surprise." Kagome teased.

"I am sorry we came along and interrupted your life as we did Kagome. I know that you wanted to be able to go to school normally and it seems like once you found me everything changed." Byakuya apologized, he had done it before but he felt the need to say it then.

"You are right." Kagome sobered a little from her joke and shook her head more seriously. "Everything has changed. But that's okay. I already know from experience that life isn't just all easy and I don't regret it at all. I wouldn't have changed anything I've done. I'm glad that we met and that we've become such good friends."

Byakuya was silent at that, it had been ages sense someone had truly considered him a friend. He didn't count Yourichi. With Kagome it went beyond power or position, she just was his friend for him and he knew it. "Thank you Kagome."

"Now I just need to learn how to fly so I don't have to run up these steps anymore." She joked again as they reached the stairs to the shrine and she started up them. "How do you move so fast anyway."

"I've explained shunpou to you before." Byakuya answered. "Unless you weren't paying attention in class."

"Yeah, I know…but I can't just condense energy and jump from place to place. That would be more convenient for sure." Kagome shook her head. "Do you always think I'm goofing off."

"If the shoe fits." He commented lightly, ignoring the small glare she sent him. "Besides, if you can't control your energy enough to cast a lighting spell without blasting an arrancar across a field then you probably shouldn't attempt Shunpou."

"Hmm, I guess I have to give you that." Kagome agreed, she didn't want to just blow herself up. "Do you know why my spells keep going awry?"

"I would imagine it has to do with your energy as a priestess being different from that of soul reapers. Priestess's were suppose to have nearly limitless spiritual power according to the stories about them, likely in those times they were trained specifically and separately from the soldiers of the four courts." Byakuya explained as they climbed. "Training is something that takes most soldiers centuries to learn and most of them never end up making a ranking level."

Kagome nodded slowly, taking it all in as he said it. She remembered most of her lessons about that and it did make sense. "I guess it's just hard to think of myself as such a powerful being like other folks say. I barely managed to get rid of that attacker the other day and only did cause I messed up."

"You can have all the potential of skill in the world. If you don't practice or never learn that skill then you will not be good at it." Byakuya replied honestly as they finished the long climb up. "You never received the formal training that would have started at a very young age traditionally. You cannot blame yourself for that."

"I will just have to try harder." She smiled as she opened the door to the house. Blinking in shock as a plate, food and all, came flying out at Byakuya, the quick noble deflected the missile but also seemed surprised.

**End Chapter**

**Usually I'm good at the mushy stuff but I had a hard time with this chapter. I feel like I got them out of character for some reason. Blah. Grumble. I hate when I do that. Pesky writing. As always: please read and review.**

**-Aura**

**P.S. Batman!**

**To my reviewers:**

**Evil RULZ - you got what you wished for…but well, I'd planned that anyway**


	40. Consequences of Truth

**40:** _**Consequences of Truth**_

_"What a man believes upon grossly insufficient evidence is an index into his desires -- desires of which he himself is often unconscious. If a man is offered a fact which goes against his instincts, he will scrutinize it closely, and unless the evidence is overwhelming, he will refuse to believe it. If, on the other hand, he is offered something which affords a reason for acting in accordance to his instincts, he will accept it even on the slightest evidence. The origin of myths is explained in this way."_

_**-Bertland Russell **_

The scattering sea green pieces of lettuce were somehow ironic considering the petals that Kagome had often witnessed floating around the captain. Though she didn't have time to think about it given the fact that her grandfather had followed the food filled missile out the door and was pointing accusingly toward Byakuya.

"You cradle robbing sicko." The old man was furious. "You have to be twice Kagome's age at least. Do you have her doing things for you in bed, that why you want to steal her away from her family without telling them?"

_"Oh god."_ Kagome groaned mentally as she realized that her family had to have found out about their 'engagement'. "Grandpa!"

"Oh, please tell me that you are still pure Kagome." The old man was getting on her nerves. "I know you are a teenager and that you'll feel certain urges, but don't let this old pervert convince you to do anything for him."

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" Kagome protested in anger, clenching her fists.

"We don't know anymore." The calmer sad voice from her mom made her rage at her grandfather die down. The words hurt more than she wanted to admit.

"Mom, it's not what you think." She sighed, at least Byakuya was just being quiet. "There...well...you see..."

She was at a loss as to how to explain herself.

"Kagome is not at fault, do not blame her for anything." Byakuya spoke up before she could figure out how to tell the story. His voice much as it normally was. "You are aware that she is learning of her powers as a priestess in the soul society. We were unjustly ordered into an engagement, she thought it best not to tell you."

"That isn't acceptable." Her mom was being a lot calmer than she'd expected, it was sort of frightening. "Kagome, you are done going to this other place. Whatever this stuff is with your powers, you'll need to give it up. I've been understanding up until now, but this is too much."

The teenager didn't know what to say, her chest hurt a little. The fact that her mother was so disappointed she didn't even raise her voice or do anything other than look dejected was painful. After everything her mother had done for her she just kept managing to be trouble.

"I'm afraid that we had already thought of that." Byakuya continued to speak for Kagome, she seemed too discouraged to say anything herself. "If Kagome was to let them know that she didn't intend to go through with this they would likely seek her life. I am doing what I can to try to find a way by the orders as they were given. Many people are covertly researching what laws can be brought to bear."

"What, why you piece of garbage..." Her grandpa seemed like he was about take a swing at the sixth squad captain. Until her mother interjected.

"Dad, Kagome, go in and check on Souta. I want to speak with Mr. Kuchiki alone." Her voice was a little strained but her self-control given what she'd just been told was amazing. Kagome didn't even hesitate, her grandfather started to protest but a sharp look from his daughter told him it was in his best interest to follow her request.

Kagome's mom had always been the understanding doting parent. She knew that between herself and her husband before his loss that they had done a good job in raising their children to be both careful and caring.

She knew Kagome was special and that she had faced a lot of danger in her travels in the feudal era. Choosing to look the other way whenever her daughter asked for food and medical supplies in the knowledge that she was doing what she thought was right, this was a different case altogether.

"You..." She paused, she did want to toss a string of insults at the man sharing the porch with her, but she was wise enough to know that it wouldn't help anything. "...do you care about Kagome?"

"It is my duty to protect her, if I would have known that the royal family was going to put forward this dishonorable ultimatum I would not have told them about her." He replied, ever dutiful.

"I appreciate that, but it's not what I asked." Kagome's mom pointed out, watching the unreadable captain. "Do you care about her past some random order that someone else gave you?"

The question gave the captain pause, he nodded lightly though...it was hard to admit but at the very least he considered her a friend. "Yes."

"Then you'd better do your assigned task and take care of her. I expect to see her back here sometimes and I want her to continue her schooling." She put her hands on her hips as she listed her demands. "I suppose I'm not in a position that what I think would matter, but I expect you to keep an eye on her as you are the one that got her into all of this."

"Everything in my power." Byakuya accented, it was annoying that the mortal woman was reminding him of his own shortcomings but her response to the information had been infinitely better than the old man.

"Okay...I don't like this." She reminded him. "I'm going to go speak to Kagome."

"One moment." Byakuya paused her, raising a hand and setting it on her shoulder gently. "There is an option I didn't want to bring up in front of her. An old ally of hers that lives close to where she goes to school would be able to protect her. I asked her to utilize him as a way to return to her life but she refused because it would be harmful to my title. I would still like her to take this course but she is too headstrong to listen to me."

"She is a stubborn young woman." Kagome's mother agreed. "I will ask her about it when I speak with her. Thank you."

She was surprised to a point that he'd shown that much care for her daughter. He was so prim and proper that a part of her believed he'd only agreed to caring for her to give her a bit of comfort. An honest show of it did make her feel a little better. The mom moving back inside and ignoring the muttering of her angry father, finding her daughter in her bedroom crying.

"Kagome." She sighed and closed the door after coming inside. Sitting next to her daughter and putting a hand on her back. "Why weren't you just honest with me?"

"I didn't want to worry you anymore." She sniffled and pushed herself up to look at her mom. "You always were so nice and understanding about everything I did in the feudal era, even though I know it had to bother you every time I decided to jump into the well. I didn't want you to have to go through that again."

"Kagome, I'm always going to worry about you." She smiled and hugged the girl close to her, holding her a moment before leaning back to look at her as she spoke seriously. "He told me that you have the option of staying here, that someone else could help you avoid the people from his world."

"Yeah..." Kagome frowned a little as she answered. "But, it would really hurt him...and that's not fair. I don't want to hurt him to save myself from their ultimatum."

"It might be better for you Kagome." Her mom sighed a little at the sad expression on Kagome's face. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm not sure." She answered honestly. "I can't just leave him to get in trouble or even executed cause of me though. I'm sorry if you don't agree mom, and that I'm going to make you worry about me more, but I can't do that. I'd never be happy knowing someone else suffered for me."

"Guess I did too good of a job raising you." her mom smiled at her words. "Like I said, I'll always worry...but I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't let you go back and you were always unhappy. But, you have to come back and see me and you have to take care of yourself and your school work."

"I know mom." Kagome laughed at her mom's words as she rolled her eyes. "Um...can I ask you for something though?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Will you talk to Grandpa before we leave? I don't want to."

Her mom laughed, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Yes I'll talk to Dad, get some rest. We have to drive back home tomorrow."

Kagome smiled and reached for some tissue, so that wasn't nearly as bad as she had been dreading. Now that her mom knew and was okay with her decision she felt a lot better about the situation as a whole.

_**End Chapter**_

_ Well, I guess this chapter is sort of short but I hadn't planned on it being long. It was a transition of sorts. Kagome's family had to learn of her situation sometime and she needed a little reassurance before she'd be able to really look at her own feelings for Byakuya._

_Also, with all the fangirl obsession I've had with Sand from NWN2 lately I felt the need to give some love to my Rebirth fans. Feedback is welcome, as always. _

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Evil RULZ - Yeah I did enjoy writing the first kiss scene a lot.

ANBU Lady Aria - I turned back on anonymous reviews, we'll see how that goes eh? :) I'm glad that you like the pairing. Feel free to pursue the other media I've made for them. Links are on my profile page.


	41. Mirrors and Butterflies

**Chapter Forty-One:** _**Mirrors and Butterflies**_

_Our deepest fear is not that we are inadequate. Our deepest fear is that we are powerful beyond measure. It is our Light, not our Darkness, that most frightens us._

_**-Marianne Williamson**_

The last couple days of the pairs visit to Kagome's family went as smooth as they really could. Byakuya was somewhat frustrated that Kagome had still decided to return with him after everything he'd done to show her other options. Her grandfather had continued to toss things along with the slurs about him being a 'pedophile in a suit' and other colorful insults. Though her mom was pretty laid back about it, she wanted Kagome to do what would make her happy, even if she didn't completely like it she knew that he cared about her.

Souta just seemed happy that he knew how to wield a sword. Kagome thought he was a dork for it but she loved him anyway, it was her brother after all. It was sad when it was time to go but she knew she'd see them again so she didn't cry. She was used to having weeks or months between seeing her loved ones. This wouldn't be much different from when she transversed the well.

It was back to all pomp and circumstance when they'd returned to the beautiful estate where Byakuya lived in soul society. Kagome was back to wearing a kimono and getting up far earlier than she would like and he was dealing with lots of paperwork as she sat in the gardens trying not to fall asleep over the studies he'd assigned her.

She rubbed her face tiredly and covered her mouth to sheild a yawn. "Man I miss vacation already. How does he expect me to remember all these different titles after just a few days?"

Later this evening they would have an engagement party with his extended family and other nobles. Though normally it would be a year and a day after such an event they were only a week and a day away from the wedding. Kagome blushed as she thought about it. If they didn't find and resolve the issue with the person named Aizen she would by marrying Byakuya.

Though her heart fluttered it was only for a moment. _"He's just being forced to marry you Kagome. Don't forget that important detail..."_

She couldn't forget his kind compliment, gift, or the kisses that they'd shared on the train. _"Is it all just a coincidence?"_

After letting out a sigh she did her best to concentrate on the etiquette book but even that didn't last long. She could hear screaming coming from another area of the estate and as it was the most noise the place had made sense she set the building on fire she'd decided to check it out.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"Shut the hell up Renji!" Rukia was yelling at the laughing Lt to her brother. She had been forced to return to soul society for the weeks events involving her brother's wedding. She didn't want to be there but given her adopted status there was no way she could avoid attending.

And that involved her being dressed for the occasion.

She must have pissed off the woman that ordered kimono's for the rest of the house when she'd first arrived though cause she was in a horrible orange thing with green vines. Her hair had been pulled tightly back and into a small bun with nasty weed looking hair-pieces shoved in painfully. Her face hadn't been painted yet. That would come last, but Abarai had visited to see her in her deformed state and it was pissing her off. He always seemed to show up and mock her when she least wanted it.

He dodged a second hairpin aimed at his face and laughed a little more. "Come on Rukia, you look like the fruit...thats suppose to be good right?"

That was it, despite the protests from the women helping her she hopping out to start bending his arm painfully. "Dammit Renji you nosy..."

Kagome approaching nervously made her drop the still chuckling soul reaper and smile nervously at the woman she recognized from Kurosaki's class back in his city. "Hey...um...Kagome?"

The high school girl nodded slowly, glancing between the two. She was staring stupidly at Rukia in surprise, she hadn't expected to see her here. Were most of the students at her new high school secretly supernatural beings from another world?

"I guess I should be off. Have fun...maybe someone there will be color blind and dance with you." Renji waved as he held his side, bursting into more laughter upon beginning to wander away from them.

Rukia grit her teeth, glaring after him for a moment before smiling to try to calm down the mortal that hadn't taken another step closer. "Sorry about that. Guess we were being sort of loud. So how are you?"

She didn't really know too much of how to speak with the nervous looking girl but she remembered things the kids at the high school had asked her whenever they seemed to be trying to make her fit in.

"I'm...okay..." Kagome was staring back with the same dumb expression. "Um...Rukia, what are -you- doing here?"

_"He didn't tell her? _Rukia blinked a little. _"Well less she knew easier it would have been to resist things. My poor brother..."_

"I'm Byakuya's sister." Rukia just said it, it seemed the easiest thing. Frowning a little at the dirty looks the people that were suppose to helping her dress were sending her. "I was recalled for his...your wedding preparations this week."

"Oh." Kagome was confused again. She never really thought him as a sibling sort of person, it was surprising to see that he did have one. "He never said anything..."

"Don't take it personally." Rukia said as comforting as she could be with people watching. "I didn't realize how close he was to you when you both were at the school either. He didn't mention the engagement."

_"We weren't engaged then..."_ Kagome resisted the urge to sigh. _"He didn't have any reason to mention me._

"I guess I'll see you later." Rukia offered her best 'please feel better' smile, which was a lot like any of her falsely cheery grins. "I should let them finish my make up. They'll probably want to start on yours soon."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded an agreement and headed away, back toward her own rooms.

It was a splash of cold water, an instant reminder that there was still so incredibly much she didn't know about Byakuya at all. And in a little over a week she was expected to walk down the isle to him, to something that was forced and unknown.

She held her hand over her chest as she sped up her steps, fear over what was going to happen had finally sunk it's fangs into her heart. It was a effort to keep herself from bursting into worried tears. She couldn't cry, not when she had to wear make up so often that took such an intense course of application.

As the women chatted with her with animation about wishing they could attend such events she had to force herself to stay calm, to stay resolved...she had to put on a good showing for Byakuya so that he wouldn't be dishonored after months of study.

But each stroke of makeup felt like another bar, each extra piece of jewelry another chain of the shackles. She was being put in a magnificent cell, but all at once she was beginning to realize that it was still was still a prison.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

Byakuya hadn't had to follow any extra dress for the ceremony, his slightly augmented uniform for his captain position was one of the most distinguished forms of dress in the soul society. His robes were a little nicer than the ones that he wore day to day, but only because they had almost no wear on them at all. He'd dawned new ones just for the event, as he would on the day of his wedding.

He was standing near the shrine to Hisana, it would be the last time he was allowed to visit it. Most of it would be moved to a graveyard for the noble families and the rest would be taken down. With a new wife entering his household it was expected that the shrine for his old one would be taken away.

It wasn't that he wasn't aware that it had been coming, it was that he still hated it. The gentle expression in her face as her picture stared back at him haunted him. _"Will she hate me for this? Have I betrayed everyone who ever had faith in me by accepting Kagome's proclamation that she wished to protect me? In my selfish nature will I destroy the one person that reached out to help me with no hope of gaining anything in return?"_

_"The only one other than Hisana...they are so similar and yet such opposites at the same time. As if one was the reflection of another, close but never the same." _ He sighed lightly, closing the doors and moving to escape the face of his young love. He almost hoped his sword would offer him some better advice but she remained silent at his side. _"I have to try to discover a way out of this in the weeks time..."_

The train of thought paused as he left the room and saw Kagome.

Her long hair hand been pulled up and left to fall in ebony waves, cerulean blue bell flowers worked into the pretty style. Though normally her hair would be completely put up they'd left two small strands that had been curled just in front of her ears. It made her face appear younger somehow...more doll like than the image the thick makeup already gave off. Her kimono matched exactly the azure in her hair but also had black patterns of dragons worked in with a few flicks of gentle blue here and there for the creatures claws and eyes. A lovely silver cloak with fur only at it's end and hood was settled at her back but the hood would have messed up her hair so it wasn't in place.

She smelled like an apple orchid, it wasn't as if was a scent he was unfamiliar with but he had paused in surprise when he took her in. Her staring at the ground is what got him to compose himself and offer his arm. He wasn't aware of all her newfound fears or that she was fighting nausea as they began to walk toward the carriage.

"You look lovely." Though the compliment just made her stomach do more jumping jacks.

"Th...thank you." She stuttered, glad she hadn't eaten sense breakfast. With the sun going down at least there was nothing in her belly to toss. "Where are we going?"

"There is an area near the Central 46 chambers where royal events in the Seireitei take place. It is as close to the center as a celebratory place could be built and still offer the best security." Byakuya explained after they'd climbed into the carriage. It was moving and Kagome only half-listened.

_"Why does it vaguely feel like my life is passing me by?"_ She pondered darkly as she looked out the window and watched the scenery moving.

"What is wrong?" Byakuya didn't have the best empathy between them but neither was he a fool, he knew her well enough that not being littered with questions meant there was something the matter.

"Hmm?" She smiled a little nervously. "I'm sorry, I'm just worried I'll mess up. Will there be a lot of people?"

"I believe about seventy not including servants." He answered honestly. "About a third of the people expected to attend the service."

"Over two-hundred people are going to be at the wedding?" She blinked, it seemed like far too much...but at the same time that was without her being able to invite anyone. It was almost a slap in the face...they expected her to marry him...but her own friends and family wouldn't be able to attend?

He had nodded, taking her shock and subsequent quiet to still mean her concern over the number. "It is not important."

"I...I want to make a condition...for agreeing to marry you I mean..." Kagome felt nervous even as her voice shook as she said it. But if this really happened she'd never have the chance to do it again. "I want them to let me have the time and effort to invite my friends and family."

"That would be very unsafe Kagome." He was still trying to figure out what she was thinking at this sudden change of position. "Even if they decided to agree, which I doubt, it would be amazingly unsecured compared to here."

"I don't care." She frowned a little, her resolve for her new decision in place firmly in just that small moment. "If they won't let me have this one thing then I won't agree to marry you. I'm not telling them no, I'm just giving them a circumstance."

Byakuya blinked at her, the carriage was already pulling up to the party...

**End Chapter**

Heh, yay for women who always change their damn minds. Gotta add to the drama somehow you know. And right before they have to go to the engagement party. I do love's making Kagome difficult. This fiction is hard to work on for whatever reason lately. I -will- finish it though, I'm determined!

_-Aura_

_To my reviewers:_

_Ayjah_ - of course, he's the only character that could get away with throwing a plate of food at Byakuya.

_Lovelywitch_ - We'll get some of Souta's thoughts sooner or later.

_Fuyumi _- Yeah I was happy with my cradle robber comments.

_Stefni _- I'm pondering a couple people to train Kagome but I'm not completely sure who (if anyone) will do it yet.

_Other folk_ - Yeah I will be trying to put some Byakuya/Kagome together moments in soon but I had to do some other stuff with the plot dang it! Lol. Keep reading.

_P.S. BATMAN!_


	42. Royalty Amongst the Dead

**Chapter Forty-Two:** _**Royalty Amongst the Dead**_

_"Compromise used to mean that half a loaf was better than no bread. Among modern statesmen it really seems to mean that half a loaf is better than a whole loaf." _

_**-G.K. Chesterton**_

"Kagome..." He already had the idea he wouldn't be able to change her mind, but it was something that would have to be dealt with in the next twenty minutes before the engagement was announced. She had a horrible sense of when to decide on something she had to have. "come on."

He began walking quickly toward the building, though she had to shuffle like mad in her kimono to keep up with his faster gait he didn't seem to be concerned with that at the moment. He paused just inside the door to lean down to one of the servants there and whisper.

Kagome raised a brow at the frightened look that appeared on the man's face before Byakuya nodded at him solemnly and moved to one side of the doors to stand. The guy only watched a moment before dashing deeper into the grand buildings halls.

"What did you say to him?" Kagome had to admit she was a little curious, she felt a tinge of guilt for the man. _"Am I being selfish? No. I deserve to have my family, my friends, there. It's -my- wedding. I have to stand firm."_

"I let him know to bring the prince immediately. He is the one that is officially in charge of the arrangement." Byakuya replied softly, keeping his voice low given that passerby that were still arriving were glancing at them as they moved past inside. "Do not speak to him under any circumstance. Keep your eyes down and just wait, this man will not hesitate to kill those that aggravate him."

Kagome started to understand the earlier horror on the servants face, he had been the messenger of bad news to the devil according to that description. She nodded that she understood and when she realized someone was approaching and Byakuya moved her behind him she sent her eyes to the floor instantly.

"Captain Kuchiki." The voice was a rich fluid timbre, obviously male though somehow soft spoken and naturally polite. "What problem could there possibly be at the moment? If the lady isn't feeling well she is welcome to rest in one of the side rooms. I understand if it is all a bit much for her."

_"Insensitive jerk."_ Kagome thought reflexively at his attitude, her body stiffening. _"-THIS- wouldn't be happening if you could butt your nose out of -my- life."_

She couldn't see him but she could tell he wore a white version of the black robes the rest of the soul reapers wore and he had a tunic similar to the ones the captains did but it was black instead. The invert of the people that royalty would consider commoners. She wouldn't look up to see the rest of him.

"That is not the issue your highness." Byakuya replied cooly, he was also polite but his mannerisms were a practiced and cold perfect. "Kagome has decided that she does have a single request if she is to agree to our union."

"Oh?" The man sounded amused, it was like music had decided to dance when he spoke. "What a shrewd diplomat to wait until things are so late to decide to make demands. What is this single request?"

She could feel his gaze even without looking, he was considering her carefully. The carpet was a pretty deep red with gold spiral patterns worked into it, Kagome was doing her best to appreciate it.

"There is much she is still learning." Byakuya explained with his usual dutiful attitude. "She believed she still had until the event to make her own desires known."

"Good then that she said something now?" The man seemed skeptical but didn't press, he didn't sound angry, he didn't sound bothered at all. His soft singing voice seemed a warm and kind opposite to Byakuya's cold demeanor. "She reacts well, you have been doing well to teach her so much so fast. It is a pity that so many view your house with such shame, hopefully this will change that mmm? What is her request?"

The gold looked a little like branches and leaves sometimes, but in a abstract way. Kagome was doing her best to pick out details and make observations, fighting against her curiosity to look at the man who seemed to be singing to her when he spoke.

"She wishes for the wedding to take place in her own world...so she will be able to have her family and friends there." Byakuya said, though even he seemed somehow doubtful and Kagome couldn't help but frown, her hands curling a little in her sleeves.

"The mortal realm? You would have told her that such a request was impossible, too dangerous." The man was making a statement, not asking a question. "So then girl, is this your way of attempting to defy us at the last moment I wonder. I can't agree to such a request."

"Then I won't marry Byakuya...or anyone else." Byakuya reached back and grabbed her hand to keep her from saying anything further, but she'd already started. "I don't care who you are in this world...prince, king, whatever...I won't do it."

"Kagome..." Byakuya started to say but the other man gestured to him and he fell silent.

"Fascinating creature...she isn't trembling because of me..." It was if he was realizing something that should have been obvious for the first time. "Girl, look at me."

Byakuya wanted to speak up, to intervene, but he'd already been gestured to be silent. He had to hope things would turn out for the best, though he was already prepared to draw Senbonzakura if any threatening moves were made at Kagome.

Kagome gasped out loud when she looked up.

The prince couldn't have been much older than her by his young face, golden hair fell from his head, glinting in the lights above it and seeming almost to shine. He was pale but not sickly in complexation, not a line or blemish on a perfectly elfish face. It was his eyes that trapped her though, a storm raged behind them, a moving churning gray that flashed with lightning now and again. He was downright surreal, he couldn't have come from anything imagined by the human mind and done it justice.

It was frightening and enticing, the air around him seemed alive with a static that didn't effect him directly. She had the urge to reach out and touch him just to see if he was real, though she forced it down with a swallow, the fear that had grasped her earlier returned with sharper claws. Just looking at him she had no doubt he could have ended her without an effort at all. _"Is this is what it means to be royalty amongst the dead?"_

"Nothing." He laughed at some joke Kagome didn't quite get, while Byakuya was also watching her with a little surprise. "You are quite the creature aren't you young Priestess. Not so much as a shiver. You stand well next to your convictions, however strange they might be. I will grant your request on a condition of my own."

Byakuya fought back the frown, keeping his usual expression.

Kagome nodded slowly, it took her a moment to form even the short reply. "Ask, your hig...highness."

He smiled in a way that seemed both mischievous and impish, a cherub and demon mixed into one. "I would like a kiss."

"Your highness, that is both inappropriate and dangerous." Byakuya interrupted, stepping between them again, fingers twitching with the urge to draw his blade. "It is unkind of you to play with her emotions like that."

Kagome was watching now, she'd already looked at him and protested pretty rudely for a commoner so it seemed silly to go back to critiquing the carpets now. He'd raised a golden brow to Byakuya stepping between them, he seemed suddenly older then. Ages older than Kagome had first thought, there was a knowledge behind those eyes and wisdom well beyond that of a teenager.

Then he outright ignored Byakuya's step and looked back at Kagome, the smile back at once. "It does not have to be on the lips dear girl. I agree that would be inappropriate, but I would like to you to kiss my cheek or hand. It is up to you."

"If I kiss your cheek...you'll let me have the ceremony where my friends and family can come?" Kagome asked, brows furrowed, it was confusing, it seemed too easy. Byakuya wasn't moving or offering her any further advice though. "Okay."

"Good." He smiled in a suddenly delighted way, and it helped to calm Kagome's wildly pounding heart. She was confused and nervous for certain. "Byakuya, be a dear and step back to your place."

"I'm in my place." Byakuya replied icily, still standing between them. His hand had settled on the hilt of his blade, at least there were no direct guards there to see the offensive breach of etiquette.

"Don't." Kagome frowned and pulled his arm down. "What are you doing? You say I have bad manners! Look at you."

_"It's like Inuyasha all over again...what the hell got into him?" _ Kagome frowned as she stepped from around him. "It's okay. I want to be able to go home."

"You don't understand." Byakuya started to reply but then closed his mouth as the Prince gestured him silent again.

"Byakuya, you used to be such a good boy." The Prince observed, still seeming amused like the whole thing was a personal joke. "If I didn't know better I'd say your actions were because you love the young Priestness."

Byakuya remained quiet, looking out a nearby window. Tone perfect, neutral, back to it's uncaring mask in an instant. "Do it if you are going to."

Kagome was still watching the captain to which she was betrothed though. _"Could he be right? Does Byakuya really have feelings for me? It seemed like jealousy just then..."is the prince right?_

When she glanced to look at the Prince again she ended up jumping back, he'd moved right next to her and she hadn't heard a sound, she still hadn't gotten used to Byakuya doing that...this guy freaked her out worse. He chuckled at her animated reply. "You certainly are an interesting creature if you could melt an iceburg in such a short time."

"I...don't know what you mean." Kagome managed, it was sort of hard to speak to him directly. "I'm not anybody...I don't even know why you want me here so much. I can't even cast a spell without setting something on fire."

"I heard about that. Captain Kuchiki's library if the report was correct." He seemed as if the whole conversation was the most fun he'd had in years. "You aren't worried about why he's so quick to jump to your aid in a situation so mundane?"

"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it already." Kagome reasoned. "It seems wrong if I can't have my family there. I'm not trying to be disrespectful to you, or to Byakuya. I can suffer through whatever else for what I want though. If I'm going to be a part of all of this I think my family deserves a chance to experience even a small aspect of it. To meet or see the people that will become a part of my life."

"You speak your heart openly young Priestess." He commented. "It is refreshing. I will allow you to have the ceremony in your world, at least in the part you are considering. We will need to move the announcement date back a week but that will leave the nobles something to scramble and keep busy with."

He started to walk away and Kagome blinked after him. "What about the kiss."

He'd glance over a shoulder, stormy gaze flickering with eternal lightning. "I never said it had to be now. If you two don't hurry along then I'll never be able to steal a dance later. Make your decision after Byakuya has told you what it means. When you announce the date I'll know."

His musical voice laughed as he disappeared back into a pair of double doors that seemed to have most of the people assembled for the event.

"Kagome..." Byakuya sighed at her reckless manner. Amazed that she'd agreed without knowing and that he had spared her the pain of his dark lips for whatever reason. "You can't agree to something without knowing what you are agreeing to..."

"It's okay." She smiled at him in reply. "I think I'll be okay...whatever it is he can't do worse than Naraku has done to me. Does something special happen?"

"The royalty has certain...gifts that allow them to function as such." Byakuya answered, still unhappy with her agreeing. "Anyone that willingly defers to them in such a manner becomes similar to a servant. Any orders they give can only be resisted through great force of will after that, and with a great amount of agony."

She blinked a little in shock at him...hadn't he just stepped between them? Had it hurt him? She frowned as she watched his perfect demeanor. "That...is sort of insane. But, couldn't he just make me do anything anyway? He didn't even half to let you tell me. I think it'll be fine."

"I think you have the definition of insanity backwards." Byakuya commented at the way she shrugged off what he was telling her. "If this is your decision I'll abide by it. Though I don't approve."

"It'll be fine." Kagome repeated. "Let's go."

She had gotten something she'd really wanted, so the fear should have been dying down, but when they walked into the crowd of nearly all perfect beautiful people she wanted to run away again. She didn't go through with that urge because Byakuya had his arm around hers properly instead walking inside with him and continuing to wish she could make a mad dash for the doors.

Everyone was so much more beautiful than her. The place was filled with tables of magnificent creatures. All but one table of folks that seemed to be somewhat normal people, captains and other soul reaper soldiers. Ukitake, Kyoraku, Unohana and their lieutenants as well as Renji were seated at a table together, though Rukia was at a table with a lot of the perfect sorts and Byakuya's grandfather.

The Prince had been given a totally separated table at the opposite end of the room from where Kagome and Byakuya were suppose to share one together on a dias a little higher than the rest of the seating area. Kagome was so glad that the make up was very thick, but starting to worry her intense blushing was going to melt it if people didn't stop staring at her.

Once they'd gotten to their seats, Byakuya leaned over to whisper to one of the attendants and they nodded, scurrying off toward a side door as the captain helped Kagome sit. Though he didn't follow suit, speaking loud enough to be heard by the room yet raising his voice just enough to do that.

"We would like to thank you all for attending our celebratory announcement of the wedding. Things are a little more rushed than usual and for that we apologize." He didn't sound sorry, he didn't sound happy, nothing, his usual lack of emotion was in complete control. "In two weeks time our ceremony will be progressing in the mortal realm."

Kagome didn't look at the crowd, she was busy trying to pretend she wasn't sitting in front of a complete room of sculpted supernatural beauties as a lowly commoner. She felt inadequate compared to all the other elegant women sitting in the crowd, like it was somehow insulting that with all the beautiful people he could have by his side he had mundane Kagome.

A range of whispers burst out in the room at the comment about the 'mortal realm' she was glad she couldn't make out any specifics. She didn't really want to know what insults were probably being tossed right now.

When Byakuya cleared his throat the room went quiet again and he continued. "We do not have exact details at this time but they will be sent to you when they are available. Please enjoy a meal and evening with us."

It all seemed way -to- formal to be something they were actually celebrating. Low voiced conversations begin to break out again after Byakuya had taken his seat and the servants began to carry in plates for the dinner.

Kagome waited until it seemed like most of the room was distracted to chance a look. She recognized the girl they had seen at the spa and what was likely part of her family at one of the many tables though she wasn't looking at them. There were a few women here and there that would send her dark glances now and again and it wasn't long before she went to just looking at the nicely set table in front of her.

"Don't let them bother you Kagome." Byakuya didn't speak as loud as usual, lowering his voice just a little so it would be more difficult for any would-be eavesdroppers. "Many of the women are simply jealous."

"Of me?" Kagome looked up at Byakuya in a skeptical way but as she met his slate eyes, and looked carefully at his handsome features she knew why. "Oh. I stole you away."

"That is likely a part of it." He commented as the food was delivered. "This isn't as formal as the actual event normally tends to be but I figure you just arranged to destroy common wedding procedures. I'm not sure how we will manage a wedding in your world, don't such things normally require a lot more notice."

"Yeah." Kagome blinked some as she thought about that. Though having a new topic to stress over helped her forget the crowd she was already nervous about. "Oh man...I'll have so much I'll have to do...mom and grandpa are going to flip out completely..."

"It will all be managed." Byakuya said simply with a shrug. He wasn't bothered by the change of events, it was the girls wedding and she deserved to have her family there if it was the one thing she desired out of the whole debacle.

He still didn't want to give in and marry the girl but Kagome would be angry with him if he walked away from it all now. With Aizen remaining well shielded that option to freedom was lost to them, not that he had nearly the amount of followers given their consistent deaths sense the war had ended.

The party went without much incident, there was some dancing but it was all very formal. Byakuya didn't apparently like to dance and Kagome was too worried she'd trip over feet to get up herself so they both just sat at their table through the night's events - which lasted entirely too long for either of the pairs tastes.

Kagome was just glad to be back in her room and de-makeup-ed so she could crawl into her bed and sleep just when the sun was beginning to rise. Muttering to herself as she drifted off. "I'll have to ask about formal dance lessons."

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_It seemed as if something wasn't right._

_Yet, the gathering was festive, formal, most of the people seemed to be smiling. Grandpa and Souta were arguing over if he should be able to have a little sake and Mom was blushing at the advances of the white haired captain that usually seemed ill. Byakuya and I were heading out to dance, I figured he would make a complete fool of me._

_Some of the other people I'd seen but didn't recognize were already on the floor, a few more drunk than others though the night still seemed as if it were young. The moon shining down on the open area, it's silver light mixed with the yellow glow of the florescent bulbs hanging along the edges of the dance floor._

_Then at the edge of the woods near the clearing where the event was taking place I saw the Prince, he wasn't suppose to get to close to the normal mortals or his presence would scare them...then I saw the sword burst through his chest from behind him. A brunette man with short hair sporting a wicked grin as he cut through the royal without mercy, a burst of dark light enveloping the whole party as people began to turn to dust around us._

Kagome burst up from her bed screaming at the nightmare, falling to the floor in a tangle of sheets, blankets, and her limbs.

**End Chapter**

I have a fasciation with gold hair, I'm not sure why, it's smexy though! Hope folks like the Prince. I was fighting over where to introduce him for a while now. Be curious about what he can do I suppose, you won't find out just yet. I'm surprised at how little I get comments for all the people I know that read this. Shame on you non reviewers!

_-Aura_

_To my reviewers:_

_Slee72_ - Yeah, Rukia didn't really help alleviate any fear.

_Ayjah_ - Sometimes it gets her into trouble. Like now.

_Evil RULZ_ & _Lovelywitch_ - I agree, and Sesshy might be there... ~.~?


	43. Doubts and Admissions

**Chapter Forty-Three:** _**Doubts and Admissions**_

_On the plains of hesitation bleach the bones of countless millions who, on the dawn of victory, stopped to rest and resting died._

_**-Omar Kayam**_

"Ow..." Kagome complained as she rubbed her arm, the part of her that had broken the short fall. It was sure to bruise later.

She blinked a little in the light as if not expecting how far into the day she had gotten, it was close to noon judging by the sun. Though in answer to her concerns one of her usual attending girls burst into her room with a worried expression.

"Lady Kagome...are you okay?" She moved right over to help the priestess untangle herself. Kagome had gotten used to her attending lady-in-waiting calling her by title. Of sorts anyway, the high school girl guessed that was the right title, it sounded better than servant. "They were getting ready to bring you breakfast in."

"It's almost noon." Kagome felt a little stupid for saying it so bluntly but she was still a bit groggy now that she'd realized the dream was just that.

"Yes." The girl agreed with a small smile, covering her lips with one of her sleeves so it wouldn't be too rude. "Lord Kuchiki asked us to let you rest when he woke for work. Because of the party yesterday evening, was it wonderful?"

"It was okay..." Kagome managed awkwardly at the starry look the girl gave her. "I was too nervous to really enjoy anything."

"Oh I guess that would be true." She jumped a little and then started moving Kagome toward the connecting room where she would be dressed by her two attendants. "Did you really meet the Prince though?"

"Yeah, he seemed um...like a stand up guy." Kagome blushed some as she was reminded of the handsome royal she'd met the night before. The kiss and what it meant also going through her mind, she suddenly wasn't as certain as she'd been the day before.

"You didn't shiver or anything? Really?" Iisha, the second of the girls that often helped her and Mitama's younger sister. "That's so neat."

Kagome couldn't help but smile a little, the two were always nice to her really, though their desire to be nobles themselves seemed a little uneducated she knew they meant well. _"And what girl doesn't dream about being a princess? Except for me...I'm afraid of this whole thing. I think I'm kidding myself if I could ever be as graceful or gorgeous as Byakuya...I'll seem like such a sore next to him."_

"I guess he did make her a little nervous." Mitama observed at Kagome's quiet.

"Or cause he's so beautiful." Iisha replied with a much more starry eyed expression than her older sister, it was easy to see where she'd gotten the obsession. "Even if he wasn't a royal with a face like that I don't think I could be brave enough to talk to him."

Mitama began to brush through her hair as Iisha checked over her hands and feet before beginning to get her socks on. Kagome had gotten used to it mostly in the past weeks, though it was normally lit by candles in the morning when she dressed, the time change was a little odd.

Kagome wasn't in a chatty mood though, it was a sobering experience to wake up as she had. She had never dreamed too much and usually it was so strange she couldn't remember or make sense of anything, this time it had been frighteningly clear.

_"Just a nightmare."_ She reminded herself, closing her eyes and trying not to wince as Mitama's brush found a knot and started to fix it without much care for her pain. _"That's normal before marriage right? Like a bizarre subconscious version of cold feet?"_

"Kagome?" It was the second time the younger girl had repeated the name. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Kagome answered. "I had a nightmare and now Mitama is trying to pull the skin of my skull off, but other than that I'm great."

"You should roll around less in your sleep." Mitama huffed at the insult to her gentle nature, pulling a little more carefully at the tangles after that. Iisha giggled.

"The prince must like you though Kagome." Iisha continued, a glaze coming to her brown eyes whenever she mentioned the royal. "Word's already spread he's allowing the marriage to happen in the mortal world."

"Is that...odd?" Kagome asked, wishing they'd start on her make up sooner so she wouldn't turn various shades of red for them.

"Well it's never happened before." Mitama answered as Iisha moved to get the make up kit and get started. "At least not in our lifetimes, male royals don't visit the mortal world. Their powers disrupt the world around them too easily."

"Oh." She nodded a little at that. It made sense considering all the power she felt from him with him holding it in. "But, he isn't going to go...is he?"

"He needs to observe somehow." Iisha butted back in as it was her conversation first. "All noble marriages require the acceptance of one of the royal family. Even if they merely watch from a distance."

"That's...a strange tradition." Kagome commented, frowning a little as her dream nagged at her some more. "Isn't there a way to watch from here?"

"Yeah I think so." Iisha admitted as she suddenly frowned. "You are right though, that's probably what he'll do."

"You'd just fall over if you did meet him Iisha. Shivering in fear." Mitama sighed as she reminded her sibling of that fact.

"It'd be -so- worth it." The younger girl passed off the make up job and hopped away cheerily to get a kimono for the day. "I'd never shiver with more giddy dread."

Mitama rolled her eyes to Kagome and the priestess did smile a little. "Kids and their poetic hearts."

"You are only twenty years older than me Mitama!" Iisha stuck her tongue out at the girl as she returned with a long wide box. "Not my fault you are a such a stick in the mud."

Kagome blinked at them, they were both much older than she was...she closed her mouth though shortly, she had to keep composure for her make up to get applied right. _"Well, I guess it makes sense, they're all spirits...but Iisha looks like she couldn't be much younger than me. What's going to happen to me once I choose to live here? Will I age and die the same as if I was still in my world?"_

She was realizing there was still so much she didn't know, and she had so little time to learn things...wasting it sleeping in. She needed to speak with Byakuya, there was so much they both needed to know about each other...her butterflies were waking up even as her stomach growled.

"Byakuya was going to meet you for a late lunch. Good thing." Mitama said with a smirk, moving her to get her into the kimono and starting to tie it. "You should head over to his office. I think we're good with you for now."

"Not full make up?" Kagome blinked as they never had applied the white layer of make up that she actually liked to have for covering her blushes.

"Naw. That is usually just for formal stuff." Iisha answered this time, smiling. "Who would wanna wear that muck everyday anyway? It's icky."

"Oh, okay then." Kagome answered slowly again, the day wasn't going well. "Thanks guys."

She shuffled toward Byakuya's office, the kimono today wasn't as formal as usual so she could have taken wider steps but she wasn't even sure where to begin and without the make up she'd gotten accustomed to covering her easily embarrassed cheeks with... She felt like a soldier going into war without her war paint.

It didn't help that when she got there he was sitting at his desk. The image of a perfect noble, everything about him was just pristine, frustratingly flawless. The lack of her usual mask made her feel more mundane next to his beauty. He noticed her before she'd announced herself, catching her staring and setting off her blushing early.

"Good to see you awake." He greeted, thankfully not leaving those gorgeous ashen eyes on her for too long. "Lunch should be ready soon, I had it prepared in the gardens...it is a little chilly but very nice for a winter day. The last in a while we would be able to eat outside."

"Oh." Kagome nodded. "I um...want me to wait there then?"

"Yes." He was still quite proper, he never seemed like he would change and she did smile a little at that. She didn't want him to change.

"Okay." She nodded and bowed a little before heading back the way she'd come.

_"So things might not be that bad." _She admitted to herself as she moved toward the gardens. It was nice for winter and the long sleeves of the kimono kept her warm expect for her face. _"At least I can blame the cold for my cheeks being red."_

The gardens had lost most of the leaves they'd had when she first arrived, the autumn changing to winter. The pools had no fish she could see though the water still sparkled and flowed between the shimmering white snows to either side of it. It held a forlorn and hopeful beauty, in the spring it had to be downright amazing.

She could smell the food they were setting out at the single table and moved to the area where it was being arranged, gesturing for the people to continue when they paused to bow to her. _"I don't think I'll ever get used to that." I suppose eventually I'll have to, I can't just tell them not to, Byakuya wouldn't allow it. He's too entrenched in having correct manners for people of station._

_"_"Lady Kagome, may I?" One of the bolder of the boys had pulled her chair out and she smiled bashfully before taking the seat very carefully, it was always awkward when people did that as well. _"I guess I'm in for a life of being somewhat uncomfortable all the time at this rate."_

"Don't know what he did to get stuck with a girl that can't even cast a proper lighting spell. Better him than some though." Kagome blinked as she turned around, a couple of guys in uniforms were passing nearby. She recognized one as Byakuya's lieutenant and the other was an amazingly bald man with a sour expression.

Then the bald man got elbowed harshly in the ribs and she would assume the red haired guy, Renji, was hushing him. She looked back at the table and frowned again. _ "Here I'm worried about myself. He's right, Byakuya got the short end of the stick on this deal."_

_"This is a bad day. I have horrible timing."_ She sulked, wishing she hadn't overheard the conversation. _"I wonder if they all sit and lament his sad situation? Stuck with a talentless, average, unlucky girl. I can't even use my priestess powers to any ability when I want to, they just occasionally flare and drain all my energy."_

"Are you not feeling well?" Byakuya interrupted her angst fest. "We can move things inside."

"No, I'm good." Kagome answered with a smile. "Just nervous I guess."

It wasn't a complete lie.

"One week." Byakuya said, as forward as ever he was. "That is the time that the Prince has alloted to us."

"But..." Kagome blinked a little. "There's so much to do. I thought if it was in the mortal world we would have more time?"

"Yes, but the Prince is a fickle soul. I believe he finds it amusing to make people rush." Byakuya agreed. "Which will put another delay on any sort of full training. I apologize, but we will be returning to your world with a small compliment of guards tomorrow. A place has been provided but much of the rest will still need to be planned. Some of the guards will be willing to assist you in that matter."

"But...tomorrow? We can't leave...now?" Kagome's concerns were replaced instantly by the strain of time...how was she suppose to get everything ready in just 6...no really only 5 days!?

"I hate that pretty gold bastard." Kagome muttered, not noting the moment of amusement that flickered over Byakuya's face at her admission. It was cleared by the time she continued her rant. "I hate him. I can't believe he forces this on us, then tells me I only have a week to plan it! That...that!?"

**End Chapter**

Short, simple, pissing Kagome off. I'm good at making her angry.

-Aura

_To my reviewers:_

_Nasuki and TH_ - Yes the dream has meaning, no she doesn't realize it yet.

_Many_ - I do like my Prince char. Even if he's a little evil...I like the villainous sorts.

_Engel_ - Heh Aizen is a slightly gayer version of Naraku but yeah I guess.

_Lovelywitch_ - Hehe, he is a powerhouse.


	44. Close to Black

**Chapter Forty-Four:** _**Close to Black**_

_Life's just a bunch of doors and hallways. You gotta hope you pick the ones with the least amount of caltrops in the hallways._

_**-Naria Bladeshadow**_

Byakuya's dark locks swayed gently in the cool winter winds sweeping through the garden, covering and uncovering his gray eyes as he took in Kagome's rant. Waiting until she was finished and doing his best (which meant succeeding) at keeping his amusement from his face.

"I really just...ooh it makes me so angry. That guy needs such a big sit." Kagome finally finished after a minute or two of going on. She took a deep breath as if she was going to continue but then just let out a long sigh and leaned back in her chair.

"You going to be all right?" Byakuya was still amused but he kept it under control, watching the younger woman seriously.

"Yeah I suppose. Just doesn't leave much time." Kagome offered, blushing a little at being watched while she lost her temper. Given he never seemed to lose control it was a little embarrassing whenever he watched her while she went on.

"It will be managed. You shouldn't worry so easily." Byakuya commented, still half watching her as he begin to eat.

"Well..." She sighed and leaned forward to stir at the soup set out for her. "...it's not just that. I... I think we need more time to talk too."

"Won't we have a lot of time for that?" Byakuya asked. Lifting his spoon to take a bite without spilling anything.

"Well, I mean, I'd like it if we got to know each other a little better before we were actually married. Isn't that usually what the year of engagement is for?" Kagome managed, not looking at him helped a lot. _"I miss the white make up."_

"I suppose you are correct. What else do you want to know?" Byakuya kept his end of the conversation. He wanted her to feel as comfortable as he could make her and it seemed logical enough.

"Everything." Kagome commented, leaning forward unlike her perfect companion to take a bite of her soup without spilling it. "What are your likes, dislikes, favorite things, good and bad memories. More than we could probably talk about if we had the entire week."

"I don't see why they aren't things that cannot be discussed later." He was watching her as she stared back at him, curious why the new interest. Hoping she wouldn't decide to try and have something else she wanted to discuss, he doubted the Prince would remain pleasant if she asked for anything further.

"They can I guess yeah..." Kagome deflated a little, with her fit of anger over she was just sort of sad at the way things were working out. "...is there anything you want at the wedding?"

It was a odd question to suddenly bring up but also important for Kagome, she wouldn't want him regretting anymore than he already did. Though the pause was short before he shook his head to her negatively. He'd only be concerned if his Lt. and sister attended and they were already due for that so he had nothing to request.

"No. Those who I would like to attend are there." He answered her honestly, surprised a bit himself that it was so easy for him to speak of it. _"Is it that simple? Will I just forget Hisana and move on? Never...and yet..."_

"You seem troubled though." Kagome was as observant as ever when it came to the normally poker faced death god. Making him smile a little at her concerned features, here he was being disgraceful to both the woman he once loved and his future bride. He would have to move on, to learn to care for Kagome. She deserved far better but she had chosen to be with him, to help him, and he would do what he could to honor her decision.

"I am well Kagome." He nodded to her. "Better I'd say than you are in this instant. I will see what I can do about letting us leave tonight if it will ease your tension."

"A little I guess..." She agreed while wringing part of her kimono in her hands, it was a nervous habit she'd quickly gotten into sense she'd been forced to dress her part. "...answer me a simple question first?"

He waited.

"What's your favorite color?" She smiled her best innocent smile. She figured if she could get small questions out of him throughout the week then it would be a good start to knowing him better.

It took him a moment to answer, a bit surprised at the sudden chaotic nature of the girl seated across from him. Finally managing a single word for her as he rose from his chair to head and discuss early plans to go to the mortal world.

"White."

*****

_"I should have known better."_

It wasn't something the captain of the sixth squadron thought to himself often, or almost ever really. Of course, lately he'd been doing a lot of things that were out of character for him. Now wasn't the time for him to dwell on the changes in his personality, he was too busy flash stepping as they were being chased.

Something had happened to the soul cleanser, it was not set to run today and it was far faster than it should have been. Possibly the result of the recent war but just as likely some sort of fiddling by one of the traitors that Aizen seemed to have planted all over soul society. If the nobles had left tomorrow as planned it would have wiped out most of the leading parties, as it was most of the guards that were assigned to go with them hadn't managed to outrun the new pace of the programmed monster.

Kagome was clinging to his chest as he moved far faster than she was likely comfortable with. Just as well considering he'd rather not have her see anyone be undone by it, she was ignorant of just how close to death they were. Even he was having trouble keeping ahead, only two members of the dozen that had come with them were still up and he doubted they would last much longer. They already were seeming very tired.

_"For all the things I've been through, to possibly be overrun by that thing seems so ignoble."_ He gritted his teeth and continued to run but it was obvious that even he was starting to get tired carrying Kagome with him. What was worse was that the thing seemed to be speeding up.

He thought about telling her but then decided against it, talking could be a waste of breath and therefore slow him down and it seemed nicer to let her not know, for all they knew it wasn't a painful way to go so if she wasn't aware of what was coming it would be better for her.

Two more short flashes of spiritual energy told him the last of their guard had been caught up too, but he could see the light that signaled the other end of the passage and it would be moments before they would reach safety. Perhaps their loss will have bought enough time to dash through the exit.

It was a fleeting hope as he felt the pressure of the chasing cleanser increase as it's impossible speed gained even more momentum. He wasn't going to make it...all the things they were worried about were about to not mean anything. He pulled her tighter as he made a final leap before everything faded to black.

_**End Chapter**_

Cliffhanger! OMG I couldn't write for so long and man, I just...I don't really like this chapter much. I might change it later, and combine 43 and 44. But for now at least I got something up. Whew, Aizen is a evil bastard isn't he?

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Nasuki - ATM she's more worried about other stuff...like planning her wedding and whatever it is that byakuya's running away from...

articulus - Hmm, sometimes I do forget little stuff cause I usually only have chances to update in spurts and I try to go back and check to make sure if I'm not certain. I apologize for that one, I checked to see but I must have missed it.

DarkPhoenixSlash - OMG reviews lol. I luvs you. And Aizen does screw up but man, he's a evil prick eh?

clusterlizard1 - No idea who the Prince from Lexx is. I appreciate subscribtions, sorry it's so hard for me to update. I actually have the story planned out to the end but I gotta get the time to write it. And yes the royalty have a ridiculous amount of power in my story cause nobles tend to have more power so I figure royals are fuck scary.


	45. Those of Holy Blood

**Chapter Fourty-Five:** _**Those of Holy Blood**_

_I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied, I skip my pride  
I beg you dear......  
Don't go wasting your emotion._

_**-Abba "Lay All Your Love"**_

The darkness flowed smoothly around them, there wasn't even any sort of explosion which he'd almost expected. Then it curled in front of his gaze as he felt Kagome fade from his arms and left him grasping at invisible space. After a moment that seemed far longer than it was the shadows withdrew with a sudden burst of light and the cold that had been seeping into his core was instead renewed with energy. As he opened his eyes he couldn't stop them from widening.

Kagome was behind him, how and when she'd gotten there he couldn't remember but she had wings crafted from shafts of light coming from her back and the soul cleaner was deteriorating before his eyes. Whatever she'd done she'd somehow destroyed that which the soul society had believed indestructible. She was still shimmering with brilliant illumination and there was a gentle hum in the air, the result of the pure spirtual energy she was emitting. It was similar to the times that she had healed him without her own control but now it was at a much grander level. A scale of such difference he had a hard time believing it was her he was observing at all.

Her form though was starting to fade completely, the light like the rest of her was growing translucent and he reached out to grasp at her hand before it completely retreated from reality. "Kagome!"

When she turned to look at him even her eyes had gone completely white like the rest of the light enveloping her in a sort of purifying fire. Instead of any recognition however she just watched him blankly and he could feel whatever power had enveloped her was absorbing everything around her. It was already beginning to drain his own power but he didn't withdraw his hand, just grasped her tighter. She seemed to return to a more normal state when he touched her.

His eyes were still wide as he watched her just blankly looking his way, nothing in her manner told him she recognized him at all. He pulled her forward then into a tight embrace, if he could offer her some sort of respite from this strange new development he'd offer over every ounce of power he had. "Kagome, come back to me."

The fire finally faded then, vanishing as her entire body went limp in his arms, the sudden lack of spiritual pressure knocking him off balance enough that he wavered before catching his feet, still holding the now feinted teenager that was intensely warm in his arms, staring at the top of her ebony hair in disbelief of what he'd just witnessed.

She had fallen asleep on him, drawn too much on her power as she tended to do on the rare occasions she tapped it more fully. Likely she'd nearly drained herself completely but now was slumbering without worry against his chest. Unconsciously snuggling closer given the cold in the cave like connection between their worlds.

"I wonder if you have the vaguest idea of what you are capable of." He pondered aloud to her, his face finally relaxing back to it's political positioning. "That solves the issue of it attacking anyone else I suppose."

He picked her up with him as he took his feet, still graceful despite the added weight, watching her face as she continued to sleep just a moment before continuing out into the connecting passage into her world alert for any further ambush.

When nothing happened he started flash stepping his way toward his mansion. It would be wise to contact the soul society as soon as possible with what occurred, he wouldn't be able to keep what Kagome had done from them and it would be unwise to not let them know that Aizen was already being aggressive toward this event and those attending.

She was already beginning to stir when he arrived back and he settled her on a couch mere moments before she opened her eyes, now seeming a slightly paler brown than they'd been previously. "Hmm, what happened? Huh?"

As she pushed herself up and looked around she looked confused, holding her head as if it was causing her pain while raising her now free hand to stifle a yawn. "Weren't we just in soul society?"

"We traveled back already." He offered with his usual calm firmly back in place, watching her carefully for any other signs of distress. "You feinted in the passage. You'll be staying here tonight and you can begin your preparations in the morning if you are feeling up to it."

He didn't want to tell her more than he had to, she would overreact and she had enough things on her mind already what with planning a wedding in only five days time. He would need to contact soul society. "If I leave you here can I trust you'll rest while I have someone retrieve you some food and water?"

She nodded a little at that, blushing some at the fact she had to be carried by him again. _"He has to think I'm so weak and useless..."_

After she agreed he headed out of the room and informed his staff to attend to her before moving to the room that would allow him to contact soul society and starting it up. He had some questions of his own as to what exactly Kagome was given what he'd just seen. His previous information seemed inadequate given the new circumstances.

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

"It's rather fascinating." Heru, one of the underlings of the now dead research captain was looking over the file as she forwarded it to Byakuya. "I never knew those descended from priests or priestess' could be so frightening."

"Explain." He ordered, he didn't have the copy of the files yet so it was good to get the researchers thoughts in the meantime.

"Well, powers can manifest in a variety of ways but much of the time they have powers similar to the the dead Quincy, perhaps the Quincy themselves possessed watered down holy blood. Priests or priestess' of course have powers that dwarf those of normal Quincy and have a record of difficulty controlling that power. It seems oftentimes their power consumes them completely if they aren't taught to channel it soon enough."

Byakuya kept the frown from his face but he wasn't at all happy with what he was hearing. The clown could have finally been useful but now he was dead and he was left with the clown's side show freaks to figure out what he needed.

"I'm surprised that the prince would order her to be married to you. According to these files it is habit to have those few true priests and priestess' married to the royal family for the strongest heirs possible. Our current Prince had a priestess for a mother." The woman was reading aloud as she seemed to be pondering through the varied lines of the files. "Though these files were very hard to get so it could simply be that these things were forgotten over time. Definitely they were feared and respected in the times that these files were written."

"Find any other files you can regarding them and send them here. Focus on any sort of record of training we might possess. Consider this a priority request that is to be kept secret from the other squadrons for the safety of those involved." Byakuya ordered, he'd already been here a while and he had warned the guards first of what had happened in the corridor before making his more personal query's but he still had to discern that things in his own squadron were being taken care of.

"One last thing." The woman wasn't in the habit of ignoring orders so he remained silent to hear what it was she wanted to say. "where was it...ah there. 'It is believed that such subjects are not completely aware of how much power they truly possess and their gifts seem to be just as much a curse. No known priest or priestess has survived longer than three decades before they were destroyed by some form of explosion of their own power. The last known priestess, the prince's mother, was eaten away by her own energy when she healed the prince after he'd been ambushed by a renegade group against the soul society. Some believe she pulled him back from the clutches of death only to meet it herself. Regardless of the reason, the longest any has survived upon being taken in by soul society is thirty-three years.' That is the way the passage reads captain."

He pushed the button that would turn off the monitor and waited the moment that he knew the woman on the other side would still be seeing him to pass before he leaned on the front of the alien machine more heavily. Perhaps allowing Kagome to enter the soul society would kill her after all...thirty years was longer than he'd spent with Hisana, but were all the women he cared for doomed to die at such a young age?

Then an emergency transmission came onto the screen and he rose a brow slightly at the general's old face flickering into view. He knew the old man didn't like to use this way of communication. Something was obviously important...

_**ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo**_

_"I missed Kaeda."_ Kagome admitted as she nibbled at the older ladies cooking and enjoyed some of the tea that she'd been brought. Not that the food wasn't always amazing at the estate in soul society but there was just something about the food the older woman made. It reminded her of her younger days when Grandma was still alive and would make her things when she was just a girl.

It took her mind off being so useless anyway. She had so much to consider with the wedding, her mother had been shocked when she'd told her the wedding was only 5 days away but after several moments to take it in had agreed to help her plan it. She'd seemed disappointed she wouldn't see her til the next day but Kagome had agreed to stay put and rest and she wasn't too bothered by that. She felt exhausted though she'd done so little that day.

_"Either I'm really out of shape or it's all the stress."_ She thought idly. _"Or both. I really need to work out more and be less stressed. But I guess once we're married I won't have to worry about much at all._

Somehow she had to convince herself that those words were true, however temporarily she would believe that. It gave her a goal to strive for, something to reach toward and look forward too past all the day to day anger and emotional abuse.

"You don't look particularly well." The musical voice was unmistakable and Kagome nearly fell off the couch as she realized the prince was seated calmly next to her. _"How the hell do they do that!?"_

"What...how did...why...aren't you?" Kagome stuttered nervously as she stared at the beautiful royal, he wasn't in the formal robes she'd first observed him in. They had been replaced by a fine suit, why was it all the royalty wore suits when trying to blend into her world anyway? Without Byakuya right there she felt far less brave than the last time they'd met. His eyes were different now, darker, as if the storm within had grown worse in the past few days.

"Well spoken." He commented, though the strong winds behind his eyes never reached the smooth breeze of his voice playing over wind chimes. His tone was still polite and even playful in nature. "My guard compliment thought it best for me to travel to the mortal world before anyone else as no one would predict I would be anything but last if there was some form of ambush."

That seemed logical enough, though Kagome continued to gape in disbelief at the surreal someday ruler of soul society calmly seated on Byakuya's couch in the den where she used to do her homework. Something told her it would be very impolite to sit next to him like an equal so she continued to stand stupidly staring instead.

"Pity none of them were fast enough to make it out of the tunnels." He commented, some of the music of his voice dying Kagome recognized immediately as a sign of agitation. "I figured given Byakuya's ability with flash steps that he would make it, but carrying you at the same time...quite a feat."

"I um...don't know what you mean. I feinted in the tunnel Byakuya said." Kagome paused, something had attacked them in the tunnel, and she'd feinted? _"I really am useless."_

"One more reason to be impressed with him. Of course, unlike father I always thought the Kuchiki family was worth the most out of the four noble houses." He seemed to finally notice Kagome was still just standing there and gestured to the couch. "Please, you are the one that doesn't seem to be feeling well, sit."

"...okay." She wasn't sure how to politely refuse so she sat down again on the edge of the couch, the static that seemed to surround the prince was harsher than she remembered, perhaps another sign of how irritated he really was with what happened. "The rest of your guard didn't make it then? That's why you came here?"

He glanced over to her, though now that they were so close she wasn't looking at him anymore. "Yes, I knew that the both of you were suppose to be arriving tomorrow morning."

"I'm sorry...if I hadn't wanted to have the wedding here..." She said softly, she wasn't sure how she was suppose to comfort such a creature as the prince but it didn't stop her from wanting to do so. She'd meant to ask Byakuya where the guard that had come with them was but she had a sinking feeling that now she knew. _"No wonder he needed to leave...something is attacking people as they leave the soul society."_

"It isn't your fault." He said with the usual calm, stormy eyes looking around Byakuya's mansion now as they spoke. "Aizen would have found another way to get at things, he is quite the troublesome child. A pity the general doesn't have better judgement, powerful and rather unwise given he's almost as old as I am."

"How...old are you?" Kagome tried to change the subject before the tears that were close to the surface began to fall, it seemed really ignoble to start crying in front of the prince.

"I'll be at my first Millennia in the next few years." He said it in such a offhand-ish way, like it wasn't much to be almost a thousand years old. He only looked her age, which meant he would end up being what eventually? "Do you think Byakuya will return here?"

"He seems to do a lot of work in here." Kagome offered. "I think he spends most of his time while he's here in this room. He could be contacting your world..."

"Rumors of my demise will be greatly exaggerated I'm sure." He had such a odd manner about him, though she could still sense that beneath it all he was angry. Lightning continued to flash across his eyes in a hateful, wicked sort of manner.

"I am sorry." Kagome watched him again then, sadly now. She had lost friends but likely those guards of his he'd known for years. She couldn't really know how he felt but she was empathetic enough to know that it had gotten to him.

"You are observant for a human." He met her gaze, seeming a little fascinated and keeping a tight lid on his deeper feelings perfectly well though she already seemed to know them. "Perhaps I shouldn't have allowed this...but you remind me too much of her...or is it just your gift to read the people around you as easily as lifting a book off a shelf?"

Kagome was still watching him sadly, not sure what she could do to help him, reaching over to pat his leg comfortingly before glancing up to a returning Byakuya, she couldn't help but smile just a little at the shocked expression that flickered over his face when he saw the prince seated next to her on the couch. She didn't get to see him truly show emotion nearly enough.

"Your highness?" Byakuya recovered quickly enough, though he still seemed confused. "I couldn't sense you."

"I am capable of controlling my spiritual pressure Captain." The prince offered, his beautiful voice still no where near matching the storm in his eyes. "Otherwise I imagine that this city would have been covered in attacks by now. I would like to contact soul society from here if you don't mind."

"No sir." Byakuya was immediately in soldier mode, nodding to him and heading back out to lead him through the manner himself. "Please, come with me."

The prince got up without a sound, fluid and graceful as he seemed to be in all things. Pausing to consider Kagome before smiling at her gently. "Thank you for your kindness Priestess. We should speak again soon."

"I would like that." Kagome answered honestly, she still felt horrible for him but knew he needed to go and report things. That and likely Byakuya was already going to be very unhappy with her for being so informal with him.

He nodded then to her and headed after the captain, leaving the girl to ponder after him curiously.

**End Chapter**

Less cliffhanger this time. Whew, back to the mortal world and with things still going on. But I promise that the story (at least the first part pending if I want to do a continuation) is slowly reaching a conclusion. I know where things are going to end up but I just have to get them there. Hope folks read and review!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers: (of which there aren't many last chap cause I just posted chap 44 but as it was so short I figured I should post this chapter now)

_Ayjah _- heh I do luvs me some cliffhangers

_Lovelywitch_ - I didn't leave you long. I'm sure most people will end up reading this chapter with the last. As far as 'when it pours' I don't know if/when I'll get back to it. I am sorta planning on trying to finish this before I even consider where to go after.


	46. Wedding Jitters

**Chapter Forty-Six:** _Wedding Jitters_

_Fear is a darkroom where negatives develop._

_**-Usman B. Asif**_

For the first time in her life Kagome was beginning to realize how much insanity actually went into planning a wedding. Thankfully she fit into her mother's lovely (if somewhat antique) dress so that wasn't a issue...though her friends were very cross that they needed to find matching bridesmaids gowns in a week's time.

If Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi weren't difficult enough it was also a bit odd involving Rukia in the mix of women searching for dresses. The shorter member of the Kuchiki siblings was a little odd but thankfully she had seemed to hit it off with Kagome's friends well enough and could talk about classes with them. She was certain the three would hit Rukia up for information on her mysterious handsome brother as soon as they possibly could but Kagome couldn't stand about playing information referee. She had to trust Rukia would know what things to say and continue the dozens of other things she had to plan.

She hired a caterer, a baker, an orchestra (she just wanted a D.J. but Byakuya had insisted on having one), someone to take video as well as a photographer. She had wanted to have time to decorate herself but Byakuya had insisted she hire someone for almost everything...he'd even sent an assistant to help her mother with invitations or whatever other small odds and ends needed to be accomplished. It was the middle of day four and with a day to spare she only had to make sure of a number of guests and call the caterer back. Her estimate had frighteningly been two hundred and fifty but Byakuya had told her more people than usual were taking the trip from soul society to attend the event.

She was frazzled from stress and lack of sleep, even when she'd laid down the past few days too many worries had kept her from getting any real rest. She was so delighted to get home and find out her mom had already called for her with exact numbers she gave her a tight hug and ran up to take a bath. It was exactly what she needed to relax her overworked nerves.

_"Two days til I'm married..."_ She was running the water as she pondered it. She'd been so busy it wasn't something that had entered her mind much. _"It won't be that bad right? Byakuya's a good man, he's rich and handsome...a lot of women would jump at the chance to be in my place. Still..."_

That line of thought was darker than she wanted so she stopped before turning off the water and slipping out of her clothes. _"At least it wasn't that white haired jerk kid they wanted me with. I think I would have protested way more."_

_"I will like the baths there at least." _She noted as her tub at home wasn't long enough for her to really lounge like she had at Byakuya's mansion/palace in soul society. "I guess really it won't be too much different than it's been. We'll get married and have our dance and....wait....I can't dance...."

The thought was such a small one but infinitely horrifying...there would be hundreds of guests from soul society, nobles she would have to face at any sort of social function...and many of them would be seeing her for the first time. Tripping over her feet and making a general fool of herself... _"Oh god, why didn't I think about taking lessons!?"_

_"They even had dancing at the last event and I was able to decline by saying I wasn't feeling one hundred percent but I can't keep getting away with that excuse. Shit! Damn damn damn damn damn! How could I forget something like that!" _She dipped her head under the water to keep from breaking into tears. Holding her breath and gaining a mantra in her head that it might not be too late... _"Maybe I can find someone willing to teach me in the next day and a half. It won't make me the best looking girl out there but it might keep me from stepping on Byakuya's toes all night while making a utter mockery of us both."_

Her lungs were starting to burn by the time she surfaced and pushed her hair back with a deep breath. She half pondered going back under with a groan when she realized Souta had been pounding at the door.

"Ka-Go-Me!" She came up just in time to hear him yell it as three syllables. "If you don't answer I'm gonna go get the key."

"What!?" She finally managed to half-scream back...irritated she couldn't get a moment to herself, even if the bath wasn't helping her de-stress, her brother interrupting her self-pity wasn't helping either!

"Some guy is here to see you. Mom gave him some yakisoba and had to go to the store but wanted you to know so I've been knocking for a while. What the hell are you doing in there?" Souta returned, voice still raised more than it needed to be.

"Who is it?" Kagome hadn't even gotten to wash her hair but was starting to shampoo it as Souta spoke.

"I dunno...he says he's on the groom's side. He's sorta creepy." Souta announced loud enough that whoever was there could probably hear him downstairs. "He has really blond hair...almost like it's gold."

...

Kagome froze and immediately went back under the water. _"So much for being lucky that I haven't come across the Prince...oh god...mom gave him fried noodles and left? Oh god...I'm so screwed...Souta...please shut up...just shut up...I know you are probably still insulting him..."_

She got out of the tub in a hurry, drying off as best she could before tossing her clothes on and rushing down the steps. Her hair was still dripping when she burst into the kitchen, she was only vaguely aware of Souta staring at her in her hurried steps.

The prince was indeed settled at her kitchen table eating Yakisoba. Perfect, golden, a single eyebrow starting to slowly raise on a otherwise calm polite face.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize it was you...yo...your highness." She was doing her best not to gasp in breaths, holding her breaths under the water followed by the rush wasn't the best plan for her respiratory health.

"Are you not well Kagome?" His voice seemed to wash a level of serenity over her she hadn't had in days...instantly wiping away her agitation but not her breathlessness or terror. "Your mother was kind enough to let me in and give me dinner. Your brother agreed to retrieve you but I imagine he's likely left by now. Most mortals don't like to linger in my presence for long periods."

_"Might be that whole 'I could kill you with a passing glance' aura." _Kagome thought to herself as she continued to catch her breath. She was more nervous now that Byakuya wasn't there but to a point fascinated as well...her dinner table had to be the most supernaturally used table in existence.

"I just...um...why are you here?" She managed the stupid question as she stayed where she was in the door. Certain she looked like a semi-drown rat as she felt her hair soaking through the back of her shirt and dripping along the floor.

"I needed to get away from Byakuya's manor for a time." He said amiably, his demeanor almost cheerful. "These noodles are very good...your mother is quite the chef."

Kagome still didn't know how her mom seemed to wow everyone with her cooking but she wasn't about to be sad about it...at least he wasn't unhappy. "I'm glad you like them..."

It was robotic responses mostly...to date she decided this was the strangest thing yet to happen to her.

"If you need to dry your hair and dress properly I can wait." He offered, he hadn't been looking at her much when he spoke and she noticed for the first time her shirt was on backwards. Her cheeks and neck transformed into a pretty maroon and she bolted back out of the room to get dressed properly.

_"What the hell is he doing here? Isn't he suppose to be horribly hunted by the people after soul society...damn damn I have the worst luck. I gotta get dressed and get him out of the house."_ She was moving quickly as she fixed up her clothing, picking out something a little nicer than her pajama's, dried her hair and willed the dryer to work faster and brushed it out. A lot more of it was missing than usual but she was done within fifteen minutes and he was putting his chopsticks at the edge of the plate as she walked back into the kitchen. Moving to clean the guests plate out of good habit.

"Better?" He seemed vaguely amused but his voice was so amazing it was easy to forgive the trespass into her home.

"Yeah uh sorry." She was blushing again as she thought about how stupid she must have looked before. "Um...can we go for a walk...or can you not do that?"

"There is little I can't do Priestess Kagome." He smiled at her just lightly and she felt like she'd melt. _"No wonder Byakuya didn't want me to agree to him...I can't imagine there is much I'd disagree to if he asked me without any sort of magical influence."_

_"Shall we then?"_ He was near her before she knew he'd moved, making her jump a little and blush more when he offered an arm.

She looked at the arm like it was some sort of foreign object a full few seconds before taking it and walking with him toward the exit of the house. _"This isn't happening, Byakuya's going to kill me...take a walk? Isn't it worse if he's out where he can be spotted?"_

The whole exchange seemed to happen at light speed but they were out of the house before she could offer a word of protest. His arm was exceptionally soft and comfortable but at the same time being in contact with him made her feel secure and warm. She wanted to pull away but knew it wasn't wise to irritate him.

"You seem less fortified than usual." He pointed out...his mannerisms and choice of words still a little alien to her. She decided he must have meant she seemed tired.

"Just been busy." She explained, talking made it easier to not think about how silky his skin was. "I've had so much to do with the wedding and I've been so worried things wouldn't get done that I haven't slept much. It's crazy I've managed to do almost everything I've needed to do with a day to spare."

"What haven't you accomplished?" He was looking around as they walked through a nearby park...she vaguely remembered it was the same one where she'd been attacked but the warning sirens in her brain were muted by the fact that she doubted the man she was walking with could have been moved by a large army if he didn't want it to be so.

"I just wish I'd of set up dance lessons." She muttered, the more she talked, the more it seemed to help her break this strange spell the Prince's presence was trying to blanket her in. "I'm afraid I'm going to step on Byakuya's toes constantly."

"That would be quite an enjoyable evening." He commented, she sensed a bit of a playful tone but he was harder to read than when she'd seen him last. "But if that is the only problem I can show you how to dance."

"I didn't mean to say..." She immediately started to apologize but her words fell away when he put a finger to her lips...instead fighting the urge to close her eyes and enjoy his touch.

"It is fine Priestess Kagome...I believe your lack of rest is making you far less fascinating than our last encounter." She couldn't read him at all then, he was calm and masked just as well as she'd ever seen Byakuya. "I should return you to your room so you can rest."

She was shaking her head to try to get the lightheaded feeling to go away. She'd never been drunk but she was starting to believe this must be what it felt like. She couldn't quite concentrate as she wanted to, finally pulling herself away from the Prince and closing her eyes to try to get her mind back where it should be.

She missed the slightly surprised expression and didn't even notice the feeling of air passing her. By the time she'd regained her composure she noticed that they were back at her home. She didn't remember walking but wasn't sure she wanted to ask what happened. Something akin to flash step was all she could assume. "What are you trying to do?"

The question came out as more accusing than she intended but she was angry, he was somehow toying with her emotions and she didn't like it. She was outright frowning at him and now that she wasn't in as close of contact she was regaining her senses faster.

"I'll come by tomorrow afternoon, we can practice then Priestess Kagome." He smiled at her again though she scowled at the lack of a real response to her question. "Do try to get some rest by then."

Then he was just gone and she was sighing in annoyance.

"I so need to punch him in the nose...people you punch in the nose are instantly less intimidating." She decided as she grumbled to herself and headed back into her home. She suddenly was wishing she hadn't wanted lessons on dancing nearly so much. She wouldn't be able to see Byakuya at all at this rate before the wedding...

**End Chapter**

It took me a long while to get this up but it's finally here. I was really fighting for a long time with what to do with this chapter...there are four other chapters that are muchly different before I finally decided this one goes toward my planned ending the best. Thanks for putting up with my crazy muse.

-Aura

To my reviewers:

_Ayjah_ - Yeah, backstory is good imo. Time limits on life I guess isn't so good but you have to even things out.

Traitor-Hero - Yes and it's one of my favorites too.

_Veil of Flesh_ - He doesn't think he's ruining anything...the Prince that is.

_Shrine Keeper_ - I'm glad you've enjoyed it so much so far. I hope I remain creative and different for you...I do attempt to be that way.

_Sugar0o _- I hope you haven't gone crazy in the meantime and continue to read though I had such a hard time with this chapter.

_Bibi Kitten_ - The Prince is also about cause there is always talk of nobility in the manga but never a real person that's a noble. I dunno if there was someone like that in the filler episodes though cause I try not to watch the filler seasons.

_whirleeq_ - SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	47. Dancing with the Devil

**Chapter Forty-Seven:** _Dancing with the Devil_

_Never trust spiritual leader who cannot dance. _

~_**Mr. Miyagi, The Next Karate Kid, 1994**_

A limo ride with the Prince of the Underworld...

"Maybe I just hit my head years ago when I fell down the well and nothing has been real sense then..." She thought idly as she looked out the window...she didn't want to look at him...it was bad enough he'd shown up at the house insisting he was going to teach her how to dance. She didn't want to touch him anymore, or be near him...she didn't like not being herself and though she hadn't had any issues at all that morning she didn't want them to start.

"You are angry with me." It was definitely a statement and not a question. The lovely timbre of the Prince's voice washing over her and making her want to be calm...which just ended up having the opposite effect of pissing her off more. He still sounded perfectly calm but she sensed a bit of amusement beneath the surface of his act.

"Sure am." She said shortly, trying not to snap too much at him. Byakuya had told her before that once the wedding was over it was unlikely they would see him often at all...she just had to suffer through a couple more days. She didn't want her actions to end up being taken out as punishment on the captain she was bound to wed.

She could just tell he was looking at her, the static of his attention giving her arms goose bumps and making her hair stand on end. His eyes on her made the effect worse she'd realized over the few minutes they'd been in the automobile. _"Now I have some pity for Persephone..."_

"Why?" The question was simple, he seemed honestly curious as opposed to irritated in any way.

She went a bit rigid and was grinding her teeth to keep from giving him an earful. Instead she took a deep breath. "You are sort of forcing me to get married then just decided to come kidnap me the day before my enforced wedding."

"You did say you wished to learn to dance." He commented. "Besides, your home town has arranged marriages. Byakuya is a excellent captain and was previously one of the most chased after bachelors of soul society. Would you prefer someone else?"

He was way too calm and it was making Kagome steadily more angry. "That's not the point! Just drop it. I don't want to do or say anything that will end up hurting Byakuya."

"I am not as fickle as some people might have you believe." He seemed amused now, which just pushed her mood further toward rage. "Whatever you say or do I am not going to turn it back on the Kuchiki family. Byakuya in particular has always been one I liked...though it bothered me he used to let me win when we played tag."

"It's not about that...people don't have many arranged marriages anymore cause it's not what people want. People want the ability to choose who they love and -when- they decide to get married it should be for themselves and the right reasons." She finally had turned to face him, resisting the urge to punch him though her fists were balled and she was shaking but it was out of anger not fear. Weeks of pent up aggression bursting. "Of course I'm angry at you. If Byakuya was to refuse it wouldn't just look bad on him but then I'd of just been passed to the next captain or noble or whatever or killed if I didn't go along. Why wouldn't I be pissed if my life wasn't mine to control anymore!?"

Both golden brows had raised enough that they were blending with his bangs and his elfish features had lines of surprise that weren't being covered by the usual calm. He didn't seem angry himself but very sad for a moment after Kagome's proclamation. Though that flickered by quickly and he looked out the window before she could pick out anything else.

"I fear I will anger you further before you cease to know me Priestess Kagome. We're here." He commented, making her notice the limo had stopped for the first time. Before she could say anything else he was not only out of the seat but was opening her door for her. "Come, there is much we should go over...I'd rather you not make a fool of yourself at the celebrations tomorrow."

She scowled at him and got out. Crossing her arms over her chest in a huff...she'd finally given him a piece of her mind and he just shrugged it off like it was nothing. Told her he'd end up pissing her off more...of course she was livid! He offered a hand but she just stormed toward the building where the limo had parked. It said 'Dance Studio' so she assumed that was the right place.

The Prince canted his head curiously after her and glanced to where the driver was gaping in horror at the scene. The way they were looking between him and her it was easy to tell they were expecting him to deal her some sort of fatal blow at any moment. He shrugged a little and gestured for him to wait before following the girl that was so interesting.

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

Byakuya was failing to look over the folders that he'd been sent by the clown's freaks in squad 13. He was still distracted by the first few pages. They had affirmed what he'd already learned and feared, that Kagome was likely going to burn herself out sooner rather than later if she didn't get taught properly soon.

After the events with the soul cleanser he wasn't sure if she hadn't already had a brush with doing so...he could still remember in frightening detail how she had begun to fade away after the show of power in the gateway between worlds.

It didn't help his nerves that he wouldn't see her again until the ceremony. The Prince had insisted on taking her away for some sort of preparation that was apparently suppose to be a mystery. There were several captains that would be staying in the area to watch but he was still irritated that the nobility was taking such risks and not even involving him in the guard.

What little he had on the training history of the priests and priestesses of the past often seemed to involve the royalty not the nobility.

_"The Prince should be the one teaching her not me."_ Byakuya thought idly. He didn't like it, he wanted her as far away from the royalty as possible and that wasn't a want he would likely see fulfilled if he also wanted her to survive as long as possible. _ "The only other option that was mentioned was the mental instruction that was previously brought up. Neither of us really wanted it, but if it's the only way then that changes everything. For now, we need to get through the ceremony and celebration before we do anything else."_

It was him at his best, solving one issue at a time. He wouldn't go against his orders to leave them be unless he felt surges of spiritual energy in the city. As it was he had a sinking feeling Aizen was going to try to make some sort of trouble for the event itself...he obviously knew something was happening or he wouldn't have trapped the soul cleanser the way he did...

ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo ooooo

The dance studio had good lighting but it echoed considering that it was empty other than the Prince and Kagome. It left her a little nervous despite the lingering anger. "Why isn't anyone else here?"

"What better way to teach dance than with two people. I had someone make a record of songs...though I must admit I am not very familiar with the technology of your world." He pulled out a C.D. when she gave him a confused glance and she sighed before taking it and moving toward the cd player to put it in.

She got it playing a waltz and fiddled to get the volume at an acceptable level before walking back over and just standing there looking at him. This was the part she'd been anxious about sense she knew she had to come.

"You would bow first but given the lack of proper dress we'll skip that part. Your kimono will be altered slightly so you will be able to move your legs with the dancing. Many ladies seem to prefer dancing just to enjoy a little freedom from the usual manner of dress." He explained, not bad at teaching given just by hearing his voice you were apt to listen to every word. "Here."

He held out his hand and she frowned a little but took it. Though the sensation of wanting to be closer to him wasn't as strong as when she was on his arm she still felt a wave of warmth envelope her. When he took her other hand and started to show her the proper way of standing the irritation she was feeling had been pushed away and she was steadily starting to have a easier time learning.

Within an hour she was moving better than she ever thought herself capable, she thought that just maybe she'd be able to pull off something close to graceful the next day. Before she knew it she was allowing herself to have a good time in the Prince's company. It wasn't until he'd paused and asked her to put in a different CD with other styles of dance that she caught up with the fact that things were spiraling out of her personal control again.

After excusing herself to use the bathroom she stood in front of the sink staring at herself in frustration. _"How the hell does he do that?_

_"One moment I'm hating him the way I'm suppose to. Then he holds my hand and I'm all falling for him. No wonder they're the damn rulers...you can't hate them even when you want to! So unfair! It makes me feel horrible...I care about Byakuya...I am suppose to marry him. I'm not suppose to be thinking inappropriate things about his boss!""_

Kagome leaned over the sink and tried to get her head back where it was suppose to be. She had fought and defeated Naraku, stood up to countless demons and evils, she could dance with the devil without turning into a drooling high school girl. She was suppose to be a priestess dammit, not just some weakling...she would do this.

The speech helped her resolve, though it was still difficult to remain focused once she met his stormy gaze.

"If you aren't feeling well we can stop." He offered, watching her and seeming sad again for a moment.

"I'm fine." Kagome affirmed, she couldn't just run away if she wanted to face something. "Just needed a break...how about you?"

She smiled playfully, it was harder to be herself when she was very angry to begin with. As much as she disliked the Prince, she wanted to get along with him and to try to someday move past the horrible way they'd started out. It wasn't like her to hold a grudge and so she would be more like herself.

It became easier to keep from staring once she'd resolved herself to not gape like a lovesick puppy and then it was better overall cause she was able to focus easier on her footwork and the actual learning of the dancing.

She didn't even notice it was evening until her stomach growled it's protest of her having not eaten for most of the day. "Um, I think I'll manage not to make a fool of myself. I should get back soon and dig up some dinner from the fridge. The big day is tomorrow and I'll have a heck of a time sleeping already."

"We can get you something on the way back if you'd prefer." The Prince offered, watching her as she retrieved the cd and put it back in it's case for him.

"Um...I guess." She pondered. "Do you eat fast food?"

Somehow the idea of him at a drive thru window made her grin lightly.

"I have never tried it." He said, seeming as if he wasn't sure what it was she was talking about. "If you tell the driver they will stop where you prefer."

"I like a place up the road here..." She said after her stomach rumbled again. It seemed safer than him asking her to then go somewhere to sit and eat. "I'm not sure a limo will fit though."

Another curious glance told her the Prince had no real idea what fast food was. Hopefully he'd like tacos cause that was the only place open real late in this neighborhood that she liked. She explained to both him and the driver fast food as best she could and then crawled back into the limo, at least her bizarre life she got to live in style.

"You seem less angry now." He pointed out, still watching her the way one might expect a person to keep a wary eye on a unstable experiment. Though he was calm he seemed to be prepared for another torrent of emotion from the girl.

"I'm still angry." She said with a nod. "But I don't want to always be mad so I'm trying not to think about it."

_"Yeah, maybe he's not always so smooth."_ Kagome cheered at her mental insult.

"You remind me of my mother." He commented, though he'd taken to looking out the window and the passing lights didn't give her enough time to really pick out the subtle clues in his expression. "She had a temper like yours. I remember times she used to argue with father."

"Did she ever win?" Kagome was curious.

"Often." He commented, seeming faraway as if he was remembering.

"You never told me your name." She pointed out as she thought about it.

"Prince Sestran Shizuka." He glanced back at her, smiling a bit at her. Which of course was a bit much even for her resolve. "Sestran is acceptable Priestess Kagome."

She rolled her eyes at that. "Only if you call me Kagome...the Priestess thing is weird."

"Is that not what you are?" He commented.

"Well yeah but you don't say 'Gravedigger Tom' to the guy in the graveyard." She pointed out, the example wasn't exactly what she wanted but it worked.

"I suppose that is true." He smiled a bit more and she looked away out the window so she could keep herself from going into mindless mode again. "Thank you for a lovely day Kagome. I am glad you'll be joining us in the soul society."

She didn't get a chance to answer before the tacos were given to them by the driver (who had been forced to stop and go inside himself to get them). She instead distracted herself from eyeing up the Prince by showing him how you were suppose to eat tacos. Yep, she definitely thought she must have hit her head sometime and none of this was real. Eating tacos while riding in a limo with the Prince of the Underworld. Definitely one of those things that no one should have been able to say they've done.

**End Chapter**

Whew, not enough Byakuya lately I know. There is a method to my madness. Next chapter is the wedding! Woohoo! Happy times that. Hope folks keep reading.

_-Aura_

_To my reviewers:_

_Ayjah _- You are always so fast to review. I'm glad you liked her thoughts of beating on people ;)

_snowecat_ - I replied to you in a PM but yeah. Insulting someone and then saying it isn't a flame. Not the way to go. Oftentimes I post my first draft without ever really going back through. Fan fiction is just a hobby for me. Hope you continue to like the fiction but don't expect many differences.

_Veil of Flesh_ - I luvs the Prince. He's like funny and annoying and awesome to write all at the same time.


	48. Not Quite Traditional

**Chapter Forty-Eight:** _Not Quite Traditional_

"_The real act of marriage takes place in the heart, not in the ballroom or church or synagogue. It's a choice you make - not just on your wedding day, but over and over again - and that choice is reflected in the way you treat your husband or wife."_

_**-Barbara De Angelis**_

Everything was set and things had fallen into place better than Kagome had expected. She wouldn't be able to see Byakuya until the actual ceremony. Her friends were laughing with her and Rukia and the girls were having a time of getting ready together in the basement of the church.

Above the church had been decorated with lines of flowers in a lovely pale teal color along with white and black. The three colors of the Kuchiki house were tastefully settled along the backs of pews and around pillars. A larger selection of floral was at the front of the church where they would stand when they took their vows. Kagome's dress was bell-like at the skirt though she didn't like that it didn't have straps at the top that issue was remedied when Rukia presented her a scarf similar to the one Byakuya always wore with his uniform.

"It's a sign of being one of the heads of the Kuchiki household." Rukia explained while she helped Kagome get the long scarf on correctly. It was so smooth she was afraid it would unravel no matter what they did but Rukia managed to get it where it was staying put. Kagome just supposed she'd had practice helping her brother. It wasn't warm as she expected it would be, the opposite in fact, it helped to cool her off in the well heated church.

"It's beautiful." Kagome observed, the fabric was even smooth and cool under her touch. It reminded her of the scarf Byakuya had given her for the holiday, though this was obviously less of a gift in that area she knew she had to wear it proudly.

She was less nervous than she expected she would be, she was more excited, and the light banter of her friends as they helped each other prepare helped to keep the mood light. She was happy, it was good to have her friends there even if they weren't fully aware of what Byakuya really was. It made everything more real instead of surreal to have her friends and family around her. Her mother wandered through and helped with bits of make up before disappearing to attend anything else she could help with and she nodded to herself as the time came to go and line up to walk down the isle. She couldn't see the people yet but she could hear the tiny roar of whispers from the room she'd be heading into soon.

_"Deep breaths."_ She reminded herself, glad her mom never had a really long train, one more thing she didn't have to worry about tripping over.

The music started and she watched Rukia round the corner with one of the rather odd groomsmen. Abarai Renji had his hair down but the tattoo's instead of eyebrows likely would have her grandfather ranting before the night was through. Kagome liked it though, the groomsmen managed to break up the monotony. An older gentlemen whose name she couldn't remember escorted Yuka. The orange haired kid from their high school class, Ichigo she thought, escorted Eri. Then finally Ayumi was being walked by a white haired fellow that she remembered as Ukitake...another captain like Byakuya.

They had elected not to have a flower girl and ring bearer after Kagome had brought it up and Byakuya refused to give any candidates for the positions. Souta would have complained a lot so it was better to go without on such short notice in Kagome's opinion.

It would be her turn to walk soon, she about jumped out of her dress though when an arm settled around hers and she looked up at Sesshomaru settled next to her. He'd been on the invite list she was sure but she didn't think he would make it.

"Sesshomaru..." She blinked in surprise at the demon lord holding her arm. "What are you? I have to..."

"You need someone to give you away correct? I discussed it with your mother two days ago." He commented cooly, not even looking back at her. "We should go, unless you've changed your mind."

"No...just surprised I guess." She answered. It was almost touching that he would come and do so for her. Though she hoped it wouldn't cause any other issues. "I'm glad you came Sesshomaru."

"We missed our cue." He commented neutrally and she realized they had started to play 'Here comes the Bride' but she'd missed it and they were starting over. She tugged him along and just knew he was smug somewhere about the small incident, all the men in her life were smug when she made mistakes.

She couldn't help but smile after she rounded the corner. It had been a while sense she'd seen Byakuya in a suit but she had to admit she liked him in it. He was his usual pillar standing there, proud and aloof but Kagome knew she cared about him. She had to do this, she was going to protect him this time. She gave him a brilliant smile as they reached the front of the church and the audience quieted.

The priest spoke for a time but Kagome continued to watch Byakuya, she couldn't help but admire him, in a way she was lucky even if she didn't like the way things had gone she felt like she could be happy this way.

There was a short tense moment when Sesshomaru 'gave her away' but it passed and once Byakuya's hands were around hers it seemed like the rest of the people watching didn't matter anymore. She repeated the vows and nearly cried out of joy when he actually smiled at her during the ceremony. It was traditional but also beautiful, her family being there, it being more of her own world she was comfortable and she knew that as odd as things were that she was loved. If she had that then somehow the rest would work itself out.

The kiss was strange, it was both exciting and nerve wracking but also too quick for her tastes. Maybe him being super proper wasn't always nice.

It passed much faster than she expected it to and they were walking back up the isle together. She was grinning most of the day and for once didn't feel the need to be embarrassed about anything. It was a lovely spell that had fell over her and once they got into the limo after the vows were complete to drive about the city she feared that it was over and the event wouldn't really change anything.

He was quiet as they waited and she started to feel that her fears were well founded but he reached out and took her hand. It wasn't anything grand, but it was still very much lovely as far as she was concerned. Watching him she began to pick out more than most would be able to given his usual lack of expression.

"What is wrong?" She squeezed his hand gently, it seemed like she needed to react in a whole new way. "Byakuya?"

He shook his head negatively and his mask returned more fully. She knew there was something but he definitely didn't want to speak of it. "Nothing Kagome. It was warm inside."

Kagome chuckled a bit, she knew it was an excuse but him talking at all was better than nothing. She fiddled with the air and turned it up more. "I guess I should thank you for another lovely scarf."

He smiled a bit at her cheerfulness, squeezing her hand in return. He never had spoken too much so she could live with the hand holding. She giggled when he complained about everyone honking horns at them.

_**Later...**_

The reception looked like what you might expect out of a ball for an official instead of a party for a wedding. The tables were all expensively decorated, lighting was hung from all of the several tents set up in case of rain. Including the one that housed a rather large dance floor. It wasn't at Byakuya's mansion but it was almost as big as his. The yard at least was taken almost completely by the guests. The place was far enough out of the city that the forest and fireflies made a lovely background to the rich decor.

The food was delivered by the people working for the catering service and it was all very good, Kagome giggled a little when she discovered that the Prince had apparently added Yakisoba to the list of things being served. Though among the ranks of soul society members it was fairly popular. She noted that the Prince was there but was seated well away from most of the group but a large number of people she recognized as other ranking members in the army that Byakuya was a captain of were staying close to him.

It was the first time she'd remembered her nightmare but things weren't the same. In her nightmare the Prince didn't directly attend and that was how he was attacked. She figured she wouldn't be able to dance at all but with the lessons yesterday didn't feel it would be quite as bad as she originally feared. Souta and Grandpa weren't arguing and no one was hitting on mom...nothing was wrong...it was just a dream.

She took a deep breath and finished her dinner trying not to worry about some horrible attack on the party. It was her day after all, she needed to relax and enjoy it. She had to smile a little when the person with the band called them out to dance together first. Taking his hand and following him out to the floor. It was a waltz, which Kagome secretly cheered for, that was one of the ones that was easy.

Byakuya was of course amazingly graceful, she almost wished she could have watched him from the sides just to observe. She kept up easier than she thought she would, her short lessons the day before had done wonders to help her learn her placement better.

"I thought you were fearing the dance part." Byakuya whispered to her once a slower song started and others were allowed to the floor. She was surprised he chose to keep dancing but didn't protest the way he held her a little closer even if it made her blush. He was her husband now, it seemed silly to keep being embarrassed about things like that. Sadly her cheeks disagreed with that sentiment.

"Sestran helped me with it." Kagome answered. "He insisted."

Byakuya gave her a more prudent glance though didn't press his distaste just then.

"I know you don't like it but I couldn't really refuse and I think I'm doing much better than I would have otherwise." Kagome tried to alleviate his concerns. "He was very gentlemanly and he's not a bad teacher I suppose."

"It does make sense." Byakuya agreed, still swaying with her.

"Besides, now I get to enjoy dancing with you as opposed to stepping all over your feet." She smiled at him and then grinned wider when he offered a short smile back to her and held her tighter for a moment.

Things definitely didn't seem as if they were going to be bad, she enjoyed being near him and could ignore the anxiety that often came with the knowledge of so many eyes on her. Today all the various people watching didn't matter nearly as much as she worried they would.

She giggled when he twirled her at the end of the song and walked with him toward the exit of the dance floor again. Mingling was a part of the whole process and they had a lot of people to say hello to.

It was while they were still mingling and Kagome was whispering thoughts on one of the largest snobs people they'd seen at the event when it came over her. A distant spiritual pressure edged into the side of her senses and made her gasp as she saw many of the people at the event that were standing stumble or fall over outright.

The members of the soul reaper squads had pulled weaponry she hadn't noticed them wearing before and their physical selves vanished as the fake bodies they used joined a few of the mortals on the ground. In a moment the lovely comfort of her beautiful wedding had been shattered.

Several of the soul reapers vanished, two of the people she recognized as captains were still standing near the prince and Byakuya had tugged her closer while pulling his own weapon. Sesshomaru wasn't too far away standing from his seat with a ease Kagome was sure not even most of the soul reapers would have been able to muster.

She picked up flashes of spiritual energy further away and figured that the captains that had vanished had moved to intercept whatever was there. Ichigo and Rukia were amongst the many of the wedding party that had just passed out. She noted Eri and Ayumi were freaking out trying to revive the various other passed out members. Yuka had fainted (should be the right one) and thankfully her grandfather seemed to have passed out in his chair.

It took her a moment to note her mother and brother but both were currently sleeping. It seemed like most of the mortals just weren't able to take the change in spiritual energy...a sign that was frightening in and of itself.

_"Aizen..."_ Byakuya commented, though he wasn't looking at anyone it was a fair guess as to who would cause such a thing. _ "Kagome get inside, his sword allows him to show illusions to people around him. He'll be after the Prince, I can't protect him while also looking after you."_

Then blood burst from the chest and mouth of the white haired captain standing near the Prince. A brunette man with his hair slicked back sent Kagome a dark smile that made her spine shiver, she knew instantly he was just as bad as Naraku had been. It wasn't until he'd settled his blade through the short kid she didn't like (but didn't want to see dead) that she realized they couldn't see him.

"Sestran! Move!"

It was too late though, the sword slid through the royal members chest just as it had in her dream.

**End Chapter**

Ahahahahahaha. I give you the wedding! Aaaand another cliffy. I had to. It's big important stuff here. Aizen is such a prick. All using his blade to attack people without their knowledge. Yes I know I never involved most of the vizard and arrancar but thats on purpose.

-Aura

_To my reviewers:_

_Sugar0o _- Wow you give such awesome reviews. You are why I stayed up and worked out this chapter to post. After such great feedback I wanted to do a little more. I hope you continue to enjoy this.


	49. The Final Stand

**Chapter Forty-Nine:** _The Final Stand_

_"One of the things which danger does to you after a time is -, well, to kill emotion. I don't think I shall ever feel anything again except fear. None of us can hate anymore - or love."_

_**-Graham Greene - The Confidential Agent (1939)**_

Kagome wavered a little as a second spiritual pressure arrived somewhere nearby, a boy about as young as Hitsugaya with blonde hair looked ready to drool when he arrived. Byakuya holding off a strike with more luck than his other captains had. Though it had been an attempt at a feint, Aizen had appeared behind him with the intent of having him join the other captains and Prince on the ground but his blade met another and sparked from the impact.

Sesshomaru had moved effortlessly into his path, pausing the attack without so much as a line of displeasure on his impassive face.

_"I really know too many men that don't show their emotions." _Kagome's off thought didn't quite fit the tense situation but she didn't even have a bow on her...there wasn't much she'd be able to add to the field of battle.

"Kagome, get down." Sesshomaru's deep voice drew her out of her thoughts and made her glance back to where he was trading parry's and strike's with the man she figured now was Aizen. It at least reminded her she could hide under the table until she figured out how she could be useful.

Byakuya was flickering about the field so quickly with the young crazy seeming boy that she couldn't follow their battle well at all...Sesshomaru and Aizen were at some form of stand still.

"This isn't your battle. Why do you interfere?" Aizen didn't show any irritation as he asked, instead he seemed ready to deal his way out of having to fight the demon lord.

Sesshomaru didn't pause like the captain, using the moments of his speaking to send his glowing electrical whip at the man a few times and push him further away from Kagome. "You simply chose a time I couldn't look away. Your mistake, you won't last long to lament it however."

They returned to trading blows and Kagome took the chance to run for the house, perhaps she'd be able to find a bow there. People that lived this far out of the city liked to hunt and there was a small chance she'd be able to find something she could use to aid the small war that seemed to be breaking out at her reception. At least Sesshomaru and Byakuya both seemed intent on driving the enemies away from the slumbering guests.

Byakuya meanwhile was keeping up with the seemingly random jumps and weaves of the mad boy among Aizen's remaining soldiers. He remembered that apparently during the final battle the boy had struck down Ukitake without apparent effort and knew it would be unwise to underestimate him.

It wasn't until he opened his mouth to shoot a cero at the mostly unaware tables of screaming (or luckier guests) slumbering people that he was forced to take his own style up a notch.

"Way of Binding Number 81: Severing Void!" He gestured across the field, the shield he erected just in time for it to block the cero and send it broken toward the forest where it cut into the trees and destroyed much of the foliage it touched.

Then he was vanishing again as the boy returned to pursuing him in such a random way it was indeed difficult to keep up with the various ways in which he approached. Though he was slowly drawing him further away from the people that had been attending the party.

He wanted to split Aizen in two but as he still seemed to be unable to see him or break the spell of his blade it seemed he was going to be stuck with the crazy opponent. Again, the demon lord from Kagome's past life had helped more than Byakuya would have liked.

"Uuuuaaahuuuagghhh." The crazy boy continued to make non-committal nutter sounds as they fought but Byakuya had to get him a bit further away before it would be safe to use Senbonzakura.

Sesshomaru was having less luck herding the former fifth squad captain anywhere, it was only a matter of time before he would be less kind toward the guests being there and would react aggressively regardless. It was on a harsh strike from the brunette man when he noted there was a shift in the energy of the air.

"Wonderweiss!" Aizen called it as he continued to hold the sword harshly. The boy's attack would have been a death strike against almost anyone else. As it was Sesshomaru managed to move just enough that the arrancar's arm took a piece of his chest from the back instead of coming through his chest right at the heart. The blow was a massive one but the demon lord barely flickered an eye. One of his hands leaving the sword without changing the pressure with which he was blocking Aizen and the other sending a yellow line of energy cutting through the arm that had dared to strike him.

It had been ages sense he'd felt such a blow but the scent of his own blood on the wind only seemed to infuriate the demon lord. Aizen backed away and pointed at him intoning his own spell. "Six Rods Prison of Light."

The multiple rays of light slammed into Sesshomaru holding him in place but it seemed that the trap would be temporary as the moment he ceased to move his eyes bled almost instantly crimson and black.

Byakuya took the moment of Wonderweiss and Aizen being busy to shatter his own blade, the now hundreds of miniature swords washing over the crazy boy that had been trying to lick his wounds.

He still couldn't see Aizen though and didn't notice the captain had shifted his attention to the nobleman. He was using Senbonzakura to continue to chase and cut the screaming boy without so much as a flinch in his features of mercy.

Kagome returned with a bow and some arrows just in time to see Aizen heading toward Byakuya. She immediately drew an arrow and followed the quickly moving soul reaper as best she could, holy energy coursing into the arrow without her even realizing it. "Please hit..."

A streak of blue cut across the field and Aizen had barely slipped out of the way of the projectile, his focus switched to the girl instead of Byakuya and he flash stepped back over to her to eye her in irritation. This mortal had been the cause of many a wrench in his well laid plans.

Kagome dug into the quiver for another arrow but realized she wasn't fast enough to avoid the sword coming her way.

"Shatter Kyōka Suigetsu." The words not coming from his own mouth made Aizen pause for a moment, glancing curiously at the fact that everyone he'd thought he'd killed was standing nearby holding blades at him. He was adding together the odds even as he blinked at the Prince patting Kagome's hand and helping her away from him before turning to speak.

"Oh Aizen...what to do with you." The Prince commented in the way you might expect a father to speak about a child that misbehaves. "I suppose you'll continue to be troublesome if we don't finish you off mmm?"

It was then he realized his own sword had been turned against him. He'd never struck down anyone, though Wonderweiss was still screaming off in the woods where he was being bathed in small razor blades. Sesshomaru's eyes were dangerously red and he didn't seem to know what was happening as he broke the binding spell holding him. Sesshomaru's chest on the left side still had a deep wound so it was hard to put exactly what Aizen had seen was both real and wasn't real.

Kagome was blinking in shock and just starting to realize that something that she'd seen was just an illusion. More people she didn't know were settled about the field where all of the mortals were passed out on the ground. It was difficult to stand. The amount of spiritual auras and various fighting pressures were making her dizzy but she was fighting through it so far.

"You have control over Kyōka Suigetsu." Aizen commented as he realized it. He'd had just a image of his sword kiss the prince, but it was still in essence his sword making the submissive gesture.

"You were always a bright one." The prince commented still watching the former captain with consideration. Both Yourichi and Soi Fon were holding blades to him as well as Ukitake and Histugaya. Many others stood nearby as the Prince seemed to be considering the man's fate. "You realize without your blade you cannot hide any longer. We've grown tired of your petty games and want for power."

Pink petals began to slowly circle the group and the Prince smiled lightly, it was a dark and evil sort of smile. Not at all like the kinder gentler moments Kagome had witnessed until then. It made her skin crawl and she backed away a little along one of the tables.

"You do not have the station to give a kill order on a former captain." Aizen pointed out, he looked bored, unconcerned. "Do you think prison will hold me for long?"

"As usual, you are correct child. Please let Aizen stand, he won't escape us here." The prince was still smiling and the dark glint to his demeanor was starting to wear even on the powerful Aizen as the captains hesitantly released him. The moment was tense as the Prince leaned forward to whisper to the former captain. "However, the demon lord Sesshomaru is not at all held by our laws. Kyōka Suigetsu if you would be so kind."

It was almost instant after the Prince dropped the illusions he was holding in front of the demon lord's eyes. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate once he was able to see the enemy again and his blade completely cut through Aizen's Zanpaktou landing squarely in the former captains throat. There was a moment where he gave a slightly confused expression, never screaming or losing his own cool demeanor before his head hit the ground a short moment before his body.

Kagome nearly fell to her knees at Sesshomaru's uncontrolled energy entering the already thick field of it but Byakuya caught her and she managed to offer him a weak smile at the gesture. It seemed the final battle wasn't quite as bad as she had imagined it. She felt safer now that Byakuya was there to hold her up. Though it wasn't another moment before she couldn't continue to fight off the effects of the pressure on her mortal body and closed her eyes, passing out against him.

**End Chapter**

Whew, so yeah, I guess folks will complain that Aizen lost too easily but I loved my idea with the Prince and Aizen's sword way too much not to use it. The story is nearly at it's end for now. Likely all that remains is a prologue. Don't skin me though, I plan to write a continuation story sometime.

_-Aura_

P.S. Omg I have over 400 reviews...that is too awesome...

_To my reviewers:_

_Sugar0o_ - You review so awesome! I hope you didn't see the plot thing with Aizen's sword and the Prince's power coming. I dun want to be predicatable.

_snowecat _- I appreciate the apology. I don't mind creative feedback when it doesn't include insults. At the beginning she closed off the well to keep their worlds safe basically. Yes, it would be nice if fan fiction was a job. I'd definitely have better grammar then!

Ayjah - I thought the tacos were cute.

_Nasuki_ - you didn't have to really wait long. I've been plotting for a while and hope this chapter reads well for you.

_Traitor-Hero_ - Well, I guess it was sorta like that...the Prince faked his death, albeit very temporarily. He's a clever guy.


	50. A Letter of Apology A Prologue

**Chapter Fifty:** _A Letter of Apology (A Prologue)_

_I have never started a poem yet whose end I knew. Writing a poem is discovering._

_**-Robert Lee Frost**_

It was slowly when Kagome finally stirred, there was much that she had gone through and she only vaguely sensed someone there. It wasn't until she felt a brush on her cheek that she opened her eyes slowly and smiled a little at Byakuya. Even if he was his usual unemotional self it was somehow good to see him there.

"Oh the wedding." She started to hop up before he held her down as gently as he could. "What happened?"

"It is fine." He reassured. "No one was injured and your friends and family remember it as rather a grand party."

She blinked a couple times. "Can you do that?"

"Yes." He offered a smaller smile he seemed to reserve for her. "Your demon friend is recovering well last I heard and the Prince left you a letter for you before he returned to his home."

"Sestran did?" She blinked a little curiously and still somewhat tired at the captain settled at the side of her bed.

"Yes, it's there." He nodded lightly toward a letter on one of the stand tables of the bed where she was resting. She didn't recognize it but she knew the walls were the same as the ones of Byakuya's manor. "I'll ask the servants to retrieve you something to eat now that you are awake."

He left her to read then and she smiled a little after him...considering him her husband was still such a alien thought. Instead she opened the letter to look at it.

_Dear Priestess Kagome,_

_I wished to thank you for your aid in the manner of removing Aizen. _

_By the time you read this I figure you will have realized that much of what happened was a ploy to draw him out. It is a pity he ruined your wedding but I hope you'll understand that catching him and procuring the aid of your demon lord friend to kill him was a needed way to end the reign of destruction and death he wished to spread to many others. _

_In the end I wasn't going to force you to remain with Byakuya if I felt either of you would be unhappy. However, it is my observation that the two of you prefer things as they fell. It may not be everything you've dreamed of but it is pleasant. If you hate me for this, I understand and expect it. Stay well Priestess Kagome, I wish you the best._

_Sincerely _

_Crowned Prince Sestran Shizuke_

Kagome ruffled as she slowly read the letter, she could even almost hear his calm perfect voice not really caring that he'd totally turned all their lives upside down just to catch some madman. She was almost giving off a angry heat by the time that she finished it.

"Oh that manipulative golden haired bastard...next time I see you I'm so going to punch you in the nose and all the consequences be damned. Be lucky if I don't just kick you in the man parts you little silver tongued snake." She was all but cursing by the time the servants arrived with her breakfast.

They hurried to leave things and get out. Byakuya returning shortly after they offered her a slightly raised brow at her continued muttering. "I take it you realize what the Prince was doing?"

"He told me yeah sorry but it worked so you should be happy! That snobbish little hate inspiring imp!" Yep, Kagome was very unhappy about it.

"What would you prefer to do?" Byakuya asked seriously, sipping at his tea as she finally moved to push the eggs around on her plate with her fork. "Nothing was made into law. You are able to return home Kagome. I can continue to teach you there as the original agreement and everything can be the way you prefer."

She blinked at him in surprise when he said it, she hadn't really considered it but it was true, they'd never gotten an actual marriage certificate. She could return to just being a high schooler and finally concern herself with graduating and getting a job and having a normal family and regular life.

...but still...they'd said the vows hadn't they?

She stared at her eggs as her stomach rumbled at her in protest.

"What do you want?" It seemed best to ask.

"Kagome...it isn't very safe for Priestess's or Priests in soul society. I made the research squadron receive all the records we had on other ones that were here and survival rates were grim. I don't want to see you burn yourself out." He answered as straightforwardly as he could.

"I want to be near you." She said after he explained himself. He was looking out for her again...perhaps the Prince was more right than she knew. "Regardless of the world it's in. Even if it was all some big ruse to that jerk it was all real to me."

It was difficult to lay her heart out there, she had a lingering worry he would turn her away even after everything they'd been through. To her delighted shock he moved and held her, she couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Perhaps actions were going to end up better than words in Byakuya's case. She leaned up and hesitantly offered him a kiss...though she still had to work on that blushing thing if they were really going to be together.

**End Story Arc**

Yes it's short. Prologues tend to be that way with me. The Prince was a crafty little bastard ya know? After 50 chapters (basically) Kagome and Byakuya finally realized they really do care about one another and the main villain has been vanquished! Therefore this piece of the story is at it's end. It's been a long strange trip but it's been awesome. I do plan on writing a continuation so have no fears there. However, this part of the story has indeed come to an end. I do not yet know what my second installment of the Kagome/Byakuya story will be (sorry) but if you keep an eye on my works I'll get it up when I have the chance. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers and I hope you continue to enjoy my writing.

-Aura

P.S. Please still review even if it's at the end cause I'd like overall thoughts ;)


	51. Just an Announcement

This isn't a chapter. This is just to let people know I've started the third part of my Tale of Two Souls series which will be called; Remember. The first chapter of which is up now. Thanks. 


End file.
